ENSÉÑAME
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: ALBERT FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki. Esta historia es escrita sin fines lucrativos, sólo con fines de diversión y recreación.**

 **O.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.O**

 **EL EXPERTO BESADOR.-**

 **.**

 _Otro día de ser excluído para William Albert Andley, a pesar de que ese día darían un almuerzo de bienvenida para festejar la llegada de los niños Stear y Archie Cornwell a Lakewood._

-¿De qué me sirve que llegue más familia a esta casa George, si de todas formas soy como un mueble? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡yo también quiero estar ahí!

-Billy, no te sientas mal. Eres el jefe de toda esta familia y aunque no debiera estar repitiéndote todo esto, lo hago porque quiero que sepas la razón de tu aislamiento.

-Ya sé, me lo has dicho mil veces, hay personas interesadas en pelear por mi puesto, pues con gusto se los dejo, a mi no me gusta estar encerrado. Además tú lo has dicho, soy el jefe y yo mando...

-¡Espera William! eres un chiquillo, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-Vamos a pasear, ya que no puedo estar cerca de mis sobrinos, quiero tomar aire fresco George ¡Quiero salir!

-Vamos, te acompaño, no puedo dejarte sólo por ningún motivo.

 _Salieron de la mansión Andley por el ala oeste que conectaba con la vieja mansión después de atravesar una amplia zona boscosa._

 _Billy estaba encantado, maravillado con la libertad de ese día._

-George, si prometo no alejarme, ¿puedo salir cuando yo quiera y venir a esta casa abandonada?

-No lo creo Billy, hay mucho peligro para ti... ¡Cuidado!

-¡¿Queeé?!

 _George tomó una rama y asustó una araña gigantesca que avanzaba en dirección al puberto patriarca._

-¿Ves a qué me refiero Bill? Será mejor que regresemos...

-Era sólo una arañita, ¿conoces la tarántula Goliat? ¡A ésa sí tenle respeto!

-Vamos hijo, volvamos a casa.

-Gracias por decirme hijo, aunque en realidad quisieras ser mi cuñado, te he visto... jajajaja!

-Calla Bill, no repitas eso, puedes ocasionar serios problemas a tu hermana...

 _Amelia era una chica de 20 años que fue contratada exclusivamente para atender a William. Tenía órdenes estrictas de no revelar a nadie la existencia del chico._

 _Desde que llegó a trabajar a la mansión, aceptó al pié de la letra las reglas y siempre las respetó. Una de ellas era no hablar con Will, no hacer amistad con él, limitarse a asear su habitación, lavar sus ropas y llevarle sus alimentos._

 _Nunca se le explicó la razón y esas medidas a ella le parecían crueles. Era como tener secuestrado al pobre muchacho, que además era exquisito ante los ojos de ella, sólo que cuatro años más chico._

 _Cuando William cumplió 16 años, no sólo se hundió en la tristeza por el fallecimiento de Rose Mary, su soledad era además una pesada carga en su adolescencia._

 _El chico había escapado por la ventana, lo hacía todo el tiempo. En el funeral de Rose Mary había escapado también._

 _Todo lo que se le llevaba de comer, lo vaciaba por la ventana y entregaba momentos después la charola vacía a Amelia._

 _Comenzaron a pintarse unas oscuras ojeras en su rostro y adelgazó notablemente._

 _Posterior a eso la depresión lo hizo permanecer en su cama, no quería bañarse, ni siquiera quería escapar al bosque._

 _Una tarde George, fue informado por la chica del servicio que William no abría su puerta para recibir sus alimentos._

-Gracias Amelia, iré yo mismo, deja aquí la charola.

 _George alarmado llegó con la charola al cuarto de William, al abrir la puerta encontró la ventana abierta y unas almohadas bajo las cobijas simulando estar dormido, como cuando escapaba._

 _George salió a buscarlo y supuso lo encontraría en la mansión abandonada._

-¡Ay joven William! ¡Qué susto me ha metido! El señor George fue a buscarlo, ¿dónde estaba?

-Aquí mismo, debajo de la cama... y... por cierto, tienes prohibido hablarme...

-Disculpe...

 _La chica hizo una reverencia y dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación._

 _William la detuvo por el brazo y le dijo:_

-Sólo quiero hablar con alguien que no sea George... así que de hoy en adelante ignorarás la orden de no dirigirme la palabra...

-Sí, pero tiene usted razón, yo lo tengo prohibido, si alguien se entera que le estoy hablando me echarán de aquí y yo necesito el trabajo.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo necesito? No ¿verdad? lo sospeché... necesito contacto con otras personas... Tú pareces ser la indicada, será nuestro secreto, ¿qué dices? De alguna forma yo también soy tu patrón...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Amelia, ya tienes cuatro años conmigo y no me has hablado, hasta hoy. Si quieren que acepte sus condiciones, también van a aceptar algunas de las mías.

Desde ahora eres mi amiga, aunque sólo tú y yo lo sabemos.

 _William y Amelia llevaban una amistad secreta, aprovechaban cuando ella hacía el aseo de su habitación y cuando le llevaba sus comidas para platicar un poco. El chico mejoró notablemente, subió de peso, volvió a sonreír, volvió a querer salir al bosque y se llevaba tan bien con Amelia que en ocasiones George los alcanzaba a escuchar por el largo pasillo solitario riendo a carcajadas desde el cuarto de William. No decía nada pues sabía cuanto había mejorado el joven desde que tenía amistad con ella._

-¿Qué tienes Amy?

-Ya no nos veremos más Billy...

-¿Por qué?

-Me informó George que te irás a estudiar a Londres, yo... seguiré trabajando aquí con los Andley. Tu tía ha sido buena conmigo y ahora quiere que le ayude con tus sobrinos.

-Me da gusto...

-¿Irte a Londres?

-No, que conserves tu empleo... así podré verte cuando regrese de Londres. Supongo que será cada año... hay algo, que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo...

-¿Qué es Bill?

-Quiero darte un beso...

-¿Cómo?

-Si, besarte Amy... en los labios ¿me das permiso?

-Pero... tú...

-No quiero ir a Londres sin haber besado a una chica americana, quién mejor que tú... ¿Qué tal si allá puedo besar a una inglesa?... no tendría como comparar. Además, puedes verlo como mi regalo de despedida.

-Eres mi patrón...

-¡Y por lo mismo te lo ordeno!

-¡William!

-No... sabes que no te lo ordeno, pero sí quiero besarte, aunque sea uno chiquito, por favor Amelia... anda, eres mi amiga...

-Uno y chiquito, está bien...

 _William se acercó a ella y cerrando sus ojos rozó su boca._

 _A ambos les gustó mucho sentir el contacto de sus labios rozándose por primera vez, tanto, que ese beso chiquito se convirtió en un arrebatado encuentro de sensaciones, lenguas, labios, minutos y más minutos de seguir explorando sus bocas._

 _La privacidad del ala oeste de la mansión permitió a ambos algo más que un primer y simple beso._

 _Amelia trataba de detener sus inquietas manos, pero él subía y bajaba por la espalda, por las piernas, como si fuera un experto._

 _Él comenzó a besar su cuello y terminó marcando una mancha rojiza en él al succionar con fuerza. Los labios de ambos quedaron ligeramente hinchados de tanto besar._

-Espero que al compararnos, gane América a Londres...

-Creo que es muy alta la posibilidad... gracias Amy, espero verte a mi regreso, tal vez en un año... y... quisiera repetir esto en cuanto vuelva.

-Bill, es una locura...

-Pues qué locura tan deliciosa, es lo mejor que he hecho. Cuando regrese voy a acabarme tu boca de tanto besarte, te lo prometo...

 _Pasaron cinco años antes de que William regresara a Lakewood._

 _En Londres vivió en el Colegio San Pablo y cada quinto domingo o vacaciones George era el encargado de hacerle compañía._

 _Siempre fue invitado a campamentos por ser un chico sociable y adaptable, la soledad familiar de William lo hacía más accesible a grupos de amigos donde también ellos tenían a padres demasiado ocupados._

 _En esos viajes a campamentos y a vacaciones de Verano en Escocia, en Dinamarca y en Francia, tuvo oportunidad de conocer y tratar a muchas compañeras._

 _William se sabía atractivo y su seguridad en sí mismo siempre fue una gran ventaja para él frente a la presencia femenina. Tenía un porte elegante, una sonrisa encantadora, unos labios carnosos, su piel era blanca y tersa cuando muchos de sus compañeros estaban llenos de acné. Por si fuera poco, tenía unos hermosos ojos azul turquesa que sabían mirar de una forma que derretían a cualquier chica, y algunas no tan chicas._

 _Pudo comparar los besos americanos con los ingleses, los franceses, portugueses, irlandeses, españoles, incluso alguna árabe que fue estudiante del colegio por un breve período._

 _Si alguien sabía besar ése era William Albert Andley. En el colegio era la sensación, nunca pasaba de moda, a pesar de no ser hijo de ningún duque, conde o tener lazos con la realeza de Inglaterra, era conocido por su alto estatus social y económico en América._

 _Cuando William guiñaba el ojo, sonreía o sostenía la mirada a alguna chica por más de cinco segundos, aquella afortunada sería una candidata a tener una sesión de besos bastante ilustrativa._

 _Todas querían ser alguna vez la afortunada..._

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Tienes que contarnos todo!

-¡Sí, hablaaaa!

-Chicas... ese hombre es el cielo...

-Es como estar probando tu helado favorito...

-Es cálido, suave, gentil...

-Es el preámbulo perfecto para hacer el amor...

-Huele delicioso...

-Sus manos... ¡ay sus manos!... son muchísimo mejor que sus besos...

 _Muchas y variadas opiniones dejaba el experto besador, todas siempre positivas._

 _Terminó el tiempo del colegio en Londres y regresó a Lakewood a sus 21 años. La tía Elroy y el Consejo creían que ya era tiempo de que el patriarca volviera._

 _Cuando regresó, se encontró de nuevo en el ala oeste de la mansión, de nuevo con su soledad y ahora ni siquiera Amelia estaba para platicar, al madurar y convertirse en una sensual mujer, la tía Elroy decidió que ya no sería ella quien atendería a su recién llegado sobrino._

 _William se preguntaba por qué no la había visto, aunque de haberlo hecho tal vez se habría puesto nervioso..._

 _¿Nervioso? ¡Qué va! ¿¡Por qué!? Su experiencia con las mujeres ya no dejaba lugar a los nervios... él era capaz de ver a cualquier mujer a los ojos y comérsela a besos si así lo deseaba..._

-Otra vez a las sombras George...

-Sólo unos meses más mi querido amigo, falta poco para presentarte como el jefe de familia.

-¡Pero ya tengo 21!

-Pero aún no es tiempo...

 _Si la corta edad no lo había detenido antes para escaparse de la mansión, ahora siendo un hombre mucho menos._

 _Cada que le daba la gana se salía por la ventana o por el largo y tétrico pasillo que daba a la mansión abandonada._

 _Amelia ya estaba enterada del regreso de William, estaba ansiosa por verlo..._

-Si a los 16 era hermoso, ahora a los 21 debe estar irresistiblemente guapo... ¡qué nervios! ¿Cuándo podré verlo?

-Cálmate Amelia, tú eres una mucama...

-¿Y eso qué?... ya te conté que probé sus labios...

-Y por bien tuyo no deberías repetirlo, con que alguien te escuche te quedas sin trabajo mujer.

-A menos que seas tú quien me delate...

-Jamás lo haría, creo que estás loca, pero te estimo mucho y no seré capaz de hacerte daño.

 _William se colgó un viejo morral que trajo con él de recuerdo de sus campamentos en el viejo mundo, conservó también algunas de sus ropas y sintiéndose un trotamundos se escapaba de vez en cuando hacia los bosques llenos de libertad de Lakewood._

 _Así conoció e hizo amistad con una niña intrépida a la que salvó la vida después de que cayó por una cascada. Así se encontró con Amelia en una ocasión en que ambos coincidieron en el camino._

-¿Billy?

-¿¡Amy!?

-¡Eres tú, wooww!

-¡Y qué me dices de ti mujer... súper wooowww!

-¡Claro que no!...

-Estos años te han sentado definitivamente muy bien Amelia...

-Lo mismo te digo pequeño Billy...

-No no no, ya no soy el pequeño Billy...

-¿ah no?

-¡Claro que no!

 _Amelia estaba encantada con el flirteo de su amigo-patrón. No tardaron mucho en decidirse por ir a escondidas a la mansión abandonada._

-Entonces... ¿quién ganó?

-Necesito refrescar mi memoria, hace 5 años de eso...

 _Se besaron con la pasión que un joven de 21 y una mujer de 25 pueden lograr._

 _El experto besador llevaba a un mundo de deseo a Amelia. Sus manos, más que manos parecían tentáculos reconociendo el cuerpo de ella, la recorrían magistralmente._

 _Cuando ella estaba a punto de perder el control por tanta pasión, él detuvo la carrera._

-¡Sigue Billy, sigue!

-No muñeca, hasta aquí llegamos.

-¿Por qué William?

-Porque no es mi intención propasarme...

-Pero no te estás propasando... yo así lo deseo...

-Pero yo no preciosa, eso sólo lo haré con la mujer que sea mi esposa.

-Y yo no soy digna de serlo, ¿verdad?

-No es eso Amy; pero no estoy enamorado. Tú eres una mujer, no una niña, creí que sabías nuestras condiciones...

 _Amelia salió de ahí con su orgullo herido y se prometió no volver a hablarle, afortunadamente ella ya no se encargaba de atenderlo._

 _Todo este tiempo esperó el regreso de William Andley para que éste se burlara de esa manera..._

 _Como si fuera broma del destino, ahora se encontraban con más frecuencia debido a los continuos escapes de William al bosque..._

-Pero ¿cómo que te vas? Al menos espera a que llegue un reemplazo, la señora Elroy se ha portado muy bien contigo dándote trabajo todos estos años, no puedes marcharte así como así.

-¡Claro que puedo! no me hace bien estar aquí...

-Es por el joven William ¿verdad? Estabas jugando con fuego amiga y ¡te quemaste! Ahora no puedes irte así y ya. Date tiempo, si te lo encuentras sólo voltea a otro lado, no pierdas tu trabajo, nos pagan requetebien...

 _William recibió de manos de George tres cartas: Anthony, Stear y Archie hacían una importante petición, aunque la carta de Anthony parecía más una súplica: adoptar a Candy._

 _Al leer las cartas William estaba más que decidido a dar gusto a sus sobrinos, sería el primer regalo que les daría._

 _El ya sabía quién era Candy, esa niña bella que estuvo a punto de morir ahogada y que él tuvo la suerte de encontrar._

-Claro que la adoptaré... ahora será Candy Andley... hablaré con George para que prepare todo.

 _Eliza Leagan visitaba regularmente la mansión Andley, su objetivo principal era encontrarse con Anthony y el objetivo principal de él era evitarla a toda costa._

 _William se aburría mucho en la mansión Andley, estaba acostumbrado al coqueteo discreto con las jóvenes del colegio. Ahora no tenía siquiera la compañia de Amelia._

 _En una ocasión Eliza buscando a Anthony que se escondía deliberadamente de ella, llegó al ala oeste de la mansión._

 _Albert estaba durmiendo en su habitación y olvidó poner el seguro como siempre hacía por indicación de su tía, acostumbrado a que casi nadie andaba por ese rumbo a excepción de George._

 _Eliza escuchó ronquidos al pasar por el pasillo y curiosa se acercó, abrió despacio la puerta y encontró una visión maravillosa ante ella._

 _El hombre era como Anthony pero versión mejorada, un cuerpo por demás varonil, un torso tupido de bello dorado y exquisito que invitaba a acariciarlo, largas, gruesas y torneadas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón de pijama de seda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, largas pestañas, cejas pobladas, labios carnosos, una melena alborotadamente sexy... hasta roncando parecía un apolo griego del período clásico. ¡Qué rostro perfecto! ¡Qué cuerpo! ¡Qué estatura! ¡Qué Anthony ni que nada! ¿Este ejemplar de donde salió? ¿quién es? ¡yo lo vi primero!_

 _Embelesada estaba la chamaca cuando George apareció detrás de ella._

-Disculpe señorita Leagan, no debería usted estar aquí...

-Ni él tampoco, ¿quién es?

-Será mejor que se retire, más tarde le explico todo.

 _Eliza, obviamente al no saber acatar ningún tipo de petición, no se movió del lugar._

 _George insistió en invitarla a retirarse, pero su afán era tal por conocer la identidad de aquél adonis que exagerando el volúmen de su chillona voz logró despertarlo._

 _Cuando William se incorporó en su cama, abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y marcó su abdomen al sentarse, Eliza quedó petrificada de amor a primera vista._

-Señorita Leagan, ¡por favor!

-Suéltame George...

 _La terca muchacha caminó hacia William con el andar más coqueto que había ensayado para Anthony y se sentó muy cerca de él en su cama._

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? -preguntó Eliza casi babeando.

-Soy... un familiar... lejano y tengo permiso... de estar hospedado aquí.

-Eso es lamentable, un familiar no debe estar hospedado en este lugar tan... abandonado. Hablaré con mi tía Elroy. Tu debes estar con nosotros, ven te llevo.

 _Eliza tomó la mano de William y se estremeció al sentir su cálido y áspero roce. Las manos de Anthony ya eran historia..._

-Te agradezco mucho niña, pero, aquí estoy bien... de hecho hoy es mi último día de visita aquí, cierto George?

-Muy cierto señor...

-Yo soy Eliza y ya no soy una niña, tengo 17 años...

 _Dijo Eliza mintiendo pues sólo tenía catorce._

-¡Señorita por favooorrrr!

-¡Vaya que eres aguafiestas George! Pero está bien, me retiro, ha sido un verdadero placer... ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-Wi... Albert.

-Pues mucho gusto Wilbert. Estaré cerca por si cambias de opinión y decides quedarte más tiempo...

 _Eliza se fue de ahí apretando sus labios y con una sonrisa radiante..._

-Es un familiar, con lo que me gustan los familiares. Adiós Anthony... hola Wilbert!

 _William se enteró del secuestro de Candy y encargó a gente especial para rastreo recuperar a la chiquilla. Ya con los papeles de adopción en mano, encargó varios de los mejores vestidos para la niña bella que llegaría a alegrar a sus tres inquietos sobrinos._

-Espero que la pequeña Candy se sienta como en casa, espero que esa lindura de chiquilla sea feliz y no vuelva a sufrir el maltrato de los Leagan.

¡Jajajaja! Eliza pondrá su cara de envidia cuando la vea como hija de los Andley y vistiendo las hermosas ropas que he encargado para ella...


	2. SE LE CAYÓ EL TEATRO, TÍA

**SE LE CAYÓ EL TEATRO, TÍA...**

 **.**

-Todo está bien William, ella ya está aquí en la mansión y tu tía ya sabe de tu decisión de adoptarla.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Pues no le pareció, hizo su gesto de molestia y llamó capricho a tus decisiones, pero lo importante es que capricho o no, la señorita Candice ya es una Andley.

-Exacto George, lo que quiero es que vaya entendiendo que me han otorgado un poder que definitivamente pienso usar. De ahora en adelante tendrá que respetar mis "caprichos"...

O.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.O.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.O

-¡Todo esto es hermoso Dorothy! ¿Segura que son todos míos?

-Segura, señorita Candy, el señor William ha mandado comprar todo esto para usted...

-Y ¿hasta cuándo me vas a seguir hablando de usted Dorothy?

-Es mi trabajo señorita... al igual que bañarla, vestirla y peinarla.

-Nada más falta que me des de comer en la boca y me arropes en las noches mientras me lees un cuento. ¡Olvida eso Dorothy! ¡Yo ya soy una señorita de trece años! Tú eres mi amiga, te convertiste en eso desde la casa de los Leagan, siempre me apoyaste y cuidaste...

-Era mi trabajo...

-Sí, pero tú lo hiciste con amor. Yo te quiero mucho Dorothy, promete que no me bañarás, ni me vestirás, ni me hablarás de usted... lo demás puedo soportarlo.

-Lo prometo Candy.

-Dame un abrazo.

 _Candy y Dorothy se abrazaron olvidándose de si una es la empleada y la otra la niña rica. Sólo importaba la hermosa amistad que ahora las unía._

-Bueno Candy, la señora Elroy dejó indicaciones para ti, empieza leyendo este libro, trata de memorizar lo más que puedas. Es la genealogía de los Andley. Hay un apartado, aquí, mira... menciona la historia de Escocia, sus tradiciones, su cultura, el significado de su música. Como se divide en Ceòl Mór y Ceòl Beag, que en gaélico significan música grande y música pequeña.

Los gaiteros son los hombres que tocan las gaitas, pero puedes encontrar en la música escocesa desde gaitas y punteros, guitarras, violines, acordeones, el clarsach que es un tipo de arpa escocesa... todo viene aquí; mira, los castillos principales, el territorio de Glasgow...

-Dorothy, ya me mareaste...

-¿Lo dices en serio Candy?

-Sí Dorothy, ¡es que pareciera que a la que le apasiona Escocia es a ti!

-Pues sí Candy, hay una historia detrás de eso... algún día te contaré.

-¿Por qué no ahora Dorothy?

-Porque tienes que estudiar muchachita, anda...

 _Después de estar dos horas sentada leyendo Candy se quedó dormida de aburrición sobre el libro. Escuchó que tocaron a la puerta de la biblioteca y alcanzó a levantar el rostro de las páginas ensalivadas de la genealogía Andley. Lo limpió con discreción y lo cerró rápidamente antes de que la tía notara su descuido._

-Candice, espero que hayas cumplido con lo que te he encomendado. Has leído el libro, supongo...

 _Candy no recordaba nada de lo que había leído, pero recordaba perfectamente lo que Dorothy le había resumido y lo recitó tal cual se lo dijo a ella..._

-Muy bien Candy, ahora me interesa que estudies la genealogía.

-Tía abuela, no le veo caso a que ella la sepa, de todas formas su nombre nunca estará en ésas páginas...

-¡Eliza! Aunque no lo creas necesario, ella debe aprenderlo, estúdialo Candice.

-¡Sí señora!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Es decir... sí tía abuela...

-Mucho mejor...

 _Después de que la tía Elroy y Eliza salieron de la biblioteca Candy ya estaba dando marometas para estirar el cuerpo. Cuando se levantó de sus contorsiones en el alfombrado lugar se encontró con tres galantes figuras que la observaban de pié._

-¡Jajajaja, Jajajajajaja! Candy, ¡esa parece la danza de un gusano!

-¡Cállate Stear! ¡Déjala tranquila! Tal vez es el vestido que le irrita con la tela... ¿tienes comenzón Candy?

-Yo... eh, ¡no Archie! No es comenzón... ¡Qué vergüenza! Sólo me estaba estirando y como hay alfombra quise recostarme y descansar mi espalda.

-Vamos Candy, lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo no debes avergonzarte, nosotros debimos tocar antes de entrar, discúlpanos.

-No hay nada que disculpar Anthony. ¿Ustedes conocen la genealogía Andley?

-¡Ay! no me digas que te puso a estudiarla... ¡eso es obsoleto!

-Sí Stear, pero si ustedes me platican me será más fácil entenderla...

 _Anthony tomó el pesado libro en sus manos y Candy rogó porque no lo abriera pues lo encontraría húmedo, pero sólo lo acomodó de nuevo en la repisa donde siempre se colocaba._

-Deja esto por hoy Candy, venimos a buscarte porque tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Para mí? ¿Qué será?

 _Archie quiso vendarle los ojos con una delicada pashmina que llevaba él como parte de su atuendo, pero Anthony no lo dejó. Él con el pretexto de taparle los ojos con sus manos la llevaba muy cerca de él mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, de vez en cuando incluso se daba el gusto de oler su cabello de tan cerca que estaba. Stear y Archie se conformaron con tomarle de las manos para guiarla por el camino._

-Ya casi llegamos bonita...

 _Dijo Anthony, mientras Stear y Archie lo miraban serios._

-No quiero caerme...

-Si te caes yo te cargo en mis brazos hermosa...

 _Esta vez fue Archie el que comentó, mientras Anthony lo miró con bastante molestia._

 _Cuando llegaron al jardín de las rosas, había una agradable mesita con sus sillas y mantel muy elegantes; con té, galletas, pastelitos de chocolate, cóctel de frutas, cereales y malteadas que habían preparado para ella._

-¡Todo esto es para nosotros Candy!

-¡Qué deliciaaa! ¡Gracias!

-De nada princesa, es un placer verte tan feliz...

 _Anthony y Archie voltearon a ver a Stear con enojo._

-¡Hey ni me vean así! faltaba yo de decirle algo galante a nuestra bella dama...

-Ya chicos, suficiente, me encantan sus halagos, pero no creo que sea correcto, mucho menos si va a ser motivo de discordia entre ustedes. La tía abuela no está muy contenta con mi adopción, si los ve discutir por mi causa va a terminar echándome de la casa.

-Tienes razón Candy, tendremos más cuidado.

 _Desde un ventanal de la planta alta, Eliza y Neal observaban la agradable tertulia que tenía lugar sin haberlos requerido._

-¡Eso no me parece! Debieron tomarlos en cuenta.

-Si tía Elroy, eso es una grosería...

-A mí no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Es más, agradezco no estar con Candy aunque me pierda de sus grandiosos postres. Comiendo a ese ritmo, será una obesa antes de que acabe el año...

-Ya veo porque estás tan tranquila hermanita. Aunque yo sí quería pastelillos...

-Buscaré a Dorothy para que nos traiga algunos, ¡enseguida regreso tía abuela!

 _Eliza sin ninguna intención de ir a buscar a Dorothy, se dirigió al ala oeste de la mansión, donde encontró al joven pariente que robó sus pensamientos toda la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día..._

 _Caminó directo a la habitación donde lo había visto y de nuevo sin tocar, giró de la manija para encontrar el cuarto vacío, sin ropa de cama, sin adornos, libros, ni nada de lo que ella había visto anteriormente._

-¡Aaaaaggghhh! ¡No puede ser! Ya se fue, no quería preguntarle a la tía abuela, pero tengo que saber quién eres Wilbert y dónde encontrarte...

 _Mientras tanto Albert se reunía con George para revisar y firmar una serie de documentos que tenían que ver con la ampliación de unas empresas en todo el país._

 _Pronto sería también su presentación como el patriarca de los Andley y tenían que preparar todo justo antes de la recepción que tendría lugar en la mansión de Chicago._

-No hemos dado la bienvenida a Candy como se debe.

-Puedes hacer un evento aquí en Lakewood o aprovechar tu presentación como patriarca en Chicago para presentarla como tu hija.

-Creo que presentarla el mismo día que yo, sólo aumentaría las habladurías y le restaría importancia a ella. Además, no quiero presentarla como mi hija... ¡Eso me espantaría buenas prospectos George! Organizaremos algo para ella aquí en Lakewood, creo que es lo mejor...

-Como tú quieras William, ¿te parece bien en la cacería de zorros? Ya se acerca la temporada...

-Sabes bien que odio que maten a los animales. Mientras yo sea el jefe de los Andley ni esa cacería ni ninguna otra se llevará a cabo. Espero que hayan disfrutado mientras estuve en Londres porque eso aquí no lo verán más.

-Tienes razón, olvidé lo mucho que valoras la vida de la naturaleza... entonces habrá que pensar en algo para presentar a Candy. Bueno, te dejo William, voy a regresar a mi apartamento, también te sugiero que descanses, mañana será un día pesado, tenemos que revisar lo de las compañías acereras.

-Lo olvidé por completo, mañana nos vemos...

 _En cuanto salió George, Albert se metió a tomar un baño para relajarse. Tenía ganas de salir al bosque, pero lo haría bañadito y fresco._

 _Eliza seguía merodeando por el pasillo y George en su distracción no se dio cuenta de que la chamaca espiaba cualquier actividad en el solitario corredor._

 _Eliza caminó despacio, sin hacer ruido, con un andar casi felino, tratando de detectar un ruido, una señal del visitante Wilbert. Escuchó ruidos en una habitación más del fondo y giró la manija de la puerta, ésta vez sin éxito pues el seguro estaba puesto. Se las ingenió para ver por el orificio de la llave, y lo que vieron sus ojos, es algo que para ella valió la espera en el sucio, húmedo, terrorífico y abandonado pasillo._

 _Se sentía realizada, impresionada, feliz. No le importaba llegar con la tía abuela y Neal sin Dorothy, sin pastelillos y sin la excusa perfecta para justificar su tardanza... mientras seguiría los pasos de este hombre que despertaba en ella sensaciones que ni el atractivo Anthony había despertado en sus más pecaminosos sueños._

 _Albert terminó de vestirse y Eliza se alcanzó a esconder detrás de un grueso pilastrón de mármol. Lo observó salir del cuarto; a pesar de vestir con fachas es encantador, su fragancia es deliciosa, su cabello mojado hasta el hombro, es la visión más perfecta que Eliza ha podido contemplar, claro, no tan perfecta como el día que lo conoció._

 _Lo siguió hasta salir por una puerta al final del pasillo, todavía después fue tras él._

 _Cuando vio que Albert caminaba muy rápido y con paso largo, se dio cuenta que no lo alcanzaría, sólo que cometió el error de cerrar la puerta del pasillo al salir y tuvo que rodear toda la mansión para poder regresar._

 _Llegó la hora de comer, todos estaban sentados esperando a Eliza._

-Me parece una descortesía por parte de Eliza hacernos esperar...

-Sí, como si no pudiéramos empezar sin ella...

-No he pedido sus opiniones Archie y Stear. La vamos a esperar. Además de eso jovencitos, ustedes no pueden hablar de descortesías, hace un rato celebraron una reunión con aperitivos y postres y no invitaron a Eliza y Neal, eso señores, es una descortesía. Tampoco podrían quejarse de tener hambre, sería imposible ante semejante banquete que degustaron hace rato...

 _Minutos más tarde, llegó Eliza por la puerta principal y su vestido delataba mucho de sus recientes actividades. Toda cantidad de espuelones de la maleza, espigas y restos de hojas del campo decoraban su vestido._

-¿Dónde te has metido Eliza Leagan?

-Tia abuela, yo nunca encontré a Dorothy. La busqué por todos lados y jamás apareció.

-Lávate y ven a comer. Deberías ir a cambiarte de ropas, pero algunos tenemos hambre, no esperaremos más por ti.

 _Albert terminó su caminata y trató de regresar por el pasillo, pero no lo logró, la puerta estaba cerrada. Esperó a que oscureciera un poco más para poder escabullirse por la entrada principal._

-Ojalá nadie me vea, con la servidumbre no hay problema, pero tengo cinco sobrinos y Candy, de los cuales debo ocultarme todavía. Aunque todo esto me parezca una ridiculez. ¡Vaaa!, no me importa ya si alguien me ve. Son tonterías que a estas alturas me esté escondiendo...

 _Cuando comenzó a oscurecer entró a la mansión y sigilosamente planeaba dirigirse al pasillo del ala oeste._

-¿Quién es usted y qué busca aquí?

 _Albert giró y se encontró con Anthony, por fin, después de años de no estar cerca._

-Yo... soy...

-¡William! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Alguien puede verte!

-¿Lo conoce usted tía abuela?

-¡Anthonyyy!

-Se le cayó el teatro tía, ya no tiene caso ocultar nada.

-Anthony... él es William Andley, hermano de tu madre que en Santa paz esté descansando.

 _Anthony y Albert se miraban serios, perplejos, el parecido entre ellos era impresionante. Albert se acercó a Anthony, extendió sus brazos y Anthony respondió emocionado a ese gesto, abrazó a su tío y se limpió las lágrimas._

 _La tía abuela lloraba mientras se sostenía del barandal de la escalera._

 _Dorothy y Amelia se acercaron a ayudarla, la llevaron a sentarse y le ofrecieron un té para tranquilizarla. Anthony y Albert se acercaron a ella._

-Tía, conserve la calma. Esto tenía que suceder, somos una familia y es mejor así. ¿Porqué mantener esa expectación, ese secreto, que se gana con ello? Ya muchos años estuve lejos de ellos, por favor, olvídese de la dichosa presentación.

-Voy a mi habitación, mañana hablamos...

 _Para ese momento ya bajaban Candy, Archie, Stear, Eliza y Neal._

-¡Albert!

-¡Wilbert!

 _Exclamaron Candy y Eliza al mismo tiempo impresionadas..._

-Candy...

-Candy, ¿tú sabes quién es él?

-Claro que lo sé Anthony, ¡es mi amigo Albert!

 _Lo que no sé, es que hace aquí a estas horas, pensó Candy._

-Es un familiar Candy, no es sólo tu amigo, y no se llama Albert, su nombre es Wilbert...

 _Dijo Eliza mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo._

-¡No entiendo nada!

-Yo tampoco Stear...

-Señor Albert o Wilbert, ¿nos podría explicar que pasa aquí?

-Claro que sí, eso es lo más adecuado, pasen a la sala por favor...

 _Después de que Albert aclaró todas las dudas, y explicó los motivos por los cuales estuvo aislado, todos entendieron su presencia en la casa y el gran parecido que tenía con el abuelo William Robert Andley, con Rose Mary y con Anthony._

 _Eliza no podía estar más fascinada, el hombre de sus sueños resultaba ser ahora el patriarca de la familia. Eso para ella era tener una mina de diamantes frente a ella, ahora más que nunca estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ser su mujer y su esposa._

 _Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la persona sencilla, libre y despreocupada que conoció en el bosque era ahora su padre adoptivo, jefe de esa importante familia y su más grande benefactor._

 _¿Cómo poder agradecerle? si en las dos caras de la moneda siempre representó para ella una bendición..._

 _Mientras los ojos de Eliza destellaban de interés y lujuria, los de Candy lloraban emocionados._

-Candy... no llores pequeña...

 _Candy corrió a los brazos de Albert y lloró, lo abrazaba mientras él también emocionado la cubría con sus brazos y besó su frente. Fue esa noche la primera vez que Anthony sentiría unos celos enormes al ver el gran afecto que se tenían Albert y Candy, lo tranquilizó el que Albert la hubiese adoptado y fuera unos diez años mayor que ella_.

-Ya sé que no soy tu padre, en realidad no quiero serlo, soy muy joven para tener hijos, pero tú eres mi protegida, mi familia. Nada te va a faltar en esta casa y nadie va a poder tratarte de mala manera o subestimarte. Eres una Andley y tienes todo mi respaldo y cariño pequeña Candy.

-¡Gracias Albert! Tú también tienes todo mi agradecimiento y todo mi cariño...

 _La voz de la tía abuela retumbó de nuevo en la sala._

-Creí que ya estarían todos en sus habitaciones, Candice, esa no es manera adecuada de agradecer a William por tu adopción. No es propio de una señorita decente abrazar de esa forma a un hombre. Haz el favor de retirarte a tu alcoba, de igual manera todos los demás se retiran. William, en vista de que todo está aclarado, no es necesario que regreses al ala oeste, he pedido a Dorothy y Amelia que preparen la habitación principal. Ahora todos a descansar, no es hora de estar conversando.

-Es importante lo que estábamos hablando tía.

-Lo sé William, pero son las 10 de la noche, hace una hora deberían estar todos durmiendo y eso te incluye. Hasta mañana.

 _Albert se molestó por la actitud de su tía, seguía empeñada en tratarlo como a un niño, él ya era un hombre, poco a poco tomaría su rol y las decisiones serían de él. Se despidió de todos y retiró a su cuarto._

 _Dorothy y Amelia ya estaban por terminar._

 _Amelia tendía la cama envidiando las blancas sábanas que recibirían el cuerpo del hombre que muy a su pesar le robaba el sueño._

 _Albert llegó antes de que ellas salieran._

-Oh, disculpe señor William, ya estamos terminando.

-No te preocupes Dorothy, aquí espero.

 _Albert estaba de pié en el umbral de la puerta, observaba discretamente a Amelia, quien nerviosa terminaba de sacudir las mesitas del cuarto._

-Vamos Amelia, el señor debe estar cansado...

-Sí, Dorothy, ya he terminado.

-Amelia, le pido de favor me proporcione una jarra con agua...

-Sí señor, enseguida voy por ella.

 _Albert, quería en realidad estar un momento a solas con Amelia, hacía cerca de un mes de no verla y encontrarla ahí en su habitación precisamente le inquietó demasiado._

 _Amelia regresó minutos más tarde y con sus manos un poco temblorosas por los nervios, depositó la charola con la jarra y los vasos en una de las mesitas de servicio del cuarto._

-Permiso señor, buenas noches...

-Espera, Amelia... no te vayas todavía.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-Sí, cierra la puerta por favor.

-Pero...

-Vamos Amelia, - _Albert cerró la puerta al verla dudar_ -no somos niños, deseas esto tanto como yo. Necesito tus besos, tus caricias, como antes...

 _Amelia moría de ganas por besarlo, también por ser su mujer, aunque esto último no podría ser, a ella le convenía disfrutar de ese monumento de hombre sin el riesgo de quedar embarazada y meterse en problemas._

-Está bien William, será como tú quieras.

 _Amelia era muy hermosa, aún siendo una empleada del servicio tenía rasgos muy sensuales. Sus ojos color café oscuro, pero muy expresivos, su piel morena pero exquisitamente suave, labios gruesos y delineados, su cuerpo tenía unas atractivas y bien formadas curvas, su cintura estrecha, la cadera y el busto en su proporción perfecta. Sus posaderas... ni hablar de ellas, Albert estaba fascinado con la vista que tuvo de todo eso cuando Amelia acomodaba los almohadones en su cama._

 _Albert deseaba a esa mujer, deseaba poseerla por completo, pero su convicción era fuerte. Estaba seguro de no querer hijos, mucho menos ir embarazando a las empleadas._

 _Sabía que se exponía demasiado a que en un momento no pudiera controlar sus instintos y terminara por hacerla su mujer, pero estar a solas con ella en su habitación era irresistible._

 _Albert se acercó a ella, le acarició el rostro mientras ella disfrutaba de esa simple caricia cerrando sus ojos. Después se acercó a su boca, comenzó el roce de labios, la mezcla de las respiraciones. Tanto tiempo sin besar a una mujer, después de que estaba acostumbrado a eso... le producía sentir esos besos como un paraíso. Se perdían ambos en la sensación de embriaguez que la suavidad de sus labios y lenguas húmedas provocaban al juntarse._

 _Albert la pegó a su cuerpo... quería sentir más, probar más._

 _Comenzó a besar su cuello, ella estaba incómoda, había tenido una larga jornada de trabajo y no se sentía limpia ni fresca para dejarle una buena impresión a Albert._

-Espera, es que... no estoy preparada...

 _Dijo agitada Amelia, que con dolor de su corazón interrumpía lo que al parecer sería la noche de su vida._

-¿Por qué Amelia?

-Hoy trabajé mucho y... no estoy limpia.

-¿Eso es todo el problema?

-Es suficiente...

-Ven... puedes tomar una ducha en mi baño...

-William, no...

-Eres mi amiga y no quiero que te vayas... anda, te espero.

O.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.O.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.O

Gracias!

 **Locadeamor** : Si, ya empezó Eliza de acaparadora, y en efecto Albert ni le hará caso.

 **Lizita** : Gracias por tu comentario. Y por darme la oportunidad de llegar a su imaginación. Lo aprecio bastante.

 **Mari silenciosa** : Gracias amiguita! Ya seee, tu eres de las mías! Por qué limitarnos a uno si podemos querer a ambos... claro en el mundo Candy eh? Jejeje. Un abrazote!

 **Glenda** : Gracias por tus comentarios, trataré de estar actualizando pronto, me divierto escribiendo tanto como ustedes leyendo. Besos!

 **Mercedes** : Gracias! Espero te siga gustando.

 **Eliza-Sq** : Gracias por comentar, al parecer ni le importaron los vestidos porque su interés ya está puesto en otro lado...

 **Rosima** : jajajajaja, Eliza, es para darle un antagonista a la trama...

 **Lizbeth Haruka** : En efecto amiguita, me encantan los tres, no diré en que orden. Pero los tres son maravillosos y cuando conocí este mundo de fan fiction vi la oportunidad de plasmar mi amor platónico por cada uno de ellos. Gracias por tus comentarios, son realmente especiales para mi y muy muy importantes.

 **YAGUI** : Gracias por estar al pendiente, un abrazo!

 **Bunny** : gracias por seguirme y leer esta historia!

 **Anahi78** : gracias por tu comentario tan pícaro! Ya se están encontrando más... ya ves?

 **Phambe** : ¡holaaaa! Hermosa que gusto que me hayas dado la oportunidad y me sigas leyendo. Desde que tuve la idea de hacer este fic, me prometí no involucrar a mi hermoso Terrence. Hice un Anthony fic y ahí si sale perdiendo el amor de Candy... pero a que no adivinas con quién se queda... con una tal Sandy, que resulté ser yo misma! Jejejeje, que abusiva verdad? No voy a meter aquí a Terry, por si quieres continuar leyendo, ¡cosa que para mi sería un honor! tampoco voy a dejar que Anthony y Stear mueran. A ver cómo le hago... Gracias y te mando un abrazote!

 **nina** : gracias por tu bellisimo comentario. Así como agradeces de corazón por este fic, yo agradezco de corazón que haya lectoras tan bellas como tu y nos levanten el animo con sus palabras! Por esto vale la pena escribir... gracias!

 **Adoradandrew** : pues si quería su tanda! A ver si se le hace... lo que pasa es que Albert, no quiere dejar regadero de hijos, por eso se detiene. Gracias por comentar!

 **Mizuki Leafa** : gracias por tu comentario, por leer este fic de Albert. No será pervertido, pero es un hombre y tiene deseos. No será infiel tampoco. A ver que tal me va... no tengo nada escrito, sólo se me va ocurriendo al ir por mis hijos a la escuela o mientras hago mis quehaceres... jejeje. Saludos amiga!Gracias!

Muchas gracias también a quienes leen y no comentan y a quienes me han agregado a favoritos!


	3. ESTE AMOR, NO PUDO SER

**ESTE AMOR, NO PUDO SER.**

 **.**

-Tu oferta es muy tentadora Billy, pero en verdad no puedo quedarme, es más, no debería ya demorarme en llegar a la habitación que comparto con Dorothy, será demasiado sospechoso.

-Sí puedes, nadie va a enterarse...

-Si me quedo, alguien se dará cuenta... casi estoy segura... si te parece bien podemos encontrarnos en la vieja mansión, mañana por la tarde...

-Sí, me parece muy buena idea, pero también quiero que te quedes ahora Amy...

 _Albert se acercó de nuevo y tomando sus caderas la acercó a él y la besó intensamente._

 _Un golpeteo en la puerta los separó y los puso nerviosos._

 _Amelia se ocultó detrás de las largas y gruesas cortinas de la ventana y Albert abrió la puerta._

-William...

-Tía, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Hay un problema serio en esta casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Escuché ruidos en los pasillos y he encontrado a alguien espiando por la cerradura de tu habitación, no alcancé a ver quién era... pero tengo mis sospechas... tampoco sé que fue lo que vio, pero no perdía detalle.

-¿Quién pudo ser?

-Sólo vi una silueta, el pasillo era muy oscuro y cuando me acerqué a prender uno de los candiles ya se había ido, sólo escuché cerrar su puerta.

-Gracias por informarme tía, tendré más cuidado.

-Además, esto no se queda así, nunca habíamos tenido una mirona...

-¿Está usted insinuando que fue Candy?

-Eso es lo que voy a investigar William, esa chiquilla que en mala hora has adoptado trae malas mañas, Eliza no pudo haber sido, yo la conozco. Buenas noches William...

-Descanse tía, buenas noches.

 _Albert se preocupó; ¿qué tanto vio o escuchó quien quiera que se haya asomado?_

 _Fue por Amelia que seguía escondida tras las cortinas._

-Amy, tuvimos un espectador.

-¿Qué dices?

-Alguien se enteró de lo que sucedió aquí, a eso vino mi tía, a decirme que encontró a alguien espiando por la cerradura.

-¿Y te dijo a quién vio? ¿La persona que espiaba dijo algo?

-No no, tranquila, ni siquiera habló con ella.

-No es la primera vez que lo hace...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hoy en la tarde hacía lo mismo, fue en el ala oeste, yo iba a buscarte, tenía ganas de verte y llevaba para ti unos pastelillos de chocolate que horneamos la señora Rachel y yo. Fue cuando la vi hincada en la puerta, supongo que era algo muy bueno lo que observaba...

 _Amelia se reía ruborizada_

...porque no se movía y preferí regresar con los pastelillos a la cocina.

-Ya no me digas más, seguramente me vio firmando papeles con George o peor aún, cuando después de que George se fue me desnudé y entré a ducharme.

-No creo que lo primero la haya tenido tan interesada, no la culpo, al contrario... ¡qué afortunada!

-Amy, si la consideras afortunada por mirar, tú lo puedes ser mucho más por tocar y hacer lo que desees... ¿estás segura que no vas a quedarte conmigo?

-Completamente segura Billy... mucho menos ahora que tu sobrina ya vio que estoy aquí.

-Sólo te besaré y acariciaré como aquélla vez en mi cuarto...

-Dudo que sean sólo besos y caricias Billy, te deseo como una loca pero no quiero cometer un error, ni que te sientas atrapado por mi con un embarazo. Después de todo, el cuento de Cenicienta es eso nada más, un cuento, en la vida real la plebeya no tiene acceso al príncipe. Si quieres nos vemos en la casa abandonada, no mañana, la próxima semana, si tu sobrina escuchó algo, irá mañana a buscarnos o le contará a alguien, incluso podría hablar ahora mismo y decir que estoy aquí. Hasta luego Billy...

 _Amelia dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación Albert la abrazó por la cintura y le dijo al oído:_

-Quédate Amy... por favor...

-William...

-Sólo esta noche...

-Pueden pasar muchas cosas en sólo una noche.

-Tendremos cuidado.

-No William y hablo en serio. Buenas noches.

O.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.O

 _Una tarde de estudio, se encontraban todos reunidos mientras un profesor de historia los mantenía muy aburridos y bostezando, Archie aprovechó que Candy se disculpó para ir al tocador y el se excusó para hacer exactamente lo mismo._

 _Esto le quitó el sueño a Anthony, que observó después transcurrir minutos y horas antes de que volviera a verlos esa tarde._

 _Cuando Candy salió del baño, Archie ya la esperaba afuera..._

-¡Candy!

-¡Archie!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estoy esperando, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial...

-Nos retará la tía abuela Archie, ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!

-Pero valdrá la pena, ¡te lo prometo!

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer?

-Es una sorpresa Candy... además, no me vas a decir que prefieres seguir escuchando la aburrida clase del profesor Collins...

 _Archie tomó su mano y la llevó a un carruaje que ya los esperaba, todo era un misterio._

-Sospecho que nos vamos a meter en problemas con la tía abuela Archie, ¡Albert! ¡Anthony! no quiero que se molesten conmigo...

-Ya no pienses en eso Candy, si espero a que nos den autorización voy a envejecer, al igual que si espero que Anthony y Stear nos dejen a solas un momento.

 _Candy no dijo nada, sus tres amigos eran encantadores, pero ella sentía estar enamorada de Anthony y no quería lastimar a Archie._

-Mira, ¡hemos llegado!

 _Archie tomó su mano y la llevó a orillas del lago. Le puso su saco en los hombros pues ya empezaba a hacer frío y rodeó su espalda con su brazo._

-Quería ver un atardecer contigo Candy... quiero invitarte a tomar algo, un café, una malteada, un helado. ¿Qué te apetece más?

-Archie, planeaste todo esto... ¿para mi?

-Si Candy, me gustas mucho. Nunca tengo oportunidad de estar a solas contigo...

 _Archie lanzó una piedra al lago._

...Siempre estoy compitiendo con Anthony, hasta con Stear. Quiero llamar tu atención, pero por algún motivo me gana Anthony... Candy, ¿tú sientes algo por mi? ¿Crees que puedas darme una oportunidad?

-Archie, yo... no sé que decir...

-No digas nada ahora, me gustaría mucho que lo pensaras, tómate tu tiempo...Yo, te quiero Candy y sé que Anthony y Stear también. Pero ellos no tienen el valor de mirarte a esos preciosos ojos y decírtelo de frente. Yo si Candy, mírame, estoy temblando de nervios, pero me atrevo a decirtelo: te amo. Piénsalo hermosa, quiero que seas mi novia.

 _Candy se quedó callada, como desearía escuchar todo eso pero de boca de alguien más._

-No voy a presionarte, sólo quería disfrutar una tarde a tu lado...

 _Archie tomó la mano de Candy y la llevó a sus labios, después de eso no la soltó._

 _Candy se sentía extraña, nunca nadie le había declarado sus sentimientos. Archie era muy caballeroso, era atractivo, muy atractivo de hecho, elegante, respetuoso, siempre se veía impecable y olía muy bien._

 _Sería maravilloso poder corresponderle, pero ella no veía en sus ojos el brillo que veía en los de Anthony, ni le hacía sudar las manos la cercanía con él como cuando Anthony se acercaba._

 _Su voz, no producía ese cosquilleo y temblor de piernas que producía la de Anthony al estar cerca. Ni hablar de la sonrisa, de su boca, de su andar..._

 _Ella estaba enamorada de Anthony, ahora el dilema era confesarlo sin lastimar a nadie._

 _Tomaron una malteada y pastelillos de fresa en una fuente de sodas del pueblo. Archie se había preparado con sus ahorros para pasar una tarde junto a la chica de sus sueños... Candy._

 _Se sentó a su lado, su brazo se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla de Candy como abrazándola, de vez en cuando los dedos de él buscaban el contacto con los de ella, Candy se sentía bien con su compañía pero mal por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos._

-¿Crees que hoy puedas darme una respuesta?

-Archie, somos muy chicos para pensar en ser novios, sólo tengo trece años.

-Te esperaré el tiempo que me digas Candy.

 _Archie se acercó a ella y alcanzó a besar la comisura de su boca, apenas rozó sus labios pues ella en un movimiento rápido lo esquivó._

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Archie, la tía abuela nos retará, ya verás.

 _Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Anthony y Stear estaban muy serios con ambos, sobre todo Anthony. Se aisló y no les habló en todo el resto de la tarde._

 _La tía abuela no los regañó pues ni cuenta se dio de que salieron de casa, Eliza que estaba preocupada por haber sido descubierta espiando, no se atrevía a poner en evidencia a Candy y Archie._

O.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.O

-¡Hola Albert, buena tarde!

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _Albert notó muy despreocupada a Candy. Pensó que si tuviera algo que ocultar ni siquiera lo buscaría, por lo de espiarlo la noche anterior..._

-Pues vine a visitarte. Ya estoy aprendiendo tus raíces escocesas, casi me veo tocando la gaita...

-¡Jajajajaja! no te imagino Candy, tal vez te resulte incómoda o hasta pesada.

-Así es el libro de los Andley, incómodo y pesado... ¡perdón Albert!

-Pequeña ven aquí...

 _Le dijo Albert a Candy tomando sus manos y dándole un beso a cada una la jaló hacia él y la abrazó._

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, creí que ya había quedado claro.

-Pero, son órdenes de la tía abuela...

-Bueno, siendo así tampoco quiero que la contradigas, pero cada día que pases en ésta casa y con ésta familia, quiero que seas feliz Candy. Tampoco le creas a la tía abuela que no debes abrazarme, tú abrázame todo lo que quieras que para eso te he adoptado, para que esta familia te llene de todo el amor que no te dieron los Leagan.

-Gracias Albert.

-Gracias a ti Candy... Ahora te dejo pequeña, tengo unos pendientes que arreglar y ¡el tiempo es oro!

-Sí, Albert... ¡Que termines pronto!

 _Albert fue a la mansión abandonada, ahí quedaron de encontrarse de nuevo él y Amelia. La buscó por todos lados y no estaba, se quedó un rato sentado en un viejo sillón._

 _Ya cuando estaba planeando retirarse llegó Amelia._

-Creí que ya no vendrías...

-Traté de darme prisa y terminar pronto mis deberes, después tomé una ducha y... aquí estoy.

-Para mí eres deliciosa con ducha o sin ducha.

 _Albert se puso de pié y la tomó de la mano, la llevó a uno de los cuartos de arriba y comenzaron a besarse. Él acariciaba su cuerpo y pronto la despojó de su vestido. Ella desabotonó su camisa, bajó los tirantes de su pantalón y lo desnudó por completo._

-Ahora entiendo porqué has dejado de ser el pequeño Billy... dime, ¿has estado con alguien más?

-¿Eso es importante para ti?

-No, sólo curiosidad...

-Pues te alegrará saber que serás la primera.

-Tú también serás el primero...

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí.

-Había escuchado rumores...

-¿Del capatáz verdad?

-Así es...

-Intentó abusar de mi... pero los trabajadores lo detuvieron y no lo logró. Uno de ellos lo golpeó en la cara porque dicen estaba enamorado de mi y fue cuando tu tía Elroy intervino y los despidió a ambos.

 _Albert no prestó mucha atención a la historia que Amelia le contaba, se concentraba en besar su piel que olía a jabón y rosas, su cabello todavía húmedo caía pesado sobre sus senos desnudos, Albert estaba encantado con la imagen frente a él._

 _Recorrió con sus labios el cuello de Amelia, sus hombros, bajó a sus senos y encantado los probó y llenó de besos. Acarició todo su cuerpo y dejó a ella acariciar el suyo también._

 _Albert empezaba a explorar con sus manos las partes más íntimas de Amelia, lo que ocasionó que ella emitiera fuertes gemidos de placer, cuando escuchó el rechinar de la vieja puerta de la entrada..._

-Alguien entró a la casa... vístete rápido.

 _Ambos se pusieron sus ropas y Albert escondió a Amelia en el baño de la habitación. Salió de ahí y encontró subiendo las escaleras a Anthony, Stear y Archie._

-¿Qué haces aquí tío?

-Vine a... revisar esta propiedad, me gustaría restaurarla y arreglarla para hacerla habitable. Es más el primero de ustedes que se case será el dueño... ¿ustedes, qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos por que la tía Elroy nos mandó a buscarte, ya es la hora de la merienda... pero ya que hablas de que el que se case primero será el dueño de este lugar, tendré que apresurarme...

 _Decía Archie y a Anthony se le retorció el estómago de imaginarlo casado con Candy._

 _Archie dio un discreto codazo a Anthony señalando con la mirada la excitada entrepierna de Albert, por lo cual sospecharon de inmediato que Albert no estaba sólo en ese lugar._

-Bien Archie, entonces estudia mucho para que puedas trabajar en el Corporativo y puedas hacerte cargo de una familia. Vámonos chicos, ya es la hora de la merienda y la tía se pondrá furiosa si nos demoramos más.

 _Salieron de ahí y después de lavarse llegaron al comedor donde ya los esperaban._

-Primero Eliza y ahora ustedes, se supone que sólo iban a buscar a William. La hora de la merienda es a las siete, procuren llegar antes o por lo menos puntuales.

-Sí tía...

-Así lo haremos.

-Dorothy, ¿porqué estas haciendo tú sola el servicio? ¿Donde está Amelia?

-No lo sé señora, pero no me molesta hacerlo sola.

-Esa muchacha me va a escuchar, está fallando mucho últimamente...

 _Archie y Anthony se miraban uno al otro al descubrir que seguramente ella era quien estaba con el tío Albert._

 _O.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.O_

 _Días después se llevó a cabo la fiesta de presentación de Candy._

 _Todo estaba detalladamente decorado; el gran salón había sido preparado como para las grandes ocasiones._

 _Candy se veía preciosa en su vestido helénico color azul turquesa, "como los ojos de Albert" pensó cuando escogió el color._

 _Los invitados empezaron a llegar, Candy estaba nerviosa pero a la vez muy feliz, nunca se había hecho una fiesta tan elegante en su honor._

 _Llegaron los Leagan, la tía abuela, Annie Britter, quien estaba apenada con Candy, por todo el tiempo que tuvo que fingir no conocerla._

 _Candy no prestó atención a sus desplantes del pasado y sólo recordaba en su corazón la cinta rosa que Annie dejó atada para ella en un pilar del establo, para Candy con eso bastaba para saber que Annie siempre sería especial._

 _Albert fue quien hizo la presentación de su protegida Candice White Andley._

 _Candy se emocionó hasta las lágrimas cuando vio el rostro alegre de Albert al presentarla con orgullo tomándola de la mano._

 _La noche transcurrió entre valses y brindis, entre saludar a gente amable, otros con sus caras de engreídos, jóvenes, viejos, pero Candy estaba feliz de cualquier manera._

 _Después de la cena, Anthony pensaba acercarse a Candy ya que sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella. Esta noche se veía preciosa, ya se imaginaba besando sus labios._

 _Se puso a buscarla por todos lados y no la podía ver._

-¿Qué te pasa Anthony?

 _Preguntó Eliza quien iba acompañada de Annie._

-Nada Eliza...

-Te ves ansioso, ¿buscas a Candy?

-¿La has visto?

-Sí, está de novia con Archie en el jardín, si yo fuera tú, en este momen...

 _Anthony ya no siguió escuchando todo lo que Eliza continuó diciendo. Salió corriendo al jardín y encontró a Candy y Archie de pie junto a una fuente. Archie tomaba sus manos y con una de ellas levantó el mentón de Candy hacia él, ya que todo el tiempo ella miraba hacia abajo. Annie, que había escuchado todo lo que dijo Eliza, también fue tras Anthony para verlo ella misma y comprobar que fuera cierto. Anthony creyó que ya eran novios, al llegar no hizo ruido, pero Annie si al atravesar con su largo vestido por en medio de unos arbustos y Candy y Archie los voltearon a ver._

-¡Anthonyyy!

-Candy...estaba buscándote, pero ya vi que estás muy bien acompañada.

-Anthony espera...

 _Candy caminó hacia Anthony y llevándolo de la mano dejó sólo a Archie._

-Candy, no hagas esto, tú estabas con él, no tienes que explicar nada.

-Sí tengo que explicar, yo no vine a esta casa a promover la desunión familiar. Tú y Archie se miran de una forma que no es de primos, pareciera que se odian... Anthony no pienses cosas que no son, tú me gustas.

-¿Te gusto? O te recuerdo a tu amado príncipe de la colina...

-Me gustas por ser quien eres Anthony, me gustas más que ningún otro. Ni Stear, ni Archie, ni el príncipe de la colina. Soy muy chica para tener un novio, pero si llego a tener uno quiero que seas tú, solo tú Anthony...

-¡Candy!...

-Es la verdad, no quiero que pienses mal de Archie, el sólo es cariñoso conmigo, pero esta noche le dejé muy claro que eres tú a quien quiero.

-Candy, tú... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-Sí Anthony, quiero ser tu novia, aunque esas cosas que hacen los novios, no estaría bien hacerlas ahora.

 _Anthony, sólo tenía en mente pedirle un beso. Pero un abrazo estaría bien..._

-¿Puedo abrazarte Candy?

-Sí Anthony...

 _Se dieron un tierno abrazo, Anthony besó la frente de Candy ya que quedaba justo frente a sus labios._

 _Candy cerró sus ojos y al juntar sus mejillas ambos fueron acercándose poco a poco haciendo realidad ese beso que tanto deseaban. El primero para ambos._

 _Sus labios se encontraron en un roce tibio y suave. Candy se sentía flotar en una nube, Anthony sentía deseos de profundizar el beso, pero no quiso espantarla o fallar en el intento ya que no era un experto._

 _Albert fue presentado por la tía Elroy con la señorita Denisse Whitman, para ella formaban la pareja perfecta. Denisse era una joven de 18 años, mientras que Albert tenía 21, por lo tanto no era mucha la diferencia, Albert la invitó a platicar al jardín y ella accedió._

 _Justamente pasaban por uno de los pasillos del elegante jardín de las rosas de Anthony, cuando Albert vio el inocente beso que Candy y Anthony se estaban dando. Muy inocente, pero muy prolongado..._

 _Carraspeó la garganta para que los chicos se separaran, pero no hubo respuesta, ambos estaban sumergidos en esa deliciosa, húmeda y cálida sensación de sus bocas invadiéndose mutuamente._

-Anthony, Candy... será mejor que entren al salón.

 _Ambos chicos, apenados caminaron obedeciendo la orden del tío Albert pero sin soltarse de la mano._

-¿Quien es él ?

-Es mi sobrino...

-Entonces tranquilo, todo queda en familia...

 _A Albert le molestó el comentario, le incomodó ver a Candy y a Anthony besarse en la oscuridad del jardín... ¿porqué?_

-Te quedaste muy serio...

-No, estoy bien...

-Antes de salir al jardín estabas bien... sólo bastó que vieras a tus sobrinos besándose y cambiaste por completo.

-No Denisse, en verdad estoy bien.

-Muéstrame...

 _La chica miraba a William de la forma precisa en que el sabía cuando alguien quería un beso._

 _Se acercó a ella y la besó con perfección, con la intensidad exacta, con la humedad exacta. No se excedió en el beso, ni en el abrazo._

 _Dejó a Denisse Whitman fascinada y deseando más, pero también en eso sabía Albert cuando parar._

 _Amelia estaba a cierta distancia observando, había estado ocupada ayudando a servir en la fiesta._

 _Entendió que su relación con Bill, aunque fuera muy placentera al final le cobraría muy alto el costo pues ella si estaba involucrando su corazón._

 _Tenía que irse, mientras más pronto mejor..._

 _O.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.o.·°·.O_

 _Gracias por sus preciosos comentarios! Como siempre, son motivadores y me alegran bastante._

 _Nina: la diferencia de 10 años, fue lo que según Anthony le calculó a Albert cuando lo vio abrazar tan emocionado a Candy. Pero si, en esta historia la diferencia sera de 8 añitos solamente. Gracias por comentar hermosa!_

 ** _Gracias!_**

 _ **Stormaw**_

 _ **nina**_

 _ **Rosas y Gardenias**_

 _ **Adoradandrew**_

 _ **Mercedes**_

 _ **Anahi78**_

 _ **Lizita**_

 _ **Rosima**_

 _ **Phambe**_

 _ **Glenda**_

 _ **Bunny**_

 _ **Misuki Leafa**_

 _ **Lizbeth Haruka**_

 _ **YAGUI**_

 _ **Eliza-Sq**_

 _ **Mary silenciosa**_

 _ **Locadeamor**_

 _ **Bimbimbaby15283**_


	4. TÚ TE VAS CONMIGO

**TÚ TE VAS CONMIGO.**

 **.**

-Annie... perdóname, sé que te dije que bailaría contigo, pero...

-Tenías cosas más importantes qué hacer, lo entiendo. Adiós Archie...

 _Annie se dio la vuelta para regresar al salón._

-No te vayas Annie... Quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo Archie, tú sabes que me gustas, cometí el error de decírtelo.

-Annie...

-No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Sólo tomaré distancia y se me pasará.

 _Archie no quería que Annie se fuera, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Ella no le gustaba más que como amiga._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Si la descubrió mirando por el cerrojo de la puerta, ¿por qué permitió que se hiciera esta fiesta para presentarla tía Elroy?

-Ya te dije que no estoy segura que haya sido ella...

-¿Y quién más si no ella?

-La persona a la que vi, también pudo ser Eliza...

-¡De qué está hablando tía!

-Sí, aunque no te guste escucharlo, te lo digo para que tengas cuidado con ella y... y te la lleves por un tiempo a tu casa. Cuando corrió y se escondió escuché su puerta cerrarse, esa puerta no era la de Candy...

-Me ofende sobremanera que esté usted insinuando que fue Eliza quien espiaba a William...

-No puedo asegurar nada, pero esto podemos solucionarlo llamando a las dos a aclararlo.

-No es necesario tía Elroy, ¡yo me llevo a mis hijos ésta misma noche! Lo que me parece increíble es que ahora ¡usted esté del lado de esa chiquilla huérfana!

-No estoy de su lado, pero he pensado bien las cosas; Sara, no voy a culparla de algo que no hizo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Anthony estaba muy molesto con su tío Albert ¿por qué interrumpió ese momento tan importante con Candy? Su tío se había escondido en la vieja casa con Amelia la muchacha del servicio y ahora estaba besándose con una joven invitada de la fiesta, sería bueno llegar a interrumpirlo también... Por otro lado, la emoción por haber abrazado y besado a Candy, ¡por ser ahora su novio! Por estar tomando su mano... era estar en el paraíso, así que la molestia por la intromisión de su tío cada vez era menor._

 _Anthony llevó a Candy a bailar los hermosos valses que tocaba la orquesta, para ellos esa fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. La quiso besar de nuevo, pero muchas miradas estaban sobre ellos: la tía Elroy, Sara Leagan, Eliza, Neal y ahora hasta el tío Albert y su cariñosa amiga._

 _Stear invitó a Annie a bailar y ella aceptó agradecida con el guapo joven científico por salvarla de permanecer sentada como las demás chicas, que aburridas sólo miraban a las parejas disfrutar de la bella música. Al estar bailando con él, Annie se sintió bastante cómoda, Stear hacía bromas graciosas y la hacía reir mucho, ella nunca se había dado oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más._

 _Empezó un vals especial que a Albert le gustaba mucho, alguna vez cuando era niño lo bailó con su hermana y le traía muy bellos recuerdos. Denisse que seguía junto a él esperaba que la invitara a bailar, pero, contrario a lo que ella deseaba Albert se disculpó y caminó hasta Candy y Anthony para pedirle a Candy esa pieza._

-Con mucho gusto Albert. - _Respondió Candy._

-Sólo esta pieza Anthony.

-Sí tío, está bien...

 _Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Albert habló primero:_

-Candy, no voy a regañarte pero, hace rato, lo que vi en el jardín... no me agradó. Eres muy joven todavía para besar a un muchacho.

-Lo sé Albert, te ofrezco disculpas.

-No es a mí a quien debes ofrecer disculpas, es a ti misma, tienes 13 años... ¿Por qué se besaron pequeña?

-Anthony y yo... somos novios.

-¡Pero qué!... ¡Cómo se ha atrevido!

-Albert, tú eres mi amigo y ahora eres mi tutor... por favor dame permiso, no haremos nada malo.

-Candy, sólo me preocupo por ti, Anthony tiene 16 años, no es un hombre pero tampoco un niño, voy a hablar con él.

-¿Y nos darás permiso de seguir siendo novios?

-Todo depende de cómo se comporte Candy.

 _La pieza de vals estaba a punto de terminar y Anthony se fue acercando de nuevo para bailar con Candy. No la quería dejar ni un momento a solas a pesar de que Archie ya no estaba presente en la fiesta pues prefirió retirarse cuando Candy le confesó sus sentimientos por Anthony._

 _La fiesta terminó en la madrugada, un desfile de carruajes empezó a llevarse a los invitados, a familias completas, a jóvenes casamenteros que fueron a la fiesta con la intención de conocer a la nueva joven Andley. Adoptada o no, sería ventajosa y conveniente la unión en matrimonio con ella, además de que a pesar de ser muy joven aún era realmente preciosa._

 _Todos se retiraron a descansar, Dorothy acompañó a Candy a ayudarla a quitarse el corsé y a prepararle el baño._

-Candy, te divertiste mucho esta noche...

-¡Fue un sueño Dorothy!

-Anthony y yo nos besamos, ya somos novios... ¡estoy muy feliz!

-Esa es una sorpresa Candy, aunque sí note que estuvieron muy juntos toda la noche. Es muy bello estar enamorada, sobre todo del primer amor pero ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo dices Dorothy?

-Ya es muy tarde, después podemos platicar con más tiempo, sólo te diré para que lo medites, que vayas con calma, eres muy chica todavía, puedes entregar tu corazón, pero no entregues tu cuerpo... ¡Perdóname Candy, por decirte estas cosas!

-¡No, Dorothy! Al contrario, gracias por preocuparte, te prometo que me mantendré calmada en presencia de Anthony, no permitiré quedarme a solas con él, ni hacer cosas de mayores.

-El es un jovencito de 16 años, tú eres una niña de 13, por mucho que lo quieras no permitas que vaya más lejos de lo que es correcto.

-Eres como mi hermana mayor Dorothy... ¿Sabes? Hoy traté de hablar con Annie porque me vio platicar con Archie... no quiso hablar conmigo, yo la considero mi hermana.

-Dale tiempo Candy, ya pasará también este dolor para ella, ya verás. Ahora te dejo muñequita, me retiro porque voy a ver si falta ayudar en algo, toma tu baño con cuidado, regreso en media hora para ver que estés bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Candy entró al baño, se observó desnuda frente al espejo y se preguntó qué tanto le faltaría por crecer. Ya tenía sus senos formados, sus caderas resaltaban ensanchándose y haciendo ver estrecha su cintura. Giró y se miró completa, su blanca piel desde su espalda hasta sus glúteos redondos, firmes y bien formados. Su ondulado cabello largo, rubio llegaba sin coletas hasta media espalda._

-Me gusta sin mis dos coletas, ya no las usaré, parezco niña boba...

 _Nunca se había observado tan a detalle, le gustó su cuerpo, tanto como ya le gustaba su rostro y fue consciente hasta entonces del encanto y gracia fisicas que poseía..._

-Tal vez, por eso han sido tan galantes conmigo Anthony, Stear y Archie... no, ellos lo han sido desde que aún no tenía todo esto...

¡Pero soy bonita! ¡Siiií, soy muy bonita!

 _Entró a la tina, se bañó y se envolvió en su toalla para secarse y ponerse su pijama._

 _Cuando Dorothy volvió, Candy ya estaba acostada durmiendo. A la mañana siguiente, después de tomar el desayuno Albert le pidió a Antnony acompañarlo a su oficina, tomaron asiento y Albert con seriedad en su semblante dijo:_

 _-_ Anthony, me he enterado anoche, que tú y Candy son novios.

No voy a oponerme, aunque tal vez debería hacerlo pues ella es muy chica para tener novio, no voy a regañarte ni a criticar las decisiones de ambos. Lo que si te voy a pedir, es más, a exigir, es respeto para ella. Por ningún motivo deseo enterarme que trates de hacer cosas que no sean correctas, no creo necesario ponerles un chaperón todo el tiempo, confío en tu buen juicio y en el de Candy.

-Gracias por la confianza tío. Mi noviazgo con ella es por razones sinceras, estoy muy enamorado de ella. La amo tío y ten la seguridad que voy a respetarla, mi intención es casarme con ella, claro, en unos años.

-Es bueno tener planes a futuro, pero pueden pasar muchas cosas en un mes, con mayor razón en unos años. Sólo te pido respeto para ella, aunque no lo creas le tengo mucho cariño y no quiero que nadie le haga daño. Es todo Anthony, regresemos porque no quiero que la tía Elroy se entere de esto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Pasaron los días y los meses. Candy, Anthony, Stear y Archie pasaban juntos las tardes después de estudiar historia, gramática, matemáticas y biología._

 _A veces Anthony tomaba la mano de su novia y la llevaba a pasear lejos de la compañía de sus primos._

 _En una ocasión, estando sólos caminando por el bosque, Anthony se puso frente a Candy, ella imaginó lo que seguía._

-Candy, quiero besarte otra vez...

-Yo también a ti Anthony.

 _Sus labios volvieron por fin a sentirse después de meses de extrañarse._

 _Anthony pegaba a Candy a su cuerpo en un atrevido abrazo que ella correspondía dejándose llevar por la privacidad de la ocasión. Las sensaciones de ese momento a solas se incrementaron conforme las caricias y el beso seguían._

 _Candy recordaba las palabras de Dorothy, pero no quería detenerse y Anthony recordaba también las advertencias de su tío, pero Candy lo volvía loco._

 _Anthony puso una de sus manos en el firme y terso pecho de Candy, sus dedos entraron por el escote y abrieron paso a su mano completa. Excitado acarició el delicado pezón de su novia y bajó sus labios hasta posarse en él._

 _Ambos estaban yendo mucho más alla de lo permitido, en el bosque y en su intimidad._

-Basta Anthony...

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, pero esto no está bien...

-Te amo Candy...

-Yo también te amo, pero por lo mismo, debemos detenernos...

 _Ambos recuperaron la calma y decidieron regresar, estaban felices de saber que podían contenerse y que no habían hecho nada de lo que se arrepintieran._

-Creo, que ya eres más mía...

-Me encanta que lo digas, yo también me siento más tuya. Anthony... ¿nos vamos a casar?

-Claro que sí, tú serás mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Candice y Anthony, ¿se puede saber de dónde vienen y por qué han tardado tanto?

-Ti...tía Elroy... estábamos caminando solamente...

-Candice, esto no me gusta nada. Voy a hablar con William para decirle qué está ocurriendo, ustedes están aprovechando su ausencia para hacer lo que les place. Espero que no sea cierto lo que he escuchado de boca de Eliza...

-Tía cualquier cosa que deseé saber puede preguntarme directamente, no necesita escuchar a Eliza.

 _Dijo Anthony molesto._

-Vengan los dos, vamos al despacho de William, aquí no es lugar para hablar...

 _Caminaron detrás de la tía Elroy._

-Ahora sí Anthony, me van a decir que se traen... Eliza me ha dicho que ustedes son novios, desde éste momento les digo que no lo voy a permitir. No está bien que sean novios al ser miembros de una misma familia. Sabemos que afortunadamente no tienen lazos sanguíneos que los unan, ¡eso sería una aberración! Pero no quiero enlodado el nombre de los Andley por un noviazgo entre ustedes.

-Está usted en lo correcto tía, déjeme informarle que es falso que Candy y yo seamos novios. La quiero mucho, pero la veo como mi prima solamente, pierda cuidado. Y en cuanto a lo que le diga Eliza, hace bien en ponerlo en duda, gracias por escuchar nuestra versión, ¿no es así Candy?

-S...sí, es verdad Tía Elroy, no somos novios...

-Siendo así me quedo más tranquila. Les informo que haremos la fiesta de presentación de William en Chicago, pasaremos la Navidad allá y harán un viaje a Londres, al Colegio San Pablo.

-¿A Londres?

-Sí Candice, William ya tiene todo preparado para que estudien allá todo el año. Además de las clases que han llevado aquí con sus profesores, allá podrán ampliar sus conocimientos y otros idiomas, ustedes aprenderán francés, italiano y alemán.

Ya he hablado con Stear y Archie, justamente por eso los quería a los cuatro reunidos aquí, pero ustedes no aparecían por ningún lado. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, nada tienen que hacer internándose en el bosque.

-No volverá a suceder tía Elroy, se lo prometo.

-Eso espero Candice...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Stear, espera... espera...

-Me gustas mucho Annie...

-Tu también a mi, pero alguien nos puede encontrar, se supone que vine buscando a Candy.

-Sólo un beso más Annie, uno y ya...

 _Annie y Stear se besaban tiernamente, sus labios inexpertos se tocaban apenas. Annie ya no se acordaba de Archie, iba a buscar a Stear con el pretexto de buscar a Candy._

 _Tan perdidos estaban en el suave beso, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Archie entró al laboratorio de su hermano... Cuando los vio así, tan juntos, tan cómodos uno con el otro, decidió salir de ahí sin hacer ruido. Se retiró y antes de irse volvió a mirar por la ventana, ellos seguían besándose..._

-Candy... lo que le dije a mi tía fue sólo por tranquizarla, yo no te quiero como a una prima, te quiero como mi mujer, te lo demostré hace rato en el bosque. Eso que pasó entre nosotros deseo que pase siempre entre tú y yo, a partir de que seas mi esposa.

-Me lo imaginé Anthony no te preocupes, fue mejor así, conociéndola, hubiera sido capaz de dejarme aquí en Lakewood y enviarte a Londres para separarnos.

-Exacto, mi amor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Se fueron todos a Chicago para la fiesta de presentación de Albert. Fue una celebración elegante y ostentosa. Nuevamente hubo muchos invitados, solo que ésta vez asistieron grandes e importantes personalidades del mundo de los negocios, nobles aristócratas y "nuevos ricos" hacían su pomposa aparición en el gran salón de la mansión de Chicago._

 _Muchas mujeres hermosas coqueteando con Albert, algunas discretas, otras descaradas, pero él parecía pez en el agua._

 _"Cuando yo lo conocí, jamás pensé que fuera tan libertino"... pensaba Candy mientras lo veía acariciar el mentón de alguna, la cintura de otra, la espalda de otra más, y a todas les sonreía con una atractiva y seductora sonrisa que ella no le conocía. Les guiñaba el ojo, les ofrecía su brazo para llevarlas al jardín o a tomar alguna bebida._

 _De nuevo los valses, los brindis y los aplausos en reconocimiento al jefe de la poderosa familia Andley, que a pesar de su juventud y de poseer el atractivo para dedicarse a ser sólo un conquistador, estaba desempeñando un magnífico papel como guía de tantas empresas, consorcios y actividades comerciales. Albert agradeció el apoyo de su mano derecha George, y confesó que sin su ayuda y asesoramiento constante, los resultados en su gestión serían muy distintos._

 _Esta vez Albert no besó a nadie en toda la noche, pero toda la noche estuvo rodeado de gente de negocios y de mujeres atractivas, jóvenes y algunas muy sensuales._

 _Archie, Stear y Anthony, estaban asombrados del encanto que un hombre de negocios con el poder y atractivo de su tío podían ejercer entre tanta dama._

-El no le hace caso a la señorita de vestido azul, yo no estaría nada molesto en consolarla...

-Calma Archie... a mi me gusta la de vestido rojo...

-Sí Stear, buena elección, pero al tío también le gusta... ¿Ves?

-A ti Anthony, ¿cuál te gusta?

-Vamos, no le diremos a Candy...

 _Anthony miró a los lados para asegurarse que Candy no escuchara..._

-A mí me gusta la de escote pronunciado, la de vestido negro... me imagino haciendo maravillas con semejantes atributos...

 _Para mala fortuna de Anthony, Candy escuchó por completo lo que dijo y deteniendo sus brazos que iban directo a cubrirle los ojos para sorprenderlo, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con un gigantesco nudo en la garganta. Stear alcanzó a verla..._

-Anthony, creo que arruinamos tu noche con esa pregunta...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Allá va Candy y te escuchó, creo que está llorando...

 _Anthony corrió tras ella, la alcanzó en las escaleras._

-¡Candy, espérame!

 _A pesar de la música y el ruido que provocaba la plática de unos trescientos invitados, algunos voltearon a ver a Anthony perseguir y llamar a una hermosa jovencita que corría escaleras arriba._

 _Una de las espectadoras fue la tía Elroy, quien al ver tal escena sintió que se le subieron los colores al rostro y avergonzada se llevó la mano a la frente._

 _"Entonces era cierto, esos dos son novios... esto lo arreglo yo." De Elroy Andley no se van a burlar con sus mentiras. Sabrá Dios hasta donde llegaron en sus escapadas al bosque, no quiero ni imaginar que esa muchacha y Anthony se hayan atrevido a... no, ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!_

 _Elroy no dijo nada, sabía que William sería condescendiente con Candy, prefirió fingir que no se enteró de nada aunque los cotilleos sobre la fiesta y sus jóvenes amantes estaban en boca de todos._

 _Llegó la Navidad y el festejo fue sencillo pues habían hecho la presentación de William una semana antes y la tía Elroy no quería más suntuosidades._

 _A los dos días partiría el Mauretania con rumbo a Londres para llevar a los muchachos a una nueva etapa de vida y estudio, eso hacía más emotivos los abrazos con la tía, pasaría un año antes de que los volviera a ver. Todos se abrazaban contentos, se deseaban una feliz Navidad, todos menos Candy y Anthony._

 _El pensaba que ella exageraba y se maldecía a sí mismo por haber hecho ese comentario. Candy recordaba lo que pasó con Anthony en el bosque y le dolía pensar que Anthony deseaba estar con una mujer con "atributos" mucho más grandes._

 _Albert abrazó a Candy._

-Te veo triste mi linda Candy, supongo que es porque no estás en el Hogar de Pony como antes, te prometo que el próximo año te llevaré yo mismo para que pases allá las fiestas.

-Gracias Albert...

 _Candy comenzó a llorar._

-No llores princesa, ven, acompáñame.

 _La tía Elroy no quitaba los ojos de Candy y Albert, esa complicidad, esos mimos para ella, no le caían en gracia. "Candy en ésta familia va a tener mucho poder, por William... él la apoya y la protege siempre, eso no me esta gustando. Tal vez debí culparla de ser quien lo espiaba... pero ya es tarde para eso, algo tengo que hacer". -Pensó Elroy..._

-Candy, mañana tengo que irme temprano a Nebraska, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar allá. Dime qué tienes, es obvio que no estás bien.

-No es nada...

 _Decía Candy con el llanto mojando sus rosadas mejillas._

-¿Es por Anthony?

-¡No!

 _Dijo Candy mientras bajaba la mirada y sus lágrimas salían con más prisa._

-Candy... por eso no quería que tuvieras novio ni nada de eso,eres una niña, ¿qué te hizo?

-Nada Albert, en verdad, no hizo nada.

-Anthony me va a escuchar... dime qué te hizo porque me estoy imaginando que es algo grave por tu silencio y por tu llanto...

-Por favor no, mira, te lo diré.

En tu presentación había muchas mujeres, unas muy exuberantes por cierto, entonces, Anthony dijo que quería hacer algo, con los atributos de una de ellas y... y yo... lo escuché.

-Ay Candy, pequeña hermosa, no llores por eso, los hombres somos así, tontos, brutos para decir las cosas. Aunque nunca debió decir eso y ¡mucho menos delante de ti! Eso lo hablaré con él más tarde.

Debes estar tranquila, no me gusta que sean novios, te soy sincero, no quiero que estés a solas con él por ningún motivo Candy. Confío en que es respetuoso contigo, pero tú misma lo escuchaste, él piensa ya en otras cosas... ¡por Dios! Me siento tan incómodo hablando de esto contigo...

-Te entiendo perfectamente Albert.

-No creo que sea conveniente que hagas ese viaje a Londres...

-¿Qué?

-Al menos no con ellos Candy. Yo viajaré una semana más tarde para allá, George se irá con los muchachos, tú podrías esperarme aquí con la tía Elroy, es más, si quieres te llevaré al hogar de Pony para que pases unos días y te despidas y en una semana partimos a Londres... tú te vas conmigo...

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

GRACIAS!

Stormaw, Glenda, Mercedes, Bunny, Mizuki Leafa, Mary silenciosa, Guest, Rosima, Flormnll, Lizita, nina, Phambe.

Glenda: Tu comentario me hizo el día! Me hiciste sonreír mientras leía los reviews. Gracias!

Hermosas lectoras! De verdad aprecio que dediquen atención y tiempo a leer mis ocurrencias, aprecio enormemente sus comentarios y me los guardo en el corazón porque son un verdadero aliciente para continuar con esto.

Gracias a Anahi78, Eli.92 Andrew, Eliza-Sq, Mizuki Leafa, , bimbimbaby15283.

Stormaw! Espero que ya estés mejor amiga. ¡Te quiero!

¡Besos a todas!


	5. TE VERÉ EN UNOS DÍAS MI PEQUEÑA

**TE VERÉ EN UNOS DÍAS MI PEQUEÑA...**

 **.**

-Y no quiero que le informes a ninguno de los tres que irás conmigo, si Anthony tiene planes contigo para el viaje, está muy equivocado. No irás en ese barco.

-Está bien Albert, no diré nada. Y sí me gustaría mucho ir al hogar de Pony antes de marcharme a Londres ¿Puedo irme mañana mismo?

-Sí Candy, ahora volvamos a abrir los regalos, ven pequeña.

 _Había seis regalos para Candy, algunos en cajas mas grandes que otras. Todos los regalos bellamente decorados y cada uno con una tarjeta._

 _Abrió primero una enorme caja; un hermoso abrigo de piel de bisonte, regalo de Archie. Albert miró molesto a su sobrino el cual encogiendo los hombros sólo atinó a decir: es para el frío..._

 _Abrió otro regalo, un bolso y guantes de piel del mismo juego regalo de Stear. Nuevamente Albert rodó los ojos comentando: tienen que matar animales para hacer regalos..._

 _Un par de hermosos vestidos con sus respectivas zapatillas a juego regalo de la tía abuela._

 _Había también un regalo de Dorothy, una novela: "Little Women", un fino diario con cubierta de terciopelo y una pluma y su tintero para que escribiera sus anécdotas._

 _Sólo faltaban dos regalos, a estas alturas Candy ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos por tantos detalles para ella. Cada Navidad recibía uno, jamás pensó recibir seis hermosos presentes en una sola noche._

 _El quinto regalo fue de Albert; un cepillo, espejo y talquera con detalles en oro, unas peinetas con piedras preciosas incrustadas y finos grabados de flores. La nota, la guardó Candy toda su vida: Para la niña que con su sencillez y su alegría ha iluminado los oscuros días de un corazón triste. W. A. A._

 _El último regalo era la caja más pequeña, Candy lo tomó nerviosa imaginando que era de parte de Anthony... lo abrió mientras los demás permanecían expectantes._

 _Era un pequeño estuche con un anillo de oro con zafiros y rubíes rodeando un hermoso diamante. La nota estaba doblada, como para ser leída en privado._

 _Todos miraron a Anthony y a Candy, mientras la tía abuela se levantaba apoyándose de su sillón y prefirió retirarse pues le empezó una jaqueca._

 _Anthony miraba fijamente a Candy y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo._

-Feliz Navidad, dulce Candy.

-Gracias Anthony, feliz Navidad...

 _Se dieron un abrazo mientras Anthony la apretaba como si presintiera que serían separados muy pronto._

-Continúen abriendo sus regalos... Anthony ¿me acompañas al despacho por favor?

-Si tío, vamos.

 _Candy se quedó junto al árbol de Navidad con Stear y Archie. Sintió la molestia en el tono de Albert al llamar a Anthony a hablar en privado._

-Anthony, eres mi sobrino más cercano, al que más quiero. Lo único que tengo de mi hermana y de mi familia directa. Por lo mismo no quiero malos entendidos contigo, disculpa si pregunto algo tan íntimo para ti, pero también tiene que ver con Candy.

¿Por qué le has dado un anillo? Pareciera anillo de compromiso Anthony...

-Es un simple regalo tío, todos mis ahorros están ahí, no es de compromiso aunque te confieso que nada me gustaría más que así fuera.

-Anthony, tú y Candy estarán juntos en un Colegio donde aunque no se les permite interactuar a hombres y mujeres, si estarán cerca y no quiero que la lastimes o juegues con ella. Yo trataré de estar cerca los días de visita familiar, pero no siempre podré estar con ustedes.

-No entiendo tu preocupación tío, ya habíamos tenido una charla similar.

-Mi preocupación es debido a que has hecho llorar a Candy. Ahora le haces un regalo poco adecuado y ella es muy chica para estar recibiendo regalos de ese tipo o con esas implicaciones.

Anthony, ella está bajo mi responsabilidad, si bien no es mi hija, tampoco permitiré que le hagan daño. No puedes pretender que te casarás con ella porque vas a un Colegio lleno de jovencitas que tendrás oportunidad de conocer en alguna ocasión. No quiero que ilusiones a mi pequeña, haciéndole creer cosas que no serán.

-¿Te estás escuchando tío? ¿Tu pequeña? Disculpa, pero ésta plática más que por preocupación por Candy, parece de celos por Candy.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si tú y la tía abuela no creen que amo a Candy sinceramente no es problema mío. Perdón que te lo diga así, pero es la verdad. Yo la voy a esperar a que sea mayor y trabajaré por crear algo para poder ofrecerle, mientras tanto ustedes no pueden poner en duda lo que siento, lo que sentimos porque ella también me ama, lo sé. Ahora si me disculpas tío, me retiro con mi novia.

 _Albert se puso frente a Anthony bloqueando la salida._

-Te lo diré una última vez, puedes estar enamorado, pero no voy a tolerar una falta de respeto hacia su persona. Cuando ella sea mayor, ella decidirá que hacer, ahora es una niña. Ten mucho cuidado Anthony...

-Ya entendí, con permiso...

 _Anthony y Albert quedaron molestos después de ésa conversación._

-Hasta qué punto es razonable enfrentarme con él por lo que siente. Debo defender a Candy, pero Anthony no está haciendo nada malo... Voy a ser un poco más accesible, estoy seguro que en el San Pablo conocerá más personas y se olvidará de todo esto.

.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.

 _Llegó el día de marcharse a Nueva York. Muy temprano y cubiertos con bufandas y abrigos serían llevados por George a la estación de tren, el viaje sería largo y apenas llegarían a tiempo para subir al barco._

-¿Listos señores?

 _Preguntó George en la fría y nevada mañana._

-¡No! Falta Candy...

-La señorita Candy no viajará a Londres con nosotros.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Ella está bien?

-Efectivamente joven Archie, ella viajará en unos días más con sir William.

 _Anthony se enojó mucho con su tío, apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño, esto lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero no los iba a separar, sabía que la vería de todas formas en Londres._

 _Anthony, Stear y Archie acompañados por George viajaron a Nueva York y de ahí se embarcarían a la mañana siguiente con destino a Londres._

.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.

 _Albert salió con Candy poco después de los muchachos, Candy pudo ver todavía las huellas de sus pisadas en el nevado camino a la entrada. Sintió su corazón comprimirse, pero se hizo fuerte pensando que sería sólo una semana de diferencia para poder encontrarse con ellos en Londres._

-Vamos Candy, sube...

 _Albert, ofreció su mano a Candy para ayudarle a subir al coche, subió también y se sentó a su lado abrazándola por el frío que hacía afuera._

-Veo que ya usas tu abrigo...

-Sí, pensaba dejarlo para las fiestas, pero en el hogar de Pony hace mucho frío y en Londres no tendré oportunidad de estar en festejos, creo.

-Está bien que uses tus cosas, para eso son Candy.

-Lo siento mucho Albert...

-¿Qué cosa pequeña?

-Que hayan tenido que matar animales para mi abrigo y mis guantes y bolso. Quiero pensar que eran animales muy viejos o muy enfermos...

-Jajajaja... Candy, no pienses eso princesa ¿cada que uses tus cosas estarás pensando en enfermedad o muerte? No, pequeña, tú mereces regalos y buenos tratos. Tienes un corazón tan noble, que no has olvidado a tu amado hogar de Pony y regresas a él con gran emoción aunque podrías ir camino a Londres en este momento, como Annie tu amiga, como Eliza y Neal, como los muchachos... Ten la seguridad de que regresaré por ti y nos iremos juntos, quería llevar a Dorothy para acompañarte, pero mi tía se quedaría sola con la cocinera y Dorothy no podrá entrar al colegio. Así que nos iremos tú y yo solos, espero que no te moleste...

-¡Claro que no me molesta! Además, no viajé con ellos por Anthony, quiero darle una lección... gracias por apoyarme, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo mi querido William...

-¿Querido William?

-Sí, eres mi querido William a partir de ahora, Albert es aquél que conocí y andaba errante en el bosque de Lakewood, tú tienes cara de William, con ese traje tan formal, ese abrigo, tu perfume es diferente, afeitado y con tu cabello recortado.

-Ay Candy, eres única.

-Es verdad... si tú me acompañas a las puertas del colegio en Londres, todas mis compañeras me envidiarán al verme llegar de tu brazo, ¿quieres apostar?

-Jajajajaja... ¡eso habrá que verlo! Apostemos entonces, aunque es lo más halagador que me ha dicho una hermosa chiquilla, estoy seguro que ésta vez vas a perder la apuesta...¿de cuánto estamos hablando pequeña?

-¡Yo estoy segura que ganaré! Y podemos apostar... Qué te parece, si yo gano y todas se fijan en ti, me llevarás a comer pastelillos, pasaremos el día con los chicos conociendo Londres y... me dejarás ir tomada de la mano de Anthony, sin enojarte.

-Bueno, y si yo gano y ninguna de tus compañeras me mira, saldremos todos a conocer Londres, te invitaré a comer pastelillos y no le darás la mano a Anthony por ningún motivo, mucho menos un beso.

-¡Prometido!

 _Se dieron la mano en señal de cerrar la apuesta y Candy comenzó a bostezar._

-Tengo sueño William...

-Ven, acomódate aquí...

 _Albert abrazó más a Candy y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Podía escuchar sus latidos del corazón y eso la arrulló además del suave y varonil perfume que usaba Albert._

 _Él acariciaba su cabello y pensando que ella ya dormía susurró:_

-Es extraño que me llames William...

-Si prefieres te sigo llamando Albert...

-Creí que ya estabas dormida.

-Jajajaja, no, pero sé finjir muy bien, me gusta estar así, acurrucada, Gracias William.

 _Albert besó su cabeza y la acomodó un poco mejor en sus brazos, aún faltaban varias horas para llegar al hogar de Pony._

.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.

-¿Estás molesto Anthony?

-¿Se me nota?

-Es por Candy, ¿verdad?

-Sí Archie. La quiero de verdad, el tío me reclamó por el regalo que le di, dijo que parece un anillo de compromiso y que no quiere esas implicaciones y no se qué tanto más se puso a alegar...

-Es que de verdad parece anillo de compromiso...

-Y si lo fuera qué Stear, ¡amo a Candy, ustedes lo saben! Todo fue por ese tonto comentario sobre esa mujer en la fiesta y lo nuestro se estropeó.

-La verdad que sí debimos tener más cuidado al hablar...

-Sí Stear, y lo del anillo, ojalá que Candy lo use y lo sienta de compromiso, para mí si lo es, seré fiel y me comportaré allá en Londres. Nunca le daré motivos para terminar lo nuestro, si así se puso con un comentario... no quiero pensar que sucedería si me encuentra en pleno flirteo.

-Anthony, nunca digas nunca, no sabes a quien puedes conocer...

-Estoy seguro Stear, la amo. ¡Ella será mi esposa!

.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.

 _Después de varias horas de viaje, llegaron desde Chicago al Hogar de Pony, Candy de nuevo mojó con su saliva la camisa de Albert al quedarse profundamente dormida._

-¡Oh Albert! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Discúlpame por favor.

-Tranquila princesa, no es nada... yo también venía dormido, además tu saliva en mi camisa es lo de menos...

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hice algo peor?

 _Preguntaba Candy ruborizada._

-La verdad, es que roncas como un oso...

-¡Albert, que vergüenza! ¡Por favor discúlpame!

-No es verdad Candy, lo que si es que me diste calor en el viaje con tu abrazo. Un viaje con éste clima y yo sólo aquí atrás podría provocarme un resfriado y he estado de lo más cómodo y calientito. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a Nebraska?

-Esa es otra de tus bromas. Déjame limpiarte...

 _Candy sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo y al momento de sacarlo, tiró una nota doblada sin percatarse de ello. La nota quedó tirada en el suelo del coche, la misma que acompañaba el anillo que la noche anterior le regaló Anthony a Candy, ninguno de los dos se percató de tal descuido.._

 _Candy con la emoción de llegar al hogar de Pony, bajó corriendo del coche, ni siquiera esperó por la ayuda de Albert. El chofer entregó el equipaje a Albert y éste caminó con él al Hogar detrás de Candy._

-¡Pero qué sorpresa tenerte aquí en Navidad Candy!

-Pase por favor, gracias señor...

-William Andley, soy la persona que ha adoptado a Candy...

-¡Pero usted es... muy joven!

-Así es madame, le agradezco. Tengo la mayoría de edad y soy el jefe de la familia, por esa razón se me permiten "ciertos privilegios" y toma de decisiones importantes. No tengan pendiente, vivimos con mi tía abuela y ella y una doncella siempre están al cuidado de Candy.

 _Entraron a conversar a una agradable estancia con chimenea. La hermana María y Candy sirvieron chocolate caliente para todos._

-Candy y yo viajaremos a Londres, mis demás sobrinos ya van en camino, están inscritos en el colegio San Pablo, pasarán todo el año allá.

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero, ¿porqué no fue enviada Candy con ellos y si se irá en otro viaje con usted?

 _Albert no iba a explicar las circunstancias con Anthony, ni revelaría que Candy andaba de novia de aquél, por lo que prefirió responsabilizarla un poco a ella._

-Sucede que al ser un año el que estará tan lejos, quiso despedirse de ustedes y pasar unos días en su compañía. Yo no tengo inconveniente, de cualquier forma viajaré a Londres por negocios en una semana.

-Candy, no debiste hacer eso...

-Cierto Candy, no ocasiones molestias a tu familia adoptiva, bastante afortunada eres al recibir la oportunidad de viajar a Londres a estudiar.

-Les agradecemos infinitamente la consideración que tienen con nuestra Candy. ¿Cómo podremos pagarles por ser tan buenos con ella?

-Ya lo han hecho madame, desde el momento en que la educaron con valores y con esa alegría que nos ha llevado a la casa. Los agradecidos somos nosotros, créanme. Y hablando de agradecer, agradezco por el chocolate, pero ha llegado el momento de retirarme. Tengo que hacer un largo viaje a Nebraska y está nevando, mejor me apresuro antes de que el clima empeore...

-Cuídese mucho y lo esperamos pronto.

-¡Que tenga buen viaje!

 _Candy lo acompaño a la puerta de entrada y ahí le dio un fuerte abrazo._

-Cuídate mucho William Albert...

-Te veré en unos días mi pequeña.

-¡Te quiero Albert! ¡Gracias por todo!

-Disfruta tu estancia aquí Candy, te veré en unos días... yo también te quiero.

 _La jaló hacia él y dándole un abrazo, besó su frente y se despidió. Cuando el coche avanzó Candy seguía de pie en la entrada del hogar de Pony, desde la distancia dio una bendición al vehículo donde viajaba su protector._

 _Albert, vio tirada junto a sus pies una nota doblada, la tomó y desdobló... era para Candy._

 _"Candy:_

 _Mi dulce y hermosa novia, sabes que te amo, me equivoqué al decir esas tonterías esa noche. No puedo perderte, recuerda esa tarde en el bosque, ya eres un poco mía y yo soy totalmente tuyo. Te amo Candy._

 _Anthony B. A."_

 _Albert sintió una angustia tremenda en su interior... ¿a qué rayos se refería Anthony con eso? ¡Ya eres un poco mía! ¡Recuerda esa tarde en el bosqueee!_

-Por Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

 _Por un momento pensó en regresar y pedirle explicaciones a Candy, pero eso significaría ponerla en evidencia delante de las señoritas del hogar de Pony._

 _Su viaje a Nebraska no podía esperar, de hecho ya iba algo retrasado. Aunque estaría pensando en eso todo el tiempo, lo hablaría en una semana, cuando la volviera a ver..._

.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.

 _Los días pasaron muy rápido, la semana en el hogar de Pony llegó a su fin y el día acordado Candy esperaba a Albert desde temprano para iniciar el viaje de su vida rumbo a Londres._

 _Escuchó un coche llegar y corrió a asomarse._

-¡Es él! ¡Es Albert! Señorita Pony, hermana María ¡me voy a Londres!

 _Candy ya se había despedido de todos cuando llegó Albert al hogar de Pony, abrió la puerta y se lanzó a abrazarlo._

-¡Candy modérate!

-Sí hermana María, disculpa Albert...

-Está bien Candy ¿ya estás lista?

-Sí, vámonos...

 _La señorita Pony y la hermana María dieron su bendición a Candy y se despidieron. En el camino, Albert iba muy callado, en Nebraska había ensayado que le diría a Candy y cómo se lo diría, pero ya estando junto a ella se detuvo, no quiso hacerla llorar o avergonzarla._

-Olvidaste esta nota aquí en el coche... sé que es tuya porque tuve que desdoblarla para ver que era.

 _Candy permaneció callada, se dio cuenta que la había extraviado porque la leía y releía y al buscarla en el Hogar de Pony nunca la encontró. Lo menos que hubiera deseado era que Albert la encontrara y exactamente eso pasó._

-Albert, yo... no es verdad que soy un poco suya.

-No sé a qué te refieres Candy.

 _Dijo esto sin mirarla a los ojos como siempre hacía cuando hablaban y deseando que ella explicara un poco más._

-Me refiero a la nota... Anthony dice que ya soy un poco suya, no es así. Sólo han sido besos...

-Candy, estoy pensando seriamente en no enviarte a Londres.

-Albert, no...

-No puedo exponerte a ir allá y que Anthony tome malas decisiones y te involucre. Lo siento Candy, tal vez lo mejor sea que te quedes a estudiar en Chicago.

 _Candy lloraba en silencio, recordaba el momento íntimo que compartió con Anthony en el bosque de Lakewood y sabía que cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran de estar juntos a solas ocurriría algo similar._

-Está bien Albert, puedo quedarme en Chicago... Si es tu decisión, así será.

-No es mi decisión Candy, tú y Anthony me han orillado a ésto. Si te dejo ir a Londres, pueden suceder cosas que podemos lamentar, yo principalmente por ser quien está a cargo de tu bienestar. Estaré tres días más en la mansión, necesito ese tiempo para saber que haremos, a dónde irás a estudiar ahora.

Es un hecho que no irás a Londres Candy, espero puedas entender esta determinación y no me guardes rencor, esa nota me ha esclarecido muchas dudas... no voy a exponerte.

 _Candy lloró amargamente durante todo el trayecto a Chicago, sus ojos parecían tomates al llegar a la casa. Dorothy salió a recibirla y ayudó con su equipaje, al verla tan triste la abrazó y acompañó a su habitación._

-¿Qué sucede con Candy William? Se fue radiante de alegría y ha regresado devastada ¿Está todo bien con el orfanato?

-Sí tía... está molesta porque no irá a Londres.

 _Elroy no podía estar escuchando mejor noticia._

-¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio?

-Ella y Anthony son novios, no puedo permitir que estén juntos en el colegio.

-Ese colegio es muy estricto, no permiten acercarse a los jóvenes con las señoritas.

-Tía, hay maneras de burlar la vigilancia, personalmente pude comprobarlo.

-Es tu decisión, pero también deberá continuar estudiando.

-Así lo hará, pero será aquí en Chicago.

 _Candy lloró, pataleó, hizo berrinche... pero entendió al final que era lo mejor. Dorothy ayudó a hacerla entrar en razón._

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar ahora?

-Sí Albert.

-Estás más tranquila, puedo notarlo.

-Tenía muchas ganas de hacer ese viaje contigo, atravesar el océano, visitar el otro lado del mundo, pero no importa si no puedo hacerlo...

-Por eso no te preocupes, tengo que viajar a Londres pasado mañana, puedes acompañarme, pero hoy mismo vamos a inscribirte en una escuela de aquí de Chicago. Me acompañarás, pero volverás conmigo también.

-¿De verdad puedo ir contigo?

-Será un viaje largo, pero sí, conoceremos Londres y regresarás aquí a iniciar tus estudios.

-¡Gracias Albert!

-De nada princesa... Todo se hará con tal de que sonrías de nuevo.

.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.

 _Eliza ya había dejado tranquilo a Anthony, además, saberlo enamorado de Candy lo hacía descartable por completo, ella tenía una meta bien fija en la mente: William Albert Andley._

 _Varias noches había soñado con encuentros sexuales con el patriarca, despertaba extasiada, deseando ser un poco mayor y poder atraparlo. Se estaba obsesionando con esa idea y cualquier muchacho era para ella poca cosa._

 _Neil, vivía más tranquilo, dejó de lado el gusto por fastidiar a Candy cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidades de enamorarla, tampoco la molestaría más._

 _Archie, viajó observando el noviazgo entre su hermano y la chica que hasta hacía unos meses suspiraba por él. Annie y Stear a pesar de llevarse tan bien y ser buenos amigos empezaron un noviazgo pero ninguno de ellos estaban enamorados._

 _Anthony, se pasaba el tiempo melancólico, se ponía a observar los atardeceres y siempre miraba hacia América pensando en Candy. La noche de año nuevo no fue la excepción, salió del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la bienvenida al año 1912. Los valses y las parejas bailando le hacían recordar a la tierna rubia que se quedó con su corazón en América. Varias deshinibidas jovencitas se habían atrevido a hablarle, incluso una de ellas lo invitó a bailar, a lo que él se negó y prefirió salir para despejar su mente._

-¿Qué estarás haciendo dulce Candy?

-Pareciera que ambos dejamos asuntos importantes en América...

-Sí, tienes razón, yo espero verla pronto... para estos momentos ya deberá estar cenando con la familia, despidiendo el año, mañana tal vez se embarque siguiendo este rumbo...

-Yo, por el contrario... espero no volver a ver a quien se quedó en América. Si está feliz despidiendo el año es cosa que me tiene sin cuidado.

 _Anthony se quedó pensativo, cuando volteó a mirar a su acompañante, éste ya se había retirado, su figura ya se perdía en la densa bruma que invadía la cubierta del Mauretania._

 _Llegaron a Londres, George los llevó de inmediato al colegio, muchos estudiantes llegaban esa semana. Varios carros con padres despidiendo a sus hijos e hijas hacían fila en la amplia avenida frente al imponente Colegio San Pablo._

 _Cada quien cargaba su maleta y George los acompañó hasta la entrada, una vez que entraron, se retiró para enviar un telegrama a William y reportar que todo había salido bien._

 _.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·.O.·°·¤·°·._

 ** _Stormaw_** _: Nunca he dedicado un capítulo, éste te lo dedico a ti, esperando pronto tener noticias tuyas. Cuídate amiga. Que todo esté bien!_

 ** _Chidamami_** _: Gracias por tu comentario!_

 ** _Triny:_** _Gracias por comentar, y si, los sobrinos en su admiración por el tío, lo toman como ejemplo. Hasta el seriecito de Stear..._

 ** _Ross_** _: Muchas gracias!_

 ** _Adoradandrew_** _: Y claro que será Albertfic! Anthony no se muere en esta historia. Terry no dará pelea, pero Anthony tal vez... Gracias hermosa por comentar!_

 ** _Mary silenciosa:_** _Así es chiquilla, Albert ya anda haciendo de las suyas. Yo lo veo bastante bien portado... hasta ahorita... gracias por comentar!_

 ** _Nina_** _: gracias a ti por tus siempre bellos comentarios mi querida nina. No estará Terry como personaje. Tal vez una mención por hacer alusión a que si existió aunque en esta historia no se encontrara con la pecosa. Pero como rival, con Anthony es suficiente._

 ** _Susy_** _: no estará Terry amiga, sólo andará por ahí, pero sin involucrarlo directamente._

 ** _Glenda_** _: Gracias mujer! Sigues elevando mi ánimo hasta el cielo. Agradezco de verdad todos los comentarios, pero los tuyos wowwww! Que alguien me llame sensei y musa... gracias miles! En verdad lo aprecio. El abrazo va de vuelta con muchísimo cariño para ti._

 ** _Ivi_** _: Me encanta que también mis terrytanas chulas estén leyendo esta historia. No te preocupes por el muñecote de zafiros, no sufrirá porque no estará._

 ** _HaniR_** _: Por el momento William no ve a Candy como algo más que una responsabilidad y una niña bella que le ha alegrado la casa y hasta a la tía Elroy aunque ella no lo acepta tan fácil. Claro que cambiarán sus sentimientos por ella. Terry no figura como personaje, aunque a veces se aparezca un poco._

 ** _Phambe_** _: Gracias hermosa por seguirme leyendo._

 _Los comentarios que hicieron los primos sobre las coquetas mujeres con su tío, son típicos en los hombres, se les escapan y creen que no los escuchamos o a veces se hacen los graciosos entre ellos y lo dicen abiertamente. En cuanto a la edad de Candy, tienes razón, es muy chica todavía. En el bosque se dejó llevar con el beso de Anthony, pero sí la espantó con lo que hizo después. Ella apenas se está descubriendo físicamente, el deseo por un hombre no lo conoce. Por un momento se me ocurrió añadir a Terry, más aun cuando dijiste que no te molestaría, pero, de acuerdo a las opiniones me abstendré de hacerlo. Tienes la enorme capacidad de ver lo que sigue en una historia. Analizas a cada personaje, te agradezco mucho! Mil besos. Merci!_

 ** _Rosima_** _: si viajaran juntos, gracias por comentar hermosa y saludos de vuelta!_

 ** _Bunny_** _: Anthony está en la edad de la punzada como decimos en mi bello México. Elroy se da cuenta de muchas cosas, de Anthony, de Albert... pero poco podrá hacer para evitar lo que venga. Gracias a ti!_

 ** _Anahi78_** _: Anthony está deseoso por conocer lo que es una mujer. Con Candy se detuvo porque ella le puso un alto, veamos cómo le va en el colegio._

 _GRACIAS A TODAS, VALORO MUCHISIMO SU TIEMPO DE LEER Y MAS AÚN DE COMENTAR. LAS QUE NO COMENTAN, IGUAL LAS QUIERO PORQUE SIGUEN LEYENDO LO QUE ESCRIBO._

 _ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO. UN ENORME ABRAZO A TODAS!_


	6. RUMBO A LONDRES

**RUMBO A LONDRES.**

 **.**

-Mañana salimos a Londres Candy ¿irás conmigo?

-Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo, pero, pensé que me registraría primero en una escuela...

-Si lo hacemos así lo más probable es que tengas que quedarte, dime si así lo quieres y podremos viajar en otra ocasión. Si deseas acompañarme tal vez tardemos de dos a tres meses en volver a América.

-¡Llévame contigo!

-Perderás mucho tiempo pero... está bien Candy, ya te lo había prometido.

-¡Gracias Albert!

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme.

 _A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Dorothy despertó a Candy._

-Buen día Candy, despierta que se te hace tarde.

-Otro ratito más Dorothy por favor, sólo diez minutitos ¿si?

-Por mí no hay problema Candy, pero el señor William ya casi está listo y el coche ya los espera para llevarlos a la estación de tren.

-¡Dorothy! ¡Voy a Londres!

-Sí Candy, ¡apresúrate!

 _Candy se vistió rápidamente. Dorothy ajustó el corsé y acomodaba su cabello en un chongo elevado. Su vestido, botines y sombrero la hacían ver como una muñequita de porcelana._

 _Era esa niña poseedora de una belleza y gracia muy pocas veces vista._

-¡Espere! ¡Señorita Candyyy!

 _Candy bajó corriendo las escaleras sin hacer caso a Dorothy y casi al final de la escalera tropezó, aunque pudo sostenerse del grueso barandal de mármol, se llevó un golpe en su mentón y en un brazo._

 _Albert ya estaba abajo esperando por ella para ir a tomar un ligero desayuno cuando escuchó el golpe y Dorothy tras ella preguntando:_

-¿Se ha lastimado señorita Candy? ¿Se encuentra bien?

 _Albert vio en el suelo a Candy y Dorothy ya la ayudaba a levantarse, corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a un sofá._

-¡Candy! ¿qué pasó? Gracias Dorothy, yo me encargo...

 _Dorothy los dejó a solas. La amable mucama quedó fascinada con la imagen del señor William corriendo hacia Candy y levantándole en sus brazos para ayudarla... "Si existe un príncipe de cuento de hadas, debe ser como el joven William... qué apuesto, qué caballero, qué gentil, qué afortunada Candy" -pensó Dorothy con una sonrisa._

-Estoy bien Albert, sólo me llevé un golpe en el rostro y en el brazo...

-Pequeña, déjame revisarte.

 _Candy tenía muy cerca el rostro de Albert, pudo apreciar en su totalidad sus hermosos ojos azules con vetas verde turquesa, sus atractivos rasgos masculinos, sus gruesos labios moviéndose al hablar, su respiración y su suave y dulzón aliento mientras hablaba cerca de su rostro examinando el golpe. Su perfume era el mismo, pero por alguna razón esta vez olía más bien. Sus fuertes y gruesas manos tocaban con suma delicadeza su ruborizada piel._

 _De pronto, con una preciosa sonrisa Albert la miró._

-¿Candy qué pasa? Estás del color de un tomate...

 _Candy, apenada bajó su rostro y quitó con sus manos la mano de Albert._

-Perdona, no quise molestarte...

-Mejor vamos a desayunar Albert, tengo mucha hambre y hay un tren que tomar.

-Vamos pequeña.

 _Candy se percató que también se torció un pié pues no podía apoyarse bien al caminar, Albert la llevó cargada hasta la mesa del comedor._

-No sé si sea correcto llevarte así Candy, te has lastimado...

 _Candy estaba empezando a temer que Albert se arrepintiera de llevarla y la dejara en Chicago de último momento._

... por otra parte, ya me imaginé viajando contigo y no quiero dejarte.

-No me dejes, llévame, no es necesario que me cargues, no quiero molestarte, yo puedo caminar.

-No es una molestia cargarte Candy... no se hable más, vámonos o perderemos el tren.

 _Hicieron el viaje a Nueva York, Candy quería acurrucarse en el pecho de Albert, pero esta vez no era apropiado, no tenían la privacidad del coche y su última experiencia llenando de saliva la camisa de él la terminaron de convencer de olvidarse de esa posibilidad._

 _Bostezó discretamente y trató de acomodarse en el incómodo asiento del compartimento. Bajó su sombrero un poco para cubrir su rostro._

 _Albert junto a ella se acercó más a su cuerpo._

-¿Quieres que te abrace Candy?

-No Albert, sólo me recargaré en tu hombro si me vence el sueño.

-Trata de no roncar...

-¡Albert!

-jajajajajaja, es broma hermosa, tú tienes tanta gracia que hasta roncando luces bella, así que no debes preocuparte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Llegaron a Nueva York y se hospedaron en un lujoso hotel, Candy quería conocer la ciudad, pero a la mañana siguiente muy temprano partiría el Lusitania con rumbo a Londres._

-Cuando estemos de regreso haremos el tour por todo Nueva York te lo prometo, ahora debes descansar...

-Pero si todo el día estuvimos sentados...

-También de eso debes descansar Candy, que pases buena noche princesa.

 _Albert dio un beso en su frente como ya era costumbre y se dirigió a su habitación. Candy se conformó con asomarse por las ventanas y observar el movimiento de la ciudad._

 _Una figura le pareció conocida; ¡era Albert saliendo del alto edificio de hotel donde se encontraban!_

-¿Por qué me mintió y me dijo que no podríamos salir? Es mentiroso... bueno, es mi culpa, quién quiere salir con una chica lastimada del pié, todavía me duele... ¡auch! Tengo hinchado y amoratado... pondré compresas frías y me daré un masaje ¡Para mañana deberá estar mucho mejor!

 _Candy se hizo ese tratamiento gracias a su experiencia en el hogar de Pony, estaba pensando seriamente en estudiar algo relacionado con la medicina o la enfermería. Realmente le gustaba el proceso de ayudar a sanar un golpe, una herida o un paciente enfermo._

 _Tomó un baño y pronto se quedó dormida._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Pero vaya sorpresa Walter!

-Hola Brigitte... ya extrañaba venir por aquí...

 _Dijo Albert, estrujando sin pudor un glúteo de la sensual mujer enfundada en un corto vestido de lino rojo._

-No se nota querido, nos visitas muy poco y por cierto... ¿tu amigo no te acompaña ésta vez?

 _Dijo la mujer acercándose a los labios de Albert._

-No lindura, esta vez viajo sólo.

-¡Qué lástima! Por él claro... y tú querido, ¿quieres conocer nuevos horizontes? O deseas visitar la cálida pradera que ya conoces...

-En esta ocasión, me gustaría visitar esa pradera que tanto me gusta recorrer Brigitte...

-Entonces acompañame mi cielo, sabré complacerte...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _A la mañana siguiente unos golpecitos a la puerta despertaron a Candy._

-¡No puede ser! ¡Me quedé dormida! ¡Ya voooyy!

-Buen día señorita, el señor William nos pidió que la ayudaramos en su vestido para salir lo antes posible.

-Gracias...

 _Candy tenía muy hinchado y amoratado su tobillo, su pié no lograba entrar en el botín y optó por usar solamente medias y unas pantunflas, el vestido ayudaría bastante pues sin los botines llegaba hasta el piso y cubría a la perfección la falta de calzado adecuado._

 _Candy empezaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho el viaje, no creyó que su pié fuera a parecer el de un elefante. Definitivamente los casos del hogar de Pony no habían sido tan extremos._

 _Bajó con ayuda de una de las mucamas, mientras otra llevaba su equipaje._

-¡Buen día Albert!

-Candy, sabía que tu torcedura empeoraría, permíteme yo te cargo.

 _Albert la llevó hasta el comedor donde la esperaba un desayuno ligero._

-En el barco tomaremos el almuerzo Candy.

-Gracias, con esto es suficiente Albert, ¡no soy tan comelona!

 _Albert la cargó y subió al coche que los llevaría a puerto._

 _Cuando llegaron ya había una gran cantidad de personas abordando. Albert con sus pases en una mano y tomando a Candy con la otra, caminó despacio para no llevarla a prisa, detrás de ellos iban dos jóvenes muchachos llevando los equipajes._

 _Abordaron y se quedaron en cubierta observando Nueva York, la vista era muy distinta en la noche que en el día._

 _El paisaje nevado, el viento fresco y el sol queriendo salir de entre las nubes, le daba un aspecto de nostalgia a esa breve despedida de América._

 _Candy no iba triste, por el contrario, imaginaba que éste viaje sería una completa aventura. Vería a Anthony, todavía no sabía cómo, pero se las arreglaría para verlo, aunque tuviera que saltar rejas o muros del colegio y se volviera a torcer los tobillos._

-¿Qué piensas Candy? Estás sonriendo sola...

-Nada Albert, estoy feliz por estar aquí contigo en este viaje. Me siento mal por haber perdido la oportunidad de entrar en el Colegio San Pablo pero, si allá están también Eliza y Neal me consuela un poco no haber ido a estudiar ahí.

-Candy, quiero que entiendas algo... tú no perdiste la oportunidad de entrar al Colegio. Tomé esa medida para protegerte de Anthony y sus impulsos, no lo estoy culpando tampoco... pero debo confesarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa Albert?

-Al principio, cuando te adopté, lo hice sólo porque me lo pidieron ellos: Anthony, Stear y Archie. Quería complacerlos en algo y quería demostrarle a la tía Elroy que mis decisiones tienen peso y tendría que respetarlas. Ya sabía a quién adoptaría... a la dulce jovencita que encontré creyéndose un salmón en una cascada.

En un principio sólo fue mi sentido de responsabilidad y protección el que velaba por ti.

Ahora es diferente Candy, cada día que pasa mi afecto por ti crece, no es fácil para mi expresar mis sentimientos... y tú me inspiras a hacerlo.

 _Candy recordó la nota que le dio junto con su regalo de Navidad..._

-No quiero que te dañe nadie, ni Eliza, ni Neal, ni Anthony por mucho que lo quiera, porque... también a ti te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Albert, y mucho. Te lo dije en el hogar de Pony y lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario.

 _La plática fue interrumpida por el avance del Lusitania. Las personas despedían a sus familiares y seres queridos._

 _Candy sujetaba el barandal y una cálida y gruesa mano se posó sobre la suya y la envolvió en una muestra de cariño y protección._

 _Así empezaron el largo viaje a Londres, serían muchos días y horas para poder disfrutar de la mutua compañía, hasta ahora tendrían oportunidad de conocerse realmente..._

-Candy, déjame ver... si se te hizo un moretón en la piel, tu brazo debe estar igual.

 _Dijo Albert mientras revisaba de nuevo el rostro de la adolescente rubia justo como el día anterior y de la misma forma provocaba de nuevo ese rubor en ella._

 _Albert se dio cuenta y soltó despacio a Candy, se prometió no volver a tocarla o estar tan cerca. No quería despertar en ella otro tipo de sentimientos, ella era una niña y él ya un hombre._

 _Pasaron los días y Candy se recuperó por completo de su torcedura, había pasado mucho tiempo reposando en su camarote o sentada en un cómodo sillón en cubierta por recomendación de un médico que viajaba en el Lusitania y vio lo hinchado de su pié._

-Deberá ponerse a descansar, suba su pie en un almohadón y póngase compresas frías y calientes, eso ayudará bastante.

 _Albert la acompañaba todos los días en su camarote, platicaban y bromeaban sobre cualquier tema mientras él colocaba las compresas en su tobillo._

 _Candy aún siendo tan joven era capaz de mantener una interesante y divertida charla con cualquier persona. Albert estaba fascinado y agradecía haber sido acompañado por la pequeña pecosa que hacía su viaje mucho más corto y ameno que en otras tantas veces que había viajado con George._

 _Así estuvieron tres días, casi encerrados todo el tiempo en el camarote de Candy para evitar las miradas curiosas al colocarle las compresas en la cubierta del barco._

 _Albert fue descuidado en ese aspecto, pero no le importó, comenzaron las habladurías de las damas con exceso de tiempo libre y con exceso de ponzoña en la lengua:_

-Se encierran todo el día ahí los dos...

-Dicen que es su hija adoptiva...

-¡Por favor! El de 20 y su hija de 14 o 15 a lo mucho... ¡yo no se los creo!

-Ha de ser una cortesana, una joven buscona que supo atraparlo con sus firmes y nuevos encantos, en cuanto él se acabe todo eso, veremos cómo la bota y va por la siguiente...

-Totalmente de acuerdo, así son los hombres como él...

 _Después de varios días más en el océano llegaron por fin a Londres, Candy no podía creer estar al otro lado del mundo, se veía muy parecido al mundo que ella conocía, en América, pero se le hacía increíble que mientras ella pisaba esas tierras en el día, en el hogar de Pony ya era de noche. Estaba impaciente por ver a Anthony, pero tendría que esperar. Primeramente se encontraron con George pues tenían que reunirse de urgencia con unos empresarios ingleses, las negociaciones duraron dos días y después de eso Albert le dijo a Candy:_

-Hemos salido muy poco pequeña, vamos a conocer Londres...

-¿Hoy estás libre Albert?

-Sí Candy, ya estoy libre y podemos ir a buscar a los muchachos para salir juntos, pediré un permiso especial para que los dejen salir y venir con nosotros...

-¡Albert! ¡¿De verdad?!

-Sí Candy, de verdad... oye, ¿recuerdas nuestra apuesta?

-¡Claro que sí!

 _Dijo Candy mientras le alborotaba a Albert el cabello con su mano, eres muy guapo, así que ésta apuesta la tengo ganada._

-Pero sólo será si las chicas del San Pablo quedan impresionadas conmigo, si me miran como a cualquier persona, no cuenta.

-Está bien...

 _George se quedó en el departamento en Londres, mientras Candy y Albert se dirigían al colegio a buscar a los chicos._

-Es majestuoso... es decir, no puedo creer que me perdí esta oportunidad de estar aquí...

-Candy no lo digas de esa manera, me haces sentir culpable...

 _Fueron recibidos por la directora de la institución, la hermana Gray. Una mujer de dura mirada y trato, después de tramitar un permiso especial salió una de las monjas a llamar a Anthony, Stear y Archie._

 _Por petición de Candy, Eliza y Neal no fueron invitados, le habría gustado mucho que Annie pudiera salir, pero Albert no podía solicitar permiso para ella._

 _Albert y Candy caminaron por los pasillos del Colegio. Candy estaba impresionada, ese lugar era muy distinto a como ella se lo imaginaba, no había nadie en los corredores, nadie en los amplios patios, nadie en la entrada observando; por lo que perdió la apuesta de que las estudiantes estarían embobadas con Albert._

 _A lo lejos los vio, un grupo de tres jóvenes elegantemente vestidos con su uniforme se dirigían hacia ellos._

 _Candy sentía que su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos de lo fuerte que latía al ver a Anthony tan bello caminando con ese andar despreocupado pero erguido, con sus manos en los bolsillos y clavando su mirada en ella, sintió que las piernas le temblaban._

 _Hacía casi un mes de no verse y para ambos eso era mucho tiempo._

-Candy, no puedes abrazarlos ni hablarles aquí en el colegio, está prohibido.

-Está bien Albert, de cualquier manera ya sé que perdí la apuesta...

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta Candy, son las reglas de éste lugar.

-Eso que dices es horrible... ¡qué bueno que no me ingresaste en este Colegio Albert! no hubiera podido soportarlo, es como estar en la cárcel.

 _Archie, Stear y Anthony miraban felices a Candy y Albert. Sin saludarse, caminaron acompañados de una monja hasta la salida y ya estando fuera del colegio gritaban y se abrazaban._

-¡Caaaandyyy! ¡Qué gusto verte! - _Gritó Archie._

-¡Gracias Tío Albert por venir y traernos a Candy! _Dijo Stear_.

-¡Cómo te he extrañado Candy! - _concluyó Anthony._

 _Candy miraba emocionada a Anthony y quería correr a sus brazos, pero tenía que cumplir su apuesta: ni besos, ni abrazos para su novio..._

-Candy, salúdalos, olvida ese juego...

-¿Qué juego? - _preguntó Stear._

-Después te platicamos... ¡ven aquí!

 _Candy abrazó primero a Stear y Archie, a Anthony lo dejó al final pues quería abrazarlo más fuerte y más tiempo. Se acercó a él y extendió sus brazos, él hizo lo mismo y ella se arrojó en ellos. Lo apretó fuerte contra ella y besó su mejilla hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven._

 _Albert no dijo nada, hasta que notó que el abrazo de aquellos dos no terminaba._

-Anthony, Candy, tenemos mucho por hacer y recorrer, ¡vamos!

 _Subieron al coche que los llevó a los lugares más emblemáticos de Londres. Candy y Anthony entrelazaban sus manos y caminaban juntos, admiraron el puente de Londres, que pasa sobre el río Támesis, el palacio de Westminster, la abadía de Westminster, la torre de Londres, la Catedral de San Pablo y el Big Ben. Les faltó tiempo para visitar los hermosos lugares que se pueden conocer en tan preciosa ciudad._

 _Albert los llevó a comer a un restaurante, Candy y Anthony se sentaron juntos y todo el tiempo se tomaban de la mano._

 _La tarde se fue volando, Candy y Anthony no dejaban de mirarse. Candy quería aprenderse de memoria todos los gestos, la voz, la risa y las miradas de su amor. Anthony deseaba que fuera una broma la noticia de que Candy no se quedaría a estudiar en Londres. Llegaron a las ocho de la noche al Colegio, permanecieron un rato en la entrada despidiéndose. Anthony estaba muy triste, ya se imaginaba con Candy de paseo en cada quinto domingo, se hubiera conformado con verla a lo lejos o encontrarse con ella en misa de los domingos._

-Pero por qué Candy... tío Albert, por favor deje que se quede aquí, yo no me acercaré a ella, lo prometo, no se la lleve por favor...

-Anthony la decisión está tomada, no voy a cambiar de parecer, si accedí a traer a Candy fue para que pudiera despedirse de ustedes por este año. Ella continuará sus estudios en Chicago, de hecho ya la están esperando.

-¿Puedo hablar con Candy un momento a solas tío? Por favor...

-Claro que sí, no se demoren, ya te esperan en el colegio Anthony...

Anthony y Candy se abrazaron fuertemente, él se acercó a sus labios y ella recibió su tierno beso. Anthony estaba llorando, las lágrimas llegaban a sus bocas y volvían ese beso triste y salado.

-Todo esto de regresar a Chicago, de no quedarte aquí conmigo, ¿por qué fue mi amor?

-Albert encontró la nota del anillo que me diste, se me cayó por accidente... Anthony yo tuve la culpa.

-No Candy, en todo caso la culpa es mía, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó en el bosque, es el mejor recuerdo que tengo y que me da fuerzas para soportar estar lejos de ti. Por favor Candy espérame. No te fijes en nadie en Chicago, yo no miraré a nadie que no seas tú.

-Anthony no te quedes triste, yo te amo también. No miraré a nadie que no seas tú, no pensaré ni soñaré con nadie que no seas tú. Cuidaré tus rosas, como si fueran nuestras hijas.

-Es lo más hermoso que me has dicho Candy, mi dulce Candy...

 _Volvieron a juntar sus labios y se abrazaron oliendo sus perfumes, su piel, grabando ese momento en sus memorias. Un año era mucho tiempo para ellos._

-Anthony te esperan, ya te están hablando...

-Gracias tío, por éste día con Candy, ¡cuídala mucho por favor!

-Tenlo por seguro... ustedes también cuidense mucho.

.

.

.·°·~.¤.~·°·.

GRACIAS!

Adoradandrew, JENNY, Lizita, ivi, susy, Mary silenciosa, Alexas90, Rosyma, nina, Stormaw, chidamamy, Triny, Ross, Glenda, HaniR, Phambe.

A las bellas lectoras que me han hecho el honor de agregarme a sus favoritas y recibir alertas

Y a quienes me leen aunque no me agreguen ni me comentan nada, igual les agradezco por dedicar parte de su valioso tiempo a leerme.


	7. CAMBIO DE PLANES

**CAMBIO DE PLANES...**

 **.**

 _Candy, Albert y George salieron de Londres con rumbo a Birmingham, donde Albert tenía otros asuntos de negocios. Candy se pasaba el tiempo encerrada en el departamento. Aún siendo una chica muy lista, Albert no le daba autorización de salir ni siquiera al parque. Él y George se ocupaban toda la mañana y en ocasiones también las tardes en reuniones de negocios, asambleas y cocteles o elegantes cenas, a éstos últimos Albert llevaba a Candy y la presentaba como su protegida._

 _Candy tenía un libro de medicina con ilustraciones grabadas, Albert se lo obsequió al ver el interés de la preciosa muchachilla en ése tomo. Habían entrado a una extensa librería de Londres antes de partir de esa ciudad. Candy no entendía mucha de la terminología que se describía en el pesado tomo, pero le quedó claro que ese sería su camino._

 _Diariamente leía embelesada varias páginas y se imaginaba ayudando y sanando a la gente. Recordaba las ocasiones en el hogar de Pony, cuando los niños enfermaban y la angustia y pocos recursos con los que sus madres trataban de solucionar los padecimientos._

 _Ella haría algo para ayudar; ya estaba decidida._

 _También escribía cartas a Anthony, Stear, Archie, Annie, Dorothy y al hogar de Pony._

 _A veces se aburría mucho, daba marometas en el departamento y se asomaba a la ventana en las tardes, para observar a las personas que caminaban por las calles, le gustaba inventar historias y diálogos entre ellos._

 _En una tarde que se encontraba sola, un jovencito de unos 15 años la observaba desde el parque que se encontraba al pié del edificio, ya otras veces la había visto un par de horas asomándose._

-¿Siempre estás tan sola?

-¿Yo?

-Sí tú, la bonita y aburrida niña en la ventana...

-No siempre lo estoy...

-¿Por qué no bajas?

-No tengo permiso.

-Es injusto, ¿no crees?

-Sí... es decir, no... yo, quería venir y esto era parte de lo que tendría que hacer, además no es tan malo...

-¡Pero estar libre es mejor!

-No te conozco, no puedo salir con alguien que no conozco...

-Harry Brown... ¡mucho gusto!

-Candice White, mucho gusto también...

-Anda, ya sabes mi nombre, te invito a dar una vuelta en mi bicicleta.

 _A Candy le parecía muy divertido imaginarse dando vueltas por el parque con esa bicicleta, nunca había subido a una y parecía bastante fácil._

 _Salió del departamento y llegó hasta donde se encontraba aquél jovencito alto, de cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos color miel y pecas, muchas pecas, que ansioso y ruborizado ya la esperaba._

-Eres mucho más bonita de cerca, que allá en las alturas.

-Gracias, pero no bajé para que me hagas esos comentarios, quisiera subir a tu bicicleta, ¿podrías prestármela?

-Será un gusto Candice, ya has subido alguna vez a una, supongo...

-Supones mal, es la primera vez que subiré.

-No es fácil la primera vez... puedes caerte y lastimarte o hacerte feos raspones...

-Yo no tengo miedo, sólo dime cómo hacerlo...

 _Después de varias caídas y raspones, de haber rasgado y llenado de grasa su fino vestido, Candy aprendió a mantener el equilibrio en la bicicleta, estaba feliz dando vueltas, mientras Harry sin perder detalle y con una enorme sonrisa observaba a la bella chica que había conocido y que con su encanto y valentía habían cautivado su interés._

 _Candy pasó varias horas con su nuevo amigo y su nueva experiencia en el vehículo de dos ruedas, cuando vio que pronto se haría de noche se despidió_.

-Ya me voy Harry Brown, muchas gracias por este día y por sacarme del encierro enseñándome algo nuevo, debo volver.

-Espera Candy, antes de que te vayas... me gustaría volver a verte ¿Puedo buscarte otro día? ¿Tal vez, mañana?

-Harry... hay algo que no te he dicho pero, yo tengo un novio, es más, también es Brown... tal vez eso sea un recordatorio de que debo portarme bien ¿eh?

-O tal vez sea la señal que te envía el destino para decirte que escogiste al Brown incorrecto...

-No lo creo, yo amo a mi novio Harry...

-Eso se escuchó como canto de ángeles en tus labios...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo amo a mi novio Harry...

-No quise decir eso...

-También tus pecas son una señal, no sé si lo has notado pero ambos estamos llenos de ellas. Podríamos intercambiarlas...

-No me está gustando tu plática Harry...

-Lo siento Candy, sólo quise ser atrevido, me ha funcionado otras veces, pero tú eres diferente y eso también me gusta. Me voy, espero volver a verte pronto, estaré pendiente de cuando te encuentres aburrida en tu ventana.

-Gracias Harry, en otra ocasión nos veremos...

 _Candy se quedó pensando en ese chico que acababa de conocer. A eso se refería Anthony cuando le dijo no fijarse en alguien más... que fácil era en verdad encontrarse con alguien y después de una simple plática comenzar con coqueteos, Candy estaba agradecida que en el colegio no se les permitiera hablar a los jóvenes con las señoritas, imaginar a Anthony con alguien más ya era doloroso para ella._

 _Pasaron varios días y Candy no quiso asomarse por la ventana para evitar encontrarse con el atractivo muchachillo de la bicicleta. Estaba muy aburrida, ya había escrito todas sus cartas y había dado marometas por todo el lugar, se había bañado y sin saber qué mas hacer, se puso su pijama y continuó leyendo el libro de medicina._

 _Alguien llamó a su puerta._

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Harry... Brown.

 _Candy se sorprendió al recibir su visita, abrió la puerta y lo encontró ahí de pie frente a ella, bañado, perfumado y elegantemente vestido._

 _Llevaba una rosa en la mano, nervioso y ruborizado la entregó a Candy._

-Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero tenía ganas de verte.

-Harry, yo te dije que ya tengo novio...

-Y aunque lo envidio bastante, no es por eso que estoy aquí, sólo quisiera platicar un momento contigo, podemos estar aquí en las escaleras o bajar al parque, es que, quiero ser tu amigo.

-No me parece correcto, no tarda en llegar mi tío... no le gustaría verte aquí en la entrada platicando, mejor después salgo, tal vez mañana. Si puedo saldré por la tarde y platicamos, ¿te parece?

-¡Excelente! Entonces estaré esperándote.

 _Candy sonrió y el pecoso se retiró mandando un beso con la punta de sus dedos a Candy y guiñándole el ojo._

-Este muchacho es demasiado coqueto... no me gusta. Yo amo a mi Anthony... por cierto, ¿qué estarás haciendo mi amor?

°·._.·°°·~¤~·°°·._.·°

-No te entiendo Anthony, el tipo es odioso, pesado, arrogante... no tienes que juntarte con él, nos tienes a nosotros.

-No tiene nada de malo hacer nuevas amistades Archie. Deberías tratarlo un poco, no es malo, es más, es bastante parecido a ti.

-¡Jajajajajaja!

 _Stear soltó una carcajada._

-Pero... ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que somos parecidos?! ¡A compararnos siquiera!... ¡Jamás! Yo no soy un petrimetre como ese tipo, me niego a seguirte escuchando.

-No te ofendas Archie, ese inglés odioso como lo llamas ha sido bastante amable conmigo y con Stear ¿cierto primo?

-La verdad es que sí, me ha prometido dejarme reparar una avioneta abandonada en el hangar de su residencia en Escocia. No perderé la oportunidad de hacerlo, hablaré con el tío Albert para que me deje ir en las vacaciones de verano.

-Pues a mí no me interesan sus tratos con él, a mí me cae bastante mal, preferiría juntarme con Neal antes que con ése tipo.

-Tonterías Archie, además... es bastante popular con las chicas del Colegio, eso también podría favorecerlos... a mí eso no me interesa, pues tengo a Candy, pero a ti Archie y a Stear que acaba de romper con Annie les ayudaría a conocer algunas amigas.

-¡Vahh! ¡Cállate ya Anthony!

°·._.·°°·~¤~·°°·._.·°

-Candy, estoy muy apenado contigo.

-¿Por qué Albert?

-Por tenerte aquí sola, encerrada todo el tiempo. Mañana será el último día de negocios aquí... después iremos a Escocia.

-¡También conoceré Escocia! Es una maravilla... ¡aplicaré por fin lo que aprendí en el pesado libro de los Andley!

-Candy, tal vez sea una mejor idea llevarte al Colegio San Pablo después de todo. Es que, pequeña es mucho tiempo el que se estará prolongando nuestra estadía en Europa y no puedo tenerte encerrada como hasta hoy. Estaremos varios meses más, no me arrepiento de haberte traído conmigo, tu compañía ha sido maravillosa, pero incluso ya lo hablé con George y tenerte aquí sola, está mal.

 _Candy ya volaba con sus pensamientos al lado de Anthony, para ella era un sueño escuchar lo que Albert estaba diciendo._

-¿Y me dejarás todo el año en el colegio?

-Por supuesto que no Candy, sólo sería hasta fines del mes de marzo, tal vez a principios de abril. Tengo que ir a Escocia, después a Irlanda, regreso a Londres y de ahí a Italia... como ves, ésto será maratónico y no puedo tenerte así con nosotros.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Para mi es el mejor regalo que me puedes dar Albert. ¡Y no lo digo por estar cerca de Anthony! Eso jamás... ya me has dicho las reglas del Colegio.

-Entonces así será Candy, estarás en el San Pablo aproximadamente dos meses. Tendrás a Annie, para poder conversar; no quiero que estés cerca de Anthony, ni le hagas caso si te propone estar a las escondidas dándose besos y abrazos. Voy a confiar en ti, eres una buena chica y ya estoy orgulloso de ti Candy, no defraudes esta confianza que ya te tengo.

-¡Gracias Albert!

 _Candy se colgó del cuello de su querido amigo y tutor y accidentalmente rozó sus labios al querer darle un beso en agradecimiento._

 _Ambos se separaron de inmediato y Albert hirviendo de vergüenza se retiró a su cuarto._

 _George se encontraba en el pequeño comedor, donde terminaba de revisar balances, cuentas, pendientes y un sin fin de documentos, observó la escena y el cariñoso agradecimiento de Candy y pensó: "Si en unos años más la señorita Candy sigue manteniendo ese nivel de acercamiento, cariño y confianza con William... habrá nueva dueña para el corazón del patriarca... ya me los estoy imaginando..."_

°·._.·°°·~¤~·°°·._.·°

 _Albert y George salieron como todos los días. Candy se asomó por la ventana al escuchar como alguien arrojaba unas piedrecillas y golpeaba el vidrio._

-¡Cannndyyy!

-¡Ya voy Harry!

 _Candy salió corriendo del departamento, no era por la alegría de ver al chico, más bien por el gusto de que ése sería su último día en ése lugar._

-Qué gusto verte Candy...

-Apenas ayer me viste.

-Si, pero siempre será un gusto verte... Candy, supe que hoy te vas...

-¿Cómo te enteraste Harry?

-Mi padre es el dueño de estos edificios pecosa... yo, le conté que me gustas y me dijo que me fuera despidiendo, me entristece que te vayas...

-Pues no debería Harry, somos amigos ¿no es cierto? Podemos escribirnos de vez en cuando.

-¿En serio me dejarías escribirte?

-Sí, pero sólo como amigos, recuerda que...

-Ya sé, ya sé... tienes novio.

-Sí, tengo novio.

-Y ¿a dónde se supone que podré escribirte?

-Estaré en el Colegio San Pablo, en Londres.

-Ya veo, eres una niña rica... por eso no sabías andar en bicicleta...

-Qué te pasa Harry, no soy una niña rica, soy una chica con mucha suerte, no siempre lo tuve todo...

-Tal vez fue insignificante para ti la rosa que te di ayer.

-Claro que no... y ya basta con eso Harry, para mí tú eres mas rico que yo...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú tienes un papá y una mamá ¿cierto?

-Si y hermanos...

-Bueno, pues yo estoy sola en el mundo.

-Mentirosa ¿y tu tío qué?

-Mi tío, es en realidad mi tutor, él me ha adoptado... yo crecí en un orfanato en Estados Unidos. No sé quienes son o fueron mis padres, ni sé si tuve hermanos. Solo sé que Dios ha puesto gente maravillosa en mi camino y la familia que me recibió tiene recursos para ingresarme a ese colegio.

-Yo también tengo familia en Estados Unidos, pero nunca los he visto, sólo sé que viven en Indiana.

-¡Oh vaya! Yo vengo de Indiana, justo ahí está el orfanato donde crecí. Ven, antes de irme te mostraré que no soy la niña rica e inútil que te imaginas...

-¿Qué haces?, ¡baja de ahí Candy! ¡Te puedes lastimar!

-¡Vamos! No vas a decirme que tienes miedo...

-No tengo miedo... ¡allá voy!

 _Harry y Candy llegaron cerca de la copa de uno de los árboles del parque, la vista era hermosa._

-No creí que tuvieras esta habilidad, pareces un chimpancé trepando...

-Tú no te quedas atrás Harry...

-¿Cómo es Indiana?

-Es hermoso, tiene grandes bosques, pastizales, vegetación. Hay un lago grandísimo, limpio, hermoso, sus aguas son frescas incluso en verano. Me gusta mucho nadar en él...

-No sigas niña, ya te imaginé nadando y no puedo perder concentración, estoy en la cima de un árbol...

-¡Harry! ¡Eres demasiado coqueto!

-Perdón Candy, pero es que eres hermosa, me gustas mucho y aunque de cualquier forma te vas a ir, no quiero callármelo. Ahora por intrépido, no sé como bajaré de aquí...

-¿Queeé? ¿Nunca habías trepado un árbol?

-No

-Y ¿cómo es que te animaste a subir entonces?

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Sí...

-Bueno, la vista era muy bella desde abajo, y era más tentador aún quedarme apreciando semejante belleza, pero considerándolo poco caballeroso de mi parte, preferí seguirte...

 _Candy no sabía donde esconder sus ruborizadas pecas._

-Será mejor que bajemos Harry, si no me equivoco tu mamá te esta buscando, mira, está junto a tu bicicleta llamándote...

-Si, es mi madre y ese barrigón es mi hermano mayor... mejor que no me vea aquí arriba, porque así me irá llegando a casa.

-¿Bajemos con cuidado quieres?

-Tengo un poco de miedo Candy... subir es más facil.

-Sólo no mires abajo y pisa donde yo lo hago.

 _Candy y su amigo llegaron hasta abajo._

-Eres admirable, encantadora, hermosa... voy a extrañarte...

-Gracias Harry...

-¡Harryyyyy! ¡Haaarryyyyyy!

-¡Aquí estoy mamá!

-¡Dónde te has metido!

-Fui a caminar... con Candy, ella es mi amiga, sobrina del señor Andley.

-¡Ah! Con que tú eres Candy... ¡mi hermano no deja de hablar de ti!

-¡Cállate Jhon! Mamá dile algo...

-Encantada Candy... pero yo me llevo a este jovencito que aún no termina sus deberes y mañana tendrá problemas en la escuela.

-¡Te escribiré al colegio San Pablo Candy!

-Sí Harry, fue divertido conocerte...

-Ojalá pueda volver a verte algún día.

-Sé que así será... ya lo verás...

°·._.·°°·~¤~·°°·._.·°

-Es muy bonita hijo, con razón te gustó.

-Si mamá es hermosa... y viene desde Indiana.

-¿Ah si? ¡Qué coincidencia! de donde eran tus abuelos...

-Y mi tía Harriet...

-Y el tío Vincent...

-¿Algún día los visitaremos mamá?

-Es cuestión de convencer a tu padre, él fue quien se alejó de su hermano desde la muerte de Harriet y la abuela, pero si, tal vez algún día iremos... tu tío Vincent por lo que sé sigue viviendo allá, quedó viudo de su primer esposa, pero volvió a casarse.

-Mamá ¿tenemos primos?

-Tengo entendido que sí, un chico de la edad de ustedes, su nombre es Anthony, además de los otros dos hijos que tuvo tu tío con su segunda esposa, pero a ellos no los conocí.

-¿A Anthony si lo conocieron mamá?

-Sólo lo vimos una vez tu papá y yo. Tú Jhon eras muy chiquito y tú Harry eras un bebé de brazos. Anthony tenía un año.

-¿Y de dónde eran ellos exactamente mamá?

-No lo sé Harry, vivieron en un pueblo llamado Lakewood, pero de eso hace ya muchos años...

°·._.·°°·~¤~·°°·._.·°

-¿Sabes que ya se va Hélène Bouchard mi estimado amigo?

-No sé como haces para enterarte de todo eso Anthony.

-Es algo que escuché por ahí.

-Supongo que regresa a Francia con sus padres... hace bien.

-No te afecta, por lo que veo.

-En lo más mínimo, mucho menos cuando así como se van chicas lindas, llegan otras mucho más hermosas. Hoy ha llegado una preciosa señorita, no sé todavía quién es, pero tiene un rostro de ángel, es muy niña todavía.

-Ahora eres tú quien se ha enterado de las noticias...

-La vi saliendo de la oficina de Gray, mientras ya sabes... yo iba entrando.

-¿Y ahora porqué fue?

-Lo de siempre, Margaret me encontró fumando. Por cierto, otra vez te llegó carta de tu amada Candy; una de las monjas tuvo el descuido de no depositarla bien y encontré a tu primito Neal tomándola. Le quité el sobre y lo arrojé bien por debajo de la puerta. Te veo mañana...

-Si amigo gracias, hasta mañana.

°·._.·°°·~¤~·°°·._.·°

-Tengo pendiente George.

-Peor sería que siguiera sola como en el departamento ¿Viste la rosa?

-Ése fue el detonante para ingresarla al San Pablo...

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer William, en el colegio la tendrán muy vigilada.

-Así lo espero... -Albert suspiró- ...Vamos a trabajar, si quieres voy revisando las negociaciones con Glasgow, también buscaré los contratos con Inverness y Edimburgo.

-Te mareas cuando lees en el camino.

-Pero es una forma de mantenerme ocupado.

-Mejor descansa y ya que lleguemos trabajas lo que quieras.

°·._.·°°·~¤~·°°·._.·°

Querido Anthony:

Te escribo desde Birmingham.

Estamos en un apartamento muy amplio George, Albert y yo.

En este momento, como en muchos otros estoy sola, no me aburro tanto, me pongo a leer y observo a la gente pasar.

Ayer vi una pareja de novios besándose, me hicieron recordar nuestra tarde en Lakewood...

A veces quisiera ser mucho mayor para poder abrazarte y besarte con más libertad.

Te extraño, ya hace casi tres semanas de no verte, cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos ya habrá pasado un mes de que paseamos de la mano por Londres.

Dice Albert que estaremos aquí hasta fines de marzo, se me ocurría que hubiese sido mejor quedarme en Chicago. Allá estaría estudiando y no tendría tanto tiempo para pensar en ti... para extrañarte...

Te amo.

Candy. W. A.

.·°·°·°·°·°·.

-¡Anthony!

-¿Qué pasa... por qué esos gritos?

-¡Adivina quién esta aquí!

-No tengo idea Archie...

-¡Adivinaaa! ¡Vas a ser completamente feliz!

-¿C... Candy?

-¡Siiii!

-¡¿Vino de visita de nuevo?!

-Ésta es la mejor parte querido primo... no lo creo, ¡ella está usando el uniforme del Colegio!

-Díganme por favor que no es una broma...

-¡Compruébalo tú mismo! ella está haciendo un recorrido con las monjas, le están mostrando el Colegio...

 _Anthony salió de su habitación, corrió hacia los patios donde vio a cierta distancia a las hermanas Gray y Margaret, se escondió tras unos gruesos pilares y la vio._

 _Su amada Candy, vestida con el blanco uniforme, sus botines blancos, su coleta de rubio y largo cabello llegando a media espalda. Un flequillo de lado bien peinado y su andar derechito y ligero._

-Es ella...

-¿Perdón ?

-La chica con rostro de ángel que te dije... ¿ya te enamoraste eh?

-Amigo, ella es...

-Perfecta...

-¡Terry!

-Es la verdad, además eres mayor que yo Anthony y ella es muy niña para ti.

-Sólo te llevo un año y para que lo sepas, ella es Candy... mi novia, mi gran amor...

-Siendo así, me retiro de la contienda. Te veo después y ya quita esa cara de tonto, una mujer no debe saberte vulnerable, recuérdalo...

 _Candy fue llevada a su habitación, la primer noche no podía dormir de la emoción de estar cerca, tan cerca de Anthony. La venció el sueño entrada la madrugada y despertó muy tarde. No pudo llegar a tiempo a sus clases._

 _-Señorita Candy, la clase empieza a las seis de la mañana, no después de las ocho. Por esta ocasión pasaré por alto esta falta, que no se repita._

-No sucederá de nuevo hermana, disculpe.

-Tome asiento y ponga atención, para hacer una pregunta deberá levantar su mano y no interrumpir.

 _En cuanto terminó la clase, Annie y Patty se acercaron a Candy. Annie las presentó y desde entonces estuvieron juntas._

-¡Es increíble que estés aquí Candy! Le pregunté a Anthony a escondidas y me dijo que no vendrías... él estaba muy triste. Ahora ya lo he visto más tranquilo, espera a que te vea... ¡se volverá loco de alegría!

-Entonces, ¿tú eres la novia de Anthony?

-Sí, pero supongo que eso debe mantenerse en secreto...

-¡Claro! Nosotras no diremos nada, pero Candy... tenemos que ponerte al tanto de muchas cosas que pasan en el colegio.

 _Annie, Candy y Patty se fueron a sus dormitorios, se reunieron en el de Candy y le contaron todo lo concerniente a la escuela y a Anthony..._

-Pero no te preocupes, él no le pone atención.

-Ella se arriesga mucho porque es muy coqueta...

-Y él sólo tiene ojos para ti...

-Chicas, estaré muy poco tiempo aquí, debo regresar a Chicago en menos dos meses. Prefiero no enterarme de nada de lo que haga Anthony ¿Sabes Annie? Se lo prometí a Albert y no voy a defraudarlo, sólo voy a estudiar, si alguna muchacha se interesa en mi novio, prefiero no saberlo. No me lo digan por favor.

-Tienes razón Candy...

°·._.·°°·~¤~·°°·._.·°

Candy se levantó muy temprano y se duchó. Se puso su uniforme y se encontró con Annie y Patty en los pasillos, también con Eliza, quien ya estaba advertida que al primer problema que ocasionara a Candy se regresaría a Lakewood, pues William pagaba los estudios de ella y Neal, al señor Leagan últimamente no le iba bien económicamente.

Veinte minutos después del desayuno darían inicio las clases. Candy, se veía preciosa con el elegante uniforme, llevaba al igual que todos los estudiantes una capa blanca por el frío de la mañana.

El mismo frío terminó desvaneciéndose cuando sintió su cálida presencia mirándola fijamente, con una hermosa sonrisa, con unos ojos que la derretían de tan sólo posarse en los suyos. Otra vez sus piernas temblaron, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su rostro delator comenzaba a tornarse caliente por la emoción de verlo de nuevo...

.

.

 **°·._.·°°·~¤~·°°·._.·°**

Gracias! Todos sus comentarios muy atinados y en todos coincido y me llena de alegría que les guste lo que escribo.

LAS QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO!

Phambe. P. Glenda. JENNY. Adoradandrew. Amaly Malfoy. Susy. Stormaw. Lizita. Ivi. Mary silenciosa. Alexas90. Rosima. Nina. Chidamami. Triny. Ross. HaniR...


	8. EN EL COLEGIO SAN PABLO

**EN EL COLEGIO SAN PABLO.**

 **.**

 _Anthony estaba feliz, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus manos temblaban, quería abrazarla, besarla, pero eso era imposible..._

-Ya primo, ¡despierta!

 _Stear se quedó de pie junto a Anthony quien continuaba observando a Candy._

 _Candy sonriendo, guiñó el ojo a su novio y discretamente juntó sus labios formando un beso hacia él, Anthony quedó perplejo y todavía más enamorado ante el coqueto gesto de Candy, Annie y Patty tomando del brazo a su amiga se retiraron a clases._

-Con eso fue suficiente para alegrarme el día Stear...

-Sí, ya veo Anthony... ¡se nos ha alegrado a ambos!

-Ay no Stear, no me digas que estás pensando regresar con Annie...

-Desde luego que no... Patty la amiga de ellas es quien me quita el sueño mi buen primo. ¡Anda, vamos también a clases! Ya todos se han ido...

..._.~·´°`·~._...

 _Así pasaron varios días, Anthony y Candy se veían a lo lejos y se conformaban con eso, se sonreían, discretamente se guiñaban el ojo._

 _En una ocasión se agruparon todos los estudiantes detrás de la hermana Kreiss que no podía abrir el candado de la entrada a la capilla para la misa del domingo._

 _Anthony aprovechó que todos estaban revueltos en círculo y muy juntos. Se puso detrás de Candy y entrelazó su mano con la de ella, rogando a Dios porque la monja no pudiera abrir pronto ese candado._

 _El toque de sus manos los estremeció a ambos, la hermana Kreiss por fin abrió el pesado y oxidado candado y tiró del duro cerrojo. Anthony, en un movimiento rápido abrazó a Candy por la cintura pegándo la espalda de ella contra su pecho y besó su cabello._

 _Nadie se dio cuenta de todo eso, nadie... excepto Alice Walker, una prima hermana de Patty O'Brien._

 _Desde que llegaron al Colegio, los Andley robaban la atención y las miradas de gran número de jóvenes estudiantes. Cuando pasaban los tres caminando, el porte, la gallardía, la elegancia, estatura y los atractivos rostros que poseían los tres chicos arrancaban suspiros y hacían voltear a la concurrencia, provocando la envidia de los menos agraciados._

 _Anthony en particular llamaba más la atención, para colmo su reciente amistad con Terrence Grandchester, otro de los favoritos convertían los pasillos y patios en un cuento de hadas donde los príncipes si existían y se paseaban por el Colegio._

 _Alice coqueteaba con Anthony, le sonreía, no lo perdía de vista. Como si eso le sirviera de mucho en una escuela donde no les permitían en absoluto la interacción entre muchachos y muchachas._

 _Siempre atenta a cada movimiento como guardia de seguridad, no perdió detalle del toque de las manos y del acercamiento del chico de sus sueños a la horrible intrusa recién llegada al Colegio._

-¿Quién es esa?

-Su nombre es Candice, es nueva aquí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Alice?

-Simple curiosidad...

-Señoritas Walker, Evans y Leagan, ¿se piensan quedar ahí paradas o van a entrar a misa?

..._.~·´°`·~._...

 _Al volver a su cuarto Candy encontró una carta de Birmingham, su remitente: Harry Brown._

Señorita Candy pecosa hermosa:

No vayas a leer esta carta en presencia de tu novio, porque diré cosas muy ciertas:

Fueron pocos los momentos que tuve para compartir contigo, pero te quedaste grabada en mi memoria.

Hay una chica que ocupa el departamento que tú ocupaste, se llama Julia, también es pecosa, pero no es ni la mitad de bonita y simpática que eres tú.

Todavía tengo un tío en Indiana, convencí a mi padre de ir a visitarlo. Tal vez pueda encontrarte y con más suerte para mi, tal vez entonces ya no seas novia del otro Brown.

Siempre voy a pensar en ti.

Harry Brown.

..._.~·´°¤°`·~._...

 _Albert se pasaba los días inmerso en documentos, firmas e innumerables pendientes que a veces parecían asfixiarlo._

 _Extrañamente cuando quería salir de ese mundo de números y letras él mismo hacía llegar a su mente el recuerdo de Candy._

 _En secreto, pensaba en el último abrazo que le dio en el departamento en Birmingham. Ese accidental y efímero roce de labios mientras él la abrazaba..._

 _"Es una niña... es mi protegida, no puedo estar pensando en ella" -pensaba Albert._

-William, prácticamente hemos terminado nuestros asuntos en Escocia, ya tengo los pases de abordar para Irlanda, salimos en dos días...

...¿William?

-Discúlpame George, estaba muy distraído ¿Qué me decías?

-Que en dos días salimos para Irlanda ¿Estás bien?

-Si, por supuesto, tal vez es el cansancio...

-Deja eso ya Will, yo me encargo, si lo deseas toma una siesta o sal a caminar, tal vez encuentres algo interesante...

 _Comentó George con un gesto de picardía en la mirada, refiriéndose a que se encontrara a alguna mujer._

-¡Vamos George, también tú necesitas descansar, acompáñame!

..._.~·´°`·~._...

 _Candy disfrutaba la que sería una corta estancia en el Colegio, una tarde se encaminó sola por los patios y llegó a una amplia zona elevada con grandes extensiones de césped. Varios árboles en la cima le hacían recordar el fresco y sombreado paisaje de su amada colina de Pony, sin dudarlo, caminó hacia esa dirección. Por un momento cerró sus ojos y sentía la misma sensación de subir aquel lugar que tanto amaba junto al hogar de Pony._

 _Se sentó en el césped y se recostó en él poniendo los brazos bajo su cabeza, suspiró y pensó en voz alta:_

-Después de todo la vida es éso... una serie de etapas. Hace días conocí a Harry, en éste momento estoy aquí y después en unos días más iré rumbo a Chicago... todo pasa, todo cambia.

-¿Así que eres tú la novia de mi amigo Anthony?

 _Candy miró sorprendida al chico que bajaba de uno de los árboles._

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Terrence, tú debes ser Candy.

-Sí, soy Candy y también novia de Anthony.

 _"Éste joven se parece muchísimo a Harry y a Anthony"... -pensó Candy._

-Ahora entiendo porque te extraña tanto, eres en verdad bonita.

 _Terry se sentó junto a ella._

-Gracias Terrence...

-No agradezcas, es la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

-Sólo vine a caminar un rato, pasaba por aquí y me agradó este lugar.

-A mi también me agrada, en ocasiones venimos Anthony, Stear y yo...

-¡Oh! ¿También eres amigo de Stear?

-Sí, también. El elegante no me soporta, no le hice nada... pero no me importa ¿sabes Candy? No soy alguien de muchos amigos, con Anthony y Stear es suficiente, son buenos para mi.

 _Terry quería quedarse ahí, con esa hermosa muchachita de verdes y brillantes ojos, de largas y rizadas pestañas, de encantadora voz e interesante plática. Cada que ella reía era como ver a un ángel del cielo reir. Sus pecas encantadoras lo tenían fascinado y cuando ella hablaba lo llevaba a un estado de enajenación mental observando su boca pequeña y perfectamente delineada._

 _Decidió retirarse, estimaba demasiado a Anthony como para quedarse admirando embelesado los encantos de la novia de su amigo, su mejor amigo..._

-Me retiro Candy, ha sido un verdadero placer saludarte y conocerte en persona. ¡Hasta luego!...

-Hasta luego Terrence...

..._.~·´°`·~._...

 _Pasaron los días y llegó un domingo especial en el que después de oír misa, los estudiantes del San Pablo tenían permitido salir con sus familias. George fue al Colegio a recoger a Candy, Anthony, Archie, Stear, Eliza y Neal. Patty consiguió el permiso para ir con Annie y sus padres. El inglés amigo de Anthony se fue sólo en un carruaje que ya lo esperaba._

 _En cuanto salieron del Colegio, Anthony como un imán se aferró al cuerpo de su novia en un abrazo que hizo enfurecer de rabia a varias estudiantes espectadoras, en especial a Alice Walker que estaba cerca pues era amiga de Eliza._

-¡Qué descarada esa Candice! Bien dijiste que era una dama de establo...

-Sí, destila vulgaridad... aunque tu comentario es más por el abrazo que le está dando Anthony, no puedes ocultarlo... ¡hasta la noche querida!

 _Subieron al coche que los llevaría a un restaurante donde Albert había aprovechado para reunirse con unos empresarios._

 _Se sentaron todos en una larga mesa y pidieron sus platillos._

 _Todavía no comenzaban a comer cuando Albert se desocupó, se despidió de los empresarios y dirigiéndose a la mesa de sus sobrinos se acercó a Candy. Llegó por detrás de ella la tomó por los hombros y depositó un beso en los suaves rizos de su cabeza._

 _Candy tomó sus manos emocionada de verlo de nuevo, estaban ya ocupados los dos lugares junto a Candy por Anthony y Archie, Albert rodeó la mesa para quedar frente a ella._

 _Anthony no soltaba la mano de su novia y aunque no le gustaban las muestras de cariño de Albert, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse._

 _La que hervía de celos y envidia era Eliza, ella seguía rememorando las imágenes de Albert que guardaba en su mente y casi todas las noches abrazaba una almohada imaginándolo compartiendo su cama con ella en el Colegio._

 _Comieron y disfrutaron un agradable almuerzo, reían con las ocurrencias de Stear y la plática se tornó incómoda cuando se tocó el tema de las chicas del Colegio._

-A mi me gusta una joven de Nottingham, se llama Aeryn Jones, al parecer no le soy indiferente...

-Pues mucha suerte Neal, todo el Colegio sabe que ella muere por Terry y Ant...

 _Anthony dirigió una mirada de furia a Archie quien acababa de cometer una indiscreción._

-Continúa Archie, si te hace sentir muy bien quitándole los ánimos a mi hermano, puedes terminar de decir que Aeryn muere también por Anthony...como casi todas en el Colegio Candy, así que no te sientas mal, es más, ve acostumbrándote.

-¡Eliza!

-Muchachos creo que mejor cambiamos de tema, no es la intención que nadie se incomode. - _solicitó Albert._

 _Candy no dijo nada, sólo bajó su mirada para no encontrarse con la de Anthony. En ese preciso momento llegaron los platillos y así disimuló Candy su gesto de molestia con él al soltarse de su mano._

 _Al terminar de almorzar, Albert los llevó a dar un paseo por las zonas de Londres que en aquella ocasión no pudieron visitar._

..._.~·´°`·~._...

 _Regresaron al Colegio y ésta vez fue Albert quien se despidió de Candy._

-Cuídate mucho princesa. Ya sólo iremos a Italia y de ahí vendré en tres semanas por ti, disfruta lo que queda de tu estadía en el Colegio.

 _Albert besó su frente y le dio un abrazo. Candy le dio una bendición haciendo la señal de la Cruz frente a él y besó su mejilla._

-Cuídate Albert, nos veremos pronto.

 _Anthony que todo el tiempo estuvo junto a Candy también dio un abrazo a su tío y esperaron tomados de la mano en la entrada del Colegio hasta verlo partir._

-Ya sólo tres semanas Candy... y te irás de nuevo.

-No estés triste Anthony, mejor vamos a disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda juntos.

-Jajajajajaja Candy, mi amor, y ¿cómo se supone que vamos a disfrutarlo? Si apenas puedo verte.

-Tengo una idea mi querido novio... ¡Mañana verás!

..._.~·´°`·~._...

 _Se hizo de noche, Candy no pudo esperar a llevar a cabo su plan hasta el dia siguiente, pero por lo menos esperó a que los rondines de las monjas terminaran y una vez que se aseguró de esto, saltó de su balcón a un árbol cercano, se deslizó por él con gran facilidad y con cuidado atravesó el patio que separaba dormitorios de hombres y mujeres._

 _Ella ya tenía muy bien ubicada la habitación de Anthony, estaba justo en medio de la de Terrence el amigo y Stear y Archie._

 _Con la habilidad de una ardilla, trepó por otro de los árboles que daban al balcón de Anthony._

 _Cuando saltó hacia él hizo un fuerte ruido y se acostó en el balcón para no ser descubierta, llevaba puesto el uniforme negro de los domingos para camuflarse, así que aunque Stear salió asomándose a su balcón, no pudo verla por la oscuridad de la noche y de las ropas de Candy._

-¿Qué fue eso Stear?

-No veo nada, está todo oscuro...

 _Archie salió también al balcón y ninguno de los dos pudo ver a Candy, entraron de nuevo a su habitación cerrando las puertas del balcón._

 _Candy esperó un rato, después unos suaves toquidos se escucharon en la ventana de Anthony..._

 _Se abrió despacio la puerta y una suave mano jaló a Candy al interior._

 _Las luces permanecían apagadas, si las encendía, alguien se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí._

-Anthony...

-¡Candy! ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante cosa? Te arriesgaste mucho... ¡pudiste caer desde los árboles o el balcón!

-Pero no fue así y aquí estoy, quería verte más tiempo, hoy sólo pudimos tomarnos de la mano, extrañé tus besos...

-Princesa, no me digas eso. Yo moría por besarte y mi tío me advirtió que ni se me ocurriera y menos delante de Eliza y Neal.

-Pero ya estamos aquí Anthony...

-¿Me das permiso de besarte Candy?

-Sólo besos, ¿está bien?

-Sí Candy, sólo besos...

 _Anthony se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar con el roce de sus labios sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz hasta llegar a los aterciopelados labios de Candy._

 _Sólo hacía falta un roce de las bocas para que iniciaran una batalla entre ellas. Ambos se sorprendían de la fuerza con la que se deseaban, Anthony invadía con su lengua la boca de su amada, mientras ella feliz permitía ese juego delicioso que la hacía embriagarse con el torrente de sensaciones que se provocaban mutuamente._

 _En un momento Anthony la acercó a su cama y se sentaron despacio en ella, la recostó y sin dejar de besarla, colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus senos mientras la otra había quedado debajo de la cintura de Candy._

 _Los besos y las caricias de esa noche los estaban llevando a desear más cada vez, a necesitarse más y con más fuerza._

 _Candy recordaba la promesa hecha a Albert, se sentía muy mal de estarla rompiendo, ¡era tiempo de detenerse!_

 _En un momento Anthony también se detuvo, llegó un atisbo de prudencia a su mente y frenó por completo lo que habría sido su primera vez con la mujer de su vida._

 _Con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pudo verla recostada con su cabello alborotado y el faldón de su vestido levantado._

-No, no podemos seguir Candy. Te amo demasiado como para seguir y hacerte esto.

-Gracias Anthony, yo tampoco puedo seguir, por mucho que lo deseo.

-Candy, no quiero que regreses en esta oscuridad, no quiero que algo te pase en el trayecto a tu habitación, ¿te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

-Sí, sólo si ambos prometemos y juramos que sólo dormiremos juntos.

-Lo juro amor.

 _Candy se quitó su vestido y se puso una pijama de Anthony, los dos se acomodaron en la cama y se acurrucaron bajo las cobijas, abrazados._

 _Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, la emoción de pasar una primera noche juntos era demasiada._

-Candy, ya no tengo sueño...

-Yo tampoco Anthony, ¿qué hacemos?

-Puedo quedarme despierto toda la noche, lo que sea con tal de estar contigo.

-Entonces seremos dos, también me quedaré despierta.

 _No se dieron cuenta a qué hora se quedaron dormidos, más por cansancio que por sueño._

 _Para ambos fue la mejor noche de su vida hasta ese momento, estaban felices, enamorados._

 _Eran las cinco de la mañana, todos los estudiantes despertaban a esa hora pues las clases comenzaban a las seis._

 _Candy alcanzó a escuchar una fuerte alarma en la habitación de junto inventada por Stear._

 _Esta vez agradeció a su primo por el escandaloso invento._

 _Se quitó la pijama y se puso su vestido, sus botines y se acomodó un poco el cabello._

 _Dio un tierno beso a Anthony mientras éste la sujetaba por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo._

-Te amo Candy...

-Te amo Anthony.

-Gracias por esta noche.

-Que sea la primera de muchas...

 _Candy salió al balcón, trepó al árbol y bajó rápidamente mientras se perdía en el todavía oscuro patio arbolado._

-Vaya que es hábil tu pecosa novia...

-¡Terry!

 _Su amigo bostezaba en el balcón de junto y se estiraba perezosamente todavía con la pijama puesta._

-No tienes de qué preocuparte por mi, tú sabes que yo no diré nada, preocúpate por ustedes, sabes a qué me refiero, espero que hayas sido cuidadoso.

-Sí, lo fuimos, sólo dormimos juntos...

 _Dijo Anthony en voz muy baja para que nadie más lo escuchara._

-¿Sabes Anthony? Eres realmente afortunado, cuidala mucho, te veo más tarde.

..._.~·´°`·~._...

 _El tiempo se fue volando, más de lo que Candy y Anthony hubieran deseado. Pronto se cumpliría el plazo en que Albert regresaría por Candy para llevarla de vuelta a Chicago._

-Candy, ya está corriendo el mes de abril y Albert no viene por ti.

-Si Annie, sería maravilloso que ya me dejara todo el año, así podríamos estar más tiempo juntas, ¿no lo creen?

-Sí, Candy. Yo te voy a extrañar mucho, gracias a ti Stear se ha acercado más a mí... lo siento Annie.

-No te preocupes Patty, Stear es mi amigo, nunca podré verlo de nuevo como un novio.

-¿Y qué tal Archie Annie?

-No Candy, Archie siempre va a estar enamorado de ti y yo no puedo competir con eso, no tengo ninguna prisa. Hay un joven que me escribe, es amigo de Archie por cierto, es muy guapo también, pero no tengo interés.

-Tal vez, no ha llegado aún la persona adecuada, ten paciencia.

-Sí Candy, yo quiero un amor como el tuyo con Anthony, incluso como el de Patty y Stear. Un amor que me haga sonreir en las mañanas y me haga soñar por las noches...

 _Candy se ruborizó al recordar la noche que días antes compartió con Anthony._

 _Después de finalizar la clase, la hermana Margaret dio un aviso a Candy._

-Entonces no lo olvides Candy, la hermana Gray te espera en quince minutos en su oficina.

-Ahí estaré hermana.

 _Candy fue en compañía de Annie y Patty quienes la esperaron por fuera de la dirección._

-¿Qué pasó Candy?

-Llegó la hora de hacer mi maleta chicas, me voy mañana muy temprano...

-¡Oh Candy!

-No se pongan mal, sabíamos que esto sería así. ¡Seré una buena enfermera! Si tengo suerte de ser aceptada en la escuela de Medicina, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para ser una gran médico.

-Candy estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre tan fuerte, tan valiente... ¡te admiro mucho!

-Si en verdad me admiras Annie, toma lo que te gusta de mi y aplícalo en ti, eres muy valiosa, lucha por lo que tú quieres lograr y no te dejes llevar por las vanalidades y frivolidades de la alta sociedad ¡Las quiero mucho amigas!

..._.~·´°`·~._...

 _En la noche, nuevamente con el uniforme negro, Candy repitió la hazaña de aquella vez para llegar a Anthony, no había podido despedirse de él. Cuando brincó a su balcón una fuerte voz proveniente del pasillo cercano preguntó en medio de la oscuridad:_

-¿Quién anda ahi? ¡Salga ahora mismo!

 _Era la hermana Kreiss haciendo rondín a oscuras..._

 _._

 _._

._-~°¤°~-_.

Gracias inmensas a las personas que siempre dejan sus valiosos comentarios. A las que me han agregado a favoritos y a las que aunque no comentan siguen leyendo esta historia.

Un gran abrazo! Hasta donde estén todas y cada una!


	9. ¿CREES QUE SABES LO QUE ES AMAR?

**¿CREES QUE SABES LO QUE ES AMAR?**

 **.**

-¡He dicho que salga quien esté ahí!

-Tranquila hermana, no hay porqué alterarse...

-¿Qué haces ahí Terrence?

-Dejé abierto mi balcón y me quedé dormido, me levanté para cerrarlo porque tenía frío y tropecé... sólo fue eso hermana.

-Pues ten más cuidado, los balcones se deben cerrar temprano, ¡Que no vuelva a repetirse!

-Será como usted diga, buenas noches.

 _Terry alcanzó a ver a Candy escondida en una esquina del balcón, supo que era ella a pesar de la oscuridad pues era la única que se aventuraba a trepar árboles cual Tarzán._

 _Terry cerró sus puertas y Candy se quedó ahí sentada, sintiéndose como una tonta. Estaba inmóvil y más asustada que nunca, poco faltó para que la descubrieran._

 _A pesar de que una expulsión no cambiaría el hecho de que ésa era su última noche en el Colegio, si les habría afectado demasiado a ella y a Anthony... sobre todo a él._

-¡En que lío habría metido a Anthony!... Ahora su amigo ya nos vió ¿y si dice algo? ¿Y si no es tan amigo de Anthony? Más bien si es su amigo de verdad, bien pudo delatarme y no lo hizo, bueno, a lo que vine... sólo a decir adiós, resiste Candy no vayas a llorar, son sólo unos meses... además estarás ocupada estudiando y se pasará el tiempo volando.

 _Candy tocó despacito las puertas del balcón de Anthony, esperó un momento y no abrió, volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta._

-Será que está profundamente dormido, dejaré una carta para él, con Annie.

 _Decepcionada por exponerse sin lograr su cometido, Candy bajó de nuevo del balcón y se dirigió al suyo. Ya en su habitación prendió una lámpara y comenzó a escribir:_

Amado Anthony:

En un rato más saldré del Colegio.

Fui avisada hoy por la tarde y desde entonces no te vi, te busqué por los patios, también en la que llamo la segunda colina de Pony y no te pude ver. Sólo a Stear y Archie los vi un momento pero la mirada de las monjas no me permitieron acercarme.

Hace un rato fui a buscarte a tu balcón, por poco y me encuentra la hermana Kreiss, pero tu amigo Terry me encubrió porque mintió para que no sospechara nada la hermana. No pude agradecerle pero por favor dile que fue muy amable, que es en verdad un buen amigo, no sólo tuyo y de Stear, desde ahora también mío.

Quería despedirme, volver a abrazarte y besarte antes de partir.

Quería llevarme el sabor de tus labios en el viaje.

Te dejo esta carta y con ella parte del gran amor que te tengo.

Pórtate bien, no importa que tengas cien admiradoras, ya no me molestaré por eso. Si en tu corazón vivo sólo yo con eso me basta.

Yo también me portaré bien, pensaré siempre en ti y seré muy buena médico o enfermera para que estés orgulloso de mí.

Te amo Anthony.

Candy.

...:·.~°¤°~.·:...

 _Candy pintó sus labios con un labial rojo carmín muy bonito, regalo de Annie._

 _Después dejó impresos algunos besos en la carta para Anthony, la metió en un sobre y se metió a la cama._

 _La hermana Grace, fue a tocar muy temprano la puerta de Candy, para asegurarse que no se quedara dormida._

-Candice, Candice, ¡buen día! Despierta, debes prepararte para partir.

-Ya voy hermana...

 _Con pesadez al principio y con prisa después de haberse despabilado, Candy se vistió con un elegante atuendo para ocasiones especiales y guardó en su equipaje un uniforme con una de las capas del Colegio._

 _Quería tener un recuerdo de su corta, pero muy feliz estancia en ese lugar._

 _Tomó la carta para Anthony y la metió por debajo de la puerta de Annie._

-Vamos Candy, se hace tarde.

-Sí hermana.

 _Caminó junto a la monja por los oscuros y fríos pasillos del Colegio quien con paso apresurado la conducía a la dirección._

 _Candy guardaba cada detalle en sus recuerdos, el olor a humedad de los pasillos, el eco que se escuchaba al hablar y caminar en ellos, los patios, la segunda colina de Pony, las aulas, los balcones, el dormitorio de Anthony... lo que ocurrió ahí. La imponente y antigua institución en su totalidad._

-Fue maravilloso después de todo...

 _Candy pensó en voz alta._

-Que bueno que lo pienses así Candy, a nosotras nos habría encantado tenerte más tiempo en el Colegio.

-Eh... gracias hermana.

-Ahora pasa, la hermana Gray te espera...

-Buen día Candice, espero que ya estés lista para marcharte.

-Lo estoy hermana Gray.

-Eso está muy bien Candice White Andley, ahora te hago entrega de un reconocimiento por haber cursado dos meses en nuestra institución, fuiste si no la mejor alumna, si la más entusiasta y nunca nos causaste ningún problema. Ve con Dios y se una mujer de bien.

-Gracias hermana Gray.

-Te está esperando un coche de tu familia en la entrada, adiós Candy...

 _Al salir del Colegio notó como algunas luces de los dormitorios ya empezaban a encenderse, dio un último vistazo como guardándose una fotografía mental y se encaminó al coche._

 _El chofer caminó hacia ella, recibió su equipaje y después de abrirle la portezuela ella entró._

-Adiós Colegio San Pablo, adiós Anthony, Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty, Terry... espero verlos muy pronto.

 _Candy creyó que en el coche viajarían Albert y George, para su sorpresa ella estaba sola._

 _No hizo ninguna pregunta, éste chofer era muy malhumorado, así que prefirió callar y esperar hasta llegar al puerto de Southampton._

 _Era el día 10 de abril, el sol ya empezaba a hacer su brillante y cálida aparición en el horizonte._

 _El viento sacudía los rubios cabellos de Candy y ondeaba su fino vestido de satén charmeusse. Su exquisito sombrero, le daba un aspecto de elegancia y madurez a su joven, hermoso y pícaro rostro._

 _El chofer, sin alejarse ni un instante de ella, la condujo por un amplio y largo corredor lleno de gente haciendo fila para abordar._

 _Ya no muy lejos por fin se encontraron, Candy notó con un semblante preocupado a Albert, quien mantenía una acalorada discusión con un grupo de unos cinco caballeros._

-¡Albert!

 _Albert miró brevemente a Candy al escucharla llamarlo, pero continuó enfrascado en su alegato._

-William está un poco ocupado señorita Candy, hágame un favor Jackson... quédese acompañando a la señorita, yo tengo que estar apoyando en éste momento a William.

-Sí señor, yo de aquí no me muevo.

-¡No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo! Jackson.

 _Por fin Candy se atrevió a hablarle al malhumorado joven para tratar de romper el hielo._

-Me atrevo a pensar señorita Candy, que algún negocio ha fallado. Raras veces he visto así al señor William y ha sido esa la causa.

-Puede ser, aunque yo me refiero al escándalo de la gente... ¿ya vio usted cuántos fotógrafos y periodistas? Tal vez hay alguna celebridad por aquí cerca y no nos hemos enterado.

-En efecto señorita Candy; tiene una celebridad frente a usted...

-¿Ah si? Pues yo sólo lo veo a usted.

-Me refiero al Titanic señorita. Es un nuevo trasatlántico, en él harán ustedes su viaje de regreso a América.

-Y entonces, ¿hacen tanta algarabía por un barco?

-Exactamente, aunque éste no es cualquier barco, es hasta el momento el más lujoso, propiedad de la Línea Estrella Blanca. Tiene la capacidad de hacer la travesía por el océano en menor tiempo que cualquier otro. Ni el Mauretania, ni el Lusitania, es más, ni el Olympia tienen el lujo, confort, elegancia y potencia que éste nuevo barco.

-Pues vaya que le hace usted muy buena propaganda, ya me convenció de viajar en tan maravilloso transporte.

...:·.~°¤°~.·:...

-¿Cómo que ya se fue? ¿Por qué no se despidió de mi?

-Tranquilo Anthony, ya sabíamos que iba a irse... además puedes escribirle y saber cómo está.

-Ese no es consuelo para mi Archie...

-No sé que más decirte, mira, ahí viene Annie, podemos preguntarle.

 _Annie se acercó a Anthony y sin decirle nada le entregó la carta de Candy._

-Te dejo para que la leas, nos vemos primo.

-Gracias Archie.

 _Anthony leyó la carta, se enteró que Candy fue a buscarlo para despedirse. Se sintió culpable pues pasó la noche en la habitación de Stear y Archie con esas tontas partidas de ajedrez, se durmieron hasta muy noche. Sí escuchó a Terry hablando algo con alguna de las monjas, pero supuso que lo habrían descubierto fumando, ¿por qué rayos no se asomó para ver qué sucedía? Lo que optaron por hacer al escuchar el regaño para Terry, fue apagar las pequeñas lámparas del cuarto para que no fueran ellos los siguientes en ser descubiertos._

-Si sólo hubiera regresado a mi habitación, habría podido dormir con ella otra vez...

...:·.~°¤°~.·:...

 _La madrugada del 15 de abril de 1912, el Titanic que llevaría a Candy, Albert y George a América se hundió en las profundas aguas del océano Atlántico tras chocar con un Iceberg. Muriendo en el fatal accidente más de 1500 personas._

 _La noticia de lo ocurrido se corrió velozmente a nivel mundial, de Londres a América no se hablaba de otra cosa. La noticia llegó al Colegio San Pablo, la hermana Gray dió la orden de que se les llamara a algunos estudiantes entre señoritas y muchachos a la dirección. La finalidad sería informar del fallecimiento de los desafortunados familiares que viajaron ese día, para que los estudiantes salieran del colegio a presentarse en los funerales y acompañar a sus familias._

 _En el salón de clases de Archie, entró la gentil hermana Grace y dijo con su voz entrecortada:_

-Los jóvenes que nombraré a continuación pasarán por favor a la dirección.

 _Todos temblaban, algunos sudaban frío al saber a sus padres viajando constantemente a América, incluso desde Francia e Irlanda. Ya era sabido que el Titanic hizo escala en esas ciudades antes de dirigirse al Atlántico. Las posibilidades de que algo hubiese salido mal eran muchas._

-Stewart Fairchild, Adrien y Dean Pemberton, Charles y Rayner Bramson, Anthony Brown y Archibald y Alistear Cornwell y Neil Leagan. Los demás por favor continúen en silencio sus actividades.

 _Anthony ya sentía desmoronarse su mundo. Entonces su Candy iba en el Titanic... Archie sin poder contenerse golpeó un muro con su puño y se lastimó mucho la mano. Stear trataba de pensar en otra cosa para evitar que ese pensamiento llegara siquiera a tocar su mente._

 _Llegaron a la oficina de la directora, los hizo pasar en grupo, todas las monjas del Colegio estaban presentes para brindar apoyo en lo que se necesitara._

-Jóvenes, tengo en mis manos la lista de pasajeros que desafortunadamente tomaron el trasatlántico con rumbo a América, si se les ha hecho llamar es porque sus familiares están directamente involucrados en esta desgracia. Lamento mucho informarles que sus familiares han fallecido.

 _Para cuando la hermana Gray mencionó a Candice W. Andley y William Albert Andley, Anthony, Stear y Archie estaban en shock. Anthony se desplomó en los brazos de sus primos, perdió el conocimiento por la impresión._

 _Sólo llanto y gritos de dolor se escuchaban en la dirección. Los alumnos salieron de las aulas pues ninguna autoridad los ponía en orden._

 _Annie y Patty sospecharon lo peor cuando hicieron el mismo llamado en su salón y mencionaron a Eliza Leagan. Ambas amigas ya se deshacían en llanto cuando eso ocurrió. Lo comprobaron al ver salir inconsolables a Anthony, Stear, Archie, Neal y Eliza de la dirección._

 _No podían creerlo, su amiga Candy, se había ido..._

 **FLASH BACK**

-Veo que ya todos están abordando, nuestro equipaje aún no ha sido recibido. Me estoy poniendo ansiosa, ¿qué sucede George?

-Señorita Candy, mucho me temo que no podremos hacer ese viaje a América. William tiene serios problemas con unos contratos en Escocia, necesitamos ir de inmediato para allá, ya él le explicará.

-Entonces, ¿me regresaran de vuelta al Colegio?

-No lo creo así, más bien nos acompañará a Escocia, será cuestión de unos pocos días...

-Pequeña, veo que ya te ha dicho George lo que está sucediendo, tengo que quedarme forzosamente a arreglar un serio inconveniente que ha surgido en los negocios, iré a Escocia. No quiero que te sientas obligada a quedarte conmigo, si así lo deseas puedes ir a América con George.

-Si quisiera irme, para empezar a estudiar allá, pero veo que George quiere apoyarte y me imagino que será de gran ayuda que él esté a tu lado para que entre los dos resuelvan todo esto. Así que, en vista de que no me dejarás ir sola, también me quedo contigo.

-Me encantaría que lo hicieras Candy, pero entiendo que estoy quitándote tiempo valioso que podrías emplear en tus estudios. Piénsalo, tienes unos veinte minutos antes de que el Titanic emprenda el viaje.

-Ya podremos conocer esa fabulosa embarcación en otro viaje Albert, ésta vez prefiero quedarme contigo.

-Entonces no se diga más, George te encargo que veas lo del reembolso de los viajes.

-Voy para allá William, me imagino que habrá una penalización o cargos por cancelación.

-Si, es lo más seguro, pero esos boletos costaron mucho dinero, es preferible recuperar algo.

 _Viajaron en tren a Escocia y Albert mantuvo una larga plática con Candy sobre su experiencia en el Colegio. ¡Cuánto bien le hacía escuchar a esa rubia pecosa y olvidarse por un momento de los serios problemas que tenía en ese momento!_

 _Albert, dejó para cuando estuvieran solos el tema de Anthony, no quería que Candy cometiera indiscreciones por muy inocentes que fueran, delante de George._

 _George que era un caballero muy respetuoso y perspicaz notó que con su presencia habían dejado de platicar Candy y William, por lo que decidió retirarse un rato para dejarlos conversar._

 _Albert no sabía cómo preguntarle a Candy sobre los detalles de su estancia en el Colegio. Era muy interesante cómo era capaz de sacar información a la competencia o a los rivales comerciales, pero no sabía cómo indagar en la vida de una jovencita de casi 14 años._

-Y con Anthony...¿qué tal?

-¿Qué tal? Pues todo bien.

-Y... ¿qué tan bien?

-Bastante bien, no puedo mentirte Albert... si lo besé.

-¡Candy!

-Sí Albert, fue sólo una vez a escondidas. No quiero que te enojes con él, fui yo quien lo buscó.

-¡Ah vaya! Entonces tendré que enojarme contigo, pequeña, lo habías prometido.

-Y por eso te pido perdón, nunca te he mentido en nada y no deseo empezar a hacerlo ahora sólo por ocultar una falta.

-Te agradezco tu sinceridad, aunque lo hubieras negado no lo habría creído. Ustedes tienen una atracción muy fuerte Candy...

-No creo que sea una simple atracción, para mí es amor Albert.

 _Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en Albert y guardó silencio un momento._

-¿Crees que sabes lo que es amar? Candy eres una niña... ni yo que casi tengo 22 años creo saberlo, mucho menos tú.

-Voy a extrañarlo mucho Albert... y todo el tiempo pienso en él, desde que lo conocí, por eso sé que es amor lo que siento por él.

-Si es amor de verdad como tú lo aseguras, entonces soportará la distancia, el tiempo y las tentaciones.

-Gracias Albert, qué amable...

-Perdón Candy, no quise decirlo así pero debes ser realista y saber que en lo que resta del año escolar pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.

-No creo que sea necesario que me expliques...

 _Dijo Candy con unas lágrimas que comenzaban a hacer aparición._

-No te molestes Candy, si lo deseas cambiamos de tema o evitamos platicar.

-Está bien, continúa Albert... es que, en el Colegio descubrí que es verdad lo que dijo Eliza. Anthony acapara las miradas y atenciones de muchas compañeras, siento muy feo al pensarlo cerca de todas ellas, no sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar que alguna de ellas logre su atención y... que se olvide de mi.

-Parte de ser una Andley, implica ser fuerte. Los Andley somos fuertes, mírame, he perdido a las personas que más he querido y sigo de pie. Anthony, perdió a su madre, su padre no vive con él y ahí está. Stear, Archie, tienen a sus padres, pero no viven con ellos y aún así son un par de jóvenes intrépidos y alegres.

¡Qué decir de ti, eres una luz y has sufrido tanto o más que nosotros! Y aquí estás, alegrándome el camino, la vida.

-Yo, ¿te alegro la vida Albert?

-Sí princesa, a mi y a todos en la familia, hasta a la tía abuela.

 _Candy sonrió alegre ante ese comentario._

-No sé si me explico a dónde quiero llegar, pero, si algo llega a hacer Anthony, me refiero a que cometa algún error o el amor inmenso que crees sentir por él de repente empieza a cambiar o incluso a terminar, quiero que seas fuerte. Él, está en una escuela donde a pesar de las prohibiciones pueden hacerse muchas cosas...

 _Candy recordó su encuentro con Anthony en la noche, era completamente cierto lo que Albert estaba diciendo. Aunque su estómago empezaba a revolverse de sólo pensar a Anthony en una situacion así con alguien más._

-Quiero poder hablar contigo de temas que aunque sean dolorosos puedan enfrentarte a la realidad del mundo pequeña. Quiero que seas fuerte, que no puedan destruirte, al menos no tan fácil. La vida no es un sueño, ni una novela. La vida es dura, si no estás preparada te devorará.

-Y entonces tú crees que yo veo la vida como una novela...

-No Candy, tal vez no me expliqué correctamente. Por ejemplo; en este momento podríamos ir en camino a Chicago, en el mejor trasatlántico construído hasta el día de hoy y mira... estamos aquí, en un modesto tren camino a Escocia. Así es la vida, cambia, pero tú debes cambiar con ella, adaptarte, no aferrarte.

-No me aferraré a Anthony, espero que cuando él regrese a Chicago siga sintiendo lo mismo por mi, que de mi parte así será.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**.

 _Cinco días después, terminando de arreglar los problemas que surgieron en Escocia, Albert llevó a Candy a recorrer algunas de las ciudades cercanas a donde había tenido que volver: Edimburgo, Glasgow, Dundee, Arbroath, Aberdeen, Stirling. Todos, lugares fascinantes y llenos de encanto._

 _Candy se enamoró de la Abadía de Arbroath al recorrer su antiguo castillo de Kildrummy en ruinas. Albert estaba muy contento, era maravilloso estar ahí con esa jovencita que a todo le encontraba el lado bueno._

-Es hermoso estar aquí Albert, me imagino a Anthony acompañándome, caminando por estos verdes prados tomando mi mano. También me ha encantado Stirling, es más, cuando me case quiero vivir en ésa ciudad ¡Me he enamorado de Escocia! ¡Qué bueno que no hicimos ese viaje en el ostentoso Titanic! Me habría perdido de vivir esta maravilla Albert...

-Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado princesa.

 _Dijo Albert al tiempo que se sentaba en el verde césped para admirar el océano que desde donde se encontraban lucía espléndido._ _Candy se sentó junto a él y tomó su brazo apoyándose en su hombro._

-Albert, te quiero mucho.

-Gracias pequeña, yo también te quiero, volvamos, dejé sólo a George y me gustaría partir mañana mismo a Chicago. Ya fueron muchos días de vacaciones para ti Candy.

 _Cuando regresaron al hotel en Glasgow encontraron a George devastado._

-¿Qué sucede George?

-William, señorita Candy... no cabe duda que la mano de Dios es poderosa y somos muy afortunados por haber sufrido este contratiempo en los negocios. Hay rumores muy fuertes de que el Titanic, el trasatlántico que nos llevaría a América se ha hundido, al parecer ha muerto mucha gente, más de 1500 personas.

He enviado ya un telegrama al Colegio y otro a Chicago, cuando hice la cancelación de los pases de abordar, le pedí al despistado joven que nos borrara de la lista de pasajeros, por las prisas atendiendo filas de personas noté cuando la lista cayó al suelo, no creo que nos haya borrado. A estas alturas deberán estar informando a los familiares de los fallecidos...

.

..

...

...

Gracias! A todas mis hermosas lectoras y seguidoras. Sus comentarios me encantan, me animan!

 **GRACIAS!**

 **Ivi: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre tienes un comentario amable y eso se agradece.**

 **YAGUI: La verdad es que sí se habría decepcionado mucho Albert, sólo supo que lo besó pero no cómo fue todo el momento.**

 **Alexas90: Gracias por tus comentarios, también tu historia es buenísima, ayer leí "Con amor, Candy siempre tuyo, Albert" y me ha encantado. Te mando un beso!**

 **Fandcya: ¡Gracias por comentar! Sí, pillaron a Candy, pero el hermoso inglés salió a su rescate. Besos!**

 **Glenda: Gracias! Tus comentarios son en verdad maravillosos. Tienes una capacidad enorme de levantar el ánimo! Se me ocurrió hacer amigos a Terry y Anthony, sobre todo porque pudieron conocerse sin la rivalidad por Candy de por medio. A Annie nunca me ha gustado ponerla como la mala del cuento. Entiendo que a muchas fans les cae mal por egoísta, celosa, insegura. Pero nunca fue intrigosa como Eliza, por ejemplo. Lloré cuando se fue del hogar de Pony y cuando dejó la cinta rosa de su cabello para Candy. Por eso la quiero... Y si, ya verás que algo muy triste para Candy en cuanto a Anthony pasará... pero se va a recuperar como todos cuando nos rompen el corazón. Gracias hermosa lectora sensei!**

 **Susy: Gracias! Ya ves? No la descubrieron, ojalá no se meta en más problemas. Te mando un beso!**

 **Locadeamor: Muy cierto tu comentario, a quién hay que cuidar de quién? Candy fue a buscar el encuentro. Y no conforme fue dos veces, buscando peligro la muchachita. Y Albert... como que empieza a pensar un poquito más de lo normal en Candy. Gracias y saludos!**

 **Lizita: Gracias por alegrarme a mí con tus comentarios.**

 **Eliza-Sq: pues no atraparon a la pecosa, pero poco faltó... Gracias, Besos!**

 **Guest: gracias! Sus comentarios me animan a continuar.**

 **Mary silenciosa: y ya ves, terminó escribiendo una carta como dices. Sin necesidad de tanto problema.**

 **Cascia: Gracias de verdad por tu comentario. Por animarte a dejar unas palabras que ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Yo no soy escritora, pero me encanta hacia donde me lleva la imaginación y como de una idea se pueden generar muchas posibles alternativas. Por eso he disfrutado tanto escribir, en cuanto a la trama, gracias por ser tan analítica y captar la personalidad de cada personaje. Tu dices que amas mi fic, yo te digo que amo los comentarios de lectoras como tú y la agradecida soy yo.**

 **Stormaw: Ya sé que los amas hermosa... y no me gustaría que sufran en este fic, pero tampoco quería que Anthony muriera en la cacería de zorros. Además no lo puedes negar... hasta ahorita han tenido mucha acción y escenas bellas. Te quiero!**

 **Guest: gracias por no dejar de leer! Para mi también es muy importante leerlas! Besos!**

 **Rosima: La competencia esta fuerte para ambos. Candy y Anthony son muy jovencitos y tienen admiradores. Albert sintió algo con el roce de los labios de Candy, cada vez piensa más en eso, pero se detiene porque ella es muy chica todavía.**

 **Bunny: Si, Harry Brown es primo de Anthony, y aparecerá más adelante otra vez. Gracias! Saludos!**

 **Becky 10000: sí, es bueno tener vigiladitos a dos adolescentes que se quieren tanto. Yo creo que Albert va a tener que confiar en Candy cuando sea mayor, él siempre fue libre y no creo que quiera tenerla vigilada. Quien sabe? Aún no se me ocurre...**

 **Adoradandrew: me hiciste reir con eso del matamoscas en la mano, jajajaja! Si, Albert se detiene por la edad de Candy y porque todavía no la ve como mujer, aunque sí le atrae. Si, se avecinan problemas entre sobrino y tío!**

 **Iris: hermosa, gracias por tus comentarios, por decir que te encanta esta historia, a mi, me encantó tu comentario y no actualizo semanalmente, siempre estoy ansiosa por subir capitulo y seguir escribiendo. Así que no tardo tanto. Besos! Cuidate!**

 **Nina: Gracias! En verdad mil gracias por tus comentarios... me hacen el día! Me alegran, me animan. El hecho de saber que mi historia es una de tus favoritas me hace sentir como pavo real, jajajaja, es en serio. En cuanto a Candy, es tremenda, es impulsiva, dentro de su inocencia no se da cuenta que buscar a un hombre y provocarlo de esa manera puede llevar a algo más. Ella cree que sólo serán besos y hasta ahí... y George es un encanto. Vamos a buscarle a alguien para que no esté solito, qué te parece?**

 **Guest: gracias por tu comentario, así que te he hecho recordar tus 15 años... gracias por dejarte llevar a tus recuerdos con la historia. Un beso!**

 **Chidamami: Gracias por comentar hermosa!**

 **Anahi78: Gracias por tus comentarios bonita. Gracias por estar al pendiente todos los días de la historia. Yo también estoy al pendiente de lo que comentan, me encanta leerlas!**

 **Patty81medina: Orale! Leerlo todo de un jalon, eso es un honor para mí. Gracias por comentar y no lo dejaré votado. A menos que algo me sucediera, espero que no... Saludos y besos. Gracias!**

 **Triny: sí, el primer amor jamás se olvida. Y Candy y Anthony... ya veremos qué pasa con ellos. Saludos hermosa! Gracias por comentar!**

 **Phambe: sí amiga. Aun falta para que Candy y Albert puedan estar juntos. Anthony tal vez no resista la distancia, tal vez extraña demasiado y su curiosidad es demasiada... tus comentarios acertados y muy amables como siempre. Te lo agradezco mucho como también el interés en esta historia. Tu trabajo para traducir. Eres maravillosa lectora. Te mando un beso y abrazo grandes hasta Francia. Merci.**

 **P: Gracias por leerme y por decir que te encanta esta historia. A mi me encantan sus comentarios y trato de ocasionalmente dar respuesta a todos. Te mando un abrazo!**

 **JENNY: gracias a ti por comentar y estar al pendiente. Saludos!**

 **Amaly Malfoy: Gracias a ti, por seguirme y leerme.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA POR SUS BELLAS PALABRAS.**

 **GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS ANÓNIMAS QUE SE ADENTRAN EN ESTA VERSIÓN DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.**

 **GRACIAS A QUIENES ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y RECIBEN ALERTAS CUANDO PUBLICO.**

 **QUE DIOS ME LAS BENDIGA A TODAS... HASTA LUEGO!**


	10. BRASIL

**BRASIL...**

.

 _En el colegio, Anthony, los Cornwell, Eliza y Neal seguían a la espectativa para que llegaran por ellos y trasladarlos a Chicago a los funerales. Los demás compañeros ya habían comenzado a retirarse con sus familias y nadie llegaba por los Andley._

 _Nadie decía nada, tampoco entre ellos hablaban, aunque hubiera tantas preguntas que hacerse, tanto qué decir y tanto qué abrazarse para darse apoyo mutuo, todos preferían aislarse._

 _Anthony ni siquiera salía de su dormitorio, no asistía a clases, Terry llamaba a su puerta sin tener éxito._

-Te digo que no contesta.

-Pero debemos asegurarnos que esté bien.

-Veo que lo aprecias mucho.

-Si, también a tu hermano.

-Gracias...

-Ay por favor, no me vengas con sentimentalismos elegante.

-Ya veo por que no te soporto, contigo no se puede hablar.

-A mí me preocupa Anthony, si me soportas o no es cosa que no me interesa...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-Ahora reúnalos aquí en mi oficina por favor, es muy importante que lo sepan lo más pronto posible.

-Si hermana Gray... ¡Ésto es un milagro!

-Lo es, dese prisa, hay que avisar inmediatamente.

 _Asistieron todos menos Anthony, estaban cabizbajos, imaginando que ya habían llegado por ellos._

-¿Dónde está el joven Brown?

 _Una de las hermanas se acercó a la madre superiora y discretamente al oído le comentó que Anthony no bajaba y estaba sumido en total depresión._

-¿Y por qué me entero hasta ahora? Está bien, déjelo así hermana, yo misma hablaré con él más tarde. Los he llamado esta vez para rogarles una disculpa, la noticia que les dimos hace dos días fue en base a la lista nos fue entregada de manos del oficial del puerto de Southampton. Hemos recibido un telegrama de parte del señor George Johnson, informando que hubo una confusión. Sus familiares a último momento cancelaron el viaje y están con vida.

 _De nuevo hubo llanto y expresiones de incredulidad, pero ésta vez mezcladas con una inmensa felicidad._

 _Archie corrió a abrazar a la hermana Gray, Stear abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla a Neal, Eliza recuperaba el aliento y la alegría, de nuevo se veía como la esposa de William Andley..._

-Ahora iré yo misma a hablar con Anthony Brown.

-Hermana Gray si nos permite, nos gustaría decírselo nosotros mismos.

-Hermana Margaret, acompáñelos y abra la puerta del joven Brown, seguramente tiene seguro por dentro, llévese las llaves.

-Sí hermana Gray.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Candy, Albert y George regresaron a América, fue un viaje largo pero tranquilo y sin contratiempos en altamar. Llegaron a Nueva York a la hora del almuerzo._

-Te prometí que daríamos un tour Candy, aunque no sé, ya has pasado mucho tiempo sin entrar a la escuela. Me refiero a la escuela de preparación para medicina. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos en Nueva York?

-No Albert tienes razón, preferiría irme cuanto antes a Chicago, ya no quiero más paseos, además ya me llevaste a Londres y a Escocia, lo que quiero es entrar ya a la escuela y ocupar mi tiempo.

-Te entiendo Candy, entonces vámonos.

 _Ese mismo día tomaron el tren a Chicago, después de otro muy largo viaje llegaron agotados a la mansión._

 _Cuando saludaron a la tía abuela, ella lloraba de alegría al saber que estaban con bien, sobre todo después de recibir el telegrama de George donde apenas se enteraba que a punto estuvieron de embarcarse en el Titanic._

-Además hemos perdido muchas amistades William...

 _La tía Elroy le mencionó todos los amigos y gente conocida que había perdido la vida días antes en el hundimiento._

-Tía, usted sabe que son cosas de Dios, son sus designios, nosotros estuvimos a punto de subir a ese barco y gracias a Él no fue así. ¡Usted es fuerte, tiene que superar esto!

 _Decía Albert mientras la abrazaba y con sus gruesas manos limpiaba las lágrimas de la dura mujer que se quebró ante el dolor de perder a sus amistades de años._

 _Candy se retiró a su cuarto._

 _Había sido un viaje por demás agotador, veintidós horas en un tren que parecía nunca llegar a su destino, tomó un baño de tina y ya fresca y relajada salió al jardín de las rosas._

-Le prometí a Anthony que las iba a cuidar como si fueran nuestras hijas...

 _Albert interrumpió los pensamientos en voz alta de Candy._

-Candy, vamos a almorzar para después ir a la escuela, anda...

-Si, gracias Albert.

 _Fueron a un Colegio de Chicago donde Candy recibió estudios preparatorios para posteriormente poder ingresar a la Universidad de Chicago y estudiar medicina._

 _Candy asistía muy temprano todos los días al Colegio, un auto la esperaba siempre puntual y ella llevaba sus libros y cuadernos de notas en un hermoso bolso que Albert le regaló para tal propósito._

-Me siento como la niña consentida de papá.

-Pues... no soy tu papá, pero si eres mi niña consentida, eso es un hecho pequeña.

 _Albert tuvo que seguir con su rutina de viajes con George, con sus prolongadas ausencias por semanas, en ocasiones por meses. Sólo esperó a que pasara el cumpleaños de Candy para empezar con un largo viaje a Brasil._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¿Qué te sucede William?

-Extraño Chicago, ya deben estar por llegar los muchachos a casa y nosotros estaremos aquí mucho tiempo más todavía.

-William, me gustaría poder decirte que vayas a casa pero no puedo hacerlo, tu firma y tu presencia es requerida aquí. Eres el dueño de las empresas, el jefe de las negociaciones, además aunque pudiera quedarme en tu representación yo no entiendo portugués.

-Aunque ya debieras después de tantos años...

-No me quites mérito William, aprendí francés y un poco de español... no tengo la capacidad de políglota que tú tienes.

-Gracias por el halago pero aún así, extraño Chicago y a Candy... no me hagas caso George, tal vez lo que me pasa es que me siento sólo, ya cumplí 22 años y nadie excepto tú estuvo conmigo. Recibí carta de Candy y una tarjeta de la tía, pero así transcurre mi vida, solo.

-Todo tiene su tiempo William, ya conocerás una mujer que llegará a tu vida en el momento indicado, tal vez quien menos esperes...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _El tan esperado día llegó, las vacaciones de verano del Colegio comenzaron._

 _Stear obtuvo un permiso para ir a Escocia, Terry le prometió dejar en sus manos el aeroplano abandonado de su padre, además de eso estaba muy emocionado porque Patricia O'Brien viajaría también a Escocia en compañía de Annie Britter, Stear ya estaba enamorado de Patty._

 _Sólo regresaron Anthony, Archie, Eliza y Neal. Candy también estaba ya de vacaciones._

 _Una mañana Candy y la tía abuela se encontraban en el jardín de las rosas de Anthony, la tía abuela esperaba sentada bajo la sombra de un ciruelo, abanicaba su rostro pues hacía mucho calor._

 _Candy llevaba unos guantes de protección en sus manos, mientras con gran habilidad cortaba la hierba que empezaba a aparecer entre las rosas de su amado, que con el agua de las lluvias estaban más hermosas que nunca._

 _La tía Elroy disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Candy, no viajó a Londres con sus sobrinos porque sabía que Candy regresaría a estudiar a Chicago y quería supervisarla y cuidarla ella misma. Candy había logrado conquistar ya su duro corazón_.

-Candy, voy a entrar a la casa, el calor es demasiado agobiante, no te quites el sombrero pues el sol está muy fuerte, y ya no tardes...

-Sí tía Elroy, como usted diga, no tardaré.

 _Candy escuchó unos pasos tras ella sobre las hojas del jardín y giró rápido pero no vió a nadie así que continuó con su labor, entonces sintió unas manos tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla fuerte._

-¡Pero... qué!

-Hola mi amor, ¡mi Candy!

-¡Anthonyyyy!

-¡Estos cuatro meses sin ti se me han hecho eternos hermosa! Además esa noticia...

-Ya olvida la noticia, cuando recibí tu carta me hiciste sentir el dolor y la angustia que debieron pasar al imaginarse lo peor... yo hubiera muerto si me dicen algo así de ti.

 _Anthony tomó entre sus brazos a Candy y volvió a besarla, sentir de nuevo su respiración, su suavidad, su amor, era para él una bendición. No les importó si Eliza y Neil miraban o decían algo a la tía abuela._

 _Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que Dorothy interrumpió con una tos fingida._

-Señorita Candy, joven Anthony, el almuerzo está servido, Madame Elroy los espera ahora que están todos juntos.

 _Archie abrazó a Candy feliz de que no hubiera sido verdad la noticia, para el ese día fue una pesadilla, se hizo unos horribles cortes en los nudillos por golpear la roca de las gruesas paredes del Colegio, le quedaron cicatrices de ese día._

 _Hicieron falta Albert y Stear, pero los que estaban reanudaron una vida en familia que alegraba el corazón de la tía Elroy._

 _Para Candy y Anthony el reencontrarse y seguir sintiendo intacta esa emoción y ese deseo de estar juntos era muy buena señal de que tendrían grandes posibilidades de tener un futuro en común._

 _Los días de vacaciones fueron hermosos, Candy y Anthony cuidaban el jardín, hacían paseos al lago o al bosque, siempre con Archie, Eliza y Neal. No tuvieron oportunidad de estar a solas por orden de la tía Elroy y tampoco repetirían el encuentro a solas que tuvieron en el Colegio._

 _No importaba ya eso, estuvieron felices cerca de un mes, pues tendrían que regresar antes de que terminaran las vacaciones para regresar a tiempo al Colegio._

-Mañana nos vamos de nuevo Candy.

-No me lo recuerdes, ¡qué rápido pasó el tiempo!

-Cómo quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas y en lugar de Eliza fueras tú a Londres conmigo. A veces veo todo esto como una prueba, creo que Dios nos pone a prueba para ver si resistiremos sin estar juntos.

-¿Así lo crees?

-Si Candy estoy seguro, cuando pensé que habías muerto casi muero yo también de dolor, me dolía respirar, parpadear, pensar. A mi mente llegaba tu voz, tu mirada, tus besos y me mataba el saber que no volvería a verte jamás.

Te amo Candy...

-Yo a ti te amo más Anthony... Esos días que siguieron a mi partida del Colegio, acompañé a Albert a Escocia, me llevó a conocer lugares hermosos y en todos ellos me imaginé contigo, deseando vivir contigo ahí cuando seamos mayores.

-Envidio al tío Albert Candy...

-¿Por qué Anthony?

-Porque tiene el dinero, la edad y el poder para llevarte a donde él quiera.

-Pero ya podremos tú y yo algún día viajar juntos, con mi trabajo y tu trabajo juntaremos nuestro capital y viajaremos, ya verás.

-Candy, prométeme que ya no viajarán juntos tú y el tío Albert.

-Anthony...

-Sí, estoy celoso si eso es lo que estás pensando, no me gusta que estés con él.

-Pero yo no lo veo como tú te imaginas...

-¿Y el Candy? ¿Tú podrías asegurar que él no te ve de otra forma que no sea la de su hija adoptiva? Haz memoria, nunca te ha presentado como su hija, siempre te llama su protegida.

-Bueno, nunca me ha tratado de una forma diferente, yo lo veo si no como un padre sí como un hermano. Además eso es fácil de prometer, ya no tengo tiempo de viajar y los viajes de Albert son muy largos, en éste momento está en Brasil y tardará mucho en regresar por lo que tengo entendido.

-¿Entonces lo prometes?

-Sí mi amor, te lo prometo.

 _Los muchachos regresaron a Londres y Candy a su escuela, estaba encantada con la medicina. Llevaba materias como física que se le complicaba un poco, también las matemáticas; pero la química, biología y anatomía, para ella eran pan comido, y qué decir de las prácticas de inyección, suturas, vendajes, venoclisis y curaciones. Llevaban prácticas de enfermería porque como futuros médicos debían conocer a la perfección cada procedimiento de atención al paciente._

 _Ya se acercaba diciembre, pero considerando que las vacaciones de este período eran muy cortas en Londres para que los muchachos se regresaran, la tía Elroy decidió viajar aunque tuviera que dejar esta vez a Candy._

 _Candy aprovecharía para pasar esos días en el hogar de Pony._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Albert y George paseaban por la playa de Ipanema._

 _Albert siempre fue poseedor de un atractivo físico impresionante, a su paso con un traje de baño tipo short untado a su bien formada figura masculina, atraía descaradamente las miradas y piropos de las brasileñas más atrevidas._

-¡Eu convido você para vir comigo!

-¿Você é brasileiro?

 _Albert se ruborizaba sin atender a los coqueteos y piropos de algunas damas, George se reía al ver la tímida actitud de Albert._

-Creí que eras ya más deshinibido William.

-Sí lo soy, pero me gusta tener la iniciativa George.

 _Se instalaron en una palapa que ofrecía sombra fresca y les ofrecieron alimentos y bebidas._

 _Platicaban mientras tomaban sus bebidas y Albert de pronto dejó de poner atención a George al observar a una mujer de unos 25 años._

 _George se dió cuenta muy pronto del desvío de atención de su amigo._

-Es muy hermosa William, aunque algo mayor para ti.

-Me hizo recordar a alguien...

-A Amelia tal vez?

-¿Cómo lo supiste George?

-Siempre lo supe, tu tía también se dio cuenta, fue el motivo por el que la despidió.

-Creí que ella había renunciado.

-Cuando me la encontré estaba llorando, le pregunté qué pasaba y me dijo que tu tía le había dado una buena liquidación por sus servicios y un pago extra por desaparecer de tu vida. Fue despedida, pero también Amelia confesó que tenía planeado renunciar de cualquier forma.

Ahora no pierdas tiempo, si te gustó esa mujer de la playa sólo déjame averiguar si tiene esposo o novio, no tardo.

 _George se levantó y se dirigió a la barra, estuvo un momento allá indagando con cautela sobre la bella mujer._

 _Cuando se dirigió a William, él ya estaba a la orilla de la playa junto a aquella atractiva dama platicando alegremente, sonriendo como hacía mucho no lo veía sonreír..._

~°:·.θ.·:°~

 _Candy llegó al hogar de Pony, feliz platicaba con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, les contaba lo maravilloso que era estar preparándose para estudiar medicina._

 _Las amables mujeres la observaban con admiración y alegría al ver que la chiquilla traviesa que acostumbraba trepar el gran árbol se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita._

 _Candy les contó todo sobre su viaje a Londres, también les contó cómo estuvo a punto de viajar en el Titanic y que por obra de Dios y porque tal vez tenía todavía grandes misiones por realizar, el viaje se suspendió y viajó con Albert a Escocia._

-Candy ese joven Albert, es en verdad atractivo...

-Y se nota que te quiere mucho hija, tal vez... en unos años más hasta podrías ser tú la señora Andley...

-¡No! Señorita Pony, yo... yo tengo novio.

-Candy eres muy joven para tener novio.

-Lo sé, pero para que lo sepan y no se imaginen que terminaré casándome con Albert, debo ser sincera y contarles que quien es mi novio es Anthony, también de los Andley.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Y el joven Albert lo sabe?

-Sí, y tengo su permiso.

-Nosotras no podemos ya prohibirte nada Candy, pero si te podemos exigir que tengas cuidado, ya no eres una niña, sabes las consecuencias de vivir un amor sin límite y sin un respaldo de lo que es un hogar con papá y mamá.

-Aquí hay muchos de esos niños Candy...

-Las entiendo muy bien y no hemos cometido ningún acto del que nos pudiéramos arrepentir. Se los juro.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _El Colegio San Pablo se quedó solo, se retiraron todos a sus hogares para pasar las fiestas. Anthony, los Cornwell, los Leagan fueron a pasar sus vacaciones de diciembre con la tía abuela en el amplio departamento de la familia._

 _A pesar de ser un departamento contaba con chimenea y todos los lujos, tenían también una casa en Londres, pero estaba más hacia las afueras y en época de frío se congelaban en ese lugar, por esa razón la tía Elroy prefirió el departamento._

 _Terry invitó a Anthony y a Stear a la celebracion de Año nuevo en Escocia, la tía abuela muy a su pesar dio autorización pero condicionó el permiso a sólo uno de sus sobrinos._

-En vista de que Stear ha pasado sus vacaciones de verano en Escocia, ésta vez será el turno de Anthony.

-¡Gracias tía!

-A portarse bien jovencito, nada de dejar en vergüenzas nuestro buen nombre.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse tía.

-Eso espero, vas a la mansión de un Duque...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Albert pasó el festejo de Navidad con George, su amiga de la playa de Ipanema; Helena Oliveira y Teresinha Botelho, una amiga de Helena._

 _Pasaron una divertida y agradable velada en un lujoso restaurante de Sao Paulo. George entendía la mitad de la plática, no importaba, la otra mitad Teresinha se encargaba de dar atrevidos masajes a la pierna y a veces un poco más arriba por debajo de la mesa. George, un hombre aunque maduro todavía joven, y sin muchas oportunidades de estar con una mujer debido a los negocios, no veía la hora de que la cena terminara y llevar a otro lugar a Teresinha._

 _Había un ambiente muy agradable, se comenzó a escuchar música de Chiquinha Gonzaga, las canciones Ô Forrobodo y Ô abre alas!_

 _Helena movía sus piernas como queriendo bailar y Albert la invitó a la pequeña pista._

 _Ella se pegaba a su cuerpo y el sentía la necesidad de estar con ella en privado._

 _Hicieron un brindis celebrando la Navidad y como por arte de magia ambas parejas se desaparecieron._

 _George llevó a Teresinha a un hotel y pasó toda la noche con ella._

 _Albert llevó a la playa a Helena y caminaron juntos buen rato, platicaron de trivialidades, ella era cinco años mayor que Albert, soltera, de familia de clase media, maestra de escuela, físicamente no era una hermosura, su estatura mediana, tenía un cuerpo de tentación y pecado juntos._

 _Las curvas sensuales de sus caderas, sus grandes y firmes senos tenían a Albert más que interesado en la plática de su compañera, su cabello largo rizado y suelto llegaba hasta la cintura y se movía de forma espectacular cuando ella caminaba._

-Me gustas mucho...

-Tú a mi me encantas, me volvía loco por salir de ese lugar.

-Bueno y ¿ahora?

-Ahora lo que tu digas y lo que tú quieras...

 _Ella tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia la orilla de la playa._

 _Albert se quitó los zapatos para no echarlos a perder y los arrojó a un lugar seguro junto con su saco, su corbata y camisa._

 _Ella hizo lo mismo con sus zapatillas y sólo levantó un poco su vestido. El mar mojaba sus pies, les llegaba a las rodillas y comenzaron a besarse._

 _Albert hizo alarde de los besos más apasionados que sabía ejecutar y aún así no lograba sorprenderla, esa mujer tenía como segundo nombre la palabra pasión._

 _Comenzaron a llegar más personas a la playa, entre ellos un grupo de muchachos que se acercaron a las ropas de Albert y Helena y se llevaron todo._

-¡William, siento mucho lo que ha pasado!

-Ya no importa, no podemos cambiarlo, no voy a enfrentar a una pandilla para que me regresen un par de zapatos y mi saco... ¡Mi sacooo!

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Traía todo mi dinero y mis llaves.

-William perdóname...

-No es culpa tuya Helena, me hiciste perder la cabeza con tus encantos, pero no debí ser tan descuidado.

-¿Cómo puedo compensarte?

-¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo?

 _Preguntó Albert mientras atraía el cuerpo de ella al suyo._

-Creí que nunca lo dirías, vamos a mi casa...

-Pero...

-Vivo sola, Teresinha es sólo mi amiga, no vivimos juntas y yo no soy de Sao Paulo, soy de Fortaleza, además ¿a dónde podríamos ir? no tienes llaves ni dinero y yo... no pienso soltarte ésta noche.

-Entonces vamos Helena...

 _Albert besó de nuevo a su compañera y la tomó en brazos para salir de la playa, se llenaron de arena y era muy incómodo caminar así hasta la casa de ella, eso sin contar que ambos caminaban descalzos y Albert con sólo el pantalón de su traje. Por suerte Helena vivía bastante cerca._

 _Cuando llegaron, ella sacó la llave de un lugar secreto entre unas macetas._

-¡Cómo no pensé en esa opción!

 _Sonrió divertido Albert._

 _Helena lo invitó a pasar, cerró con llave y sin soltarlo de su mano lo llevó hasta su recámara, ahí se quitaron las ropas mojadas y llenas de arena._

-Ven, te invito a bañarte conmigo...

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

GRACIAS HERMOSAS LECTORAS! En el próximo capítulo respondo a todos sus comentarios! Mil abrazos y besos para ustedes!


	11. EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO

**EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO.**

.

-Candy...

-¿Sí tía?

-Ya muy pronto será tu cumpleaños, sólo yo estoy aquí para acompañarte; tal vez prefieras estar con más personas, me refiero al hogar de Pony. Si tú quieres el día de tu cumpleaños pido que te lleven para allá y regresas en unos días más para que no pierdas muchas clases.

-Gracias tía Elroy pero lo pasaré aquí con usted, no quiero dejarla sola.

-Te noto triste Candy ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, tía...

-Si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo, veré en que puedo ayudarte.

-No, ningún problema tía Elroy, no se preocupe.

 _Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Candy, ella asistió como cualquier otro día al Colegio y al estar de regreso en casa tomó una ducha, se vistió con un hermoso vestido nuevo, regalo de la tía abuela y bajó a comer._

 _Una tarta de chocolate con fresas la esperaba después de la deliciosa comida._

 _Candy estaba muy contenta por el detalle de la tía, definitivamente ésa mujer tenía un corazón muy noble._

 _Al terminar sus alimentos Candy fue al jardín de las rosas de Anthony, se sentó en una de las bancas y pensó en dejar de escribirle y ocuparse en alguna actividad para no tener mucho tiempo libre y estar pensando en él._

-Tal vez lo mejor sea dejar de escribirle, aunque me muero de ganas por saber qué hace, cómo está...

 _Cada vez eran menos frecuentes las cartas de Anthony, incluso la última vez la tía Elroy recibió una y Candy hizo al cartero revisar bien en su maletín para ver si olvidaba entregar una carta más con ese domicilio._

-No señorita, en verdad es todo lo que ha llegado...

-Le agradezco.

 _Decía Candy mientras triste se regresaba a la casa. La tía Elroy comenzó a sospechar que algo no estaba bien, más aún cuando Anthony le manifestaba en la carta su deseo de no regresar en las próximas vacaciones de verano y solicitaba su permiso para ir a Escocia nuevamente con Terry._

-"Este muchachito va a tener que explicarme muchas cosas... y no porque yo quiera que ande de novio con Candy, pero algo está sucediendo con él".

 _Pensó la tía Elroy._

 _Candy decidió olvidarse un poco de Anthony y se dirigió a su habitación, se encerró en ella y se recostó en su cama. Momentos después se escucharon unos golpeteos en la puerta._

-Adelante

-Señorita Candy, tiene visita.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién es Dorothy?

-¡Soy yo pequeña!

 _Un joven apuesto, alto, rubio, con el cabello corto, afeitado, vestido en un traje gris oscuro, con una camisa desabotonada hasta el nacimiento del bello en su pecho y exageradamente apuesto, hizo su aparición en la entrada del cuarto._

-¡Albeeerrt! ¡Oh Albert, qué gusto que estés aquí! Gracias Dorothy...

-Con permiso Candy...

-Albert, ven siéntate aquí conmigo.

 _Candy lo invitaba a sentarse junto a ella en la cama._

-No Candy, si mi tía se entera que estoy en tu habitación hará que te cases conmigo mañana mismo...

 _Candy se sorprendió con el comentario de Albert, sintió un vuelco en el estómago._

-¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque tal vez no sea mala idea pequeña, te estás convirtiendo en una señorita muy hermosa y yo saldría ganando si nos casan... mírate nada más, ¡eres una princesa!

-¡Albert!

-Tranquila Candy, sólo bromeaba.

-Sí, me lo imaginé.

-No pusiste cara de imaginarlo y ya que hablamos de caras, ¿qué significa esa carita triste mi niña? Hoy es tu cumpleaños y deberías estar de lo más feliz, no todos los días cumples quince.

-No... no es nada, sólo me sentía un poco sola, ¡pero ya estás aquí Albert! eso me alegra el día, la semana, el mes... por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Esa es la buena noticia, estaré aquí hasta que terminen las vacaciones de verano, cerca de cuatro meses, ¡podremos salir Candy! te llevaré al hogar de Pony, a Lakewood, al lago, a donde tú quieras.

-¡Gracias Albert!

 _Candy recordó la petición de Anthony de no salir ni viajar con Albert, pero últimamente Anthony no estaba en posición de exigir nada._

-No quiero tristezas en tu rostro, ¿qué te parece si salimos?

-E... este, yo...

-No hay problema Candy, si no quieres salir esta bien podremos hacerlo en otra ocasión.

-No, vamos, si quiero.

 _Invitaron a la tía Elroy a acompañarlos pero se sentía muy cansada, aún seguía deprimida por la muerte de tantos conocidos, dos de ellas habían sido sus mejores amigas y acostumbraban tomar té o reunirse para platicar las noticias de la alta sociedad._

 _Candy y Albert fueron a caminar a un parque del centro de Chicago._

-Las rosas están tristes.

-He tratado de cuidarlas Albert, a pesar de ser un jardín mucho más pequeño que el de Lakewood me está resultando muy difícil mantenerlas bien.

-Pero no es tu obligación Candy.

-Lo hago con gusto, se lo prometí a Anthony...

-Candy, lo que quiero decirte es que las rosas sienten tu tristeza, tu alegría, ésas rosas están tristes. ¿Ahora sí me dirás que te pasa?

 _Los ojos de Candy se nublaron de lágrimas._

-Albert, yo...

-Es Anthony, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada no te enojes, es sólo que ya no me escribe, no he tenido noticias de él desde hace tres meses y antes cada mes recibía una carta. Ya casi se cumple un año de no verlo, lo extraño, sólo es eso.

-Tal vez, piensas que no ha escrito y es muy posible que sus cartas se hayan perdido en el embarque.

-No Albert, la tía Elroy ha recibido cartas de todos ellos, incluso yo he recibido carta de Stear, de Archie, de Annie y Patty. He recibido carta incluso de un chico agradable que conocí en Birmingham, de todos menos de Anthony. En la última carta que envíe a Annie, le pregunté si ha visto raro a Anthony, si sabe qué pasa con él...

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-No me ha escrito.

-Candy, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones tú misma, puede haber muchas respuestas para lo que está sucediendo, lo que no me gusta nada te soy sincero, es que esos preciosos ojos se atrevan a derramar lágrimas por él, no me gusta que tu bella sonrisa se esté borrando por su causa. Te quiero Candy y no le voy a permitir que te lastime, eso ya se lo había dicho.

 _Albert se acercó a Candy y la abrazó, ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Albert y una paz enorme invadió su corazón, como si sólo por ese momento fuese Albert y su abrazo lo único que ella necesitara para estar bien._

-Yo también te quiero Albert, te quiero mucho.

 _Dijo esto Candy mirando a los ojos a aquél hombre que además de ser su protector era su mejor amigo, su consuelo._

 _Albert tuvo una deliciosa y cálida sensación con las palabras de Candy y su mirada, mientras él la tenía en sus brazos, cambió el tema pues eso había sido además de algo nuevo, muy extraño para él._

-Ven preciosa, quiero que veas algo.

 _La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una joyería de gran prestigio en Chicago._

-Albert, ¿qué haces?

-Es tu regalo...

-No quiero una joya, es mucho.

-Es demasiado tarde, la he encargado desde hace meses, sólo hacía falta que la dueña viniera a darle el visto bueno.

 _La llevó hasta el interior y Albert solicitó su pedido._

-¿Dice usted a nombre de la señorita Candice W. Andley?

-Efectivamente.

-Aquí tiene señor William...

-Le agradezco.

 _Albert colocó una fina y exquisita cadena de oro con un precioso dije guardapelo. Candy estaba fascinada, abrió la prenda en forma de óvalo con relieves de rosas y varios finos y pequeños diamantes al centro, encontró su fotografía y al parecer la de Anthony, había espacio para añadir unas seis fotografías más en otros pequeños compartimentos, como si se tratara de un diminuto libro para llevar la imagen de los seres más queridos._

-Es hermoso Albert ¡muchas gracias!,

-¿Te gustó Candy?

-Me ha encantado...

-Entonces, ¿por qué esa cara?

-¿Por qué está su foto Albert? Tal vez es lo único que no me gusta del guardapelo, abrirlo y encontrarme con Anthony.

-¡Ah! eso, lo que sucede es que, no es Anthony...

-¿No? Pero si... ¿quién es?

-Soy yo Candy, disculpa, quería que tuvieras un recuerdo mío, fue la única foto que tenía a mano cuando hice el pedido y la envié por correo. Ellos se encargaron de reproducirla en miniatura, mira, en éste sobre está la original.

-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tanto el parecido.

 _Candy tomó la fotografía original y sintió sus manos temblar._

-Candy, estás pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Eres... tú... ¡eres mi príncipe Albert!

-¡Qué cosas dices Candy! ¿Cómo que tu príncipe?

-Sí, ese día en la colina de Pony, ¿no lo recuerdas? tú estabas tocando la gaita, llevabas el kilt escocés, yo... lloraba mucho por la partida de Annie y ese día encontré algo que seguramente tú perdiste.

-¿Hablas de la insignia de oro de los Andley?

-Sí... lo ves, ¡eras tú!

-Candy... ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sí te recuerdo! Entonces esa pequeña llorona ¿eras tú? Si supieras el lío en que me metí por extraviar la insignia.

-Puedo devolvértela.

-No, consérvala Candy es tuya, eres una Andley.

-Albert, entonces tú has sido mi primer amor...

 _Al decir esto, los colores de los rostros de ambos se transformaron en un rojo intenso._

 _Albert trataba de disimular su asombro y su vergüenza mezcladas con la más pura alegría al escuchar semejante declaración._

-Albert, ¡oh Albert por favor perdóname! no quise incomodarte...

-Candy, la incómoda eres tú, he escuchado de tu boca las palabras más bellas que un hombre puede escuchar de una preciosa mujer.

 _Candy sintió vibrar todo su ser con lo que Albert respondió._

 _Por un momento se quedaron en silencio y sus miradas se encontraron en un instante que pareció una eternidad._

 _Candy sintió una inmensa alegría invadir su corazón, la misma alegría que entró ese mismo día en el corazón de Albert._

 _Regresaron a casa con un sentimiento de timidez en ambos. Casi no hablaron en el camino, cada uno repetía en su memoria el recuerdo de lo sucedido momentos antes en el parque._

-"Que es lo que estoy sintiendo, ella es Candy, tiene sólo quince años... es mi protegida, yo la adopté, no, no debo confundirme, es hermosa pero es una niña para mi".

 _Pensaba Albert mientras Candy también tenía un torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza..._

-"Que fue eso de: ¡tú has sido mi primer amor! ¡Ay tonta! Cómo pudiste decirlo, ¿ahora cómo volveré a verlo a los ojos? El tonto rubor que me delata se hará presente cada que vuelva a hablarle o mirarlo, oh Albert, tus ojos..."

-Bien Candy, llegamos.

-Gracias Albert, nos vemos más tarde...

-¡Espera! No te vayas, tenemos una plática pendiente, no quiero que lo que dijiste hace rato cambie nuestra relación, no te sientas incómoda además eras una niña muy pequeña, tenías unos cinco años...

-¡Seis!

-¡Fíjate! seis años; lo interesante sería que me dijeras a tus quince y de aquí en adelante que sigues considerándome tu príncipe... ahí mi linda pequeña la historia cambiaría por completo.

-Albert... también es broma supongo.

-No Candy, es muy en serio.

 _Albert besó la frente de Candy y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

-No quiero que por ningún motivo sigas triste por Anthony, voy a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando con él.

-Y si te llegas a enterar de lo que sea aunque no me guste ¿me lo dirás?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?

-Sí.

-Entonces así será.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-Y qué es lo que te ha contestado tu tía ¿si te dará permiso Anthony?

-Todavía no me responde nada, pero aún hay tiempo.

-Sí, apenas es mayo... oye y Candy ¿crees que sospeche algo? ¿por qué no le escribes y le dices la verdad?

-No creo que lo entienda, no quiero lastimarla Terry ella es muy niña...

-Razón de más para que le hables con la verdad, es injusto que la hagas esperar, Candy es buena chica, es muy bella, tiene derecho a conocer a alguien en Chicago, en su escuela tal vez.

-No soportaría saber que tiene un novio.

-¡Qué injusto eres! tu estás escribiendo cartas a mi prima, no me parece honesto de tu parte para ninguna de las dos Anthony, eres mi amigo y tal vez por eso me siento con la obligación y el derecho de decírtelo.

-Está bien le escribiré para terminar con esto.

-Si pero ¿a quién?

-A Candy.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-Tía Elroy ahora que estamos solos, me gustaría hablarle sobre Anthony ¿le ha escrito a usted recientemente?

-Sí William, por cierto, ha solicitado permiso para no regresar en éstas vacaciones de verano y asistir a la escuela que se abre en Escocia durante el período vacacional. ¿Le darás autorización?

-¿Sólo él ha solicitado asistir a la escuela en Escocia?

-Sí sólo el, los demás tienen la firme intención de volver a casa.

-¿Me va a dejar tomar la decisión a mi?

-Sí hijo, tú eres el jefe de la familia y como tal te corresponde.

-Entonces el permiso no se le concede, lo quiero aquí de regreso, quiero hablar con él.

-Enviaré una carta al Colegio para avisar tu respuesta.

-Gracias tía.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¿Entonces no me autorizaron hermana Gray?

-Le repito que la respuesta es no, joven Brown. Su tío el señor William Andley ha solicitado que todos sin excepción regresen a Chicago, lo dice claramente el escrito que me ha llegado, no puedo contradecir órdenes, usted debe volver y no me pida de nuevo interceder ya que no acostumbro abogar por ningún estudiante para casos como éste.

 _Anthony salió de la oficina echando chispas, Archie y Stear lo esperaban afuera._

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Lo que ya saben, tendré que regresar...

-Anthony y ¿por qué te molesta tanto? Candy te espera, lo que yo daría por estar en tu lugar...

-¡Cállate ya Archie!

-No, no me callo ¡ella le ha preguntado a Annie qué pasa contigo, por qué no escribes más! Eres un tonto Anthony, si yo fuera el novio de Candy estaría contando las horas y minutos para largarme de aquí e ir a abrazarla.

-¡Cálmate Archie!

-No Stear, alguien debe decirle la verdad a Anthony: ¡ninguna, escúchalo bien, ninguna de tus admiradoras le llega a los talones a Candy!

-Pues si tanto la amas adelante, te dejo el camino libre, de cualquier forma he sido yo el...

-¡El qué Anthony!

-Nada, no tiene importancia.

-¡Habla Anthony!

-No ha sucedido nada con Candy, pero jamás podrá besarte a ti como me ha besado a mi, eso te lo aseguro...

-¡Eres un cretino Anthony! ya veo cuánto te ha cambiado tu fabulosa amistad con el petrimetre...

-¡No te metas en esto Archie!

-Vámonos Archie y tú Anthony, después hablamos.

 _Aseguró Stear a su primo llevándose a su hermano de ahí antes de que los escuchara alguna monja._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Albert esperaba a Candy a la salida del Colegio recargado en el coche._

 _Las miradas de todas las estudiantes observaban con picardía y curiosidad a Albert, que hoy más que nunca se veía espectacular en un traje de lino color beige y una camisa de manga corta y como ya acostumbraba un poco desabotonada en la parte superior._

 _Candy caminó hacia la salida sin percatarse del atractivo y joven hombre que la esperaba justo frente a ella._

-Candy, ¿quién es él?

-¿Quién?

-El bombón frente a ti que no te quita los ojos de encima...

 _Ahí estaba, de pié con la pierna cruzada sobre la otra, las manos en los bolsillos, una mirada azul intenso de cielo y la sonrisa más hermosa que Candy había visto en su vida._

 _Se quedó un instante perpleja y lo recorrió de arriba a abajo._

-Hay amiga disimula ¡se va a dar cuenta! ¿Es Anthony verdad? ¡Mujer ahora entiendo por qué sufres!

-No, Chloe, no es Anthony... es Albert.

-Ay Candy entonces estás loca si teniendo un ejemplar como éste sonriéndote así sufres por el tal Anthony, te veo mañana y ¡pobre de ti que no me cuentes qué pasó!

 _Candy estaba nerviosa ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué veía tan atractivo a Albert? si sólo era Albert..._

 _Sus manos sudaban y aunque pudo hablar claro y sin tartamudeos como cuando estaba nerviosa, el rubor de su rostro la delataba y el corazón parecía salirse de su pecho._

-Albert, no creí que fueras a venir por mi.

-Quiero llevarte a comer, conozco un lugar que te va a encantar.

 _Albert condujo hasta orillas del río Mississipi, estacionó su coche en un lugar bajo la sombra de los árboles donde había más autos, rodeó el automóvil hasta Candy y tomó su mano para ayudarla a bajar._

 _De nuevo le sonrió y su perfume varonil la envolvía en una atmósfera completamente distinta a la tristeza que venía sintiendo días atrás._

-¿Vamos a subir allí?

-Sí Candy...

-¿Tú y yo solos?

-En realidad no, hay muchas personas a bordo.

-Perdón, me refiero a si la tía Elroy no nos acompañará.

-No Candy, ella no viene pues se quedó en casa atendiendo visitas.

Pequeña ¿te molesta estar conmigo?

-No Albert, no pienses eso por favor.

-Candy, sobre lo que sucedió el otro día, no quiero que afecte nuestra amistad y nuestro cariño. Si te incomoda lo que te dije sobre que seas mayor e interesarme en ti de una forma distinta, entonces haz como que nunca lo dije.

-No me incomoda Albert.

-Entonces vamos Candy que nos estamos perdiendo de la diversión.

 _Subieron a la embarcación._

 _Había un restaurante y música muy agradable, Candy y Albert estaban encantados._

 _Para poder disfrutar de la comida, Candy hizo de cuenta que nada había cambiado con respecto a Albert, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así._

-Veo que ya te estás divirtiendo, así me gusta Candy, verte feliz.

-Si, lo estoy Albert y te lo agradezco. Albert, dijiste que averiguarías qué pasa con Anthony ¿ya sabes algo?

-Candy aún no se qué pasa pero hablaré con él, ya pronto serán las vacaciones de verano y él estará aquí para entonces, pero vamos pequeña que hoy estamos aquí, contentos. No te me pongas triste con el recuerdo de Anthony.

 _Al terminar de comer, se fueron a disfrutar del trayecto que el barco de vapor de ruedas realizaba sobre el río Mississipi._

-Tú me has preguntado mucho sobre mi Albert, y no me has dicho que tanto hiciste éste año en Brasil...

-¡Vaya! Pues sólo negocios Candy, de la casa a las oficinas, juntas, reuniones en restaurantes con aburridos, viejos y necios empresarios.

-¿Alguna conquista?

-No pequeña, al menos nada serio.

-Y ¿quisieras contarme? Anda Albert confía en mí. Tú sabes de mi noviazgo con Anthony... no veo por qué no puedas contarme tu conquista nada seria.

-No es lo mismo Candy, tú y Anthony son mi familia y lo que hagan ambos me preocupa y me importa.

-A mi también me preocupa y me importa lo que hayas hecho... anda, dime.

-Bueno, sólo te diré que ella es brasileña.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Helena Oliveira.

-Bonito nombre... ¿Te enamoraste Albert?

-Desde luego que no Candy, nunca me he enamorado, todavía no llega esa mujer que me haga perder la cordura, dicen que enamorarte es una cosa y amar es otra completamente distinta. Yo, te confieso, nunca he vivido ninguna de las dos experiencias.

-No te creo Albert.

-Es la verdad pequeña, cuando estaba en el Colegio me gustaba mucho una compañera, ella era hermosa, pero le llegaron rumores de que yo besaba a muchas chicas en los campamentos y vacaciones y pues, se alejó de mi.

-¿Y si las besabas?

-Sólo a muy pocas Candy.

-Eso tampoco te lo creo...

-No me gusta mentir, vámonos ya a la casa Candy, esta haciéndose tarde y la tía abuela nos va a casar...

-Está bien que nos case...

-¿Qué dices Candy?

-Sería la lección perfecta para Anthony ¿Sabes Albert? Estoy segura que ya no me quiere, además me estaría casando con el príncipe de la colina.

-Y te estarías convirtiendo también en una tía abuela muy hermosa y muy joven por cierto...

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _ **Gracias! Por sus comentarios, por el interés y por continuar leyéndome.**_

Grey

Lizita

Lizbeth Haruka

Ivi

Mary silenciosa

Alexas90

Adoradandrew

Mildred 290

Cascia

Patty81medina

Nina

Rosima

Glenda

Susy

Stormaw

Bunny

Eliza-Sq

Fandcya

Yagui

Todas y cada una son muy importantes. A todas y cada una les agradezco infinitamente por leer y comentar.

Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen y no comentan. Y a quienes me han agregado a favoritos.

Hasta pronto!


	12. EL JOVEN BROWN

**EL JOVEN BROWN.**

.

-No me imagino siendo una tía abuela...

-¡Yo si te imagino Candy, te verías muy hermosa!

-¡Albert! ¿lo dices en serio?

-Ya pequeña, sabes que lo digo para molestar, no quiero en tu bella cara nada de tristezas, espera a que hables con Anthony.

 _Candy y Albert compartieron días de salir juntos, la tía abuela los acompañó en algunas ocasiones, pero algo la hizo desistir de seguir acompañando a la joven pareja. La tía Elroy descubrió un cariño inmenso de Candy hacia Albert, de la misma forma encontró a Albert encantado con la jovencita, llenándola de mimos, de abrazos, de tiernos besos en la frente, ella sólo observaba y se preguntaba si acaso sería posible que las cosas estuvieran cambiando de esa manera._

 _"William está enamorado de Candy... y ella, ella si no me equivoco le corresponde"..._ - _Pensó Elroy._

 _Una semana antes de que llegaran Anthony y los demás de Londres, decidieron irse a Lakewood, allá pasarían las vacaciones de verano._

 _Una mañana Albert invitó a Candy a montar a caballo._

-¿Ya estás listo Albert?

-Santo cielo Candy, ¡te ves... preciosa!

 _Dijo Albert mientras tomaba una mano de Candy y la hacía girar para admirarla completa. Llevaba su traje de equitación, sus botines, camisa blanca, un chaleco rojo y su cabello peinado en una larga trenza que cuidadosamente había peinado Dorothy para su amiga._

-Y así ruborizada te ves más hermosa todavía.

-Ya Albert gracias pero es suficiente, me agrada lo que dices pero es hora de irnos.

 _Salieron a cabalgar con rumbo al bosque, hicieron una carrera por uno de los caminos que llevaba al hogar de Pony, de ahí siguieron al lago para que los caballos se refrescaran. Albert se acostó en el césped para descansar la espalda, la falta de costumbre le hizo lastimarse un poco, Candy en cambio no tuvo ninguna molestia._

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No Candy, no te preocupes, esto es normal cuando tengo mucho tiempo sin montar, creo que fue la carrera.

-Yo creo que es la edad, yo también tenía mucho tiempo sin montar un caballo y mírame, estoy como si nada. Un tío abuelo no debería montar caballos a sus años, usted debería guardar reposo mientras su hija adoptiva le lee historias...

-Candy, tú sabes que no eres mi hija adoptiva, es más, serás mi esposa el próximo año así que mejor puedes decir que eres mi protegida, ¿eso haremos ya casados no? Te protegeré toda mi vida.

-¡Albert!

-Jajaja, no sólo tu puedes bromear Candy... ¡auch!

-Si te duele podría ayudarte dándote un masaje ¿está bien?

-Sí Candy, gracias.

 _Candy quitó con cuidado el saco de Albert, lo colgó en una rama y desfajó su camisa del ceñido pantalón._

-¿Qué haces Candy?

-A mí también me causa un poco de vergüenza hacer esto, pero si te doy el masaje sobre la camisa el calor de las manos no será igual.

-¿El calor de las manos?

-Si, Albert... parte importante del masaje es el calor que se aplica sobre la piel.

 _Eso se escuchó demasiado sensual para Albert y más aún imaginarse las manos de Candy sobre su piel, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario que la alejara o hiciera cambiar de opinión._

 _Ella le quitó la camisa y quedó expuesta su blanca y tersa piel y sus anchos brazos, Candy pasó saliva impresionada por la bella imagen ante sus ojos. Ya había visto ilustraciones de anatomía masculina en sus libros, incluso un compañero de clase fue usado como muestra para señalar los músculos del cuerpo; pero no se comparaba con el cuerpo de Albert, su ancha espalda, el bello dorado cubriendo su pecho, los músculos de su torso bastante marcados..._

-¿Está bien así boca abajo Candy? O ¿cómo me acomodo?

-Eh... s...sí, está muy bien así.

 _Albert se acomodó recostado en el césped boca abajo sobre su camisa, además del torso y la espalda, Candy pudo apreciar el bien formado trasero del rubio, él notó el nerviosismo en ella y trató de disimular la sonrisa que le causaba el poner así a Candy, pero no lo logró y ella se dio cuenta._

-¡Albert! ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-¡No Candy, jamás haría eso!

-Si te vuelves a burlar te dejo aquí sólo y semidesnudo, me llevaré tus ropas para que regreses así a la mansión y la tía abuela te regañe.

-Prometo que no haré nada que te moleste.

 _Candy frotó rápidamente sus manos y comenzó a dar un masaje en la espalda, en cuanto tocó la piel caliente sintió una emoción nueva, extraña. Comenzó por los hombros y fue recorriendo cada espacio con sus delicadas manos aplicando una suave presión y masajes que a él le estaban fascinando. Después de varios minutos y de que la blanca piel de Albert comenzaba a tornarse roja por la fricción del masaje, él exclamó extasiado en un murmullo:_

-Me tienes encantado...

-¿Perdón?

 _Albert se incorporó, se sentó frente a Candy y le tomó la mano._

-No, no quise decirlo así Candy, no te enojes conmigo, quise decir que tu masaje es una delicia, es más me siento mucho mejor, hasta pienso que ya estoy listo para otra carrera.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, es verdad, no te enojes...

-No me enojé...

 _Ambos se miraron nuevamente como anteriormente había sucedido._

 _Albert se perdía fascinado en los ojos verdes de Candy, en las pecas de su rostro que anteriormente le parecían graciosas y al día de hoy las encontraba exquisitamente bellas, miraba con embeleso la boca rosada, tersa y entreabierta de Candy y empezaba a tener un inmenso deseo de probarla._

 _Candy no perdía detalle de los ojos de Albert, recordó aquella vez cuando él revisó el golpe en su barbilla después de caer de las escaleras, sólo esa vez pudo tenerlo tan cerca y ahora de nuevo lo tenía así a centímetros de su rostro, tuvo un enorme deseo de besarlo, abrazarlo... "¿qué pasa conmigo?"_ - _Se preguntaba confundida sin dejar de mirar los labios y ojos de Albert._

 _Poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando, la emoción del acercamiento estaba volviendo sus respiraciones un poco más rápidas._

 _Candy se acercó despacio a él y él a ella, ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras buscaban sus labios._

 _En un momento Candy sintió como una de las manos de Albert tocaba su mano y se posó sobre ella, esa sensación de protección y cariño despejaron cualquier duda de estar haciendo lo correcto, la otra mano de Candy se dirigió al pecho desnudo de Albert, lo recorrió con sus dedos haciéndolo sentir en el mismo paraíso, él con su mano libre tomó delicadamente el mentón de Candy y acercó el rostro de ella al suyo... ya estaban muy cerca._

 _Albert se debatía entre la idea de ser su tutor y el deseo enorme de probar sus labios._

 _Ella se detenía a milímetros de su boca, le gustaba sentir su calor y el roce de su nariz en su rostro._

 _La distancia se hizo mínima, los labios se rozaron y ambos se estremecieron, sentían sus respiraciones y estaban fascinados con la sensación de tenerse así, tan juntos, sólo ellos dos a punto de besarse._

 _Albert movió despacio, suave, casi imperceptible sus labios sobre los de Candy._

 _Ella respondió embriagada por la suave y dulce sensación de probar los labios de Albert._

 _Estaba olvidando a Anthony, eso era un hecho. La distancia, la falta de interés del chico y por otro lado el interés, atención y cariño de Albert, aunados a sus encuentros a solas estaban logrando desterrar a Anthony de su corazón._

-Candy, esto no está bien.

 _Dijo Albert agitado mientras Candy todavía con sus ojos cerrados se separaba despacio de él._

-Tienes razón qué tonta, discúlpame Albert no sé por que lo hice...

-No fuiste sólo tu Candy, yo también quise besarte me gustas muchísimo, pero esto no está bien y no quiero ser un abusivo, mejor vámonos.

 _Subieron a los caballos y regresaron en silencio a la casa, ambos confundidos, pensando en qué momento surgió ese sentir, ese deseo de estar cerca el uno del otro. Llegó también un torrente de interrogantes, ¿qué sucederá ahora? ¿Podremos ser novios? ¿será mal visto que la ame? ¿Soy muy chica para él? ¿Qué dirá la tía Elroy? ¿Qué dirá Anthony?_

 _Llegaron en silencio a la casa, la tía Elroy ya los esperaba en compañía de Sara Leagan, quien hizo un gesto de desaprobación al verlos llegar juntos con sus trajes de equitación. Ellos saludaron y se retiraron a ducharse._

-Tía Elroy, _¿_ cómo puede dejarlos solos toda la tarde _?_ Esa jovencita Candice está muy consentida por usted. Imagínese que se diera la ocasión y comience de trepadora a querer ser la señora Andley.

-Ese será problema de William, Sara, además no pretenderás que salga con ellos a montar, ¿o si?

-Pues usted no, pero podría enviar a alguien como chaperón...

-Mira Sara, cuando una señorita tiene costumbres escandalosas o falta de decoro, se delata hasta con el simple hecho de andar mirando por las cerraduras, mejor no opinemos sobre la conducta de las jóvenes de esta familia, una de ellas podría resultar más perjudicada que la otra.

-Tía Elroy esto no se lo permito... que prefiera usted defender a esa Candice y la compare con Eliza para mi es inaudito.

-Entonces no busques ocasión para atacar a Candy, ella me ha acompañado cuando me siento mal de salud y a pesar de que es apenas una estudiante, siempre viene a mi a cuidarme, aún de madrugada. Esa muchacha merece mi protección y defensa aunque tú no lo consideres adecuado.

-Quería esperar la llegada de mis hijos aquí en su casa, en vista de su postura con mi Eliza y con la huerfanita prefiero retirarme, con su permiso tía.

-Adelante Sara, aquí nadie te pidió que te fueras, en cuanto lleguen tus hijos los enviaré a tu casa.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Días después llegaron Anthony, Stear y Archie, junto con Eliza y Neal, todos saludaron contentos a la tía Elroy y preguntaron por Candy y el tío Albert ya que ellos no estaban presentes en ese momento._

-William fue por Candy que ha estado unos días en el hogar de Pony, al saber que ustedes ya estaban por llegar quiso estar presente, aunque ya se han demorado un poco...

-O sea que la huérfana sigue añorando el mugroso hogar de Pony... ¡jajajaja! Nunca va a cambiar ¿o me equivoco tía?

-Eliza, te pido que no vuelvas a hacer comentarios de ese tipo con respecto a Candy, de una vez para que se enteren, mi aprecio por ella ha cambiado mucho, es una chica buena, atenta, educada, agradecida. Ha cuidado de mi así como yo cuidaré de ella mientras viva, no la estoy poniendo por encima de mi cariño hacia alguno de ustedes, pero no quiero que la lastimen o hagan sentir mal. Si ella gusta de volver al hogar de Pony es porque aún con los lujos y estatus que ya la rodean tiene una gran sencillez y amor por la gente que la vió crecer, no le importa olvidarse de las comodidades que tiene aquí con tal de estar con ellos unos días.

-Así como usted lo dice, no me sorprendería que después quiera casarla con unos de los muchachos, Anthony, Stear, Archie, Neal o... tal vez hasta el tío William.

-No sería mala idea casarla con William, ellos se llevan muy bien y se tienen mucho cariño, pero eso será después y será decisión de ellos, ella será una gran médico y aún es muy joven para casarse.

-Pues vaya que la han cambiado tía, en ese caso, lo mejor será retirarnos a nuestra casa. Sinceramente no me gusta estar en un lugar donde se le da un trato preferencial a la huérfana ¡Vámonos Neal!

-Te irás tu hermanita, porque yo aquí me quedo... ¿puedo tía Elroy?

-Claro que sí Neal siempre y cuando acaten lo que pido para Candy, consideración y respeto.

-Entonces con su permiso tía, pediré al chofer que me lleve a casa.

-Eliza, tendrás que esperar a que llegue Candy, te repito que fueron por ella al hogar de Pony.

-Tiene razón, olvidaba que la reina Candy dispone de todo aquí a su voluntad, entonces me retiraré a pié, no pienso subir al mismo coche que esa mugrosa.

 _Eliza tomó sus dos valijas de equipaje y se fue con aire altivo de la mansión de Lakewood._

 _Anthony, Stear y Archie se quedaron en silencio mirando incrédulos la escena._

-Tía Elroy... entonces usted, ¿en verdad ha cambiado sus sentimientos por Candy?

-Claro que sí Archie, por qué no cambiar con una persona que todos los días da lo mejor de si misma y aún cuando está triste sigue sonriendo para no preocupar a nadie. Estoy encantada con Candy y se los repito, si ella y William llegaran a entenderse no tendría yo ningún problema en apoyar su relación.

-¡Tía esa es una falta de respeto!

-Anthony, ¡por qué me hablas de esa manera!

-Porque usted y al parecer el tío Albert están pasando por alto que Candy es novia mía.

-Sí lo imaginé Anthony al ver el regalo que le diste en Navidad, pero después que dejaste de escribirle y que solicitaste no regresar a Chicago éstas vacaciones, me imaginé que todo había sido un mal entendido o que si llegaron a tener algo como un noviazgo ya habría terminado. No creo que siendo novio de Candy te atrevas a no contestar sus cartas y mucho menos a no querer verla teniendo la oportunidad...

Lo que dije hace rato sobre respetar y no lastimar a Candy aplica para todos, incluso para ti Anthony. Ella es muy especial para mi y para William, ustedes regresan a Londres a estudiar, pero ella, William y yo formamos una familia de tres que se queda aquí acompañándose. Hemos pasado momentos muy agradables los tres, momentos que quiero ustedes también compartan, no quiero celos Anthony, ni enfrentamientos o discusiones de ningún tipo ni con Candy, ni con tu tío.

-Entonces, ¿debo entender que mi tío está cortejando a Candy?

-No, pero si así fuera no quiero que intervengas ni quiero problemas entre ustedes, entiende algo, tan importante es William para mí como lo eres tú, como lo son cada uno de ustedes y como lo es Candy aunque no tiene lazos de sangre con nosotros.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¡Candy! Me parece que ya ha llegado por ti el señor Andley.

-¡Es verdad hermana María, y mire que fachas tengo!

-Rápido, entra a la ducha mientras yo lo distraigo un momento.

-¡Gracias, me daré prisa!

 _Candy se duchó, se vistió con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y unas bellas sandalias, ambos regalos de Albert de su viaje a Brasil. Se arregló el cabello mojado atándolo en un chongo y salió a saludarlo._

-¡Albert!

-¡Candy!

 _Ambos se abrazaron con emoción ante la mirada estupefacta de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, el abrazo duró un poco más del tiempo normal que dura un abrazo de saludo._

-Perdonen hermana María, señorita Pony, tenía muchos días de no ver a Albert, ya lo extrañaba...

-Pero Candy, si tan sólo hace unos d...

-Sí Candy los entendemos, ustedes ya son una familia y naturalmente se extrañan... y se quieren.

 _Interrumpió la señorita Pony a la hermana María que siempre se mostraba un poco más escrupulosa con el comportamiento de Candy._

 _Candy se despidió de sus madres y de los niños del hogar de Pony, una de las niñas llamada Tamy se encariñó con Candy y la llamaba mamá, cuando llegó el momento de que Candy se fuera con Albert, Tamy se aferraba a ella y lloraba._

-Mamaaaá, mamaaaá...

-Candy no te preocupes, tu tienes que irte no le hagas caso.

-Me parte el corazón dejarla señorita Pony.

-Sí, pero nada puedes hacer, en cuanto te vayas se va a tranquilizar, te lo prometo.

 _Candy y Albert se fueron rumbo a Lakewood, en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente la hermana María comentó:_

-Algo pasa con Candy y el joven William, no quisiera pensar mal pero, tal parece que se está enamorando de él.

-Pues puede usted estar segura que así es hermana, nuestra Candy está muy enamorada de ése joven.

-¿Y lo dice usted tan tranquila? ¿Se da cuenta la cantidad de mujeres que pueden estar rondando a ese muchacho por su galanura y sobre todo por su fortuna?

-Si, ya lo creo que son muchas, pero le aseguro que mi Candy será la efectiva dueña de su corazón. Hermana, yo alguna vez estuve enamorada, no digo que usted no, pero se reconocer también a un hombre enamorado, y el joven William lo está, ¡si señor! y de nuestra Candy. Sólo hacía falta ver sus manos jugueteando nerviosas, cómo se acomodaba el cabello, cómo se ponía de pie mientras impaciente la esperaba, cómo se ruborizaron ambos al encontrarse sus miradas, como se sonreían... y ni hablar de ese abrazo.

 _Después de un tramo largo de conducir y sabiendo que al llegar a casa Anthony seguro ya estaría ahí, Albert decidió detenerse un momento y orilló el coche junto a unos árboles del bosque._

-Cuando lleguemos a casa ya estará Anthony...

-No sé si tengo tantas ganas de verlo.

-Candy, te ves hermosa hoy, no podía decírtelo delante de las señoritas del hogar, de por si me di cuenta de cómo me analizaban...

-jajajajaja, Albert así son ellas, ademas sospecho que ya se dieron cuenta de lo que pasa entre tú y yo, ellas me conocen muy bien y con respecto a lo que llevo puesto es gracias a ti, tú me regalaste todo esto, hasta el prendedor de mi cabello.

-Que por cierto llevas mojado y así lo peinaste y ataste, eso te puede hacer daño...

 _Albert quitó el prendedor del cabello de Candy y sus largos y rubios mechones cayeron por su rostro enmarcándolo y creando ante los ojos del hermoso Apolo griego la imagen perfecta de la hermosa Venus._

 _Albert miraba a Candy enamorado, no quería aceptarlo pero vaya que lo estaba, sí un joven de 23 años suspirando por una jovencita de 15._

-Albert...

-Sí Candy, ya vámonos.

-No, espera...

 _Ahora fue Candy quien acarició el rostro de Albert y mientras él cerraba sus ojos por el contacto de su piel con la suave mano de ella, Candy aprovechó y se acercó a sus labios._

 _Comenzaron rozando suave y despacio, después los labios de ella se presionaban contra los de él y se movían después con destreza, de algo habían servido sus prácticas con Anthony después de todo, Albert deseaba profundizar el beso, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo y puso en marcha el automóvil._

-¿Qué pasa Albert?

-Te diré que es lo que pasa, me odio por ser ocho años mayor que tu y ser tu tutor, todos estos días que has estado lejos he pensado mucho en ti, casi a cada momento. He soñado contigo Candy, me he encontrado sonriendo sólo hasta sentirme como un tonto al recordarte. Nunca me había enamorado, esto nunca me había pasado con nadie, ahora estoy seguro que eres la primera mujer que logra hacerme esto. Tampoco me gusta conducir y hoy le di el día libre a Jackson para ser yo quien condujera y estuviera contigo, Candy, eres muy niña para mi, pero si tú me dices que sientes cuando estás conmigo y me haces saber que tengo una oportunidad de ser esa persona especial que llene tu vida, con gusto esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para ser tu amor.

-Albert... yo, yo te quiero. Y no con el cariño que sentía por ti, también pienso todo el día en ti, quise estar estos días lejos de tu presencia para analizar lo que me está sucediendo. Y también me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti, no he aclarado las cosas con Anthony, pero a él parece no importarle mucho lo que yo tenga que decir. Albert eres ocho años mayor que yo, pero eso a mi no me importa, igual te quiero, así me gustas, así estoy enamorada de ti.

-Pequeña entonces, ¡¿si estás enamorada... de mi?!

-Estoy completamente segura.

-¿Y te casarías conmigo? Claro, en unos años...

-Por supuesto que sí, sólo deja de decirme pequeña, no soy una pequeña. Me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer y quiero que así me veas.

-Así te veo, por eso me enamoré de ti, entonces... ¿hablarán tu y Anthony?

-Sí lo haré, todavía somos novios al menos de palabra. En cuanto termine con él llegaré a besarte y será el inicio de nuestro noviazgo Albert.

-¿Se lo diremos a alguien? Candy, no creo que la gente entienda esto.

-Será nuestro secreto, en uno o dos años podremos revelarlo.

 _Se besaron de nuevo, fue un beso breve pues Albert no buscaría ocasión de estar a solas con ella o de propasarse siquiera con un beso apasionado._

-Ahora sí vámonos Candy porque ya deberíamos estar de regreso.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Cuando llegaron a la mansión, trataron de disimular la alegría que invadía a ambos por las recientes declaraciones de amor. Ambos sonreían mucho y siempre buscaban el contacto visual con el otro._

-William, Candy, los esperaba desde hace un buen rato, ¿por qué han demorado tanto en llegar?

-Tía había unos taladores obstruyendo el paso, tuvimos que rodear un largo trecho, ¿no es así Candy?

-Sí tía Elroy, así fue, justamente como Albert dice.

-Mmmmmm, vayan a lavarse, vamos a tomar la merienda todos juntos en unos minutos.

-¿Ya están todos aquí?

-Sí Candy, todos excepto Eliza, ella ha preferido retirarse.

-Disculpen la interrupción, Madame Elroy, joven William, señorita Candy, hay una visita esperando en el recibidor por la señorita Candy.

-¿Quién es Dorothy?

-Es un joven Brown, Harry Brown...

-¿Lo conoces Candy?

-Ehh, sí tía Elroy, lo conocí en Birmingham...

-Es inglés... ¿y no sabe que es de mala educación llegar a una casa sin haber sido invitado?

-Tía, tenga paciencia, si el joven viene desde allá buscando a Candy, debe ser importante.

 _Comentó Albert en tono serio._

-Nada de eso, él tiene familiares en Indiana y mantenemos comunicación únicamente en plan de amigos.

 _Respondió Candy, mientras buscaba la mirada de Albert._

-Candy ve a atenderlo y no tardes, invítalo aquí a la casa otro día.

-Si tía Elroy.

 _Candy se dirigió al recibidor y Harry y su hermano se encontraban de pié esperándola._

-¡Candyyy!

-¡Harry!

-¡Qué gusto encontrarte! Ya hace un año y medio de no verte, te he extrañado mucho.

-Sí, es bueno volver a encontrarse con viejos amigos.

-Hey Candy, disculpa por llegar sin avisar, vinimos también a escondidas de mis padres, pues siempre dicen que es falta de educación llegar a un lugar sin ser invitado. Sólo quería que supieras que ya estoy aquí, justamente mis familiares vivían en Lakewood, que pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad Candy? Hemos ido a la que solía ser casa de mis abuelos y aunque ya tiene nuevos dueños nos han informado donde vive mi tío, no es aquí en Lakewood, pero estaremos unos días, ya que mi padre quiere aprovechar para comprar alguna propiedad aquí en éste pueblo.

¿Crees que puedas salir a comer conmigo mañana? Estarían también mis papás y hermanos, queremos ir al pueblo y que nos acompañes.

-Tal vez, debo pedir permiso Harry, ven mañana a la hora del almuerzo y te diré entonces si puedo acompañarlos ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien Candy, hasta mañana entonces.

 _Se despidieron dándose la mano y Harry besó la mano de Candy haciendo una ligera reverencia, como si fuera un caballero inglés. Cuando Candy cerró la puerta y se volvió para dirigirse al comedor se encontró con el otro joven Brown._

-¿Quién es él Candy?

-¡Anthony!

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

 _GRACIAS Y ABRAZOS ENORMES A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y A QUIENES CON SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN EN CADA CAPÍTULO. LAS APRECIO A TODAS Y CADA UNA:_

 **Phambe**

 **Stormaw**

 **Lizbeth Haruka**

 **Cascia**

 **Mary silenciosa**

 **YAGUI**

 **Mildred 209**

 **Anahi78**

 **Alice**

 **Alebeth**

 **Nina**

 **Grey**

 **Guest**

Y a todas las hermosas que siempre comentan y a las que no comentan nada de nada, también las quiero.

Besos hasta donde estén!


	13. Y ¿YA TE CONTÓ TODO SOBRE ÉL?

**Y ¿YA TE CONTÓ TODO SOBRE ÉL?**

.

-El es... un amigo de Birmingham, lo conocí cuando viajé con Albert a Londres, fue poco antes de entrar al Colegio San Pablo. Por cierto, ¡Hola Anthony! Después de un año de volver a verte también me da gusto que estés en casa... Con tu permiso.

 _Candy estaba molesta por la actitud de Anthony y al pasar junto a él la detuvo tomándola de la mano._

-Candy perdóname, he sido un tonto, un celoso, un inmaduro. Te quiero mucho, todavía te quiero mucho, no contesté tus cartas, no tengo disculpa.

-¡Vaya! Menos mal que todavía me quieres, hace un año si mal no recuerdo nos amábamos... debemos hablar sobre esto Anthony pero no aquí ni en este momento, la tía Elroy nos espera para la merienda. Tal vez, sea mejor hablar mañana.

-Entonces mañana antes del almuerzo, ¿te parece?

-Está bien.

 _Fueron al comedor y Albert los vio llegar juntos, Candy siguió de largo para lavarse de nuevo y después regresó a sentarse._

-Bien, ¿qué deseaba tu amigo Candy?

-Vino a invitarme a comer con su familia tía Elroy, mañana irán al pueblo a hacer unas diligencias y vendrán a la hora del amuerzo para ver si ustedes me han dado permiso de ir con ellos a comer.

-Siendo así, el que dará la autorización será William.

 _Albert y Candy cruzaron miradas y él no pudo evitar sonreír embelesado por los ojos y el bello rostro de su amada._

-¿Tú quieres ir Candy?

-Sí me gustaría, sólo un rato, además me parece una grosería negarme.

-No importa si es grosero o no negarte a ir, si tú deseas acompañarlos tienes el permiso.

-¡Gracias Albert!

-De nada princesa, las condiciones son que te respete, que en realidad vaya con toda su familia y que estés de regreso antes de la merienda.

-Se lo haré saber.

-Me parece que no es adecuada la invitación del inglés, perdón por opinar pero tú y yo somos novios Candy ¿tu amiguito no lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que sabe que éramos novios Anthony, pero además de eso bien has dicho, es sólo mi amigo.

-No estoy entendiendo Candy, ¿éramos novios?

-Lo hablamos mañana Anthony, por favor.

-Anthony, tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de invitaciones inadecuadas por parte de un inglés ¿o ya se te olvidó tu amigo Terry y su primita?

-Archie esto no es asunto tuyo...

-¡Silencio todos! No tiene nada de malo que Candy salga de paseo, la persona que le tiene que dar autorización ya lo ha hecho, por lo tanto las opiniones de los demás están de más. Vamos a tomar la merienda tranquilos.

- _"Mi hermana es una tonta, se está perdiendo toda la acción por sus caprichos de no estar cerca de Candy. Yo mientras tanto puedo observarla, es hermosa, es tan parecida a Aeryn..." -pensaba Neal mientras no desviaba la vista de Candy._

 _Terminaron la merienda y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Candy le guiñó el ojo a Albert y él se sonrojó y sin que nadie lo viera mandó un beso a Candy con su mano._

 _Cuando se fueron a sus dormitorios, algunas mentes no lograban conciliar el sueño._

 _Candy daba vueltas en su cama, volvió a ver a Anthony, pero esa emoción de estar cerca ya se había perdido... ¿por qué lo olvidé tan rápido? ¿Será que ya en mi vida me han abandonado personas tan importantes que el abandono de Anthony mi corazón ya no quiso sufrirlo? O más bien fue el cariño y atenciones de Albert que me han enamorado, ¡mi príncipe de la colina! He sentido sus labios... su dulce aliento, su calor, eso sólo ocurría en mis sueños y ahora no puedo creer que sea mío, que su corazón y el mío se han encontrado y estamos enamorados._

 _Albert tampoco podía dormir, la responsable de eso: Candy y su reencuentro con Anthony, Candy y su inesperada visita, Candy y su sonrisa, y sus besos, y sus ojos... "-Oh Candy, espero que la presencia de Anthony no afecte lo que tenemos, yo me mantendré sereno, sin celos, aunque a veces me resulta tan difícil"-pensaba Albert._

 _Anthony tampoco podía dormir, pensaba en qué tanto deseaba en verdad recuperar a Candy. Si bien todavía eran novios, el ya no lo sentía así, ella estaba tan distante, tan fría y él, quizá él tambien. Estarían juntos un mes y después regresaría a Londres, donde estaba su vida, donde estaba Aeryn y Terry. No tenía caso recuperar lo que fuera que tuviera con Candy... "-Fue muy bello ser su novio, ella siempre será mi primer amor, pero, está siempre ausente y Aeryn está cerca de mí." -pensaba Anthony._

-Además ese viaje a Escocia, esos besos, todavía recuerdo su cuerpo... y cada quinto domingo puedo estar con ella, debo hablar con Candy, esto se acabó.

 _Anthony se despertó ya con el sol en lo alto, la tía Elroy tuvo paciencia pues se imaginó que el viaje lo tenía muy agotado._

 _El escuchó voces y risas provenientes del jardín, nunca se percató del jardín hasta hoy... estaba hermoso, lleno de rosas, las dulce Candy parecían invadirlo todo... después vio cómo todos bajaban del coche, habían ido a misa del domingo._

 _Todos entraron a la casa excepto Candy y el tío Albert._

 _El se quedó observando escondido tras la cortina, Albert y Candy esperaron a que todos entraran y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. Eso fue suficiente para encender la ira de Anthony._

-Estúpido Albert, traicionera Candy, esto no se queda así...

 _Anthony se duchó y se arregló como si fuera a algún evento importante, se veía tremendamente atractivo, bajó a la amplia sala y ahí estaban todos esperando a que el almuerzo estuviera servido. Albert estaba sentado junto a Candy en un sofá y parecía abrazarla pues su brazo se extendía en el respaldo por detrás de ella._

-Buenos días Anthony, llamé a tu puerta para que nos acompañaras a la misa de las siete pero no despertaste a tiempo, deberás ir a la de la tarde ¿entendido?

-Sí tía abuela ¿Candy me acompañas un momento por favor?

-No puede acompañarte pues ya vamos a tomar el almuerzo, puedes esperar a que terminemos.

-Está bien tía...

 _En el comedor Albert se sentó junto a Candy, de vez en cuando bajo la mesa se tomaban de la mano. Incluso Albert entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Candy se ruborizaba y sentía temblar de emoción y alegría._

 _Anthony los observaba serio, se daba cuenta de lo que hacían bajo el mantel, de hecho, todos se daban cuenta. La tía Elroy estaba feliz en sus adentros aunque también preocupada, deseaba que éste sentimiento entre ambos fuera fuerte, que se convirtiera en amor y no sólo en una pasión arrebatada de jóvenes._

 _Archie estaba un poco triste, de alguna forma se había hecho ilusiones de que una vez terminado el noviazgo de Candy y Anthony, él podría tener una oportunidad con ella._

 _Stear supo que éste día llegaría, los viajes prolongados de Candy y Albert además de la gran amistad y cariño entre ellos terminarían juntándolos definitivamente._

 _Cuando terminaron de almorzar Anthony parecía ansioso por hablar con Candy, Albert no se opuso y soltó su mano para que fuera a hablar con él._

-¿Dónde quieres que hablemos? ¿Vamos al jardín?

-No Candy, vamos al bosque.

-No es necesario ir para allá, en el jardín podemos tener privacidad.

-Sí, me queda claro que lo consideras un lugar muy privado...

-¿Qué quieres decir Anthony?

-Los vi besándose Candy, tú y Albert.

-Anthony...

-¡Anthony qué! Tú y yo todavía éramos novios Candy, obviamente ya no lo somos.

-No me harás sentir culpable por esto Anthony, tú dejaste de escribirme, él aunque estuvo lejos me escribía, siempre me llenó de atenciones, y de cariño... también escuché cuando la tía Elroy le dijo a Albert que tú pedías permiso para no regresar a América estas vacaciones. Fue por demás que preguntara algo, dejaste de quererme, dejé de importarte y justo era que también yo te olvidara y continuara viviendo ¿qué esperabas encontrar Anthony?

-No sé ni que esperaba, me sentía sólo en Londres, después fui a Escocia con Terry para las fiestas de Año Nuevo y allá conocí a su prima, salimos un par de veces y...

-Y yo no te pedí detalles, esos guárdalos para ti.

-Candy escúchame, estaba confundido, ella me gusta, pero a ti te amo, tú estas lejos y a ella la veo siempre en el Colegio.

-Tú no me amas Anthony ni me amaste nunca y tal vez, yo a ti tampoco. Quiero creer que el amor es diferente, que el amor aunque haya tempestades no acaba, por el contrario toma fuerza y sale adelante. Ya somos parte de una misma familia y lo mejor es llevarnos bien y olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros, quiero que respetes mi relación con Albert, desde éste momento él y yo somos novios. Adiós Anthony...

-¡Espera Candy! A mí me estás echando de tu vida por salir unos días con Aeryn, ¿y él? ¿Y el tío Albert? ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho mientras tú crecías? ¿Ya te contó todo sobre él?

-¡Cállate Anthony! No te atrevas a decir nada de él, no creo que te conste lo que quieres decir...

-Porque me consta lo digo, así como podría decirle a él lo que pasó entre nosotros en mi habitación en el Colegio.

-¡Suéltame idiota!

-¡Suéltala!

-¿Tú quién rayos eres?

-¡Te dijo que la sueltes!

 _Harry que había llegado por Candy y vio cómo forcejeaba con Anthony se acercó a ellos y de un jalón de camisa apartó al rubio de su amiga._

-No debiste meterte en esto...

 _Candy dio varios pasos hacia atrás, salió trastabillando después del empujón que sin querer recibió de los dos jóvenes que ya estaban a los golpes._

 _El pecoso Harry fue incapaz de tolerar el trato que Candy estaba recibiendo y Anthony en su frustración no supo cómo manejar sus sentimientos por ella._

 _Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, hasta que Dorothy se asomó por casualidad y vio a Candy tirada en el piso tratando de levantarse._

-¡Por Dios Candy!

 _Con la expresión de alarma de Dorothy salieron todos a ver que ocurría._

 _Albert corrió hacia Candy y vio un golpe en su sien, sangraba mucho pues se golpeó al caer con una de las bancas de piedra del jardín._

 _La tía Elroy gritaba a Anthony pero aquél no respondía._

 _Albert abrazó a Candy y pidió a Stear, Archie y Dorothy la llevaran adentro._

-¡Anthony! ¡Ya cálmate!

-¡Tu cállate tío, no te metas!

 _Anthony y Harry ya sangraban un poco por los golpes y arañazos de los rosales._

 _Albert al ver que no se detenían intervino para separarlos y lo logró._

 _La tía Elroy estaba muy indignada._

-¡Tú muchacho! ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué has venido a golpear a mi sobrino? ¡William haz algo, sácalo de aquí! ¡¿Dónde está Candy?!, quiero hablar con ella y con Anthony de inmediato!

-Sí tía en un momento, yo también quiero estar presente cuando hable con ellos. Ustedes dos, ¿cuál ha sido el problema? ¿Quién va a hablar primero? En vista de que nadie dice nada, a ver, el invitado ¿por qué razón te has peleado con Anthony?

-¿Éste es Anthony Brown?

-¡Sí, ese es mi nombre, aunque eso a ti no te importa!

-Pues mucho gusto entonces... primo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ahora entiendo todo, tú eres hijo de Alexander Brown, de Birmingham...

-Sí señor.

-Ya decía yo que el parecido era mucho...

-¿De qué hablan tío?

-Si no me equivoco, éste muchacho es tu primo Anthony, su padre es hermano de tu padre. Alexander y Vincent Brown... ¿es cierto?

-Así es señor William.

-Eso no puede ser...

-Y claro que puede ser, es la verdad Anthony, ahora la pregunta que ninguno me ha respondido, ¿por qué se estaban peleando?

-Mira tío éste es asunto de nosotros y a ti menos que a nadie debo explicaciones, al contrario, tú a mí me tienes qué decir qué hacías besando a Candy en la mañana justo aquí en el jardín.

 _Harry al escuchar eso se sintió muy mal, peleó por una chica con la que ya no tenía oportunidad, no tenía caso permanecer ahí, ni quería esperar ya la respuesta de la invitación a comer. Más le preocupaba cómo explicaría a sus padres los golpes y moretones con los que llegaría a casa y peor aún, confesarle a su padre que acababa de batirse a golpes con su propio primo._

-Yo me retiro, tienen cosas que arreglar, siento mucho Anthony no poder decirte que ha sido un placer conocerte.

-¡Pues a mi me importas un comino querido primo!

-Tienes el rostro golpeado... Harry. ¿Quieres pasar a lavarte y limpiarte un poco?

-No gracias, así me voy, si entro su tía terminará de golpearme, con permiso y hasta luego William y mucha suerte con Candy, cuídela mucho.

 _El joven pecoso se retiró lastimado y cojeando, se detenía de vez en cuando para caminar._

-¡Harry, espera! Mi chofer te llevará, no te vayas. Jackson, lleve por favor al joven a su casa, él le dirá el domicilio.

-Sí señor.

 _Albert y Anthony entraron a la casa._

 _La tía Elroy estaba impaciente y ya los esperaba en la oficina donde también estaba Candy sentada, recibiendo enorme reprimenda por parte de la tía._

-¡Y ahora tú, anda, pasa pronto y siéntate que tienes mucho que explicar!

-Estábamos Candy y yo platicando...

-¡Estábamos discutiendo Anthony!

-Bueno, discutiendo sobre nuestro noviazgo que ha terminado ya... la tomé del brazo con fuerza, reconozco que me excedí, ella se jaloneó para zafarse de mi, llegó el entrometido de su amiguito y comenzó a golpearme para que la soltara, yo sólo respondí a sus golpes.

-Pues vaya que te excediste con Candy, le has dejado el brazo muy lastimado y yo no los eduqué para que traten así a una dama. ¡Quiero una explicación Anthony!

-Ya se lo he dicho tía, eso fue lo que sucedió.

-Pero no me has dicho ¡¿por qué reaccionaste así?!

-Por pláticas entre nosotros tía...

-¡Qué pláticas Anthony!

-Yo... quise hablar mal de Albert, quise dejarlo en mala posición ante ella.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso?

-¡Porque yo los vi en el jardín! Y... los vi que se... llevan bien, muy bien y sentí celos.

-¡Anthony! Estarás castigado en tu habitación, tus alimentos serán llevados a tu cuarto. Si pudiera regresarte ahora mismo al Colegio lo haría, desde que llegaron hablé claro con ustedes, contigo en especial. Les dije que no quería celos ni problemas, llevas un día aquí y ya estás peleando.

Tu noviazgo con Candy terminó en cuanto le dejaste de escribir y solicitaste tu permiso para no regresar en estas vacaciones, tal vez hubiera sido mejor William que le hubieras autorizado a irse a Escocia.

-Sí tía, pero yo quería que aclarara las cosas con Candy, que hablara con ella, la veía muy triste y...

-¿Y decidiste consolarla verdad tío?

-Ahora quieres pelear conmigo Anthony... ¡y mira que ganas no me faltan de romperte la cara por como has tratado a Candy!

-¡William!

-No se preocupe tía, me voy a controlar, no me prestaré a su juego.

-¿Y a qué si te prestas mi flamante tío? Ya sé, a entretenerla a ella mientras no estoy...

-¡Anthony, retírate a tu habitación desde este momento!

-Tía...

-William y Candy ahora voy a hablar con ustedes...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Stear y Archie siguieron a Anthony hasta su cuarto para ayudarle con sus heridas y raspones._

-¿Qué te dijo la tía?

-Que si por ella fuera me enviaba ahora mismo a Londres.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Tomarle la palabra, yo no quiero estar aquí, ¿ustedes sabían que el tío Albert y Candy son novios?

-La verdad lo platicamos hasta hace rato, ¿cierto Archie?

-Sí, fueron muy obvios a la hora del almuerzo, tomándose de la mano a escondidas.

-Pues yo los vi besándose en el jardín...

-No es cierto...

-Claro que es cierto, cuando llegaron de misa ellos esperaron a que ustedes entraran y así quedarse solos un momento.

-Anthony, lo siento mucho.

-Gracias Stear pero eso ya no importa, lo que quiero es irme de ésta casa, no puedo continuar todas mis vacaciones soportando esto...

-Anthony, no te queda hacerte la víctima.

-¿Tú que sabes Archie?

-Desgraciadamente sé más de lo que quisiera, y por lo que veo, sé incluso más de lo que tú ni siquiera imaginas...

-¡Archie, espera!

-No Stear, no espero nada, cuando regresamos a clases después de tu viaje a Escocia, Aeryn le confió a algunas de sus amigas que ella y tú tuvieron relaciones. Yo no quise creerlo ni es mi intención interrogarte, pero tus encuentros con ella en los domingos de descanso que nos dan, me han hecho sospechar que es cierto.

-¿Por qué lo dices Archie?

-Aeryn no regresó al Colegio las últimas dos semanas antes de vacaciones...

-Se enfermó, por eso se ausentó.

-¿Se enfermó o está embarazada? Anthony... vete preparando, la mejor amiga de Aeryn es Giselle, y ella es mi mejor amiga en el Colegio, de hecho pensaba hacerla mi novia si no tenía oportunidad con Candy. Giselle me tiene mucha confianza y hemos platicado por horas en los domingos que salimos. Ella me dijo justo antes de regresar a América que Aeryn está embarazada y sus padres ya lo saben. Ya olvídate de Candy y déjala hacer su vida con quien ella decida. Tú diste un paso muy importante con tu novia en Londres, ahora sé el hombre y el apoyo que ella necesita.

-Y en lugar de hacerte enemigo del tío Albert, pídele apoyo y trabajo para que puedas mantener a tu hijo y tu mujer.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-Candy y Albert, creo saber que está sucediendo entre ustedes, están enamorados, ¿o me equivoco?

-Es correcto tía, yo estoy muy enamorado de Candy.

-Yo también tía, estoy muy enamorada de Albert.

-Eso es algo que me alegra mucho, creo William, que aunque puedes conocer todavía muchas mujeres Candy es la indicada para ti. Tú Candy, eres muy chica aún, tienes sólo quince años.

No puedo permitir un noviazgo como tal entre ustedes, seríamos un banquete en las grandes bocas devoradoras de la sociedad; pero, vamos a manejar todo con discreción, tienen mi apoyo para ser novios pero, sin que nadie lo note. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-¡Sí tía muchas gracias!

-Y no quiero más discusiones con Anthony...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Los días transcurrieron con más calma, Candy y Albert paseaban de nuevo en los caballos, a veces en el auto. Hacían pic-nic con Stear y Archie, Neal ya había regresado a casa de su madre._

 _En una ocasión Anthony se unió a ellos y aunque estuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo ya comenzaba a participar más._

 _Albert y Candy trataban de no demostrarse su cariño delante de ellos, pero como últimamente no los dejaban solos, comenzaban a darse fugaces besos, o abrazos incluso delante del mismo Anthony._

 _Una mañana Annie y Patty llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood. Annie estaba muy apenada con Candy por haber evitado responder a sus últimas cartas donde preguntaba sobre Anthony y su extraña conducta._

-¡Candy perdóname!

-¡No tengo nada que perdonarte amiga!

-Es que, no sabíamos cómo decirte lo que estaba pasando Candy, por eso también yo evitaba el tema de Anthony en mis cartas.

-Candy, ¿ya volviste con Anthony?

-No amigas, eso ya se terminó para siempre.

 _Annie y Patty se miraron y suspiraron aliviadas._

-¿Y eso qué fue?

-Candy, ¿ya no amas a Anthony?

-No, estoy segura que no.

-Entonces podemos contarte...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¡No quiero que vayas ya a esa casa!

-¡Pero papá, allá está Candy! Y ya nos vamos en una semana, por favor, no me acercaré a Anthony.

-Mira, vamos, si es tanta tu urgencia por verla y despedirte, vamos yo te acompaño.

-Ay papá, ¡cómo me vas a acompañar! ¡Yo no soy un bebé!

-Es de la única forma que te dejaré ir.

-Vahhhh, ¡está bien!

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¡¿Qué están diciendo?!

 _Candy sentía que el corazón se le saldría por las orejas, palideció y se mareó un poco por la impresión de la noticia._

-¡Candyyy! Dijiste que ya no lo querías por eso nos atrevimos a contarte...

-¡Pe... pero, un hijo! ¿Están seguras?

-Sí Candy, Aeryn dejó de ir al Colegio por lo mismo, primero dijo que estaba enferma, a estas alturas sus papás ya deben estar enterados.

-¿Y Anthony lo sabe?

-No lo creo, a menos que ella le haya escrito para informarle...

-No, no lo ha hecho, me gusta encargarme de entregar la correspondencia.

-Candy vamos al lago, hace mucho queremos pasear contigo, hay muchas cosas que queremos preguntarte...

-Siii, yo noté algo en cuanto llegamos y si es lo que me imagino, ¡ay Candy que emoción!

-Jajajaja, vamos entonces ¡que sí tengo muchas cosas importantes que contarles!

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _El chofer de Annie, llevó a las tres amigas a orillas del lago Michigan, en el camino se encontraron con Harry, su hermano Jhon y un apuesto señor que los acompañaba._

-Espere, por favor deténgase un momento Alfred, yo conozco a ése chico...

-¿A quién Candy?

-¡Harryyyy, Harryyyyyyy!

-Vengan chicas, les presentaré a alguien.

-¡Candy! ¡Íbamos a buscarte, qué suerte encontrarte aquí!

-¿A buscarme?

-¡Sí amiga! Mira papá ella es Candy, es de la familia de Anthony... ¿papá?

-Ah... sí, señorita muchísimo gusto, Alexander Brown.

 _El padre de Harry se había quedado asombrado con Candy y no dejaba de verla, tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios para dar un beso apenas rozando en su dorso._

-Papá está bien que mi amiga es bella, pero disimula...

-Harry, qué bromas son ésas con tu papá, vamos al lago, ¿les parece si nos acompañan?

 _Llegaron al lago y se sentaron a la orilla. Candy platicaba con el padre de Harry con total confianza, la verdad es que aquél hombre pecoso le resultaba bastante amable y gentil. Patty, Harry y Jhon reían junto a Candy escuchando sus travesuras en el hogar de Pony. Después de rato de estar platicando Harry desvió su mirada hacia unos ojos azules como el cielo, las pestañas negras, largas y tupidas, el cabello lacio y negro como el ébano y la mirada perdida en el lago._

 _Harry se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó junto a Annie._

-¿Por qué no te unes a la charla... Annie?

-Es sólo que me da mucha nostalgia recordar ésa epoca.

-¿Entonces tú también vienes del hogar de Pony eh?

-Sí, yo también.

-Pues vaya que de ese hogar de Pony salen las chicas más bellas... ¿tienes novio Annie?

...

.

.

GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE PRECIOSURAS POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO!

Guest

YAGUI

Grey

Alexas90

Bertgirl

JENNY

Stormaw

Diana

Mary silenciosa

Mildred 290

Phambe

Anahi78

Alice

Alebeth

Nina

Lizita

Lizbeth Haruka

Ivi

Adoradandrew

Cascia

Patty81medina

Rosima

Glenda

Susy

Bunny

Eliza-Sq

Fandcya

Locadeamor

Becky10000

Iris

Chidamami

Triny

Amaly Malfoy

Ross

HaniR

Flormnll

Mizuki Leafa

Mercedes

Rosas y Gardenias

Aster31

Eli.92 Andrew

SaiyaBra

Bimbimbaby15283

Dc. Andrew

Amuletodragón


	14. UN GRAN SECRETO

**UN GRAN SECRETO.**

.

-Entonces Candy, ¿tú creciste en el hogar de Pony?

-Así es señor Brown.

-Y nunca conociste a tus papás, ni te dijeron las monjas una pista ni nada...

-No, la única pista es que llegué al hogar de Pony en una nevada noche de diciembre. A decir de mis madres del hogar yo tendría unos seis o siete meses y ellas haciendo sus cálculos acordaron que nací en mayo. ¿Sabe? Es el mes más bonito en la colina de Pony, todo es verde y las flores pintan el paisaje de miles de colores...

-Sí, me lo imagino; entonces ¿naciste en mayo de 1898?

-Sí, eso supongo señor Brown... veo que le causa mucha inquietud mi origen.

-Sí Candy, demasiada.

 _Dijo el señor Brown mientras bajaba la mirada y trataba de esconder unas lágrimas que pronto caerían por sus mejillas._

-¿Qué te pasa papá?

-Jhon, me gustaría mucho que me dejaran platicar un momento a solas con la señorita Candy, señorita Patty, disculpe usted.

-No hay ningún problema señor Brown, con permiso...

 _Candy miraba extrañada al padre de su amigo, ahora la inquieta era ella._

 _Cuando vio la emoción a punto de desbordarse en los ojos de Alexander Brown entendió que algo muy importante tendría que decirle._

 _Jhon y Patty se pusieron de pié y se fueron a caminar por la orilla del lago, Harry y Annie no se dieron cuenta de nada, ellos seguía platicando con gran entusiasmo, ambos ya estaban encantados el uno con el otro y habían planeando salir juntos, ellos solos_.

-Candy, lo que te voy a decir para mi no es fácil, me imagino que para ti será muchisimo más difícil creerlo y mucho más aceptarlo.

-No me espante señor Brown, ¿tan malo es lo que me va a decir?

-Eso depende de ti, de tu fortaleza, de tu carácter y de qué tanto seas capaz de aceptar las posibilidades que la vida presenta ante tus ojos. Candy estoy seguro de saber quienes fueron tus padres.

 _Candy palideció, ese día ya había sido demasiado para ella, enterarse de la paternidad de Anthony y ahora de quién posiblemente serían sus papás, era mucha información y emociones para un sólo día._

-No sé si quiero saberlo señor Alexander...

-Entonces no diré nada hija, hasta que estés segura de querer enterarte.

 _Candy sintió erizar su piel cuando escuchó decirle "hija" al señor Brown. -"Esas pecas, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, ¡como los míos! ¡Señor ayúdame! ¿Será que es él, el hombre al que siempre he deseado llamarle papá? Necesito fuerzas, el aire me está faltando, cálmate Candy, respira profundo" -pensaba Candy"._

-¡Candy, estás muy pálida hija, respira profundo... Candy... Candy!...

 _Candy se perdió en un abismo, finalmente se desmayó y cuando volvió en sí ya tenía a todos a su alrededor, se sintió muy apenada y se incorporó para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos._

-Todavía no me dice nada señor Brown y ya me desmayé, imagínese usted si lo dice, ya estaría yo infartada.

-Sí, vaya susto nos has dado señorita Candy, aunque debo decirte que eso también es de herencia...

-Papá, ¡¿qué le estás diciendo a Candy?! ¿Herencia de qué?

 _Candy miró a Jhon y a Harry... ¿sería posible que esos chicos fueran sus hermanos?_

-¡Sí quiero saber! Podría decírmelo en privado o con ellos presentes, como usted prefiera, a mi no me importa porque quiero saberlo.

 _El señor Brown sacó de su cartera una foto algo maltratada por los años, pero muy nítida y la extendió a Candy para que ella la observara._

 _Candy estaba asombrada, llevó su mano a su boca para ocultar el impacto que estaba causando en ella el observar esa imagen, ese rostro impreso en el papel fotográfico._

 _La imagen era de una joven de la edad de Candy, con exactamente los mismos rasgos de Candy, con su misma sonrisa y los mismos bucles rebeldes cayendo por los hombros. La expresión en los ojos, la forma de su rostro, nariz, labios, incluso las pecas. Era como verse ella misma en otra época, con otras ropas._

 _Las lágrimas no esperaron, corrían por sus mejillas cuando leyó la parte posterior de la foto:_

 _Búscala hermano por favor, le llamé Isabella, nació el 10 de mayo, la dejé en un orfanato para que esté lejos de él. Que Dios te ayude a encontrar mi tesoro, que él no sepa de ella, ¡Cuídala tú por favor!_

-Ella es...

-Sí Candy, tu mamá.

-Candy cayó de rodillas al piso, no podía contener el llanto. Annie y Patty la abrazaban y confortaban en ése momento de confesiones, de secretos del tamaño de una montaña al fin revelados, al fin desmoronándose.

-Papá ella... mi tía Harriet...

-Si hijo, ella es la niña que me cansé de buscar, ella es hija de tu tía Harriet y por lo tanto prima de ustedes... y de Anthony.

 _Candy movía la cabeza negando, una sonrisa nerviosa y lágrimas brotaban de su ser. ¡Ahora cómo podría borrar lo que había sucedido con Anthony!... si bien habían sido besos y caricias ¡era su primo! Y a punto estuvo de ser su mujer en Londres y ese día en el bosque..._

-Candy, no es tan malo ser mi prima, ven...

 _El noble Harry la ayudó a ponerse de pié y la abrazó, Jhon y su padre hicieron lo mismo._

 _Annie y Patty no podían creer lo que veían, la emoción era general, todos limpiaban su llanto con sus manos, con sus pañuelos._

 _Candy pidió la foto de regalo al señor Brown._

-Claro que sí, y tengo más fotografías, una foto igual a esa pero más grande, todo eso se quedó guardado por años en el ático de la casa que anteriormente pertenecía a mis padres y los nuevos dueños hicieron el favor de entregarme una caja grande con fotografías y reliquias familiares que no fueron capaces de desechar, lo que les agradezco infinitamente.

-Y yo a usted le agradezco más infinitamente señor Brown, el día de hoy ha cambiado mi vida por completo. Ahora sé de donde vengo, tengo una hermosa familia adoptiva, pero también una de sangre. Hoy me he enterado que mi madre tuvo que protegerme de alguien; por eso me dejó en el hogar de Pony y no me dejó porque le estorbara o hubiera sido un error en su vida.

 _Candy lloraba mientras apretaba la foto de su madre en su pecho._

-¡Tranquila Candy! Harriet te amó siempre.

-Ella ya no está ¿verdad? Ella murió.

-En efecto Candy, después te contaré todos y cada uno de los detalles de su vida, por hoy han sido muchas emociones, mañana te diré quién es tu padre, si tú así lo deseas.

-Puede decirlo ahora.

-No Candy, no es prudente, esto debo decírtelo en privado y no ahora. Serían demasiadas emociones para ti, créeme por favor.

-¿Puedo buscarlo mañana temprano, con mi novio?

-Sí Candy, los estaré esperando para desayunar. Lo que son las cosas mi querida niña... hace unos días Anthony peleando con Harry por ti y resultaron ser tus primos hermanos.

-Sí, es verdad, la vida tiene muchas sorpresas ¿eh? ¡Hasta mañana señor Brown!

-Me encantaría escucharte llamarme tío...

-¡Hasta mañana entonces tío!

 _Dijo Candy mientras se despedía con un abrazo del amable hombre y los jóvenes que en el camino horas antes eran sólo amigos y ahora ya eran familia._

 _En el camino de regreso a la mansión Candy iba muy callada. Annie quería platicarles de sus nuevos planes con Harry y cuánto le había agradado ese chico. Patty quería preguntarle a Candy si lo que vio en la mañana entre ella y Albert era verdad o sólo lo había imaginado, aunque cuando escuchó a Candy que volvería a visitar a su tío con su novio lo comprendió, Candy y Albert ya eran novios._

 _Ninguna de las tres hablaba, Annie y Patty se imaginaban que seguramente su amiga tendría mucho que pensar y preferían guardar silencio._

 _Al llegar a la mansión se despidieron de Candy prometiendo visitarla una vez más antes de partir de regreso a Londres, faltaban ya muy pocos días para eso._

 _Candy atravesó el jardín de las rosas sintiéndose otra persona, alguien completamente distinta a la chica que en la mañana salió con sus amigas._

 _Anthony estaba en el jardín haciendo unos arreglos, vio a Candy llegar y quiso abordarla, hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas antes de regresar al Colegio, pero notó que ella había llorado._

-Candy... ¿estás bien?

-No Anthony, contigo no estoy bien, aunque con mi pasado... con él estoy haciendo las pases.

 _Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos._

-Candy ¿qué te sucede? Vamos a hablar.

-No puedo hablar ahora Anthony...

-Pero, ¿Candy por qué lloras?

-No ahora por favor.

 _Candy subió a su habitación, sólo quería estar sola y llorar._

 _Dorothy llamó a comer a Candy._

-¡Señorita Candy, la están esperando para comer!

-Gracias Dorothy pero no bajaré, me siento indispuesta, por favor avisa a la tía Elroy...

-Sí Candy yo le avisaré, pero te veo muy pálida, traeré tus alimentos a tu habitación, debes comer algo.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Después de un rato llevó Dorothy una charola con los alimentos para Candy._

-Gracias Dorothy, yo lo llevo.

-Como usted diga señor William, permiso.

 _Candy se encontraba recostada de espaldas a la puerta de su habitación, escuchó abrirse la puerta y el ruido de la charola en la mesita._

-Gracias Dorothy, más tarde comeré...

-Pero los alimentos fríos te harán daño mi vida.

-¡Albeeert!

-Mi amor, ¿qué tienes?

-¡Albert, te necesito! ¡Te necesito más que nunca!

 _Candy lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su príncipe._

-Chiquita necesito que me digas qué te sucede.

-Quiero que me abraces, que te quedes conmigo. Albert, ahora sé quién fue mi madre y mañana sabré quién es mi padre... También me he enterado de grandes secretos que tienen que ver con Anthony, uno de ellos te lo puedo decir porque me consta, el otro, ruego a Dios que sea sólo una falsa noticia.

-Estás muy alterada ahora, trata de calmarte, yo aquí estoy contigo y aunque no es correcto de todas formas me quedaré, ven mi amor.

 _Albert abrazó a Candy, besó sus mejillas y buscó sus labios, los besó despacio y tiernamente. Acercó la mesa con la charola y se quedó junto a ella hasta que terminó de comer._

-¿Quieres hablar ahora mi amor?

-No, todavía no, lloraría de nuevo.

-Voy a llevar la charola...

-Si lo haces, la tía Elroy no te dejará volver aquí.

-Ella no sabe que estoy aquí Candy.

-Entonces mucho mejor, quédate un rato más por favor.

 _Albert se acomodó en la cama de Candy, se sentó recargando su espalda en la cabecera y jaló a Candy a su lado, ella se recargó en su pecho y mientras Albert la abrazaba por la cintura entrelazaban sus manos._

-Sólo porque mañana temprano viajaré con rumbo a Colombia y de ahí tengo que regresar a Londres y a Italia. Candy, voy a estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti, de nuevo será por varios meses, pero te prometo que escribiré muy seguido, todos los días si es posible.

-¡Llévame contigo!

-No puedo mi vida, tienes que estudiar y yo iré a trabajar, ¡pero me llevaré tu foto!

 _Albert tomó la foto de Harriet, la madre de Candy._

-Aquí luces un poco mayor Candy...

-No soy yo Albert, ella fue mi madre.

-¡El parecido es asombroso! ¿Quién te reveló todos esos secretos? ¿Ahora sí me lo dirás?

 _Después de una larga plática Albert se quedó dormido con Candy en sus brazos, cuando despertaron, Candy de nuevo había mojado con su saliva la camisa de Albert, esto le causó gracia a él y mucha vergüenza a ella._

-Ay no Albert, volví a hacerlo...

-No importa corazón, serás mi esposa algún día y si te soy sincero... tu saliva me gusta hasta en mi ropa.

-¡Albert!

-Ya sé que eres muy chica para que te esté diciendo éstas cosas, discúlpame amor, a veces quisiera verte como una adulta, te lo juro.

-Sólo espérame un poco más, es que, no quiero volver a equivocarme.

-¿Volver a equivocarte? No entiendo...

-Sí, me refiero a los besos.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los besos Candy?

-Olvida lo que dije...

-No.

-Albert, no dije nada...

-Candy, habla porque no me iré tranquilo mañana si no me dices exáctamente qué quisiste decir con eso.

-Está bien, te lo voy a decir... me equivoqué con Anthony, nos besábamos de formas muy ... intensas y no quiero volver a equivocarme.

 _Albert sentía unos celos muy fuertes por lo que Candy acababa de decir._

-Mira Candy, si no te he besado como quiero hacerlo es por respeto a ti. Eres todavía muy chica para mi y aunque es una idea que quiero sacar de mi mente porque es como una barrera entre nosotros, la verdad es que también me he detenido porque si te beso como muero por besarte... podría no querer detenerme y continuar. Pero, dadas las circunstancias de que estaré mucho tiempo lejos y que no quiero que estés recordando los besos de Anthony, tendré que hacer esto...

 _Albert se acercó a Candy y la sujetó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Unió sus labios a los de ella y los mordió con delicadeza, comenzó a tocar con su lengua la lengua de Candy, exploró su boca y se deleitó con su sabor; la tenía hipnotizada con esa forma de besar. Así estuvo bastante tiempo, probando, besando, mordiendo, succionando la boca de Candy. Después bajó por su cuello y siguió recorriéndolo con su boca, con su lengua. Una de sus manos ya encendidas con el calor del encuentro comenzó a levantar su largo vestido y acarició su pierna por detrás hasta subir casi a sus glúteos, mientras su otra mano la seguía sujetando firmemente pegada a él._

 _De repente se detuvo..._

-No vuelvas a compararme con Anthony Candy, si él te ha dejado el recuerdo de besos que siguen en ti... me encargaré de borrar todos y cada uno superándolos con los que vivirás conmigo cuando seas mi mujer.

-¡No te he comparado nunca! ¡No te vayas!

-Tengo que preparar mis cosas para mañana que me vaya y ya es hora de la merienda, te veo en el comedor.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _A la madrugada siguiente, Albert entró al cuarto de Candy pues muy a su conveniencia tenía llave de todas las habitaciones de la casa y en su llavero personal conservaba la suya y la del cuarto de ella._

 _Se sentó junto a su cama y besó sus labios, al ver que no despertaba la besó con más intensidad y deseo hasta que logró su cometido. Candy nunca lo había visto tan increíblemente varonil; su pantalón de vestir, su reloj de bolsillo, camisa blanca impecable, un chaleco y su elegante saco. Su fragancia era deliciosa, se había afeitado pero estaba dejando crecer una barba de candado que enmarcaba sus ya de por sí atractivos, carnosos y exquisitos labios._

-¿Ya te vas?

 _Preguntó Candy tallándose los ojos._

-Ya mi amor, pórtate bien, que yo también lo haré, por ti.

-Te amo Albert.

-Te amo Candy, con todo mi corazón. Toma, esto es para ti, para lo que necesites. Si ocupas algo con toda confianza pídele a la tía abuela, que yo me haré cargo de todos tus gastos.

 _Candy recibió el sobre y lo colocó dentro de un cajón, hizo la señal de la cruz para darle la bendición a su novio._

 _-_ Que Dios te cuide y bendiga siempre mi amado Albert...

 _Desde la ventana se asomó para seguir viendo a Albert hasta cuando subiera al coche, él también la observaba desde el jardín de las rosas y volvió a enviar un beso con su mano a su pecosa princesa_..

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¡Tía! Pero... se suponía que se iría hasta terminar las vacaciones.

-Candy, los asuntos que tuvo que salir a arreglar a Colombia eran muy urgentes, de ahí viajará a Londres y después a Italia, espero que te lo haya comentado.

-Sí, me lo dijo.

-Yo también así lo supuse, pero los negocios son así y su presencia fue requerida antes de lo previsto, tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso si algún día piensas ser su esposa.

No he podido tocar el tema de tu noviazgo con William como quisiera. Me gustaría que lo de ustedes no fuera un arrebato y que William termine casándose contigo y no uniendo su vida a alguna mujer que quiera más su dinero que su persona. Veo que tú lo quieres por quien es él, sin importar si tiene poder o riquezas, pero bueno, me estoy adelantando mucho, dejemos al tiempo hacer su trabajo, ahora dime, ¿por qué has estado llorando?

-No tía, no he llorado.

-Sin mentiras Candy, tienes los ojos hinchados de llorar y te conozco desde hace tres años.

 _Candy pensó en decirle la verdad a la tía Elroy, pero esa verdad incluía a Anthony y ella no deseaba involucrarlo en ninguna confesión._

-He llorado un poco al saber que Albert tendría que marcharse por largo tiempo, eso es todo tía Elroy.

-Por muy largo tiempo Candy... tal vez hasta pudiera ser un año.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Más tarde Candy salió de casa y se fue sola a casa de los Brown. Ellos estaban alquilando una posada bastante cerca de la mansión Andley, así que prefirió caminar y salir sin avisar, en casa de los Brown ya la esperaban con el desayuno servido._

 _La madre de Harry estaba muy contenta de volver a verla, más ahora que todos sabían que esa hermosa pecosa era parte de ellos._

 _Disfrutaron un delicioso desayuno y pasaron a la sala, dejaron solos al señor Alexander y a Candy, aunque todos ya sabían qué le revelaría el señor Brown les dieron la privacidad para hablar._

-Bueno Candy, me imagino que estás lista para saber quién es tu padre.

-Si tío, para eso he venido.

-En el paseo del lago, te acompañaban dos señoritas amigas tuyas, una de ellas Annie, que es hija de August Britter. Lo sé porque los encontramos almorzando días atrás en un restaurante del pueblo, incluso tuve oportunidad de saludarlos, él y yo teníamos cierta amistad hace años, por esa razón no te revelé la verdad el día de ayer.

August Britter es tu padre Candy.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Él no lo sabe, nunca supo de tu existencia, ya estaba casado cuando tuvo una relación con mi hermana, fue en la época en que perdió a su hija Daisy.

Él y su esposa iban a divorciarse, fue cuando conoció a Harriet, ella quedó embarazada y cuando se enteró huyó de casa de mis padres. Regresó poco antes de dar a luz, pero al no encontrar apoyo en la dura y cruel actitud de mi padre volvió a irse.

La busqué por todos lados, Vincent tu tío el padre de Anthony no me ayudaba a buscarte, él tenía su propia pena; estaba perdiendo poco a poco a Rose Mary, su esposa. La pena que lo invadía no le permitía ocuparse de nada más. Y yo con mis recursos limitados nunca di con mi hermana hasta que...

-¡Hasta que tío!

-Hasta que busqué en un hospital para enfermos de tuberculosis en Louisville Kentucky. Tenían registro de ella, de su defunción, lo siento hija... tu madre murió y no pude ayudarla, pregunté por su bebé y me dijeron que ella llegó sola, sin ningún bebé. La persona que me entregó la documentación de Harriet en el hospital me entregó la foto que tú tienes, mi hermana nunca especificó en qué orfanato te había dejado, tú conoces la nota, fue todo lo que yo tenía para buscarte.

Fue cuando comenzó mi obsesiva idea por encontrarte y recuperarte sin tener la certeza de que vivías. Te busqué por todo Kentucky, en sus orfanatos, temiendo que hubieras sido ya adoptada o peor aún, que hubieras muerto tal vez contagiada por tu mamá.

Sin éxito en la búsqueda de Isabella o sea tú Candy y sin trabajo, pues me despedían por mis largas ausencias, me ofrecieron la oportunidad de trabajar en una empresa que se expandiría hasta Birmingham. Decidí irme con mis hijos y mi mujer, perdóname hija por no insistir, pero mientras estuviera aquí en Estados Unidos estaría buscándote.

Dejé todo en manos de Dios y le pedí con mi corazón volver a verlos, a Anthony, a ti... y mira que me ha concedido el milagro. A Anthony lo buscaremos en otra ocasión, ésta vez ni siquiera querrá vernos por el problema que tuvo con Harry.

-Eso fue culpa mía.

-Claro que no, no debes culparte.

-Entonces mi padre es el señor Britter. Si te contara tío...

-¿Qué cosa hija?

-Tal vez fue obra de mi madre... alguna vez el señor Britter estuvo a punto de adoptarme, pero yo no deseaba irme del hogar de Pony, Annie y yo teníamos la promesa de envejecer juntas ahí, en el hogar. Cuando el señor Britter y su esposa fueron por mi, saqué intencionalmente unas sábanas mojadas por uno de los niños del hogar, pretendiendo que eran mías.

Más tarde ese mismo día, decidieron que a quien llevarían con ellos sería a Annie y días después regresaron por ella...

.

.

GRACIAS HERMOSAS! No se por qué no me actualiza la página. Tal vez ya les caí mal por publicar pronto. No importa... lo que me interesa es que me lean las que siempre lo hacen y con sus comentarios hermosos me motivan a continuar.

BESOTESSSS!


	15. NO LLORES CANDY

**NO LLORES CANDY...**

.

 _Candy se despidió de su tío y su familia._

 _Su tío le entregó más fotografías de su madre, sus abuelos, de toda la familia completa._

 _En una de las fotos aparecían sonrientes los hermanos: Alexander, Vincent y Harriet, quien llevaba un pequeño niño sentado en sus piernas._

-Tío, ¿quién es el pequeño?

-Es Anthony, tu primo-ex novio...

-Ya no me lo recuerde tío, por favor.

-Tienes razón hija, disculpa, gracias al cielo la verdad fue revelada antes de que su noviazgo avanzara. No quiero ni pensar que hubieras podido casarte con él... o con mi Harry, que bastante enamorado lo dejaste en Birmingham... ¿por qué no te conocí desde aquélla ocasión?

-Porque así estaba previsto tío, tal vez tenía usted que regresar a Lakewood a buscar al tío Vincent, por cierto, ¿lo ha encontrado?

-Sí hija, está en Chicago, le he escrito para decirle que finalmente nos hemos encontrado, quiere verte, mira, ésta es su dirección. Sé que estudias y vives allá, tal vez puedan verse...

-Sí, puede ser que lo busque, le soy sincera me dará mucha pena verlo, es el papá de Anthony...

-Pero también es tu familia Candy, eso ya lo decidirás tú hija, si no te sientes cómoda no estás obligada a hablar con él.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Pronto sería hora de volver al Colegio, así que decidieron regresar a Chicago, Candy ya no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de Annie y Patty; aunque le parecía una grosería pues prometió volver a verlas antes de que ellas regresaran a Londres, Candy se sentía aliviada pues no podía estar frente a Annie ocultando un secreto tan importante como lo que ahora sabía sobre su padre, el padre de las dos._

 _-"Tal vez, ahora sea yo quien no responda sus cartas" - pensó Candy._

 _Tampoco se despidió de la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Sería difícil no decir todo lo que ahora sabía y ya no quería llorar repitiendo una y otra vez los secretos que le habían sido revelados._

 _Salieron de la mansión de Lakewood muy de madrugada y a diferencia de otras veces, Candy no miraba más las rosas de Anthony, ni siquiera se acordó de despedirse de ellas como antes lo hacía._

 _Ahora sólo miraba la luz apagada en la ventana de Albert._

 _Cuando llegaron a la estación de tren, Anthony se acercó a Candy._

-¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje Candy?

-Yo puedo, gracias Anthony.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás por qué llorabas aquél día?

-No, no te lo diré.

-Creí que era algo que tenía que ver conmigo.

-No Anthony, nada de lo que yo hago tiene que ver contigo.

-No seas cruel conmigo Candy...

-No tengo por qué serlo, tu eres mi pasado Anthony. Eres hoy más que nunca mi familia aunque no me guste o quisiera cambiarlo.

-No te entiendo.

-Tal vez pronto lo entiendas.

-Te vas a casar con Albert, ¿es eso?

-Todavía no, pero nada me haría más feliz.

 _Con una sonrisa Candy dejó la plática con Anthony y subió al tren. El la siguió y pretendía sentarse a su lado pero Archie no lo dejó, todo el tiempo iba junto a ella y no se paraba ni al sanitario para no perder su lugar._

 _En cuanto llegaron a Chicago se dirigieron a la mansión Andley en esa ciudad, la tía Elroy llamó a Candy y Anthony al despacho y Stear, Archie, Eliza y Neal se fueron a descansar del viaje._

-¿Tía qué sucede? -preguntó Candy.

-No me gusta andar con rodeos Candy, Anthony. Pero hay cosas que no me han dicho, cosas muy importantes que tienen que ver con el joven que peleó contigo en Lakewood Anthony.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces es eso tía, ese muchacho es mi primo, no se lo dije porque para mí no es importante. Mi padre no esta cerca de mi vida, ha podido hacer otra familia y yo no soy parte de eso. No veo por qué pueda interesarme demasiado la familia de mi padre.

-Y tú Candy, ¿tienes algo que decir?

 _Candy bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio, ante la expresión de curiosidad de Anthony._

-Tú le confesaste a William datos importantes que has descubierto, él no ha venido a contarme todo deliberadamente, pero contrató un investigador para esclarecer por completo tu procedencia. Resulta que todo lo que se te ha dicho sobre tus padres es verdad.

-No entiendo tía que tiene que ver Candy...

-Anthony, tú y Candy son primos hermanos.

-¡¿Qué dice tía?!

-Como lo oyes, razón de más para que espero dejes finiquitado ese asunto de celos con William. Dadas las circunstancias jamás aprobaría yo la unión entre ustedes dos.

-Esto no puede ser cierto Candy; ¿dime por qué? ¿Cómo lo saben tía? ¡Qué pruebas tienen!

-No sé exactamente Anthony, yo sólo tengo un reporte por escrito de quienes son los padres de Candy, pero tal vez tú hija, puedas decirnos qué es lo que sabes...

 _Dijo Elroy dirigiéndose por último a Candy, quien se inclinó para abrir su maleta de equipaje que llevó con ella hasta el despacho, sacó un par de fotografías y se las mostró a Anthony y a la tía Elroy mientras les contaba a detalle todo lo que sabía._

-¡Entonces tu madre se involucró con August Britter estando él casado!

-Tía por favor no lo diga así, tal vez nunca sabré como fue que ellos tomaron esa decisión, pero fue mi madre, le pido respeto para ella. Además como haya sido, gracias a eso estoy aquí y no tengo nada que reprocharles.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _En Colombia Albert asistía a las reuniones de negocios con George y varios asesores comerciales y abogados pertenecientes a la junta administrativa del poderío Andley._

 _Se estaban complicando mucho los negocios para Albert, había de por medio muy grandes cantidades de dinero y estaban a punto de perderse. Algunos productores cafetaleros colombianos estaban siendo víctimas de fraude por parte de algunos socios de los Andley._

 _Después de negociaciones e investigaciones exhaustivas por fugas de capital y desvíos de recursos, finalmente se pudo resolver el problema y Albert y su equipo pudieron arreglar favorablemente para los colombianos y los Andley. Ahora seguía viajar a Londres e Italia._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Mi amada novia Candy:

Desde el momento en que nos despedimos en Lakewood comencé a extrañarte. Ahora es un verdadero martirio no tenerte cerca, no sé si pueda aguantar hasta Londres o hasta Italia para verte.

He enviado un equipo de fotógrafos para que te tomen unas cuantas fotos y me las envíen, pedí copias también para ti.

No me diste ninguna foto y si no me hubieras explicado esa tarde, habría robado la de tu mamá. No habría sido agradable enterarme después porque quiero tu retrato para llenarlo de besos y tenerlo a mi lado mientras duermo.

Chiquita cuídate mucho, la tía Elroy tiene que estar presente mientras te tomen las fotografías. Por favor, hazme una guiñándome un ojo y sonríe en todas. La verdad es que me fascinas Candy.

Te quiero, te extraño mucho, te necesito a mi lado, te amo.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _En Londres, Albert se dio tiempo de visitar a sus jóvenes sobrinos. Quería saber cómo estaba la situación con ellos pues había recibido carta de Anthony disculpándose por los problemas que habían tenido y sobre todo pidiendo su apoyo para trabajar en algo, en lo que fuera._

 _Albert sospechó que Anthony tenía problemas y recordó las palabras de Candy: sólo puedo decirte que es mi primo hermano, el otro secreto no me consta y no me compete a mi decirlo._

 _-"Tengo que hablar con él" -pensó Albert. Entonces fue al Colegio y pidió hablar con Anthony._

-Tu carta me ha inquietado Anthony, ¿por qué la prisa por trabajar? Sabes que tendrías que abandonar el Colegio.

-Tío, hay ciertos rumores... de que voy a ser papá.

-Y ¿qué tan ciertos crees que pueden ser?

-Bastante ciertos.

-Entonces espera, no te precipites. En cuanto tengas noticias me envías un telegrama, yo estaré aquí en Londres, así que vendré de inmediato.

-¡Gracias tio!

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Después de unos dias de haber llegado a la mansión de Chicago, llegó un equipo de fotógrafos con una petición por escrito firmada por William A. Andley donde solicitaba una sesión fotográfica para la señorita Candice._

 _Albert extrañaba tanto a Candy que recurrió a pedir sus fotografías por correspondencia, pues no tenía ninguna de ella._

 _La tía Elroy estuvo presente en casi todas, Candy utilizó varios cambios de ropa y la tía Elroy y Dorothy la ayudaban a cambiarse, pero casi al término de la sesión la tía Elroy se sentía muy fastidiada y dejó sólo a Dorothy con Candy._

 _Candy aprovechó que la tía ya no estaba y se tomó una foto en primer plano guiñándole el ojo a Albert, un retrato muy de cerca haciendo una mueca con los labios como mandándole un beso con los ojos cerrados y una bastante atrevida: se sentó erguida sobre el escritorio de Albert, cruzó la pierna y levantó el vestido hasta arriba de la rodilla. Se veía espectacularmente sensual, además de que había escogido un vestido con amplio escote._

 _El fotógrafo se ruborizó y prometió decir que había sido fotógrafa la que se había encargado de la toma de imagen y revelado e impresión de las fotos, Candy no deseaba poner celoso a su novio._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _En las reuniones de grandes comerciantes y magnates empresarios, William Albert era muy sobresaliente por su juventud y decisión para llevar a cabo importantes negocios, contratos y firmas con nuevos socios._

 _A veces cometía errores como en Colombia, que por confiar y dar demasiadas facilidades a sus asociados estuvo a punto de perder mucho dinero y afectar a mucha gente inocente._

 _Fuera de eso, el joven era además de una eminencia en las empresas y sus transacciones, un hombre demasiado atractivo para jóvenes y maduras. Algunas eran muy discretas y otras muy descaradas, hasta en las oficinas del mismo corporativo las trabajadoras suspiraban por el joven dueño de todo el emporio._

 _Albert sólo pensaba en Candy, sí le gustaban las damas, le atraían algunas muy bellas y jóvenes, pero sólo quería estar con su adolescente novia._

 _Se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para aguantar tanto tiempo sin ella, sin sus besos y más con tanta tentación frente a él. ¿Qué haría ahora siendo un hombre con tantos deseos y tantas oportunidades y su novia prácticamente una niña? "-Ni modo, ya sabia a lo que me atenía al ser novio de Candy, ahora me aguanto. Además no importa esperar varios años si ella será mi mujer y la mamá de mis hijos" -pensaba ilusionado Albert._

 _Albert era un buen muchacho enamorado, pero también un apasionado y asediado joven impetuoso. Por las noches, ya en su habitación del departamento en Londres Albert añoraba los besos y caricias de Candy._

 _Recordaba el beso de despedida que se dieran en Lakewood en la habitación de ella, revivía una y otra vez el momento en que levantó su vestido y suavemente recorrió su pierna y la acarició hasta casi rozar sus glúteos, la cercanía de sus cuerpos... con eso era suficiente para excitarse y darse satisfacción el mismo con sólo el recuerdo de ella, de su Candy. Aunque Albert ya había tenido relaciones con algunas mujeres, para él, el recuerdo de Candy, sus besos y su dulce aroma, era suficiente para menguar las ganas de estar con alguna otra._

 _Las fotografías llegaron muchos días después, pero Albert estaba más que complacido con el resultado. En especial con la foto del beso que acercaba a su rostro para besarla y le gustaba imaginar que era un beso de verdad y con la foto que se tomó sobre su escritorio, Albert echaba a volar su imaginación._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Una noche asistieron a la cena de gala de inauguración de unas empresas en Londres._

 _Howard Clifford, el exitoso empresario anfitrión de la recepción tenía dos hijas de 20 y 18 años, ambas hermosas y de sensual figura._

 _En cuanto Albert se presentó con George y con otros tres asesores de las empresas Andley en la fiesta, las jóvenes clavaron la mirada en el increíblemente guapo novio de Candy. Lo acapararon las dos y aún siendo hermanas parecían complacidas con compartirlo en lugar de pelearlo._

 _Ambas bailaron con Albert, rieron, brindaron, bromearon, platicaron hasta altas horas de la noche._

 _La fiesta estaba por terminar y George insistía discretamente a Albert para retirarse a descansar._

-William, estás un poco excedido en la bebida, vámonos muchacho, no es prudente que continuemos aquí y tú en este estado.

 _Albert respondía fingiendo una sobriedad inexistente:_

-Estoy bien George, tranquilo, sólo estoy pasando un rato agradable con las señoritas. ¡Por cierto George! Adivina... una de ellas se llama Candice...

-Mucho gusto señorita Candice, pero es necesario que nos retiremos pues se hace tarde y William está indispuesto.

 _Candice y Marlenne se disgustaron con George, ya habían pedido a su padre que le ofreciera la habitación de huéspedes a William, cosa que el señor Clifford pensó más de una vez, pues notaba un entusiasmo desmedido de sus hijas con el apuesto empresario._

 _Finalmente George logró convencerlo y lo llevó al departamento._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _En el Colegio las cosas no estaban tan mal. Aeryn no estaba embarazada, pero tenía descontroles muy fuertes en su cuerpo por causa de una enfermedad de los nervios. Tuvo que dejar el Colegio, pero sus "amigas" se encargaron de hacer circular otro tipo de rumores que no sólo afectaron su reputación, sino la seriedad de Anthony y su amistad con Terry._

-Entonces ya te vas a América.

-Creí que no volverías a hablarme Terry...

-Pues ya ves que sí, los problemas de Aeryn fueron en parte por su imprudencia de confiar lo importante y privado a gente sin honor. También me siento en parte responsable, yo los presenté y los dejaba solos sin sospechar nada, entonces fue fácil creer que sí había sucedido algo entre ustedes de acuerdo a los rumores.

-Terry, debo ser honesto contigo...

-No, ya deja la honestidad y las confesiones en el pasado, no quiero enterarme.

-Vámonos Terry, ¿a qué te quedas amigo? La guerra es inminente.

-Sí me voy, he escrito a mi madre y me recibirá en Nueva York. Gracias Anthony, esperaba que lo dijeras, sólo que yo tendré que escapar de aquí, mi padre no ha autorizado el permiso para irme, ése no es problema, ustedes partirán mañana temprano supongo...

-Es lo que ha dicho Albert...

-Entonces te veo mañana en Southampton.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Albert fue esa tarde al colegio por sus sobrinos, ellos ya habían empacado sus maletas, los rumores de la guerra eran muy fuertes y no quería correr riesgos, así que decidió darlos de baja en el Colegio y llevárselos de ahí._

 _Al día siguiente muy temprano se embarcarían de regreso a Estados Unidos._

 _Pasaron la noche en el departamento de Londres, tenía varias habitaciones a pesar de ser un departamento._

 _En la noche se fueron todos a dormir y Eliza moría de ganas por escabullirse a la habitación de Albert, estar bajo el mismo techo que él era para ella como estar cerca de una celebridad._

 _Cuando todos dormían, logró entrar a su habitación y mientras lo observaba dormir semidesnudo también comenzó a despojarse de su camisón y su ropa interior. Subiendo despacio en la cama se recostó a su lado y subió una de sus piernas a las piernas de Albert._

 _El vello en las piernas del joven rozaban la suave piel desnuda de Eliza y eso la excitaba demasiado._

 _Con cuidado, trató de quitar la ropa interior de Albert y contrario a lo que ella deseaba, casi logra despertarlo._

 _Esperó un buen rato hasta que lo escuchó roncar y volvió a acercarse, ésta vez se atrevió a probar sus labios, tocó su torso tupido de vello, ese vello en el que siempre deseó enredar sus dedos y pegar sus pechos desnudos._

 _Con su lengua y sus apasionados besos trató de abrir la boca de Albert y lo logró mientras él soñaba que era su Candy quien lo recorría y llenaba de besos._

 _Eliza subió encima de Albert y comenzó a moverse mientras excitada, besaba sus labios y pegaba su cuerpo desnudo al de él como en sus mejores sueños._

 _Albert sentía extasiado el cálido y húmedo contacto de su sexo con quien él soñaba era Candy..._

-Candy...

-Si... hazme tuya ahora.

-¿Estás segura amor?

-Si William, siempre lo he deseado...

-¿William? Espera... tú no eres... ¡Eliza!

 _Exclamó Albert al mirar a Eliza desnuda sobre él, de inmediato la hizo a un lado y cubrió su erección con una sábana._

-Sí William, creo que ya está de más que te llame tío, nunca te vi como mi tío y muy bien lo sabes. Además te conocí primero que Candy.

 _Decía la infantil de Eliza como si eso fuera garantía de quedarse con Albert, además de que era falso. Albert no sabía que decir._

-¡Sal de aquí!

-Pero estoy desnuda...

-¡Vístete y sal ahora mismo Eliza!.

 _Eliza quiso amenazar a Albert con decirle a toda la familia que ya había sido su mujer, pero sabía que con William Andley no se podía andar con amenazas ni juegos, prefirió callar por ahora. Sólo por ahora..._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Candy y la tía Elroy acompañadas por Jackson el chofer fueron a la estación de trenes esperando el que sabían traía de regreso a la familia. La tía abuela prefería esperar en casa, pero Candy estaba empeñada en ir a recibirlos, sobre todo por Albert, a quien hacía casi un año no veía._

-¡Tía, ya llegó el tren! ¡Qué emoción!

-¡Candy, compórtate! La gente está mirando, ¡qué modales niña!

-Tía es que lo extraño...

-¡Y todo Chicago ya se dio cuenta de eso!

 _Todos los pasajeros comezaron a bajar del tren. Disitinguieron entre la multitud la alta figura de Anthony, después Stear acompañando a Eliza, Archie y Neal._

 _Candy sabía que en cualquier momento vería bajar a su príncipe de la colina; pero no fue asi._

-Candy, Albert no vendrá.

-¿Por qué no Archie?

-Se quedó en Nueva York arreglando asuntos con George, tardará unos días en volver a Chicago pero nos pidió que te entregáramos esto.

 _Archie entregó un sobre con una carta a Candy, quien decidió abrirla ahí mismo._

-Vamonos Candy, puedes leerla en casa o en el camino.

-Disculpe tía pero no puedo esperar, ustedes adelántense.

 _Mientras los demás avanzaban con Jackson con rumbo al coche, Stear y Archie esperaron de pie junto a Candy, ella con sus manos temblorosas seguía leyendo y comenzó a llorar._

-No llores Candy... ¿qué pasa?

-Va a tardar en volver, no sólo unos días, estará un mes en Nueva York.

.

.

 **Gracias!**

Cascia, Guest, Ever Blue, Glenda, Stormaw, Jenfer, Susy, Fandcya, Alice, Alexas90, Bertgirl,Anahi78, Karmncd, Mildred 290, Grey, YAGUI, Lizita, Mary silenciosa, Phambe, Rosas y Gardenias.

A todas ustedes muchas muchas gracias. ¡Las quiero! Es un honor recibir sus comentarios. Les agradezco muchisimo el interés! Besos!

Gracias a mis lectoras anónimas y a los que me agregaron a favoritos.


	16. ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

**¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?**

 **.**

 _Candy tenía que ser fuerte. "Vamos Candy, no puedes llorar por esto... ¡entonces cómo serás medico!" -pensaba mientras Archie la abrazaba._

-¿Es tan malo lo que dice en la carta Candy?

-Toma Stear, leéla tu mismo.

-No Candy, yo no puedo hacer eso, es tu carta...

-No llorare más, no es tan malo lo que dice, por lo menos sé que me extraña, que me ama, que tiene muchos planes para cuando estemos juntos, que estará un mes allá en Nueva York y que cuando regrese traerá un regalo para mi.

-Gatita, entonces en esa carta no hay nada de malo, yo no vi motivo para que llores.

 _Decía Archie sin soltar de su abrazo a Candy._

-Archie, lloro porque lo amo, me hace mucha falta, sé que debo tener paciencia porque mi vida junto a él así será, tal vez hasta tenga que viajar mientras yo esté dando a luz a sus hijos... así que, debo aprender a ser fuerte.

-Candy...

-¿Qué pasa Archie?

-Entonces, ¿es un hecho? ¿Tienes planeado casarte con él?

-Sí Archie, aún soy muy joven, pero quisiera ser su esposa y vivir toda mi vida junto a él.

 _Archie y Stear se miraron y Stear se encogió de hombros._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Sólo para mi Candy... sospecho que me haré viejito esperando porque algún día te divorcies o enviudes.

 _Stear comenzó a caminar para dar privacidad a su hermano._

-¡Archie!

-Te amo Gatita, siempre voy a amarte y lo que dije de la viudéz es broma, pero no lo del divorcio. Aún eres muy joven Candy, nada está escrito y por lo mismo mi esperanza no morirá, perdón por decirte la verdad, que te amo, pero era importante para mi que lo supieras. Cuando me fui a Londres creí que encontraría a alguien allá, pensé que conocería chicas hermosas y valiosas, sí las hay, pero para mí ninguna como tú. Vaya que es afortunado en todos los sentidos el tío Albert, sobre todo por tenerte a ti.

-Archie, no sigas...

 _Archie besó sus manos y la abrazó fuerte para dar un beso más en su frente y la tomó de la mano para caminar hasta donde estaban los demás esperando._

 _Cuando llegaron encontraron a la tía Elroy molesta, sin contar que la imprudencia de ambos de llegar apresurados tomados de la mano, no pasó desapercibida para Eliza que sólo sonrió con malicia y se acomodó en el interior del coche._

-Candice, Archibald... no sé qué es lo que estaban pensando, pero habemos gente que si quiere llegar a casa ¡Suban pronto!

-"Hacía mucho que la tía Elroy no me llamaba Candice y que no estaba molesta conmigo... Vaya que hoy no fue mi día, mi amor no llegó, Archie me declaró su amor, Eliza nos vio de la mano y la tía Elroy me ha mirado como cuando llegué a la familia por primera vez"... -pensó Candy.

 _Anthony no los perdía de vista, también vio cómo llegaron caminando aprisa tomados de la mano. No sólo eso, vio cómo Archie abrazaba a Candy y recordó la escena junto a la fuente en el jardín, la noche en que él mismo se había hecho novio de Candy. Se sintió muy mal, ¡Candy había sido su novia! Y simplemente la dejó ir... ahora no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de volver con ella. Ojalá que el tío la haga feliz, ojalá que Archie lo entienda también..._

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._

 _Candy todavía no terminaba sus clases y estaba por recibir el documento que la acreditaba para cursar la carrera de medicina en la prestigiosa Universidad de Chicago, por lo tanto, tendría que esperar a terminar con los compromisos en su escuela._

-¡Tía yo no quiero esperar aquí en Chicago sólo por Candy!

-Eliza, aprovecha y sal con tus amigas, allá en Lakewood siempre te quejas de estar sola.

-¡Quiero ver a mi mamá!

-Tu mamá no ha enviado por ustedes Eliza, está ocupada con la construcción del nuevo establo y la remodelación del jardín , imagino que no quiere que ustedes estén incómodos entre tanto trabajador.

-¡Pues quiero irme tía! Mire, me voy en el tren y así mi madre podrá enviar por mi.

-¡Ay Eliza! ¡Que necia eres!

 _La tía Elroy envió a Eliza y Neal a Lakewood con Jackson el chofer._

-Mira Eliza, están modificando todo como lo dijo la tía Elroy, yo no quiero estar en una casa llena de polvo y ruidos, ¡todo por hacerte caso hermanitaaa!

-Yo soporto lo que sea con tal de no esperar a Candy.

-Pues yo no Eliza, me regresaré con Jackson, después de todo ya vimos que has llegado con bien a casa.

 _En la construcción había muchos trabajadores, varios de ellos eran de piel oscura, el patrón decía que eran sus empleados, pero a veces más parecían sus esclavos. Uno de ellos gustaba de trabajar sin camisa._

 _Era un verano muy caluroso, a pesar de que las lluvias también refrescaban las tardes y noches en Lakewood._

 _Eliza, discretamente miró de reojo la musculatura del joven que no pasaba de los 25 años, pero el color de su piel era para ella un repelente natural, ella jamás miraría a alguien que no fuera de piel blanca._

 _Pasó con gesto altivo por en medio de los trabajadores que ocupaban todo el frente de la entrada y el lado de los jardines y establos. Algunos de ellos dirigían miradas lascivas a la chica, otros incluso proferían atrevidos piropos que lejos de incomodarla la hacían sentirse deseada y protagonista entre todos ellos._

 _Entraron a la casa y Eliza llamó a su madre varias veces, Sara no contestaba._

-¿Tessa, has visto a mi madre?

-Niña Eliza, que gusto verla de vuelta, creo que su mamá está en su habitación, tiene rato ahí, me dijo que le dolía la cabeza por el ruido. Tal vez sea mejor que la espere a que salga.

-No, iré a buscarla, quiero que sepa que ya llegué.

-¿Gusta que le prepare algo de comer o beber?

-No gracias Tessa, voy a buscar a mi madre.

-Como usted guste, con permiso niña.

 _Eliza subió al cuarto de su mamá y a punto estaba de tocar cuando escuchaba ruido del otro lado, acercó su oído a la puerta y escuchó una mezcla de gemidos de placer. Obviamente se trataba de su madre y alguien más._

 _Eliza sintió hervir la sangre de rabia, su padre estaba en Florida, ¿con quién rayos se estaba revolcando su mamá?_

 _A pesar del coraje, decidió guardar las apariencias o todos se enterarían, desde la servidumbre hasta los trabajadores de afuera y ella no podía permitir eso, mucho menos ser la causante de que se descubriera semejante vergüenza familiar._

 _Se escondió en su habitación con la puerta entreabierta para descubrir quién era la entretención de su mamá, vio cómo se abría despacio su puerta y la vio asomarse para checar si había alguien en el pasillo._

 _Momentos después salió el jefe de la obra, un supuesto arquitecto Hamilton. El muy descarado todavía se arreglaba la camisa y acomodaba el cierre de su pantalón._

 _En cuanto el hombre se retiró, Eliza entró al cuarto de su madre quien ya estaba entrando en la ducha._

-¡Eliza! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que te daría gusto verme madre. Un año sin ver a tus hijos no es cualquier cosa como para que en vez de un abrazo, mi presencia te cause molestia.

-Hija, no quise decir eso, ¿dónde está Neil?

-Por suerte para ti y para el tipejo que salió de tu habitación, mi querido hermano prefirió regresar a Chicago con el chofer de la tía. Te dejo... ¡báñate! me imagino que lo necesitas urgentemente.

-"Se dio cuenta de todo" -pensó Sara.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _En la mansión Andley en Chicago, Candy ya estaba lista para irse a la escuela, se veía hermosa con su blanco uniforme, su clásica coleta larga y rubia y un poco de maquillaje, subió al coche y después de avanzar un rato el conductor le habló con mucha confianza._

-¿A qué hora sales Candy, para venir por ti?

-¿Anthony?

-Si mi bella prima, soy yo.

-Y ¿por qué? ¿dónde está Jackson?

-Candy, le pedí de favor que me dejara hacer esto, quiero platicar contigo.

-Entonces vamos a almorzar, todavía no empiezan mis clases, tengo dos horas libres; yo invito.

-Y ¿por qué quisiste salir de casa más temprano?

-Porque a veces Albert y yo tomamos el desayuno o el almuerzo en el restaurante al que quiero ir. Y hoy lo extrañé más que nunca, quería estar en ese lugar, pensarás que estoy loca pero a veces voy sola y me imagino comiendo con él.

-No pienso que estés loca, pienso que él es el hombre más afortunado del planeta por tenerte.

-No digas eso, no es así, en todo caso tú también lo fuiste alguna vez... no sé con qué intención lo has dicho, si es porque busques algo conmigo es imposible Anthony.

-Candy, de verdad lo envidio.

-Pues no deberías, ya es muy tarde para recapacitar Anthony y por favor ya no repitas eso, además somos primos, eso lo hace imposible. El recuerdo de lo que sucedió entre nosotros en el Colegio y en el bosque todavía me atormenta.

-A mi me atormenta haberte perdido por acostarme con Aeryn.

 _Se quedaron en silencio un momento_.

-¿Qué viste en ella Anthony? Es decir, siempre me pregunté por qué me olvidaste tan rápido.

-Es muy bella, es muy parecida a ti físicamente. El mismo Terry decía que de no ser porque era su prima la habría raptado o se habría fugado con ella, en alguna ocasión dijo algo como que Aeryn era casi perfecta, sólo le faltaba ser encantadora y un tener un montón de pecas en la nariz. No sé si lo dijo por ti, creo que también le gustabas Candy.

-Tal vez, siempre fue amable y me ayudó, pero a mi sólo me gustabas tú, sólo te quería a ti. ¡Cómo cambia la vida Anthony! En ese tiempo habría jurado que me casaría contigo.

-Ahora juras que te casarás con Albert.

-Y lo haremos, te lo aseguro.

-Candy eres muy joven todavía, no des nada por hecho, la vida trae muchas pruebas.

 _Llegaron al restaurante y continuaron con la plática, pasaron un rato muy agradable teniendo esa charla que desde hace tanto les hacía falta. Platicaron sobre los Brown, sobre el Colegio, Aeryn y Albert. Candy le dejó muy claro a Anthony que estaba muy enamorada de Albert y que quería hacer su vida con él._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Pasaron los días, Candy tenía que madrugar pues ese día le entregarían su reconocimiento por terminar sus estudios básicos de medicina._

 _Se vistió elegante y hermosa para la ocasión, un vestido blanco que llevarían por igual todas las estudiantes, sólo que en Candy la ropa era capaz de lucir cien veces más hermosa que en el resto de sus compañeras, llevaba unas finas zapatillas y un sombrero blanco._

 _La acompañaron la tía Elroy, Anthony, Stear y Archie._

 _Además de ser la más bella, era una de las más sobresalientes y recibió un reconocimiento extra por su excelente desempeño._

 _Candy era la envidia de todas, se veía espectacular y estaba rodeada de tres atractivos, elegantes y refinados caballeros._

-Candy, creo saber cual de ellos es Anthony...

-Jajajaja, ay Chloe no cambias, a ver dime...

-El rubio.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Porque no se despega de tu lado y más que tu ex novio parece guardaespaldas, además es muy parecido al bombón que vino a verte ese día y con el que has almorzado a veces, por lo que puedo suponer que o son familia, o tienes gustos muy parecidos. Los otros dos, ¿están libres amiga?

-No Chloe, también tienen novia.

 _Dijo Candy a su amiga, después de todo sabía que a Archie no le agradaría._

-Me lo imaginé, son guapísimos, bueno, ya les viene de familia, tú eres bellísima Candy.

-¡Gracias Chloe!

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _En la mansión Leagan Eliza casi no pasaba tiempo con su madre, en ocasiones por las tardes podía escucharla teniendo intimidad con el arquitecto de la obra, eso había sido demasiado para ella._

 _Eliza permanecía encerrada, pero el calor en su habitación era insoportable, abrió los largos ventanales de su balcón y una corriente de aire fresco entró haciendo volar las cortinas y la fina bata que llevaba puesta sobre un delgado camisón, Eliza detuvo sus ropas con sus manos pues estaba feliz con el aire fresco y no pensaba entrar de nuevo al cuarto._

 _De pronto sintió una mirada, buscó alrededor pero ya todos los trabajadores se habían ido. Estuvo unos minutos tomando aire y antes de regresar a su cuarto, vio al trabajador que gustaba de andar sin camisa, aquél hombre estaba todavía guardando herramientas en una pequeña cabaña improvisada para tal efecto._

 _Eliza había estado observando a ese hombre, su piel oscura, sus marcados músculos, su alta estatura, sus grueso labios y el recuerdo de su grave voz, se colaban a menudo en sus pensamientos._

 _A menudo imaginaba a su madre con el arquitecto, eso la hacía sentirse sola y frustrada, ella también quería aventuras. A sus 17 años se sentía como toda una mujer, aunque no fuera así y en realidad destilara inmadurez hasta por los poros._

 _Entonces su vista se fijó en ese hombre, no dejaba de observarlo y para llamar su atención, fingió no verlo y se quitó la delgada bata de seda de encima quedándose sólo con su traslúcido camisón._

 _De reojo vio cómo el joven hombre la observaba, Eliza puso su bata en el barandal de piedra y a propósito lo dejó muy a la orilla para que cayera y así sucedió, era el pretexto perfecto para bajar por él._

 _Si bien todavía no oscurecía, las nubes de tormenta y el aire creaban una atmósfera extraña, romántica a pensar de Eliza._

 _Ella llegó hasta la entrada, una amplia y profunda zanja había sido excavada para remover tierra y piedras que dejarían de ser parte del jardín. Justo en la zanja cayó la bata de Eliza y haciendo como que quería recuperarla se inclinó hincada en la tierra para tratar de alcanzarla._

 _A punto estuvo de caer en verdad cuando las fuertes manos de Isaiah la rescataron de lastimarse seriamente._

-Señorita... puede caer, permítame.

 _De un salto, el hábil trabajador llegó al fondo y recuperó la bata, extendió la mano y rozó los dedos de Eliza._

 _Ella permaneció inmóvil, admiraba los pectorales del trabajador subir y bajar con su respiración. En verdad tenía deseos de estar con un hombre, la noche que estuvo encima de Albert, sólo la consiguió dejar con una sensación de frustración._

 _Hasta su madre siendo casada y mayor tenía diversión y ella... ella no._

-Gracias.

 _Dijo mientras aquél joven salía de la zanja y le extendía su mano para levantarla a ella del suelo._

-Yo puedo sola.

 _Contestó grosera._

-Está bien señorita, con permiso.

 _Ahí iba su oportunidad de pasar esa tarde acompañada, pero ¿cómo estar con una persona de color? Ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, no, tenía que olvidarse de esa idea_.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Llegó el día de partir a Lakewood, Candy estaba feliz porque ya faltaba poco para ver a Albert, tal vez una semana. Le había propuesto a la tía esperar a su amor en Chicago pero no accedió._

-No es necesario que ustedes también esperen tía, yo puedo quedarme aquí con Dorothy.

-No Candy, a Dorothy la necesito en Lakewood y no quiero tentar al destino dejándolos a ti y a William solos.

-Está bien tía...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Anthony, Stear y Archie se refrescaban y nadaban en el lago, ya habían invitado varias veces a Candy a entrar al agua, pero ella permaneció sentada en la orilla, bajo la sombra de un árbol._

 _Candy contaba las horas para volver a verlo, trataba de leer pero no se concentraba, salía con los chicos a pasear junto al lago pero no disfrutaba como antes cuando era más niña y sólo se preocupaba de reír a carcajadas por el fracaso de los extraños inventos de Stear, o cuando trepar a un árbol era la mejor terapia para olvidar lo que le angustiara._

 _A veces tenía muchas ganas de visitar el hogar de Pony, pero bien sabía que las ansias de estar cerca de Albert no la dejarían tampoco disfrutar de su estancia allá, entonces pensó en voz alta_ :

-Es hermoso amarte y estar cerca de ti Albert, probar tus labios amor, sentir tu cuerpo... pero, me pregunto si cada vez que te vayas sentiré esto que me carcome el alma. No me gusta, he perdido la libertad de sentirme feliz si no estás conmigo, ¿Por qué me pasa ésto, por qué ya no quiero estar en ningún lado si no estás tú?

-No sé mi amor, pero me pasa exactamente lo mismo...

 _Dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás y besaba su cuello._

-¡Albeeeerrrt!

-¡Candyyy mi amor!

-¡Ya estas aquí, no puedo creerlo!

-¡Candy, el que no puede creer lo hermosa que estás soy yo!

-¿En verdad me veo hermosa?

-Mucho más que hermosa mi princesa, mi amor, mi corazón.

 _Albert se levantó y ayudó a Candy a ponerse de pie._

 _Entonces el tan ansiado abrazo llegó, la acercó a su cuerpo con su brazo y con su mano acariciaba su rostro. Ese rostro que en un año ya había cambiado, la encontró más alta, más mujer, más hermosa. Su voz también cambió, su cuerpo... sus formas eran más sensuales ahora._

 _-"¿Acaso podría ser más sensual todavía?" -Pensaba Albert._

-¿Realmente te sientes así Candy?

-Me siento muy sola sin ti, te extraño todo el tiempo y creo que podría ser más fácil si dejara de verte unos meses... pero ha sido un año y las fotografías no llenan el vacío que siento de no verte y no tenerte cerca.

-Y cómo crees que me siento yo Candy, igual que tú, contando los días para verte. Cuando venía de regreso de Londres, había ya gente del corporativo de Nueva York esperando por mi y por George por cuestiones de negocio, nunca imaginé llegar a odiar tanto esa palabra: negocios, no debería ser así pues será el sustento de nuestra familia.

-¿Quieres una familia conmigo Albert?

-No puedo creer que lo estés dudando.

 _Albert tomó la boca de Candy y la besó con la pasión que había acumulado durante un año sin ella. Candy lo detuvo._

-Están los chicos en el lago y no quiero que nos vean.

-Entonces ven, acompañame.

 _Archie y Anthony vieron los besos de la pareja y también observaron cómo se alejaban tomados de la mano._

 _Ya supérenlo Anthony y Archie._

-¡Cállate Stear!

-¡Tú que sabes Stear!

-Sé más de lo que se imaginan, pero no puedo decir nada, así que no vayan a insistir. Sólo puedo decirles que Candy ya no es opción para ninguno de ustedes.

-Ahora vas a hablar Stear, ¡¿qué es lo que sabes?! -preguntó molesto Archie.

-Es obvio hermano, Candy y el tío Albert se aman.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero tú dijiste saber algo que nosotros no. - _Insistió Anthony._

-Y les dije también que no puedo hablar de más...

-Habla ya Stear, si fueras tú quien estuviera con la incertidumbre yo te diría, somos familia.

-Esta bien... en el camino de regreso a Nueva York, escuché parte de una conversación muy privada entre el tío Albert y George. George le preguntaba al tío qué iba a hacer y él respondió que casarse con Candy antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera estar en su contra.

-¿A qué pudo referirse con eso?

-No lo sé Archie, pero el semblante de ambos era bastante serio.

 _Candy y Albert llegaron a una parte más privada del bosque, Candy nunca había estado ahí, curiosamente era un lugar hermoso y también junto al lago._

-Oh Albert, conoces este lago a la perfección.

-Imagínate mi amor, desde niño he andado deambulando por todos estos lugares...

-Lo que son las cosas, tú fuiste un niño rico muy solitario, yo en cambio una niña muy pobre pero rodeada de muchos niños.

-Si, hemos tenido vidas muy distintas, pero ahora aquí estamos Candy, juntos.

 _Albert comenzó a llenar de besos a Candy, besó su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, como si quisiera llenarla de besos por todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Candy acariciaba la espalda de Albert y en un momento sus manos acariciaron traviesas mucho más abajo._

 _Candy abrió los ojos y observó la reacción de Albert._

 _El sonreía apenado y continuó besándola mientras la acostaba en el césped, había piedras, así que quitó su saco y lo acomodó en el suelo para estar más cómodos._

 _La recostó y volvió a besarla, bajó con sus labios por su cuello y sus senos hasta donde el escote lo permitía._

 _Estaban ruborizados de deseo, con sus respiraciones agitadas. Duraron buen rato así, sin que Albert tomara la iniciativa de avanzar aunque le costara mucho contenerse, sabía que una vez que siguiera acariciando más partes de su cuerpo ya no querría detenerse._

-Todavía eres una niña.

-Tengo dieciséis...

-Quiero que te cases conmigo.

-Eso ya lo sé y yo también deseo ser tu esposa, tanto como deseo ser médico.

-¿Te casarías conmigo este verano Candy?

-¡Albert!

 _Albert estuvo a punto de contarle a Candy sobre Eliza, pero se detuvo. Ella no lo entendería y podría perderla, además que Albert no propició ese encuentro, de alguna manera también había sido una víctima._

-Candy, quiero estar contigo.

-Ya estás conmigo...

-Me refiero a que, quiero que seas mi mujer, ésta noche. ¿Aceptas?

-Sí.

-Entonces tendrás que casarte conmigo...

-¿Me dejarás seguir estudiando hasta terminar mi carrera?

-Por supuesto que si.

 _Candy no sabía que hacer, por un lado quería ser mayor, esperar a tener por lo menos dieciocho años, pero por otro lado sabía que si Albert se lo estaba proponiendo ahora debía aceptar. No quería arrepentirse de perderlo como perdió a Anthony._

-Entonces ésta noche Albert...

-Piénsalo bien Candy, no tienes que contestarme ahora.

-Estoy segura, pero, ¿cuándo nos casaremos?

-George está arreglando eso en Chicago, le encargué que hiciera los trámites para poder ser tu esposo.

-Albert, ¿por qué la prisa? Siento como si quisieras apresurar todo, me emociona mucho casarme contigo, pero... no sé, no tendría problema en esperarte mientras estudio.

-Candy, quiero evitar que alguien se interponga entre nosotros...

-Nadie se interpondrá Albert, si así fuera, entonces no nos amábamos lo suficiente.

-¿Me amas lo suficiente Candy?

-Te amo, no sé cuanto es suficiente, pero he llegado a un punto en que me siento incompleta si no estoy contigo.

 _Albert se sentó y recargó su espalda en un árbol, Candy se sentó entre sus piernas, siempre había querido hacer eso, desde que era novia de Anthony, ahora estaba entre los fuertes brazos y piernas de su futuro marido._

-Me encanta tenerte así Candy, siento que te protejo...

-Siempre lo has hecho.

 _Albert la abrazó y Candy se sentía en las nubes..._

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-Tía, creímos que estaría aquí.

-¡Ella se fue con ustedes!

-Sí tía, pero después llegó el tío Albert y se fue con él, no supimos a dónde se fueron.

-Vayan a bañarse y bajen para la merienda, tienen el tiempo justo.

 _Pronto llegó la hora de la merienda, Albert y Candy se habían quedado dormidos._

-¡Albert, vámonos! Ya está oscureciendo.

-Es verdad, la tía va a estar histérica.

 _Ya empezaba a refrescar, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes de tormenta, Albert cubrió con su saco a Candy mientras corrían de la mano por el bosque, todavía estaban bastante lejos de casa._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron la tía abuela estaba muy molesta y ya casi terminaban la merienda._

-No son unos niños para llegar a estas horas William y Candy y mírense nada más. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo William.

-Tía y yo espero que sepa usted lo que está diciendo, Candy y yo no hicimos nada malo, sólo nos quedamos dormidos en el bosque.

-¿Y esperas que lo crea? - _Contestó furiosa la tía Elroy. -_ Finalmente ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, pero lo que indigna es que traten de burlarse de mi inteligencia.

-Nadie se esta burlando tía, es que...

-¡Cállate Candice!

-Tía, hágame el favor de no volver a hablarle de esa forma a Candy, no se lo voy a permitir a nadie, tampoco a usted.

 _Anthony, Stear y Archie permanecían callados, ahí entendieron que lo que dijo Stear sobre Candy y Albert era cierto. El tío Albert amaba demasiado a Candy, al punto de discutir con la tía Elroy por defenderla._

-Entonces hagan lo que quieran Albert y Candy, no volveré a opinar ni a decirles nada, ustedes se gobiernan a sí mismos. Con permiso.

 _La tía Elroy se retiró indignada a su habitación._

-Señor William, ¿puedo servirles la merienda?

-Sí Dorothy, por favor.

 _Candy estaba triste, hacía mucho tiempo que la tía abuela y ella se llevaban bien, no quería que su relación cambiara._

-Cambia esa cara Candy.

-No puedo Albert, me preocupa la tía Elroy.

-Ella debe entender cuál es mi posición en esta casa. Soy el jefe de la familia Candy, no es soberbia mía, pero la tía Elroy se olvida a su conveniencia que yo paso todo el año trabajando fuera con George y pretende regañarme como si fuera un niño y de paso te grita. Eso no puedo tolerarlo, tu serás mi esposa y debe respetarte desde ahora.

-Pero ella no sabe que seré tu esposa, si acaso sabe que somos novios, tal vez por eso se ha molestado.

 _Terminaron la merienda y todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios._

 _Candy tomó una ducha y se recostó pensando que más tarde llegaría Albert a su habitación, estaba realmente nerviosa ¿De verdad estaría esa noche con él?_

 _Con ese pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida y despertó hasta que el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte..._

-No vino, tal vez sea lo mejor, tal vez en realidad no estoy preparada ni él tampoco para que podamos formar una familia.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Candy se arregló y al llegar a las escaleras para bajar, Anthony la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia él._

-No vayas Candy.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Anthony?

-Allá abajo están discutiendo la tía Elroy y el tío Albert...

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Candy, no puedo decírtelo.

-¡Sí puedes y tienes que decirme!

-Al parecer el tío Albert... ha cometido un error con Eliza, eso es lo que escuché.

-¿Cómo que un error? ¿de qué estas hablando Anthony?

-Espera a hablar con el tío Albert, que él te lo explique. Mira, ya vienen, ve a tu cuarto.

 _Candy vio a la tía Elroy dirigirse hacia afuera, Albert subía sólo las escaleras._

-¿Qué pasa Albert?

-Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Más bien dime qué haces tú discutiendo de ésa manera con la tía Elroy.

-Hay algo que debo decirte y siento mucho haberlo callado, ven vamos.

Candy y Albert bajaron al despacho, Albert se veía bastante nervioso.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás qué sucede Albert?

 _Albert contó lo ocurrido con Eliza sin ahondar mucho en los detalles, lo hizo porque la tía abuela recibió un llamado urgente de Sara Leagan para hablar con ella sobre un asunto relacionado con Eliza._

 _Albert temió que hubiese hablado de lo ocurrido en Londres manipulando la verdad de las cosas._

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque no quería lastimarte, además yo no hice nada Candy, ella fue quien entró a mi cuarto.

-Pues para mi hiciste bastante, ¿Por qué Albert? ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada amor, por favor, confía en lo que te digo.

-Eres como Anthony, tal vez mucho peor que él, porque incluso has querido apresurar un matrimonio para que después yo no pueda hacer nada para alejarme de ti. ¡Eres mentiroso Albert!

-¡Candy escúchame! ¡Por favor no pienses así! ¡¿Candy, a dónde crees que vas?!

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

GRACIAS HERMOSAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! Disculpen si no he contestado sus comentarios de forma individual. Todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me regalan son muy valiosos e importantes para mi. Les mando un gran abrazo a todas. Mil gracias también a quienes me leen y agregan a favoritos sin comentar nada.

Mildred 290

Lizita

YAGUI

Adoradandrew

Phambe

Rosima

Lita0411

HaniR

Triny

Alexas90

Stormaw

Glenda

Ever Blue

Mercedes

Fandcya

Alebeth

Bunny

Mary silenciosa

Becky10000

Grey

Anahi78

Cascia

Guest

Jenfer

Susy

Alice

Bertgirl

Karmncd

Rosas y Gardenias

Nina

JENNY

Diana


	17. UN NUEVO AMOR PARA CANDY

**UN NUEVO AMOR PARA CANDY.**

.

 _Candy salió deprisa del despacho y Albert fue tras ella, la alcanzó en la amplia escalera de mármol. Otra vez Candy lo tenía muy cerca de su rostro, pudo ver sus ojos que la miraban fijamente y supo que Albert no mentía, recordó las palabras de la señorita Pony:_

 _"Cuando alguien miente, siempre rehuye la mirada, no puede mirarte a los ojos porque sus ojos delatan la mentira"._

-Candy te amo, no hice nada malo te lo juro, por favor cree en mi.

-Quiero estar sola Albert, en verdad lo necesito, después hablamos.

 _Albert se dio la vuelta y regresó a encerrarse en el despacho, Candy se fue a su habitación, se encerró en su cuarto y se sintió como una verdadera tonta._

-Tanto ha hecho por mi, ha sido mi amigo, mi protector, mi consejero, mi todo...

 _Recordó su viaje a Londres con él, la preocupación de él por dejarla en el Colegio para que no estuviera sola, el viaje a Escocia, el guardapelo, sus cuidados en el viaje a Londres mientras ella no podía caminar, los momentos compartidos, los consejos, la confianza, sus momentos a solas. No podía dejar eso atrás sólo por Eliza y su afán de enredarse con Albert._

 _Llamaron a la puerta._

-¿Si?

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar?

-Ahora no Albert... lo digo en serio, quiero estar sola.

-Soy Anthony.

 _Candy abrió la puerta._

-Disculpa Anthony, pero tu voz y su voz se están volviendo muy similares.

-Ya lo creo, Candy tienes visita, es Annie, Patty y el señor Britter.

 _Candy se puso pálida._

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, en un momento bajo, gracias.

"Ahora la visita de Annie y el señor Britter... Dios mío, dame fuerza para verlo y que no me tiemblen las piernas, ni la voz, ni el corazón. Que no me delaten los nervios por favor, aquí está mi papá" - _pensó Candy_.

 _Se arregló el cabello y se dio unos ligeros pellizcos en las mejillas para darse un poquito de color por su palidez, bajó las escaleras y llegó con paso decidido a la sala._

 _El señor Britter se puso de pié en cuanto la vio atravesar por el ancho umbral. Annie corrió a abrazarla._

-¡Cannndyyy!

-¡Annie qué gusto! ¡Señor Britter!

-¡Candy, el gusto de verte de nuevo es para nosotros!

 _Dijo el señor Britter mientras envolvía ambas manos de Candy con sus manos en un cariñoso saludo_.

-Candy venimos por ti, bueno en realidad por ustedes, haremos un asado como aquella ocasión en que conocimos a mi padre, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo Annie!

-¿Entonces si vienes con nosotros?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Y los demás?

-Ya fueron avisados Candy, según Dorothy Stear está en su laboratorio y Patty ha ido a buscarlo, Archie ha salido al pueblo y Anthony ya nos ha visto, se está preparando para salir.

-Annie al parecer te olvidas de alguien muy importante para Candy...

-Oh si, es verdad Candy, disculpa que le haya contado a mi padre, nos encantaría que Albert pudiera venir también, supongo que tú misma podrías llamarle.

-Eh... sí, yo iré a decirle.

-Hija, supe que también están aquí Eliza y Neal Leagan...

 _Candy cambió su semblante de inmediato y Annie lo notó_.

-Pues ellos no están invitados papá, nunca han sido amables con Candy, así que no son requeridos en nuestra reunión, ¿cierto Candy?

-Muy cierto, gracias Annie.

-¡Entonces vámonos!

 _Candy entró al despacho buscando a Albert pero él ya no estaba ahí._

 _Anthony bajó, Stear llegó de su laboratorio de la mano de Patty y entonces se fueron todos los convocados a la residencia de los Britter._

 _Pasaron una excelente tarde, Anthony felizmente aprovechaba que Candy estaba sola sin Albert o Archie y todo el tiempo estaba junto a ella._

 _Candy se sentía muy cómoda, la verdad es que Anthony se comportaba muy bien, le recordaba a sus épocas encantadoras de antaño cuando participó en el rodeo con Tom, o cuando le regaló la dulce Candy._

-Candy hay algo que no te he contado, - _decía Annie sonrojada._

 _Candy también sentía sus mejillas encenderse al recordar el gran secreto que ella tenía reservado para Annie y su padre. En todo éste tiempo nunca sintió la necesidad, mucho menos el deseo de revelarlo, pero muy pronto ese secreto se revelaría con ayuda de alguien._

-¿Qué es Annie?

-Tú y yo somos primas.

 _Candy pasó saliva un poco nerviosa._

-¿Como que primas?

-Harry Brown, tu primo y yo... ya somos novios Candy, por cierto, no debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Verdad que es una maravillosa noticia Candy? - _preguntaba Patty emocionada._

-Sí chicas, es en verdad magnífico.

-Ahora podremos salir en parejas: Annie y Harry, Candy y Albert y Stear y yo.

 _Anthony se puso de pié y se fue hacia donde estaba Stear._

-Candy, ¿Anthony se ha molestado?

-No se preocupen, haría mal en molestarse, el sólo es mi amigo y mi primo.

-Exacto Candy, además perdió su oportunidad.

-¡Oh, ahí está! Vuelvo en un momento chicas...

-Sí Annie, adelante.

 _Candy observaba al señor Britter, no podía creer que ese hombre siempre amable con ella fuera su padre. Sentía la necesidad de acercarse, pero los nervios la mantenían pegada a esa banca de madera donde estaba sentada, todo este año sin buscarlo fue precisamente por evitar éste momento. Y ahora aquí estaba..._

-¡Hola Candy!

-¡Harry!

 _Ambos primos se abrazaron con gusto._

-Harry, Annie, ¿no se supone que a quien debe saludar Harry antes que a nadie es al señor Britter?

-Sí Candy pero estoy nervioso, es un señor muy serio.

-No es serio ni arrogante, quédate tranquilo ¡es un gran hombre! Ven, vamos, ya verás lo que te digo...

 _Annie, Harry y Candy caminaron hacia el señor Britter, Candy observaba emocionada las reacciones y gestos de su padre, le gustaba imaginar cómo sería si ella le estuviera presentando a Albert como su novio..._

-Papá quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial...

-Ya veo Annie, éste joven es quien te ha buscado en Londres...

-Señor, Harry Brown a sus órdenes.

-Mucho gusto joven Brown, pero... ¿no le parece que viene usted desde muy lejos a visitar a mi niña?

 _A Candy se le estrujaba el corazón al escuchar la forma en que August Britter se refería a Annie. Por primera vez en verdad supo lo que era sentir envidia, envidia y celos juntos, ahí estaban tan claros y exactos frente a ella._

-Señor, no piense mal. Mi familia es de Lakewood, mi padre y sus dos hermanos vivieron aquí hace muchos años, después nos fuimos a Birmingham, pero somos originarios de éstas tierras.

 _Candy quería desaparecer en ese momento, pues estaba bastante cerca escuchando la plática de Harry_.

-Es más, Candy y Anthony Brown de los Andley aquí presentes son primos míos...

-Entonces... ¿tú eres hijo de Alexander?

-Sí señor.

 _A la pecosa ya se le doblaban las piernas y con pesadez comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí._

-Ven Candy, ¡no te vayas!

-Candy, acércate por favor, dijo el señor Britter con voz nerviosa.

-Aquí estoy señor.

-Entonces, ¿Candy eres también hija de Vincent?

-No... mi madre fue Harriet Brown señor Britter. - _dijo ella con voz clara sin entender cómo había podido decirlo con tanta facilidad._

 _August Britter de pronto se puso pálido, nervioso y no dejaba de mirar a Candy con asombro_.

-Papá, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Candy por favor ayúdame con mi papá!

-Tome asiento señor Britter, tranquilícece, respire profundo.

-Ya estoy mejor gracias, sólo quiero tomar un poco de agua.

 _Candy, Annie y Harry se quedaron junto a él hasta que se recuperó de la impresión_.

-Harry tenemos una plática pendiente, pero quiero que ahora vayan y disfruten de la comida tú y Annie, yo me quedaré aquí sentado un rato.

-¿Estás seguro papá?

-Si Annie, Candy ¿quisieras acompañarme a comer? Me gustaría mucho platicar contigo.

-Sí, señor Britter.

-Entonces tu mamá era Harriet Brown...

-Así es.

-Pero qué tonto he sido, eres el vivo rostro de tu mamá... ¿Candy cómo conseguiste ésa información?

-El papá de Harry me lo ha dicho, mi tío Alexander me dio fotos de mi mamá y de toda la familia además de contarme ciertas cosas...

-¿Te contó quién es tu papá?

 _Hubo silencio, dos verdes esmeraldas miraban al suelo sin poder contener las lágrimas por mucho tiempo más._

-Dime que soy yo...

-Sí, sí señor Britter, usted es mi papá.

 _Candy sintió el abrazo más hermoso de toda su vida, su padre la estaba abrazando mientras ambos lloraban._

 _Annie quiso ir hacia donde ellos estaban pero Harry la detuvo._

-¡Harry, dejame ir!

-Déjalos un momento a solas Annie.

-No entiendo... y tampoco te entiendo a ti, ¿por qué no quieres que vaya?

-Annie, no me corresponde a mí decirlo, ya he dicho mucho esta tarde, por eso espera a que ellos hablen contigo...

 _Annie se quedó contemplando la escena al igual que los demás invitados: Stear, Patty, Anthony y algunos empleados de la familia._

 _Veían llorar al buen hombre abrazando a Candy quien también lloraba. Hasta entonces comprendieron que se trataba de un reencuentro. Un reencuentro entre dos corazones que desde hace mucho tiempo se pertenecían, un nuevo amor para Candy que seguramente desde ahora velaría también por ella y la ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara._

 _El resto de la tarde Candy y su padre lo pasaron juntos, August le contaba a su hija como fue su relación con Harriet, le contó que la conocía desde niña y desde niños se enamoraron, pero él se fue a estudiar y en el Colegio en Chicago conoció a su esposa, se hicieron novios muy pronto y se embarazaron, por esa razón tuvo que casarse con ella._

-Entonces ¿no amabas a tu esposa papá?

-Aprendí con el tiempo hija, pero mi gran amor fue Harriet. Después nació Daisy, tu hermana y... falleció en un accidente.

-No quiero que me lo digas, no si te hace sufrir.

-Nunca dejará de dolerme Candy, Daisy fue mi hija y aunque ya se fue hace muchos años sigue siendo mi hija. ¿Sabes? Siempre fueron muy parecidas ella y tú, tal vez por eso mi deseo inicial fue adoptarte, las debí adoptar a ambas, a ti y a Annie, así hubieras aceptado quedarte conmigo desde entonces. ¡Perdóname Candy por enterarme hasta ahora de que eres mi hija!

-No digas eso papá... han hecho un buen trabajo con Annie, es una buena mujer. Y a mí, la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de aprender, de conocer gente maravillosa, buena y mala. Si me hubieses adoptado, no habría tenido esta oportunidad y mira, de todas formas Dios nos ha juntado de nuevo.

 _Estaba anocheciendo y Candy deseaba volver a casa a pesar de que su padre le insistió para quedarse, ella todavía tenía un pendiente importante en la mansión Andley, así que prometió volver al siguiente día para continuar con la plática. Annie estaba muy extraña, tal vez celosa, confundida y también con ella quería hablar._

-¡Hasta mañana entonces... papá!

-¡Hasta mañana hija!

 _Candy, Anthony y Stear viajaron de vuelta en el coche de los Britter, Harry se fue a casa con ellos ya que quedaba de paso._

-Ay Candy ¡cuántas emociones el día de hoy!

-Tú ni me hables Harry, lo hiciste a propósito... ¡fuiste tú quien terminó revelando todo!

-Y ya era tiempo Candy, eso lo sabías desde hacía un año, Annie siempre me ha hablado de cuánto te quiere, de qué tan importante has sido en su vida y cómo han tenido que vivir lejos una de la otra a pesar de amarte como a una hermana. Ahí me di cuenta que no habías buscado a tu padre y que podrías seguir callando años y años, sin darle la oportunidad a ese buen hombre según tus propias palabras de saber que eres su hija biológica, y de amarte y tenerte cerca como debe ser.

Por eso pequé de imprudente y no me arrepiento.

-¡Tienes razón Harry!

-Te quiero Candy y mucho, quiero que seas feliz, lo mereces prima.

 _Harry dio un abrazo fuerte a Candy y bajó del coche, Stear se despidió mientras Anthony permanecía callado y volteaba a otro lado. El coche siguió su avance y en el camino Candy le dijo a Anthony:_

-Anda Anthony no seas orgulloso, háblale a Harry, es nuestro primo.

-Aún no estoy preparado Candy, además lo que hizo hoy...

-Lo que hizo hoy no es malo, le agradezco en el fondo pues su intención fue buena y gracias a él mi padre y yo nos hemos reunido.

-Sí, pero eso lo cambia todo o me vas a decir que seguirás viviendo con nosotros ahora que se han reunido como padre e hija. ¿Qué tal si te propone que te vayas con ellos?

-Pues no me iré Anthony, sería una mal agradecida, Albert y la tía me han cuidado y apoyado en todo, así que no voy a irme. Sé desde hace un año que el señor Britter es mi padre y no corrí a decírselo para huir de los Andley, a ustedes los amo Anthony.

-¡Candy!

-Sí, ustedes también son mi familia de verdad y los amo con todo mi corazón.

-Yo también te amo Candy, como mi familia y en todos los sentidos que existen.

 _Candy y Stear se sorprendieron del sincero comentario de Anthony. El coche llegó a la entrada de la mansión y eso para Candy fue un alivio porque pudo escapar de la conversación._

-¡Gracias señor Miller!

-Es un placer servirle señorita Candy, buenas noches.

 _Entraron a la casa y Candy esperaba encontrarse con Albert, verlo aunque fuera un momento... toda la tarde lo extrañó, pero sólo vio a la tía Elroy_.

-Vaya Stear y Anthony, ahora son ustedes los que harán lo que quieren en esta casa.

-Tía, la buscamos para avisar pero usted había salido con Eliza y Neal.

-No hay pretexto Stear, debieron esperar a que llegara o dejar recado con Dorothy, de Candy ya no diré nada, tengo muy presente que William es quien responde por ella, pero ustedes no se tomaron la molestia de avisar que saldrían.

-Tía le ofrezco una disculpa por nuestro comportamiento, no volverá a repetirse.

-En verdad lo espero Anthony, estoy tan cansada de lidiar con esto, les informo que mañana iremos a la Universidad de Chicago para su ingreso el ciclo escolar entrante. Ya no volverán más a Londres, con la guerra se acabaron las posibilidades de volver, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches tía.

 _Contestaron los tres._

 _Candy fue a su habitación, quedaba casi frente a la habitación de Albert. Vio luz encendida por debajo de su puerta, pero al abrir ella la suya, la luz de Albert se apagó._

 _Entró a su cuarto, tomó un baño en su tina, Dorothy había dejado una charola con panecillos y leche a escondidas pues por orden de la tía Elroy Candy no tomaría merienda. Hizo lo mismo en las habitaciones de Stear y Anthony._

 _Candy tomó su merienda y regresó al baño a lavarse su boca, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cama, encontró una carta que había sido deslizada por debajo de su puerta._

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._

 _ **Flash back.-**_

 _Eliza se asomó de nuevo por su balcón para ver que Isaiah ya no estaba. Cerró sus ventanas y entró a tomar un baño, salió con su toalla envolviendo su menudo pero bien formado cuerpo, la dejó caer al piso mientras se admiraba frente al espejo de su tocador y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo como queriendo imaginar que no eran sus manos las que la acariciaban._

 _Un ruido la hizo girar y descubrió su puerta entreabierta, ella recordó haberla cerrado bien y corrió hacia ella._

 _Alcanzó a ver al amante de su madre avanzando veloz por el pasillo y girando hacia las escaleras._

-¡El muy asqueroso estaba espiándome!

 _Exclamó indignada Eliza, se vistió y fue a buscar a su madre, Sara estaba duchándose._

-Mañana mismo me voy con la tía Elroy, te dejo madre.

-Eliza ¿porqué entras así sin avisar? ¡No es correcto! ¡Estoy desnuda!

-Tampoco es correcto que el asqueroso de tu amante me espíe desnuda en mi cuarto. Voy a irme y no te opondrás o mi padre se va a enterar de todo lo que haces en su ausencia.

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

 ** _._** _ **. .°:·.¤.·:°. .**_

 _Candy tomó el papel doblado y comenzó a leer:_

Candy:

Te escribo para decirte que mañana me voy de nuevo. No sé si tardaré en volver, puede ser un año, quizás más tiempo.

Me parece injusto para ti pedirte que me esperes una vez más, pero me parece más injusto para mi dejarte en libertad y sacrificar lo que siento por ti, cuando en todo éste tiempo nunca te fallé.

Es la verdad aunque te cueste creerlo.

Te amo Candy, por favor recuérdalo, sobre todo ahora que mis sobrinos estarán todos los días contigo en la Universidad y en casa.

Mañana salgo de madrugada, hubiera querido despedirme de ti llevándote a algún lugar especial pero, voy enterándome que estuviste con los Britter.

Supongo que tú y mi suegro han hablado, eso me daría mucho gusto mi amor, por ti y por él.

Me pregunto si te irás a vivir con ellos.

Lo que decidas hacer te apoyo, confío en ti y sé que mantendrás a raya a Anthony y Archie.

Espero que sigas considerándome tu novio, tú eres la mujer de mi vida.

Por cierto, por Eliza no te preocupes, ella se va a Florida con su padre y su hermano.

Te estaré escribiendo, hasta luego mi Candy, mi tierna novia, mi amada futura esposa...

Te amo.

 _Candy sintió una necesidad enorme de verlo, salió despacio de su habitación y vio todo oscuro, apagó su luz y cerró su puerta muy despacio para no ser descubierta, caminó a tientas hasta la puerta de Albert y giró la manija._

 _La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, volvió a girar la manija y nadie abrió._

 _Albert se imaginó que era Eliza queriendo despedirse a su manera, pero por un momento dudó..._

-¿Y si fuera Candy? ¿Y si ya leyó mi carta?

 _Se levantó de la cama de un salto y con largos pasos llegó hasta la puerta._

-Candy...

 _Murmuró Albert._

-Sí, soy yo.

 _Se tomaron de las manos en la oscuridad y Albert la jaló hacia su habitación. Candy sintió estremecerse, por primera vez entraba a su cuarto, todo olía a él, a su delicioso perfume y a tierra mojada._

 _Las nubes de tormenta chocaban entre sí y los rayos iluminaban por instantes la habitación de Albert, afuera llovía a cántaros y eso hacía muy romántico el encuentro para ambos._

-Candy ¿leíste mi carta?

-Sí, no quiero que te vayas.

-Yo tampoco quisiera irme, pero George me espera en Boston. Estaremos ocupados con la creación de nuevas empresas y la construcción de los edificios de oficinas, por eso tardaré.

-Entonces estudiaré en Boston, me voy contigo Albert...

-No es tan sencillo Candy.

-Para mi sí lo es, sólo falta que tú quieras. Seré tu esposa Albert, no quiero estar aquí mientras tú no estés.

-Pero Candy ¿qué hay con la Universidad?

-También hay Universidad en Boston.

-La tía abuela no estará de acuerdo.

-Tal vez no, pero ella ha dicho que tu eres completamente responsable de mi, que ella no va a opinar nada en cuanto a lo que yo haga.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sí. Albert, yo quiero irme contigo.

 _Albert miró a Candy, sabía que no era apropiado llevarla con él por muchos deseos que tuviera de hacerlo. Además el estaría ocupado todo el tiempo y tendrían muy poco tiempo para verse._

-No Candy, no puedo llevarte, es mejor que te quedes aquí con mi tía, estarás cerca de tu padre. Quiero estar contigo pero será muy mal visto y siendo sincero, si te fueras conmigo te haría mi mujer.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, te dije que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-¿Te imaginas si quedaras embarazada? Sería un obstáculo para que seas médico, esa profesión es muy demandante, de mucho sacrificio mi amor.

-¿Entonces no me llevarás?

-No debo.

 _Candy se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero Albert la detuvo._

-No te enojes de nuevo, no puedo irme si estamos mal tú y yo. Ya te he explicado y cuando haces tus rabietas sólo me dejas en claro que eres muy niña para mi.

-Sólo eso faltaba que dijeras, ¿ahora resulté ser muy niña eh? Entonces, si eso crees Albert será mejor que no seamos novios, así podrás estar libremente con las mujeres maduras que encuentres a tu paso y no tendrás que molestarte en entender los desplantes de una mocosa malcriada e inmadura como yo.

-Candy, espera... no te vayas.

-No Albert, tienes razón, me quedaré aquí a crecer, a ser una mujer de verdad, si cuando regreses todavía me quieres y crees que soy lo suficiente mayor, tal vez puedas darme la oportunidad de...

-¡Basta Candy!

 _Albert se acercó a ella y la apretó contra él. Besó sus labios con suavidad y acariciaba sus hombros y su cuello._

 _Candy correspondió al beso y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la pijama. Albert detuvo sus manos._

-Candy, no voy a poder detenerme después...

-Y yo no quiero que te detengas...

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

Hermosas! ¡GRACIAS! Por comentar, por decirme qué les gusta, que no les gusta. Todos sus comentarios son valiosos e importantes siempre se los digo. Hay comentarios que de verdad ni la pena merecen ser contestados, por eso mejor los elimino, no porque me moleste la crítica, lo que no tolero son las faltas de respeto.

Gracias a quienes siguen aquí leyendo o comentando y dejando a través de sus palabras y su hermoso tiempo la buena vibra que en lo personal les agradezco:

IQS

Jahzeel

Dani

Mary Silenciosa

Triny

Lizita

Alice

Guest

Adoradandrew

Glenda

Becky10000

Ever Blue

Stormaw

Bunny

Mercedes

Eli2

Guest

YAGUI

Grey

Mildred 290

Rosima

Lita0411

HaniR

Y a todas las que me faltaron! Las quiero!


	18. ERES MIO ALBERT

**ERES MIO ALBERT.**

.

 _Albert deslizó suavemente con sus dedos los delgados tirantes del camisón de seda de Candy, besó despacio sus hombros extasiado con el toque de sus labios sobre la piel de ella, recorrió su cuello y sintió como se erizaba toda ella en sus brazos._

 _La levantó y Candy rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Albert y con sus brazos su cuello, él la recostó en su cama mientras se besaban con ternura, despacio, deleitándose en la humedad, suavidad y sabor de los labios._

 _No tenían prisa, la lluviosa noche de tormenta era el contexto ideal para estar juntos._

 _Candy era feliz mordiendo suavemente los labios de Albert, dejaba que él profundizara con su lengua y ambos disfrutaban el sabor de sus bocas, las manos de él hacían un delicado recorrido desde sus muslos hasta sus caderas, desde sus pechos hasta su vientre. Albert besó todo su cuerpo desnudo y mientras lo hacía a su mente llegaba un pensamiento:_

 _"Aún no, aún no es tiempo"..._

 _Bajó con sus labios desde su boca hasta su cuello, su vientre y su sexo, mientras con sus manos masajeaba delicadamente los senos de ella._

 _"Aún no, espera"..._

 _Albert dudaba, la voz en su mente le gritaba detenerse pero sus instintos lo hacían seguir._

-Candy...

-¿Qué pasa Albert?

 _Contestó ella nerviosa mientras lo observaba en algún momento besar todo su cuerpo y al otro cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que por primera vez en su vida estaba conociendo._

 _La tormenta seguía, los fuertes truenos disimulaban los sonidos que hacían con sus cuerpos y las graves exhalaciones que emitía Albert o los suaves gemidos de ella._

 _Albert besó cada parte del cuerpo de Candy y ella imitó lo que su amado hacía._

 _Se colocó sobre él y sintió entre sus piernas la clara invitación a entregarse por completo._

 _Ambos se perdían en el placer de sentir la humedad y el delicioso roce de sus sexos.._

 _Albert contemplaba la silueta sobre él y le parecía un sueño estar así, Candy, el amor de su vida en esa noche perfecta. No era sexo como el que había tenido antes, ahora era todo diferente; cada beso, cada caricia le erizaban la piel y lo llevaban al cielo._

 _Candy sabía que jamás olvidaría esa noche; los besos, las caricias, la grave y ronca voz de Albert diciéndole al oído cuánto la amaba y cuánto la deseaba, los olores, los sonidos, el calor, la luz blanquecina que entraba por la ventana y le hacía admirar la desnudez del fuerte hombre que estaba a punto de convertirla en su mujer, para siempre._

 _Albert se posicionó sobre ella y despacio separó sus piernas._

 _El momento llegó, Candy sentía como una parte de él comenzaba con dificultad a invadirla en lo más íntimo, su agitado corazón latía rápidamente. Un ardor punzante le recorría en su interior y tuvo miedo, pero se aferró a Albert y lo abrazó fuerte. Cerró sus ojos y pensó que era el momento más glorioso de su vida, estaba entregándose por completo al amor._

 _Albert se estaba perdiendo en un profundo abismo del más inmenso placer que jamás había sentido, sentía sus latidos dentro de ella, sentía el calor y la alegría de pertenecerle a quien su corazón ya le pertenecía también; consideraba a Candy la más valiosa del universo, la más bella, la más buena._

 _Sus manos entrelazadas, sus bocas fundidas en un beso sin fin, sus ojos cerrados, a ratos abiertos para comprobar que esto no era un sueño, que en realidad estaba pasando, que en verdad ya eran uno sólo._

 _El encuentro fue interrumpido, unos golpes llamaron a la puerta._

-No puede ser...

 _Despacio separaron sus cuerpos y trataron de calmar sus respiraciones._

-Ven amor.

 _La llevó desnuda al baño y se acomodó rápidamente su pantalón y camisa de pijama. De nuevo los impacientes golpeteos en la puerta ponían de mal humor a Albert._

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo William, es urgente que abras.

 _Albert se talló los ojos fingiendo haber estado durmiendo y se colocó un poco detrás de la puerta al abrirla para cubrir su excitación._

-Qué pasa tía, ¿cuál es la urgencia?

 _Apareció ante él la imagen de la tía Elroy como nunca la había visto, desaliñada, despeinada, con un semblante de verdadera angustia y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

-William, hay dos grandes problemas; acaban de traer a Archie herido, estuvo toda la tarde y parte de la noche en un bar y ahora está ebrio y golpeado pues se peleó, yo nunca me di cuenta de que no estaba en casa, temprano salimos al pueblo y nos acompañó con Eliza y Neal, pero después dijo que regresaría a casa y en efecto, aquí estaba cuando llegamos, tú lo viste, comimos juntos y subió a su cuarto, después de eso ya no lo vi, le llamamos para la merienda pero supuse que estaría dormido pues no bajó.

-¿Dónde está el ahora?

-En su habitación, fui a buscar a Candy para que nos ayudara a curar sus heridas. Dorothy y Jackson me han ayudado a subirlo ¡William Candy no está! entré a su cuarto y están sus cosas...

-Por Candy no se preocupe, tal vez esté en el despacho, o en la cocina.

-O en tu habitación William...

 _Dijo Elroy mientras con paso decidido entraba y al pié de la cama recogía del suelo el camisón de seda de Candy._

-...dime entonces si ésto es la funda de tu almohada.

-Tía...

-¡Sólo espero que sepan lo que hacen! No creo que sea la primera vez que están juntos. Quiero la mayor de las discreciones con ésto, no quiero rumores con la servidumbre y mucho menos embarazos fuera del matrimonio que enloden nuestro nombre, dile a Candy que se vista y venga a ayudar ¡de inmediato!

-Enseguida vamos tía, ¿cuál es el otro problema?

-Ése es el más grave... Eliza ha llegado a la mansión empapada y golpeada, también se escapó en la tarde sin que yo me diera cuenta, alguien ha tratado de mancillarla y la ha traído un hombre de color, él está muy lastimado también.

¡William ayúdenme! Ésta noche es una pesadilla, yo no estoy para éste tipo de problemas, éstos muchachos van a venir matándose y matándome a mi también del dolor... tendrás que posponer tu viaje.

-¿Dio aviso a la policía?

-¡No, no quiero escándalos en mi familia William!

-A mi no me importa el escándalo tía, lo de Archie ha sido una borrachera, pero lo de Eliza no se va a quedar así y usted no va a entorpecer la investigación de la policía, los haré llamar de inmediato.

-¡No William, por favor!

-Lo siento tía, las cosas no se manejan como usted dice, pediré completa discreción y pagaré a la prensa para que si se dan cuenta mantengan silencio pero la policía debe intervenir en ésto.

 _Después de que Elroy se retiró:_

-Candy, perdóname preciosa, tenemos que vestirnos.

-Sí, escuché todo, la tía Elroy sabe que estoy aquí...

 _Albert asintió y abrazó a Candy quien ya se ponía de nuevo su camisón._

-Ya eres mi mujer...

-¡Y siempre lo voy a ser Albert!

-Nos vamos a casar pronto, George tiene los documentos que necesitamos para poder casarnos. Bueno, después arreglamos esto, ahora mi preciosa futura médico, ayúdeme con Archie por favor.

-Sí, vamos.

 _Candy salió de la habitación de Albert justo cuando Anthony también salía de la suya._

 _Se había despertado por el alboroto que se armó con la llegada del joven ebrio._

 _Anthony se quedó inmóvil, Candy pasó frente a él sin voltear a verlo directamente, con la mirada en el piso y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho pues no traía más ropa que el camisón y no deseaba que se notaran partes de su cuerpo con la delgada tela._

 _Anthony lo entendió, Candy había estado con Albert. Por salud mental dejaría su historia con ella en el pasado, aunque esta vez le dolía el alma... mucho se temía que el estado inconveniente de Archie era también debido a Candy y Albert, pero ahora eso no importaba, quiso ir a ver a Archie pero prefirió regresar a su cuarto. Se sentó en su cama y mirando hacia la ventana lloró por largo rato, por ella._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

-¡Ya déjenme, yo estoy bien, no me pasó nada!... ¿tú también Dorothy? No, ya quita eso, nooo, ¡me duele Dorothy!

-Joven Archie, permítame limpiarlo, ya viene la señorita Candy y ella lo va a curar, guarde la calma...

-No, no quiero que me vea así... por favor, que ella no...

 _Archie se incorporaba un poco y devolvía el estómago constantemente junto a su cama, después se recostaba de nuevo limpiándose la boca con su pañuelo._

 _Candy entró a la habitación y se impresionó al verlo en ese estado._

-No Gatita, tu sal de mi cuarto.

-No puedo irme, vengo a curarte, ¿cómo te hiciste esto?

 _Preguntaba Candy mientras comenzaba a quitar las ropas a Archie._

-Eso no importa bonita... siempre quise que me quitaras la ropa, aunque no en éstas circunstancias...

-Archie, es suficiente, quédate quieto por favor...

 _Candy limpió y desinfectó las heridas y raspones que Archie se hizo, por el momento sería imposible hablar con él, se limitó a dejarlo lo más confortable posible._

 _._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Un par de investigadores acompañados de la policía llegaron a la mansión en Lakewood. Interrogaban al golpeado Isaiah y analizaban las contusiones, rasguños y cortes que tenía Eliza en su cuerpo._

 _Un médico y un grupo de enfermeras ayudaban a Eliza y una persona hacía anotaciones mientras en un diagrama dibujado en papel marcaba los golpes que ella tenía. En contra de las peticiones de la tía Elroy tomaron fotografías del cuerpo desnudo de la joven y tuvieron que sacar a la tía de la habitación pues no dejaba trabajar a los investigadores._

 _Albert esperaba en la sala de estar con Candy y Stear. Neal dormía profundamente y prefirieron no despertarlo. Un telegrama para informar a Daniel Leagan ya iba en camino a Florida y Sara hacía una histérica aparición mientras Dorothy, Tessa y la tía Elroy trataban de calmarla._

 _Candy permanecía sentada junto a Albert y éste la abrazaba con ternura, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un murmullo:_

-A partir de ésta noche dormirás conmigo.

-¿Entonces te quedarás aquí más tiempo?

-No, tu vendrás conmigo a Boston; ingresarás a Harvard Candy, yo ya no pienso estar lejos de ti.

-Y ¿cuándo nos vamos?

-Eso tal vez sea hasta que llegue Daniel, el padre de Eliza, ya estando él aquí que se haga cargo de su hija. Yo no puedo ocuparme de ella Candy, además que no se ha portado nada bien contigo, ni conmigo...

Los asuntos en Boston también son importantes, mi presencia urge allá para dar inicio al arranque de la obra, a ti sólo te quedan dos semanas antes de que acaben las vacaciones y quiero que estés a tiempo en la escuela.

No podremos esperar a que terminen las investigaciones con Eliza, esto tal vez lleve meses...

 _Los investigadores esperaron a que el médico y las enfermeras salieran y se quedaron conversando entre ellos unos momentos más. Después Albert los acompañó a la entrada y con todo y sus heridas se llevaron detenido a Isaiah a la comisaría en lo que avanzaban las investigaciones y mientras trataban de hacer hablar a Eliza, porque sólo lloraba y no decía nada. Una enfermera se quedó a su cuidado, eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando se fueron todos a dormir._

 _Albert esperó a que todos entraran de nuevo a sus habitaciones y cuando las luces se apagaron otra vez, caminó hacia la habitación de Candy, ella lo hizo pasar y lo llevó a su cama, se quitaron las ropas y reiniciaron lo que habían dejado inconcluso._

 _Una vez más, los besos, las caricias, los amantes en silencio, pues ésta vez los truenos de tormenta y la torrencial lluvia habían desaparecido. Eran sólo unas leves gotas en la ventana, las que acompasaban el ritmo de dos corazones entregándose de nuevo._

 _Vencidos por el cansancio y el sueño, se quedaron dormidos juntos, desnudos, abrazados. Ambos se sentían en la apacible calma que sólo se siente cuando se está junto a la persona que se ama._

 _El sol ya se filtraba por la ventana, sus cálidos rayos tocaban la piel de dos personas desnudas y acentuaban el dorado brillo en el vello de sus cuerpos entrelazados. Albert abrió sus ojos azules como el cielo y observó muy de cerca las pecas color café claro en el rostro de su mujer, sus largas pestañas, su fina y respingada nariz, la boca que prometía a sí mismo besar cada día y cada noche de su vida sin cansarse ni aburrirse. Nunca se había sentido tan completo, tan vivo y tan satisfecho de la vida como ahora que tenía en sus brazos a la dueña de su corazón y de su cuerpo._

 _Despacio la soltó y se levantó de la cama, se puso su pijama y cuando salió del cuarto Elroy ya estaba en el pasillo, lo descubrió saliendo del cuarto de Candy y moviendo la cabeza negativamente dijo:_

-William, tú y Candy han rebasado los límites del decoro, es una vergüenza lo que hacen sin estar casados, si estuvieron juntos en el bosque fue una pésima idea pues alguien pudo verlos, ahora hacerlo en esta casa es una falta de respeto para todos. Espero que al menos hayas tenido cuidado.

-Tía ésta es mi casa, es el lugar idóneo para hacerle el amor a mi mujer. Con usted no voy a estar con mentiras ni disfrazando nada, me voy a casar con ella, la llevaré conmigo a Boston y allá va a estudiar.

-William, sabes que me alegra que estén juntos, siempre he sido feliz si ustedes son felices y ella ha traído mucha alegría a tu vida y siendo sincera a la de toda la familia, ¿cómo podría no quererla? Ya sé que no necesitas mi consentimiento para nada, pero también es cierto que lo que están haciendo no está bien... ¡Primero debiste casarte con ella!

-Pues entonces no se preocupe tía, eso lo haremos muy pronto.

-¿Cuándo se irán a Boston?

-En cuanto llegue Daniel, tía.

-Muy bien, entonces preparen sus cosas, Daniel llegará hoy por la tarde.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _._

 _Candy se levantó siendo otra persona, estaba feliz; físicamente cansada y una ligera molestia en su zona íntima le hacía recordar los instantes preciosos que había compartido con su gran amor. Ahora era la mujer de William Albert Andley y eso la hacía sentirse plenamente dichosa._

 _Su vida había cambiado completamente los últimos días, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los grandes cambios, a dejar atrás personas, vivencias y lugares que siempre se arraigaban a su corazón._

 _Esta vez tendría que dejar a su padre, a Lakewood, a Annie, Harry, Anthony, Stear, Archie y la tía Elroy._

 _Se duchó y fue a la residencia de los Britter, Annie la recibió._

-¡Candy!

-Annie... ¡qué bueno es verte!

-Sí Candy, supongo que vienes a ver a tu papá...

-Sí Annie, a nuestro padre, y también a ti.

-¡Candy perdóname!

 _Dijo Annie llorando._

-Annie ¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque todos estos años ocupé tu lugar, no me correspondía a mi ser una Britter Candy.

-Annie, no seas tonta. Éste siempre fue tu lugar, la prueba está en que tú has sido una excelente hija y para mi la mejor hermana y amiga a pesar de haber estado separadas mucho tiempo.

-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

-Deberás aprender a hacerlo porque no eres culpable de nada, las manos de Dios se encargan de acomodar todo lo que nosotros como personas nos empeñamos en querer controlar, además yo no vine a reclamar ningún lugar aquí, ni a competir contigo por el amor de August Britter. Si bien es mi padre biológico, los años que ha vivido contigo tal vez tienen incluso más peso que cualquier cosa. Annie he venido a despedirme, me voy a Boston.

-¿Te vas? ¿Por qué Candy?

-Me voy a estudiar a Harvard, seré médico Annie.

-Pero ibas a quedarte en Chicago, yo me he inscrito en la Universidad de Chicago, Patty también, creímos que estaríamos juntas... contigo.

-Yo me voy con Albert, Annie de eso quiero hablar contigo y con nuestro padre, Albert y yo nos vamos a casar.

-¡Candy!... siempre me has sorprendido, eres muy decidida, tienes fuerza y valor para hacer todo lo que quieras, te envidio Candy.

-Deja de envidiar lo que también tú tienes pero no valoras en ti; tu padre es el mismo que el mío, tienes un amor al igual que yo, eres hermosa, sana y buena chica. Annie, desde que fuimos unas niñas del hogar de Pony fuimos felices con la simplicidad de nuestra vida, no necesitábamos más.

 _Candy se encontró momentos más tarde con su padre y le explicó todo sobre su partida a Boston._

 _El gesto de August fue cambiando de alegría a molestia a medida que Candy le contaba sus planes._

-Qué quieres que te diga hija, ustedes ya lo han decidido... yo me siento atado de manos. No puedo opinar si está bien o está mal, no tengo ese derecho Candy. El tiempo sin estar junto a ti, sin verte crecer, sin apoyarte en cada momento que me necesitaste me obliga ahora a callarme la boca; ahora que quisiera decirte que te quedes, que vivas conmigo, que eres muy joven para enfrentarte con un matrimonio, que eres una niña si estás pensando en ser madre, de verdad intento callarme y aunque en realidad lo digo, mis palabras no tienen autoridad alguna para hacerte cambiar de parecer o para ordenarte que te quedes.

Me duele la decisión tuya y de William Andley, que no ha dado importancia al hecho que soy tu padre y no ha venido siquiera a hablar de nada conmigo.

-Papá no lo culpes, él quiso acompañarme, pero lo vi ocupado en la mañana por un problema fuerte que se ha presentado y quise venir yo sola sin demorarme más, hoy en la tarde nos vamos.

 _Terminaban de decir ésto cuando entró a la sala la señora Trudy, el ama de llaves de los Britter anunciando la llegada del señor William Andley acompañado de su tía, madame Elroy Andley..._

 _._

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._

 _._

 _GRACIAS BELLEZAS DE LECTORAS!_

 _Sus comentarios son un gran motivante para continuar. Les agradezco mucho por que cada uno es importante y a veces hasta me dan ideas para seguir escribiendo._

 ** _Adoradandrew_** _: sinceramente me encantan tus comentarios, me haces mucho reír como con el de Eliza ya le dio el tamal al negro y cuando salga el negrito AAATTTAAAJJJJAAAAA! Y ahora con eso de los aullidos del lobo y Caperucita... jajajaja! Eres a todo dar! Mil gracias!_

 ** _Mildred 290:_** _chiquilla, espero haber cumplido con el capítulo!_

 ** _Grey_** _: Saludos hermosa y gracias por continuar leyendo!_

 ** _Ivi_** _: Amiguita no tienes porqué disculparte, al contrario, agradecida estoy con la gente bonita como tú que de corazón me sigue. Las ocupaciones del hogar son muchas, te entiendo. Saludos!_

 ** _Rosima_** _: Pues eres adivina amiguita! Albert no se resistió. Y al pensar en el origen de Candy me pareció perfecto el Sr. Britter. Annie no reaccionó tan mal, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Besos!_

 ** _Glenda_** _: Hermosa de mi vida! Mi lectora sensei... jajajajajaja, me encanta todo lo que escribes y me animas mucho a continuar, eso del zorro con los huevos y el gato con la leche, mas el comentario anterior de Camilo Sesto, la verdad me han alegrado el día! Eres la onda! Se te quiere harto!_

 ** _Becky10000_** _: Espero no haberte decepcionado con éste capitulo, los 16 no son edad para nada adecuada en iniciarse en la vida sexual. Muchas veces me justifico en la época en que muchos jóvenes adolescentes se convertían en padres, en mis antepasados así fue, tal vez por eso no se me hace difícil imaginarlo. No escribo con el afán de promover que las jóvenes que lean esto se sientan identificadas con alguna situación personal y puedan pensar que está bien, esa es una decisión muy personal._

 _Lo manejé de ésta manera porque ellos ya habían tenido algunos encuentros subidos de tono y Albert y Candy se aman, no es sólo pasional el asunto._

 ** _Sofía Amaya_** _: Gracias por los saludos desde Venezuela, y sobre todo gracias por tus comentarios sobre la historia. Besos!_

 ** _Mercedes_** _: Espero haber cumplido con narrar adecuadamente el encuentro, jeje, besos!_

 ** _Jahzeel_** _: Gracias amiguita por tus comentarios, me has dado ideas!?_ _Si es una Candy berrinchuda, pero creo que con Albert aprenderá muchas cosas._

 ** _Gabriela Infante_** _: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios!_

 ** _Stormaw_** _: Amiga chula, es verdad que Candy es una niña jugando a ser mujer, pero el amor que siente por Albert, es real (al menos en esta historia). Se dio cuenta cuando se enteró de Eliza tratando de seducirlo, el mundo se le venía abajo, no la expresé con más drama porque pensé que sería molesto o exagerado para las lectoras. Pero a esa y a cualquier edad te enteras de algo así y te quieres tragar viva a tu pareja y más a la lagartija que se atreva!_

 _En cuanto al lugar, me imaginé la escena con la noche lluviosa de contexto y me pareció ideal._

 _Y con respecto a Annie, al parecer esta tranquila, falta que vaya a hacer un drama más adelante... todo puede pasar._

 ** _Bunny_** _: Si se quedaron con un buen recuerdo en la piel! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Besos!_

 ** _Nina_** _: Gracias por tus bellísimos comentarios. ¿Crees que si se la lleve? Besos!_

 ** _HaniR:_** _Muy acertado tu comentario, no justifico en estos tiempos las uniones a los 16, ni en otros tiempos, pero así sucedía, incluso en la actualidad sigue pasando. Y en cuanto a Eliza... si les cuento les estaría revelando el siguiente capítulo. Besos HaniR!_

 ** _Fandcya_** _: pues sí pasó, qué aventados los dos! Gracias por continuar!_

 ** _Alebeth_** _: Espero les haya gustado el encuentro. Besos!_

 ** _Eliza-Sq:_** _El suspenso ha terminado, espero haya sido de tu agrado! Saludos!_

 ** _Lizita_** _: Yo creo que tiene que irse, si su papá la quiere, la visitará en Boston, es un hombre de recursos. No creo que se quede tan tranquila después de haber estado con Albert... pero quien sabe... todo puede pasar!_

 ** _Mary silenciosa:_** _Si, este arroz ya se coció! Jajajaja, besos bonita! Desde que me dejaste tu descripción en la historia anterior siempre que leo tu comentario, te imagino. Jajajaja! Bye amiguita!_

 ** _YAGUI_** _: Gracias Yagui! Sí lo consumaron! Ahora a casarse chamacos! Gracias por seguirme. Besos Yaguiii._

 ** _IQS_** _: Te agradezco mucho tu comentario. Besos!_

 ** _Dani_** _: Pues te hizo caso la pecosa mi querida Dani. Gracias!_

 ** _Triny_** _: Si, le dio el beneficio de la duda, y el de los besos y los abrazos, etc etc. Gracias bella Triny por tus comentarios!_

 ** _Alice_** _: Será que de nuevo, te he dejado intrigada? Jeje, gracias bonita!_

 ** _Guest_** _: me habría encantado saber tu nombre, pues en tu comentario me basé para hacer la reflexión de Candy sobre todo lo que es Albert en su vida. Me diste esa gran idea y te lo agradezco, era la forma de sopesar la situación y hacerla entender que perdería más por celosa._

 ** _Ever Blue_** _: me has hecho reír mucho con tu comentario, hombres, hombres, todos egoístas... y me has hecho pensar si realmente son egoístas o he plasmado las personalidades de los hombres que tengo cerca o realmente me visualicé como hombre y esa sería mi personalidad... interesante punto! Gracias!_

 ** _Eli2_** _: si traté de imaginarme la opción que planteaste de dejar pasar el tiempo y hacerla ya una médico interesante, pero me incliné por esta opción porque la historia la imaginé con más fluidez por éste lado. Gracias!_

 ** _Cascia_** _: No te he leído, pero espero que tú leas esto, te agradezco enormemente los comentarios tan bellos que me has regalado, espero que las cosas en tu país mejoren, que todo vuelva a la calma. Tu presidente es nefasto? Pues se podría llevar muy bien con el mío!_

 _Cada que veo el noticiero y veo disturbios en Venezuela, pido a Dios porque todo mejore para tu nación y la mía!_

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._

 _Como siempre que las leo, una vez más les digo Gracias! Por su tiempo, por la molestia que se toman al dejar un review o comentario. Espero les siga gustando éste relato que a decir verdad... ya casi se acaba._

 _Besos bellas! Un abrazo enorme hasta donde esta lectura se atreva a llegar... si mis cálculos y fan fiction no me engañan, he llegado a monitores o pantallas lejanas. Saludos a todos ustedes y la mejor de las vibras!_

 _CUIDENSE MUCHO!_

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._


	19. MI VIDA CON ÉL

**MI VIDA CON ÉL...**

.

 _August Britter se puso de pié al ver entrar a Elroy y William Andley._

 _Para Candy fue un momento de mucha emoción, no esperaba ver a la tía Elroy ataviada con un bello y fino vestido y a su amado de elegante traje, se veía espectacularmente guapo. El traje color beige, zapatos cafés, su camisa blanca ligeramente desabotonada como a él le gustaba usar y como a Candy le encantaba contemplar. Su corto cabello rubio y un poco alborotado, su reloj de bolsillo que usaba más como mero adorno que como un constante auxiliar en la medición del tiempo._

 _Albert era una visión alucinante para la jovencita y todos se dieron cuenta de ello, cuando el papá de Candy los saludó y los invitó a sentarse._

-Bienvenidos, pasen por favor, es un honor y un placer contar con su presencia en éste momento, por favor tomen asiento...

 _Todos se sentaron excepto Candy, que seguía observando embelesada y sonriente a Albert y como él no se sentaba hasta que ella lo hiciera optó por ir hacia ella y dándole un ligero abrazo la sentó junto a él. Candy se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que su gracioso y despistado gesto había ocasionado sonrisas en los presentes. Albert miró a Candy y con una hermosa sonrisa le guiñó el ojo, comenzó disculpándose por llegar después de ella a la residencia Britter, se excusó diciendo que era ella una chica muy impaciente, aunque con ésto omitió decir la verdad; que Candy nunca avisó que iría a ver a su padre, Albert lo supuso al pensar que su amada quería despedirse._

-Y te vi tan ocupado con los asuntos de casa, que no quise interrumpirte Albert.

-Candy, tú siempre serás más importante para mi, que cualquier asunto.

 _Annie observaba admirada la escena entre su querida Candy y el monumento de hombre en que se había convertido Albert, aunque sentía cierta envidia por ellos, era más la alegría de verlos tan enamorados. En su corazón deseaba que alguna vez llegara Harry a pedir su mano también..._

-Bueno, sin más rodeos señor Britter, usted es padre de la maravillosa mujer que amo. Me ha hecho el favor de acompañarme mi tía para solicitar a usted me conceda el privilegio de ser el esposo de Candy. Como verá tenemos ya varios años de conocerla y puedo asegurarle que en todo éste tiempo una de mis más grandes prioridades ha sido ella convirtiéndose al día de hoy en la principal. Sería un honor para mí que otorgue usted su consentimiento para que podamos unirnos en matrimonio.

-Bien joven William, sería yo un ingrato si me negara a tal petición, sabiendo que usted y su honorable familia han velado por mi hija adoptándola, cuidándola y amándola desde hace años. Han estado presentes para ella más que yo, que vengo a enterarme hasta ahora que es mi niña.

 _Candy había deseado tanto oír a su padre referirse a ella de esa forma, que en el momento en que lo escuchó llamarle "mi niña", unas lágrimas involuntarias brotaron de sus hermosos ojos._

-Sólo quisiera preguntar a mi hija delante de todos ustedes si es deseo suyo unirse a usted en matrimonio, así que hija; ¿quisieras tú casarte con el joven William Andley?

-Sabes que sí papá, con todo mi corazón.

 _Albert se puso entonces de pié frente a Candy, sacó un pequeño estuche de su saco, apoyándose en una de sus rodillas se hincó frente a ella._

 _-Candy, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi amada esposa por toda nuestra vida?_

 _-Sí Albert, con toda mi alma y mi corazón acepto, para toda nuestra vida._

 _Él colocó el hermoso y fino anillo de compromiso que había adquirido para ella la última vez en Londres, desde entonces tenía la firme convicción de que sería Candy la mujer que portaría la exquisita joya._

 _Tenía el anillo que fue de su abuela y de su madre, pero Albert era un poco supersticioso y no quería que Candy utilizara el anillo que había pertenecido a dos de las mujeres que aunque mucho había amado, ya habían fallecido._

 _Mientras deslizaba el anillo por su dedo, ambas miradas se encontraron emocionadas, ambos sonreían y al terminar de colocárselo Albert dio un beso tierno en los labios a su ahora prometida._

-Entonces, sólo me resta decirles que cuentan con el apoyo de ésta familia y que desde ahora William, puede ver usted en mi a un amigo y ésta casa es casa de ustedes y ésta familia es también de ustedes.

 _Se dieron un abrazo los ahí presentes, la tía Elroy se acercó a Candy y mientras la abrazaba le dijo al oído: Gracias Candy, eres una muchachita que no sólo robó el corazón de William, también el mío. A veces soy muy fría contigo, pero tú me has ablandado, me hace feliz el ver a William feliz y tú eres el motivo, gracias hija._

 _Albert y el señor Britter tuvieron una breve charla sobre los planes en Boston, rato después Trudy avisó con discreción a Annie para invitarlos a tomar el almuerzo que ya estaba servido, platicaron todos amenamente en la sobremesa y acordaron que la boda religiosa se realizaría al verano siguiente aprovechando las vacaciones de la Universidad. La unión por lo civil se llevaría a cabo en cuanto llegaran a Boston._

 _Se despidieron y el señor Britter llamó a Candy a solas un momento._

-Hija, por favor escríbeme para saber a donde enviarte mis cartas. Candy, mi Candy, mi linda pecosa... acabas de llegar a mi vida y de nuevo la vida te arranca de mi lado, no quisiera decirlo así, pero así lo siento, toma hija mía...

 _August puso en sus manos una caja pequeña con una preciosa cadena y un dije con esmeraldas y diamantes, unos aretes y un anillo parte del mismo juego._

-Padre, pero...

-Siempre los guardé, se los iba a regalar a tu mamá cuando nos reencontramos, pero se fue y no supe más de ella. Después arreglé los problemas en mi matrimonio y preferí guardar todo esto. Ahora te pertenece.

-Gracias papá.

-También esto es para ti, se que estando junto a William Andley no necesitas que te de dinero, pero quiero que lo aceptes, nunca te he dado nada mi cielo... es hora de enmendarlo.

-Papá no es necesario...

-Por favor no lo rechaces, es tuyo y te estaré dando otra cantidad cuando vuelva a verte. Te quiero hija.

-Yo a ti también papá, perdóname por irme, porque quisiera conocerte más pero sé que tendremos tiempo de hablar tantas cosas que aún nos faltan.

-Ya verás que sí mi princesa.

 _Con otro abrazo se terminaron de despedir, Annie miraba con inevitable celo cada abrazo y cada muestra de cariño, nunca había tenido que compartir el amor y atención de su padre. Ahora era Candy precisamente quien la vida le ponía de nuevo como a propósito o al menos así lo sentía ella, primero la rivalidad por Archie, después recordó que Harry la había conocido primero y además le confesó ingenuamente haberse enamorado de ella en Birmingham, ahora su propio padre era más de Candy que de ella..._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¿Cómo estás?

-La cabeza... me duele demasiado, más que los golpes y raspones.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Archie?

-Por estúpido.

 _Ambos guardaron silencio._

-¿Fue por Candy?

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

-Tampoco creo que callar te ayude...

-Ni a ti.

-¿Que pasó Archie? Tú no eres así, por un momento me hiciste recordar a mi amigo del San Pablo, ésto que hiciste era típico en él.

-Por eso me siento como un idiota, llegó ayer una carta de Boston dirigida al tío Albert, sólo estábamos él y yo en casa... en un momento lo vi serio, pero después sonrió al leer unos documentos que sacó de otro sobre. Lo vi dirigirse a su despacho, rato después cuando salió hice una tontería, me dirigí al despacho a escondidas, tomé la carta y los documentos y los llevé a mi habitación. Leí todo Anthony, en la carta George le avisaba al tío que debía ir a Boston cuanto antes y le preguntaba si se llevaría a Candy.

-¿Y los documentos?

Eso es lo peor, eran documentos que anulaban la adopción del tío, para poder casarse con ella.

-Archie... no me digas que tú...

-Sí, los rompí, me deshice de ellos Anthony ¡No quiero que se casen! No quiero que se vaya con él...

-Baja la voz, estás casi gritando y alguien te puede escuchar.

-Tal vez ya no me importa Anthony, que más da que alguien me escuche, siempre la he amado, todos lo saben. Hasta cuando el tío se de cuenta que faltan esos documentos lo más probable es que piense que fui yo quien los ha tomado.

-A mi también me duele Archie...

-Lo ocultas muy bien.

-No tengo que ir a embrutecerme a un bar para demostrarlo, ¿con quién te peleaste?

-Con unos idiotas que se burlaban de mi, me decían cosas muy desagradables... afeminado, niñita llorona... y con el alcohol me sentí con el valor de decirles que se callaran y no sé cuántas cosas más...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Eliza se encontraba más tranquila, estaba en su habitación y ya había aceptado comer._

-Señorita Eliza, debe tomar un baño.

-Pero lo haré sola, no quiero que nadie me vea.

-Está bien, pero si usted necesita ayuda aquí estaré.

 _Eliza no dijo nada y se metió a la tina, se encerró en el baño y lloró un buen rato._

 _Minutos más tarde, la enfermera para asegurarse que Eliza estuviera bien preguntó al momento que Sara irrumpió en la habitación:_

-Señorita Eliza, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Cómo te has atrevido a dejarla sola!

-Señora, su hija me lo ha pedido...

-Pero vaya que eres inepta e inconsciente, ¡ella no puede estar sola, está lastimada!

 _Eliza salió del baño y miró con odio a su madre._

-Si hay alguien que me dejó sola, alguien inepta y todo lo que has dicho a mi enfermera, ésa eres tú mamita. No quiero volver a verte, me voy a ir con mi padre pues ya lo había decidido y ahora estoy más segura que nunca. ¡Tú regrésate a tu casa con tu asqueroso amante!

-¡Cállate Eliza!

-¡No voy a callarme mamá! Y ahora menos que nunca, ¡fue él!...

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Fue el quien me golpeó y quien rompió mi vestido, fue el quien intentó obligarme a...

-¡Cállate Eliza! No pudo haber sido él... él estuvo toda la tarde en casa... trabajando.

 _A estas alturas la enfermera ya se había esfumado de la habitación, la escena ahí era muy tensa y demasiado privada como para estar expectante de lo que sucedía._

-¡Qué bajo has caído mamá! Eres capaz de defenderlo ¡ese tipo es un animal mamaaaá! ¿Porqué lo prefieres antes que a mí?

-No lo prefiero Eliza, es sólo que él...

-¿Qué tienes con él Sara? ¡Termina de decirlo!

 _Se escuchó una voz grave y aguardientosa entrar por el umbral de la puerta, era Daniel Leagan._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¿Estás triste Candy?

-No Albert, sólo que el tiempo vuela cuando quisiera que no pasara tan rápido y transcurre lento cuando espero lo contrario.

-¿Lo dices porque te gustaría estar más días aquí con tu papá?

-No, yo quiero estar contigo, quisiera estar con mi padre más tiempo, pero jamás preferiría algo distinto a estar a tu lado.

 _Al llegar a casa se encontraron con Daniel Leagan, Albert se encerró con Daniel, Sara y Elroy en el despacho, al parecer habían peleado, ella tenía marcada la mano completa de su marido en la mejilla._

 _Al salir de ahí, Albert se disculpó con todos ellos por la premura de su partida a Boston, pero aquél hombre entendió muy bien y él se quedaría a cargo del esclarecimiento del caso de Eliza._

 _Candy mientras tanto, había ido a checar los golpes de Archie. Stear y Anthony estaban en la habitación con él._

-Por lo que veo los hematomas son bastante grandes, pero irán disminuyendo con el paso de los días, los raspones y cortes no se infectaron, dejaré dicho a Dorothy cómo seguirte haciendo la curación.

-¡No te preocupes preciosa! A veces viene la enfermera que cuida a Eliza y chequea mis heridas. Candy estoy muy avergonzado contigo por todo lo que presenciaste ayer.

-Calma Archie, ya había tenido ocasión de lidiar con hombres ebrios en las prácticas del Colegio.

-Pero no quiero que te quedes con esa impresión de mi...

-Ya pasó Archie y no me quedo con una falsa idea de ti, aunque... no entiendo por qué lo hiciste, supongo que todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.

-¡Candy, no quiero que te vayas! Dime que no vas a irte con el tío Albert.

-Es bueno que estén aquí los tres porque debo decirles que sí me voy con él, Albert y yo nos vamos a casar.

 _Anthony y Archie se quedaron muy callados, Stear se acercó a Candy y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

-Mi querida Candy, espero que todo salga como tú deseas, que Albert te cuide mucho, sé que lo hará, por eso yo me quedo tranquilo. No es muy fácil que exprese lo que siento pero, Candy: te quiero mucho. Siempre puedes escribirme y ten por seguro que estaré pendiente de ti, aunque estemos muy lejos.

-¡Gracias Stear!

-Y ustedes Anthony, Archie, ¿no dicen nada?

-Me haces sufrir gatita... pero ¿qué puedo hacer si ya tomaste una decisión? sólo puedo desearte lo mejor y hablaré con él, si no te cuida voy por ti y te rapto.

-¿Cuándo se van a casar Candy?

-El próximo año Anthony, en verano para que ustedes puedan acompañarnos sin presiones...

-Pues ya está todo muy claro, de nada serviría que te pidiéramos que te quedes, tú y él ya... ya han decidido estar juntos.

 _Candy se quedó en silencio esta vez, quizá Anthony dijo eso al recordar a Candy salir de la habitación de Albert._

-Les escribiré, lo prometo, la boda será en Boston... espero verlos a todos ese día...

 _Candy se acercó a Archie, despacio lo abrazó para no lastimarlo y besó su mejilla, él aunque estaba adolorido la abrazó fuerte y en un abrazo que parecía no terminar él se llenó de su aroma como para dejarlo grabado en su recuerdo. Sólo faltaba Anthony, Candy caminó hacia él y notó en sus ojos la tristeza y la emoción de estar tan cerca despidiéndose, se abrazaron, él besó sus mejillas y la abrazó muy fuerte y más tiempo que cualquiera de los tres._

-Cualquier cosa que haga será inútil para recuperarte, ¿verdad?

 _Le preguntó muy cerca del oído._

-Anthony... no...

-No lo digas, sólo...

 _Anthony se acercó despacio y con lágrimas ya rodando por sus mejillas besó la comisura de sus labios._

-Siempre voy a arrepentirme de haberte perdido mi lindo primer amor, sé muy felíz mi dulce Candy.

-¡Lo haré chicos! ¡Quiten ya esas caras largas! No puedo irme triste... además a donde yo vaya siempre los llevo en el corazón. Prométanme que cuidarán de ustedes, de Annie, Patty y la tía Elroy.

-Prometido Candy.

-Bien, ahora me retiro, voy por mi equipaje.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Candy y Albert se despidieron de todos, Archie estaba un poco nervioso al pensar en los documentos que había desaparecido, pero aunque Albert regresó a su despacho a buscarlos pareció no darle importancia a no encontrarlos. Jackson ya los esperaba en el carro después de haber subido los equipajes._

 _El viaje fue muy largo, primero de Lakewood a Chicago, después de Chicago a Boston en otro tren que hizo más de 24 horas. A pesar de ser extenuante el trayecto, Candy viajaba con su amado en un tren con camarotes para clase alta._

 _Albert odiaba las divisiones de clases sociales, pero amaba a la vez la ventaja que tenía de poder hacer uso de esa privacidad para estar con Candy a solas. Comieron, durmieron e hicieron el amor varias veces. Usaban preservativos para evitar un embarazo pues a pesar de amarse tanto estaban convencidos de que un bebé no sería lo más conveniente en ése momento._

 _El viaje después de todo no pareció tan largo pues lo disfrutaron juntos. Llegaron a Boston y George ya los esperaba._

-William, señorita Candy, qué gusto que ya estén aquí. Se demoró bastante el tren, se suponía que debía llegar hace dos horas.

-Sí George, aunque nosotros no sufrimos por el retraso, veníamos dormidos ¿cierto Candy?

-Sí, completamente dormidos...

 _Contestó Candy mientras sentía como se incendiaban sus mejillas al recordar el intenso encuentro íntimo que había tenido hacía sólo una hora con su prometido_.

-Es bueno que hayan llegado descansados porque hay demasiado trabajo William, pero me imagino que tal vez quieras empezar hasta mañana.

-Exacto George, hoy quiero dedicarme a Candy y a establecernos en la casa, tal vez demos un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, Cambridge es hermosa y quisiera llevar a Candy esta noche a cenar.

 _Albert era un verdadero príncipe, sin querer Candy lo llamó así desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, ese hombre dulce, amoroso, caballeroso, despiadadamente atractivo, inteligente y poderoso en el mundo de los negocios era suyo, solamente suyo._

 _Ella estaba feliz, cada instante a su lado era sólo alegría, atenciones y amor._

 _Delante de George y en las calles de Masachussetts caminaba junto a él tomándole el brazo y a veces se dirigían atrevidas miradas o discretos coqueteos, pero nada más, ni un beso, ni un abrazo pues las personas siempre estaban al acecho con sus indiscretas críticas y miradas escrutadoras, Albert no deseaba que comenzaran a inventar historias o crear chismes vulgares sobre su relación con Candy._

 _La historia era diferente al llegar a casa, por principio, Albert pidió desde Lakewood una casa para ellos dos, George lo entendió y se fue a vivir a un departamento muy cerca de ellos._

 _En cuanto Albert y Candy llegaban a casa y cerraban la puerta de su hogar tras ellos la emoción comenzaba, Albert fingía ser un lobo y levantando sus manos simulando garras iba tras de su presa, Candy corría y mientras lo hacía reía feliz de saber lo que seguía a ese juego..._

 _Siempre terminaba desvistiéndola y haciéndole el amor en cualquier parte de la casa; en la sala, en alguna de las cinco habitaciones, en la mesa del comedor que en una ocasión por poco se voltea con ellos encima, en la cocina, en las escaleras o en el baño mientras enredaban sus cuerpos en la tina o en la ducha._

 _Siempre tenían tiempo para estar juntos en la intimidad, aunque Albert llegara cansado, con hambre o con sueño, aunque Candy tuviera exámenes, prácticas, tareas y proyectos. Siempre terminaban uniendo sus cuerpos y haciendo el amor hasta que conseguían alcanzar ambos el cielo en su encuentro._

 _Se volvieron expertos amantes, diestros en quitarse las ropas en pocos segundos, hábiles en probar con besos, caricias y posiciones que lejos de aburrirlos los hacía necesitarse cada día con ansia, con urgencia y el más grande deseo que habían conocido nunca. Incluso Albert que había sido un hombre de cierta forma experimentado en el sexo, jamás había sentido esa unión tan íntima y cómplice con nadie._

 _El tiempo pasó volando entre los estudios de Candy y el trabajo de Albert, no había oportunidad para extrañarse y cuando llegaban a casa la rutina no existía, cada día era distinto al anterior. No tenían horarios, cosa que la tía Elroy habría escandalosamente criticado, sólamente se cumplía el horario de levantarse temprano, ducharse e irse cada quien a sus deberes. No contaban con servicio de servidumbre a petición de Candy, sólo los lunes y jueves asistía Natalie, una joven mucama que se encargaba del lavado y planchado de ropa, lavado de baños y limpieza de la cocina. Lo demás lo hacían Candy y Albert. Siempre mantenían en orden, lavaban sus trastes, recogían sus cosas y cocinaban ellos mismos. En ocasiones se daban sus escapadas y almorzaban, comían o cenaban fuera, a veces en lujosos restaurantes, a veces en alguna fuente de sodas._

 _Eran felices en su vida juntos, andaban desnudos por la casa y eso sería imposible de hacer con un servidumbre acompañándolos, seguramente por eso preferían la ayuda de Natalie exclusivamente los lunes y jueves por las mañanas._

 _Hacer el amor no se limitaba a las noches, en ocasiones se encontraban en el almuerzo o en el tiempo libre de ambos y bastaba sólo una mirada para entenderse. Albert conducía a su casa y aprovechaban hasta media hora para estar juntos y devorarse mutuamente en la privacidad de su hogar_.

-Tengo que regresar amor...

-No Candy, vamos a quedarnos aquí.

-Mi vida, ¡tengo prácticas en 15 minutos!

-Entonces todavía tenemos diez... ven mi amor...

Y así comenzaban de nuevo...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Las invitaciones a la boda de William Albert Andley y Candice Isabella Britter Brown se hicieron llegar a algunos lugares de Nueva York, Chicago, Boston, Florida, Iowa, Nebraska y Texas. Fueron invitados grandes empresarios de todo el país, incluso algunos de México, Canadá, Colombia, Brasil y socios londinenses y franceses que vivían en Estados Unidos mientras la guerra en Europa persistía._

 _Candy estaba sumergida en las actividades de la Universidad, lo que le ayudaba mucho para no sentirse tan nerviosa por el importante evento que se acercaba, su boda._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¡Yo no quiero ir a la boda de ésa!

-Eliza debes asistir, sería una falta de respeto terrible que no te presentes por tus berrinches.

-Te aseguro padre que ellos agradecerán que no vaya a su boda, nunca fui del agrado de ninguno de los dos.

-Como quieras entonces, tu Neil, si vendrás conmigo supongo...

-Sí padre, yo te acompaño.

 _Sara Leagan ya no se presentaría en la boda de Albert y Candy, ella y Daniel Leagan ya estaban divorciados y a pesar de ser la familiar de los Andley su nombre estaba en boca de todo Chicago, al darse a conocer por la prensa que la mujer tuvo un romance con un falso arquitecto que intentó deshonrar a su hija, el cual por cierto ya estaba en la cárcel. Isaiah, quedó libre con el testimonio de Eliza al asegurar ella que fue él quien la ayudó a quitarse al tipo Hamilton de encima._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _La invitación llegó al hogar de Pony, a la casa de los Brown y a la residencia Britter en Chicago. Sería un viaje largo pero todos asistirían, a excepción de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, la invitación de ellas llegó con un generoso cheque para cubrir sus gastos en el viaje, junto con una carta de Candy en donde les rogaba asistir y si aún así se decidían por quedarse en Lakewood por favor cobraran y conservaran el dinero para ellas. Así lo había dispuesto su ya esposo por la ley._

 _El día llegó. Un caluroso 7 de julio, la casa de Albert y Candy era un entrar y salir de personas con una enorme caja que dentro llevaba el vestido de novia. Llegaron maquillistas, peinadores, mucamas, George, la familia, todos entraban y salían mientras Albert se daba los últimos arreglos en su habitación acompañado de Stear, Archie, Harry y Anthony, que bromeaban con él haciendo comentarios subidos de tono y de doble sentido. Archie ya tenía una novia, sólo que no tuvo permiso para acompañarlo. Stear si había podido asistir a la fiesta con Patty pues ella además de ser amiga era dama de honor al igual que Annie quien seguía siendo novia de Harry._

 _Anthony era el único que a pesar de conocer muchas chicas en la Universidad de Chicago, todavía no encontraba aquella a la que pudiera querer como algo más que una amiga._

 _Al pensar en Candy un suspiro asomaba más que de sus pulmones de su corazón... él hubiese sido el afortunado cuyo nombre estaría impreso en esa invitación de no haber sido tan tonto, tan hormonal y de haberla cuidado más... mucho más._

 _Ya era hora de salir a la Catedral._

 _Albert vestía un elegante traje color negro de lana delgada y una fina camisa blanca y lisa, con finas mancuernas y botones de onix, una faja y moño de satín negro y sus zapatos negros de piel._

 _Llevaba su cabello corto y un tanto rebelde, su porte erguido, su ancha espalda, angosta cintura y su caminar decidido y varonil lo hacían lucir perfecto, su mirada azul intenso y su preciosa sonrisa tenían embobadas a maquillistas, mucamas, floristas y toda cuanta fémina se atravesara en su camino, incluso arrancó un suspiro de Annie quien recibió tremendo codazo de Patty._

 _-_ Es que... se ve espectacular...

-¡Si preciosa, pero es el marido de tu hermana y mejor amiga!

-Anda, ¡vamos que falta ponerle el tocado a Candy y me había pedido hacerlo a mi!

 _Albert se adelantó y esperó a Candy en la Catedral de La Santa Cruz, Jackson, el chofer de confianza de los Andley sería el encargado de llevar a Candy a la catedral._

 _Elroy, Annie y Patty viajarían en un coche aparte al de la novia._

 _Una multitud esperaba a los novios, había adinerados y sencillos invitados, pero todos por igual importantes y apreciados. Un par de fotógrafos y reporteros escribían y hacían tomas de la que todos llamaban la boda del año._

 _Entonces llegó un coche, seguido con otros dos, en el primero viajaba la tía Elroy y las damas de honor, en el segundo viajaba Candy y en el tercero los guardias de seguridad dispuestos para la novia y sus acompañantes._

 _La hermosa jovencita tomó el brazo de su padre, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el ancho pasillo de la Catedral, el coro entonaba hermosas notas mientras Albert con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas la veía acercarse a él..._

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _GRACIAS AMIGAS LECTORAS!_

 _Me tardé un poquito, pero aquí esta! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo._

 ** _Gracias Nina!_** _Es un honor que extrañes este fic! Te agradezco enormemente bonita... espero te haya gustado!_

 ** _Gracias Alice!_** _A mí también me encanta leerlas!_

 ** _Woooww Cascia!_** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Es un verdadero honor leer que una persona tan bella me considere una artista. Te agradezco de verdad y el abrazo va de vuelta a Venezuela con muchisimo cariño!_

 ** _Hola Grey!_** _Que gusto que tu familiar ya esté en casa. Si, esa vez tu comentario fue muy breve, pero no me imaginé que fuera por eso, afortunadamente ya está bien. Gracias a Dios. Saludos bonita!_

 ** _Ever Blue!_** _Woww ese comentario de amo tu fic me ha alegrado el día! Y sí Albert, como no enamorarse de semejante criatura! Besos belleza!_

 ** _Sofía Amaya!_** _Gracias amiguitaaa! Saludos hasta Venezuela desde México! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Besos!_

 ** _Holaa Mary silenciosa!_** _Si, es loco enamorarse de un personaje de ficción, por que es eso, solo un ideal... pero es muy padre soñar!_

 ** _Glenda!_** _amiga te lo juro que con lectoras como tú, solo haré Alberfics de ahora en adelante! Jejejeje, Gracias amiga, la verdad es que me encantan los tres! Te mando un super abrazototote mi musa lectora!_

 ** _Stormaw!_** _amiga gracias por leer cada capítulo de mis locuras, qué aguante en serio! Estuvo padre verdad? Excepto por la interrupción... pero después se desquitaron! Jejejeje besos!_

 ** _Bunny bella!_** _Gracias por tus comentarios amiga! Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado... en cuanto a lo de los celos de Albert... ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente. Besos!_

 ** _Triny:_** _Gracias por seguir la historia y por comentar, creo que ahí la llevan con la cuestión de las responsabilidades. Aunque falta lo mero bueno, cuando tenga que ser matriarca, porque ahorita solo está en plan de estudiante-esposa..._

 _ **Hola Locadeamor!**_ _Pues hasta ahorita ellos han querido vivir sin mucha ayuda, pero porque les encanta andar en cueros por la casa, cuando lleguen los meses fríos tal vez piensen seriamente en contratar a alguien. Besos!_

 ** _Lizita, hola!_** _Exacto! Yo también me habría hecho la loca si tocan a la puerta en ese momento, y sí había preservativos de caucho, hasta 1920 aparecieron los de látex según Wikipedia._

 ** _Rosima!_** _Hola bella! Pues de repente le sale lo envidiosa a Annie, es una chamaca de 16 y según yo, Candy es mucho más madura por todo lo que ha tenido que luchar. A Annie todo le ha sido más fácil._

 ** _Hola bella Adoradandrew!_** _Y vaya que eres adorada! Tus comentarios son una chulada! Gracias! También me encantó imaginarlos ahí en el sillón... que sugerente! Muy cierto todo lo que dices en cuanto al padre de Candy y los cuidados de Albert con Candy. Sólo que no quise ahondar mucho en eso pues se extendería mucho la historia y ya se va a acabar segun yo! Jajajaja. Besos bonita!_

 ** _Hola HaniR!_** _Mil gracias por continuar leyendo! Sí, Candy y Albert tienen que cuidarse para disfrutarse realmente como pareja. La tía Elroy en esta historia si quiere a Candy, por eso le fue fácil aceptar lo que pasaba... y Albert dejó todo en manos de la policía y de Daniel Leagan, ya que eso sólo retrasaría sus planes de viaje y trabajo. Además Eliza tiene sus padres que den la cara por ella. Gracias HaniR, te mando un abrazote!_

 ** _YAGUI!_** _Hola amiguita! Gracias por seguir la historia, si tienen que cuidarse Candy y Albert para no encargar bebé. Y sí Adoradandrew es la onda!_

 ** _Gracias Becky10000!_** _Qué bueno que no te decepcioné, Candy seguirá estudiando hasta terminar y Albert fue tras ella a casa de su padre para de paso pedir su mano. Besos amiguita!_

 ** _Gracias Mercedes!_** _Saludos hasta Ecuador desde México! Anthony y Archie saldrán bien felices también en esta historia. Besos bella!_

 ** _Alebeth!_** _Gracias por continuar a pesar de que los principios de mis historias son medio chocantes lo reconozco! Que bueno que decidiste seguir leyendo y alegrándome con tus comentarios. Besos!_

 ** _Holaaa Mildred 290!_** _La verdad gracias a ustedes! Ustedes son las increíbles personas que hacen que valga la pena escribir! Saludos hasta Guatemala!_

 ** _Peque Andrew!_** _Gracias por ese bellísimo comentario! Mil besos!_

 ** _Patty81medina!_** _Ahora sí me tardé poquito más Patty, la ardilla no quería imaginar! Jejejeje besos linda!_

 ** _Alexas90!_** _Hola belleza! Si, ya casi termina esto... ya es hora! Gracias por tus comentarios! Saludos y besos!_

 ** _Ivi!_** _Saludos y besos amiguita! Gracias por seguirme este tiempo._

 ** _Lachicaderosa!_** _Muñeca! Espero que te guste cuando leas los capítulos, eres una gran gran escritora y siempre seré tu fan. Bendiciones y besos para ti y los tuyos!_

 _GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA. CADA COMENTARIO DE USTEDES ME LLEGA AL CORAZÓN! Les deseo lo mejor a todas. Bendiciones hasta donde estén!_

 _Gracias a las bellas personas que me leen aunque no comenten._


	20. LA BODA

**LA BODA.**

.

 _Un ángel era quien venía entrando vestida de novia, caminaba con paso seguro y erguido del brazo de su padre._

 _Un gaitero entonaba una delicada y emotiva melodía al tiempo que Candy y su padre avanzaban hacia el altar._

 _El velo no cubría su rostro, sus bellos ojos miraban fijamente a Albert mientras sonreía agradecida con Dios y la vida por el día que estaba viviendo._

 _Su hermoso vestido blanco y largo confeccionado con finas telas y preciosos detalles en delicado encaje, tenía también fina pedrería que iba a juego con sus zapatillas cuidadosamente forradas. Una diadema de pequeños y auténticos diamantes sostenía un largo velo que cubría su cabello arreglado en una gruesa y bien peinada trenza sobre su espalda._

 _Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la emoción, sus labios estaban pintados de un hermoso color carmín._

 _Ya de cerca, Albert notó como también en ella la emoción estaba a punto de desbordarse por sus ojos._

 _El señor Britter besó la frente de su hija y la entregó a Albert frente al altar._

 _La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, solemne, se tomaban de la mano y al declararlos marido y mujer Albert besó tiernamente a Candy en los labios y la abrazó durante un momento._

 _Salieron de la Catedral y de nuevo los fotógrafos y reporteros esperaban para captar a la joven y deslumbrante pareja ya unidos en matrimonio._

En el cielo, las nubes cumulonimbus avisaban que más tarde las lluvias de tormenta harían su aparición.

 _La fiesta de la boda fue hermosa, elegante, la fastuosidad que se presenció ese día en el hermoso jardín propiedad de los Andley fue tremenda. El jardín había sido preparado todo el año con hermosos rosales, y flores propias de la región, incluso las dulce Candy hacían su presencia y Anthony estaba orgulloso pues había enviado el mismo en alguna ocasión la especie cruzando los dedos para que resistiera el viaje del transporte._

 _El jardín de los Andley ubicado a las afueras de Cambridge fue preparado para una recepción de día, había un solarium gigantesco de estructura metálica al centro del extenso jardín, el clima fue agradable toda la mañana y parte de la tarde._

 _Una orquesta amenizaba la celebración y una gran tarima fue colocada para permitir a los invitados bailar al son de los variados valses y melodías. Gran cantidad de mesas fueron colocadas alrededor del solarium._

 _Albert usó un momento el kilt escocés más por tradición que por voluntad, siempre estuvo orgulloso de sus raíces escocesas, pero el presentarse mostrando las piernas delante de serios e importantes empresarios era algo que lo ponía bastante nervioso y apenado. Lo siguieron en el ritual Anthony, Stear y Archie, cada uno con su gaita._

 _Candy observaba emocionada cómo el adolescente príncipe de la colina que conoció años atrás era ahora su marido. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_

 _Ahora sus lágrimas eran de alegría por saberse la eterna compañera de ese hombre que llenaba su vida de alegría, de felicidad y encanto._

 _La tía Elroy propuso con discreción a Albert realizar algunos de los rituales escoceses para su boda, a lo que él se negó rotundamente y alegó que esos rituales los dejaría para cuando ya sólo quedara la familia y tuvieran más privacidad._

 _Albert regresó a su atuendo de traje y bailó con Candy los más bellos valses de la época, parecía de repente una muchachita jugando a ser mayor, jugando al día de su boda, pero la verdad es que las responsabilidades de llevar su hogar junto a su marido, de estudiar a la par una carrera y no tener servidumbre atendiéndola a cada momento la habían ayudado a madurar mucho._

 _Era una joven muy educada, saludó a los empresarios y sus esposas con el formalismo y presencia que la futura matriarca debía poseer y en ningún momento se comportó como una joven de 17 años. Parecía por su actitud una mujer mucho más madura, centrada y preparada para ser la esposa de William Albert Andley._

 _Muchas amigas y amigos colegas de Harvard asistieron a la boda de Candy, una de ellas era realmente hermosa, alta, un cuerpo esbelto y formas bien definidas, sus ojos café claros, su cabello negro rizado y una sonrisa que tenía encantados a varios de sus colegas estudiantes de medicina porque aparte de todo, la joven poseía un carisma encantador y un sentido del humor e inteligencia maravillosos._

 _No sólo a ellos tenía encantados Marion Smith, Anthony desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando a la atractiva joven amiga de Candy y en algún momento coincidieron, ella se acercó a observar las dulce Candy y se enamoró de esa estirpe de rosas, se inclinó para oler el delicado aroma y Anthony detrás de ella quedó impresionado con la hermosa vista frente a él._

 _Anthony aprovechó el interés y se acercó a ella para darle una detallada explicación al respecto de las rosas, la chica quedó encantada con Anthony y desde ese día comenzaron a ser amigos, mantenían correspondencia y meses después ya eran novios._

 _Las lluvias torrenciales comenzaron ya cuando caía la tarde, fuertes truenos en el cielo ahuyentaron a muchos de los invitados que corrían a sus coches para retirarse a tiempo. Algunos pocos se quedaron acompañando a la familia protegiéndose en el Solarium, incluso la orquesta cabía cómodamente en la amplia construcción._

 _Albert bailaba despacio con Candy y acercándose a su oído murmuró con una voz que la estremeció por completo:_

-Ya quiero que se acabe la fiesta amor...

-¡Albert!

-Preciosa, es que quiero estar contigo...

-Yo también mi amor, pero sería descortés escaparnos...

 _Pronto se hizo de noche, la orquesta fue despedida y entre los invitados sólo quedaba la familia Andley, los Brown, August Britter, Annie, Patty, George y los novios._

 _Albert ya en confianza, se despidió de todos ellos y se disculpó excusándose en el cansancio que los vencía a él y a Candy. Las bromas familiares no se hicieron esperar, Stear, Archie, Harry y Jhon alentaban a Albert a huir con la novia y cumplir como marido. Aunque ya todos sabían que ellos llevaban un año compartiendo una vida marital, Anthony, aunque ya estaba más adaptado a la idea de que él y Candy no estarían juntos, todavía no sentía la alegría por verla hacer su vida con su tío, todavía recordaba con nostalgia ese encuentro en su habitación en el San Pablo y ese escape al bosque cuando eran más chicos._

 _Se despidieron los novios y Albert tomó uno de los vehículos para él mismo conducirlo hasta su casa. Condujo durante un buen rato, pues los caminos estaban enlodados en las afueras de la ciudad, al llegar levantó a Candy en sus brazos y atravesó la puerta de entrada._

-Bienvenida a casa señora Andley...

 _Candy soltó la carcajada._

-No veo la gracia en esto Candy, traté de ser romántico...

-No me río de ti amor, es que, mis apellidos Britter Brown me acompañaron sólo unos días en lo que me registraba con ese nuevo nombre y después al casarnos por la ley volví a ser una Andley.

-Es verdad... eso te molesta?

 _Candy comenzó a desvestir ahí en el recibidor a su ahora esposo._

-Jamás podría molestarme pertenecer al hombre más amoroso, tierno, atractivo, seductor y delicioso que existe en el mundo, no me importa el apellido Albert, solo me importa ser tuya...

 _Albert desabotonó el blanco vestido de Candy mientras sus labios invadían los de ella. Entonces quedando ambos desnudos, se acercó él despacio a su cuerpo y la levantó en sus brazos rodeándolo ella con sus piernas. La pasión no se hizo esperar, aprisionó el menudo cuerpo de su mujer contra una de las paredes y el choque de sus cuerpos los envolvió como cada día en un deseo incontrolable._

 _Albert recorría sus hombros y sus senos con su boca, sus grandes manos la sujetaban en el aire y ella se entregaba por completo, sin pensar en nada más que en perderse en la fantástica sensación de ser de nuevo y para siempre del fuerte hombre que la cargaba en sus brazos mientras se dirigía con ella al fino sofá de la sala._

 _En su arrebatado trayecto al citado sofá tiraron un florero que se rompió de inmediato, pero ni ese escandaloso evento los inmutó del cielo en el que se sentían cada vez que hacía contacto el calor de sus pieles, la humedad de sus besos, el cosquilleo de las caricias íntimas y finalmente la unión y conexión más profunda de sus cuerpos y sus almas._

 _Albert y Candy estaban bajo el encanto del amor despreocupado, del amor que no mide consecuencias de nada y se entrega al sentimiento y a la pasión por igual. Ésta vez no pensaron en ninguna protección, como si sólo hubiesen esperado la bendición de Dios para tener el permiso de poseerse por completo._

 _Graves, roncos y suaves y agudos jadeos se mezclaban esa noche. Algunas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos cerrados de Candy, cada que recibía a su hombre en su intimidad terminaba un poco lastimada, pero el placer y el éxtasis de sentirlo y sentirse suya superaban cualquier molestia en su interior._

 _De pronto los dos llegaron casi juntos al clímax del encuentro, Albert se arqueaba de placer y Candy se perdía en un espasmo exquisito que la recorría de la cabeza a los pies, sintiendo cada vez más húmedo, resbaloso y caliente el contacto con su esposo._

 _Ambos terminaron besándose recostados sobre el sofá, que ahora guardaba en su forro un recuerdo húmedo de la noche de bodas._

 _Sus cuerpos sudaban, sus sexos seguían conectados._

-Candy...

-Albert, no nos cuidamos...

-No, pero no te preocupes.

-¿Y si quedo embarazada?

-Somos una familia Candy, no debes tener miedo. Para mí sería una bendición que me dieras un hijo ahora o cuando Dios tenga previsto que llegue a nuestra vida, podremos salir adelante con él, tendrá unos padres que lo amarán y protegerán siempre.

 _Pasaron los meses y Candy no resultó embarazada._

 _Algo raro sucedía, incluso deliberadamente mantenían relaciones sin cuidarse y no llegaba un embarazo._

 _Pasaron cuatro años, Candy terminó sus estudios de medicina y todos fueron a Boston a festejar la culminación de sus estudios. Archie y Rachel, Stear y Patty, Anthony quien ya tenía dos años viviendo en Boston para estar cerca de Marion que también ese día se recibía, Annie y Harry quienes ya esperaban un bebé y aún no lo sabían ni estaban casados._

 _También asistieron los tíos Alexander y Vincent Brown, August Britter el padre de Candy, la tía Elroy y Eliza y Neal que en los últimos años y tal vez gracias a la madurez que a veces llega con el tiempo y la edad, dejaron de ver a Candy como enemiga y comenzaron a tener con ella un respeto y consideración que desde siempre se había ganado, pero no le habían otorgado._

 _Dentro de toda la alegría que la abrazaba ese día, llegaba a su mente la inquietud de ser mamá. Ella y Albert se descuidaban ocasionalmente a propósito en sus encuentros íntimos, pero después de cinco años de sexualidad activa entre ellos no habían tenido la más mínima sospecha de embarazo._

-No te preocupes Candy, ya llegará un bebé, y si no uno, dos o tres...

-Albert y ¿qué pasa si no puedo darte hijos? Vas a dejar de amarme, lo sé...

-Eso jamás amor, nunca podré dejar de amarte... Y no voy por ahí buscando un heredero, así que saca esas ideas locas de tus pensamientos. Se feliz con lo que tenemos, yo lo soy.

-Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos Albert...

-Yo también lo espero, pero no vamos a aferrarnos, ya llegarán Candy.

 _La guerra ya había terminado en Europa, era un caluroso cumpleaños de Candy, el número 23, Albert llegó justo ese día después de un largo viaje en Escocia junto a su equipo de trabajo al que ahora se habían integrado Archie y Anthony además de George._

-¿Crees que le agrade la idea tío?

-No lo sé Anthony, ya les contaré.

 _Se despidieron y Anthony fue a casa con su ya esposa Marion y su bebé, también se había establecido en Boston. Archie viajó a Chicago con Rachel, ya estaba preparando todo para su próxima boda en el verano. George se dirigió a su casa también en Boston pues ya se había casado con una muy amable y atractiva mujer diez años menor que él, pero que para sorpresa de todos también estaba por darle a su primogénito._

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Ya estoy aquí...

 _Albert llegó a casa y encontró a Candy en la sala platicando con un colega médico._

-¡Albert! Mira, él es el doctor Matthew Clayton, es especialista en fertilidad. Doctor Matthew, él es mi esposo...

-William Andley, es un gusto...

-El gusto es mío señor Andley, hablaba con Candice sobre su deseo por hacer crecer la familia. Perdone usted por estar al tanto, pero me gustaría ayudar con mis conocimientos para que a la brevedad tengan ustedes un diagnóstico y puedan saber a qué se debe que no conciben.

 _Albert miraba seriamente a Candy y trataba de ser amable con el doctor, pero sentía como se le subían los colores al rostro._

-Sí, doctor... le agradezco mucho su interés y le aseguro que... a la brevedad, nos pondremos en contacto con usted. Mientras tanto, me gustaría platicar con Candice de todas las opciones que tenemos como matrimonio antes de consultar un especialista en fertilidad.

-Siendo así me retiro, si se deciden, mi colega ya sabe donde se ubica mi consultorio, con gusto los espero.

-Gracias médico, estaremos en contacto.

-Permíteme acompañarlo a la puerta Albert...

 _Candy caminó junto a su amigo y colega y lo despidió en la entrada de su casa. Él tomó efusivamente las manos de Candy y las envolvió en las suyas dándole un beso en ambas manos._

 _Albert ni bien terminó de presenciar la escena, arrojó molesto su saco al barandal de la escalera y subió a su habitación, momentos después Candy llegó a su cuarto con el saco en sus manos._

-¿Albert?... Albert, ¿qué sucede?

 _Albert permanecía callado mientras esperaba que se llenara la tina de baño, para entrar al agua._

-Albert... ¿no vas a responderme?

 _Albert abrió la puerta del baño y vistiendo sólo su pantalón miró de frente a Candy._

-No me gusta llegar a mi casa y encontrarte a solas con un hombre, por más colega tuyo que sea.

-Ay no, no seas absurdo... ¡es un especialista Albert! ¡Quiero ser mamá! ...de tus hijos...

-¿Y lo que yo quiero Candy? Quería llegar a casa después de cuatro meses de no verte, quería contarte algo que sé te volverá loca de alegría y llego y te comportas como si nos hubiésemos visto ayer...

-¿Eso es lo que te molesto?

-Eso y ver cómo te mira el tal Matthew, cómo tomó tus manos al despedirse de ti, Candy, nunca te he celado, confío en ti, pero no me gustó tu actitud con él y a él no lo quiero cerca de ti.

-Te estás portando irracional Albert, tú no eres así.

-Ahora no voy a hablar contigo Candy, estoy en verdad molesto.

-Ni siquiera me has besado o abrazado...

-Eso parecía no importarte hace rato, por favor déjame sólo.

 _Albert cerró la puerta del baño y se metió en la tina con agua templada, hubiera deseado sumergirse un par de veces, pero su alta estatura no le permitía hacerlo, así que sólo se limitó a bañarse y pensar en lo que había pasado con su esposa._

 _Al salir del baño ya más sereno y relajado, se vistió cómodamente con una camisa sencilla y un pantalón de tirantes. Buscó a Candy por toda la casa pero no estaba, se puso un suéter y salió a buscarla, la encontró sentada en una banca del jardín frente a la casa pero de espaldas a ella._

 _Albert caminó hasta ella y se colocó de cuclillas frente a Candy._

-¿Qué tienes?

-Perdóname Albert, yo...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Yo también te extrañé todo este tiempo... quería verte, hice mal en dejarlo entrar, lo mejor era visitarlo directamente en el consultorio pero, iba pasando por aquí casualmente y lo invité a pasar, pero es que... Albert ya todos tienen hijos, Annie, Patty, Marion, Rachel está embarazada...

-Archie no lo sabe.

-Pues se enterará en cuanto vea a su mujer... y yo...

 _Candy no pudo contener el llanto, Albert la abrazaba y le proponía ir a casa porque las miradas curiosas comenzaban a invadir su privacidad._

-Anda, vamos amor, platicamos en casa.

-La tía Elroy vino a visitarme, ella tal vez crea que no te lo voy a decir, pero yo a ti no te puedo ocultar nada, me propuso adoptar un bebé, incluso del hogar de Pony si es que quiero aprovechar mi visita a mis madres. Quiere un heredero Albert, siento la presión.

-No debería importarte lo que ella quiera amor ¿Te gustaría adoptar?

-No lo he descartado... tal vez, si me gustaría adoptar y cambiarle la vida a alguien, así como tú cambiaste mi vida Albert.

-Por mi no hay inconveniente corazón, yo estoy a favor de la adopción.

 _Dijo Albert con una tierna sonrisa que terminó derritiendo a Candy y la convenció de entrar a casa porque lo que harían a continuación era sólo de ellos dos._

 _Subieron a su recámara mientras Albert cargaba a Candy frente a él, llegaron a su habitación y ambos se desnudaron con prisa. Comenzaron el ritual de besos y caricias que bien sabían los llevaría a entregarse todo el amor y el deseo que nunca se apagaba en ellos._

 _Terminaron exhaustos y felices._

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a contarme?

-¿Yo?... nada.

-Lo dijiste hace rato, ahora dímelo.

-Esa información tiene un costo...

-Pues ya pagué por adelantado señor William.

-Me fascina que pronuncies mi nombre así...

-Y a mi me encanta que me hables al oído...

 _Y de nuevo empezaron insaciables Candy y Albert, recuperando el tiempo sin verse, sin tenerse._

 _Después de terminar más cansados, agitados y despeinados..._

-¿Ahora sí me dirás?

-Candy, recuerdas que hubo un pueblo en Escocia, del cuál te enamoraste y dijiste que querías vivir ahí cuando estuvieras casada con...

-Contigo, si lo recuerdo bien, se llamaba Stirling...

-Bueno, pues... he adquirido una villa en dicho pueblo y no sé si tú quisieras...

-¿Ir a vivir allá?

 _Preguntó Candy mientras su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho emocionado._

-¿Te gustaría pequeña?

-Me encantaría... ¿cuando nos vamos?

-¡Cuando tú quieras mi amor!

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Candy abrazó a sus madres feliz de volver a verlas después de siete años de no hacerlo, sólo mantenían comunicación por carta cuando Candy les enviaba ayuda económica cada dos o tres meses._

-¡Qué gusto saberte feliz hija!

-Sí señorita Pony, hermana María, pero después de todo no lo soy por completo...

-Candy, Dios nos tiene un tiempo definido para cada acontecimiento importante en nuestra vida, es un error el que quieras adoptar a un niño sólo porque aún no te ha llegado un hijo propio.

-Sí Candy, lo ideal es que quieras adoptar porque te nace del corazón esa necesidad, porque veas a algún niño o niña y sepas que puedes llenar ese vacío que alguien le ha dejado con amor, con tiempo, con cuidados... ¿ustedes están convencidos de desearlo?

-Sí hermana María, ya lo hablamos y estamos convencidos...

-Sí, estamos seguros.

-Siendo así, vengan a conocerlos.

 _Candy, Albert y las hermanas María y Pony se encaminaron al área empastada a la entrada del Orfanato. La hermana María los formó a todos y los contó...once en total, me falta uno._

 _Escondido detrás de las sabanas recién lavadas y tendidas se encontraba un pequeño niño de unos ocho o nueve años, no quería salir y Candy habló con el_

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?

-No me pasa nada pero no quiero irme... aquí están mis mamás y mis hermanos, no quiero irme contigo ¡ni quiero que te lleves a nadie!

-¿Sabes?, yo también me crié en este lugar y se cómo se siente que te separen de los que más quieres...

-¿Entonces porque vinieron? si sabes que se siente muy mal todo esto.

-Porque también se lo que se siente estar en una familia buena que te reciba con amor y que te de oportunidad de salir adelante... Yo podría ser tu mamá.

-No quiero que seas mi mamá, yo ya tengo mis mamás.

 _Candy sentía cierta afinidad por este pequeño niño, sus ojos azules como el mar, su cabello castaño, las pecas en su rostro y un aire muy familiar, a pesar de ser el más renuente a querer acercarse a ellos, ni pensar en desear irse con ellos como sus padres._

-Candy, amor, veamos más niños... él ya esta más grandecito, no creo que lo convenzas...

-Pero es que...

-Ven Candy.

-Es algo terco Candy, él llegó aquí de un año de edad, por cierto, la nota que llegó con el decía un nombre conocido... como tu amigo, tu primo... Anthony...

 _Candy sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, sería posible que ese pequeño fuera el hijo de Anthony con Aeryn, sería posible que después de todo ese niño si existía y por alguna razón había llegado al hogar de Pony... Tenía que averiguarlo, ahora menos que nunca renunciaría a este pequeño..._

 _..._

 **GRACIAS!**

 **Lachicaderosa.**

 **Glenda**

 **Guest**

 **Locadeamor**

 **Adoradandrew**

 **Ever Blue**

 **HaniR**

 **Triny**

 **Alebeth**

 **Stormaw**

 **Alexas90**

 **Nina**

 **Grey**

 **Becky10000**

 **Peque Andrew**

 **Anahi78**

 **Jenfer**

 **gracias tambien a las hermosas que me hacen el enorme honor de seguirme y agregarme a favoritos de verdad lo aprecio.**

 **AMO SUS COMENTARIOS! ME ALEGRAN EL DIA Y LO HACEN MAS ESPECIAL Y BELLO DE LO QUE DE POR SI YA ES.**

 **LAS QUIERO HARTO HARTO!**


	21. EL HIJO OCULTO

**EL HIJO OCULTO.**

.

 _Candy aprovechó un momento que se quedó a solas con sus madres del hogar de Pony._

-Señorita Pony, hermana María, quiero pedirles un favor...

-Sí Candy, ¿qué necesitas hija?

-Que no den en adopción a Anthony, quisiera averiguar unas cuántas cosas antes de que se vaya con alguna familia...

-No te preocupes, ha estado con nosotras todo este tiempo porque nunca se ha querido ir con nadie... en ese aspecto se parecen mucho tú y él, Candy nos recuerda mucho a ti.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? ¡Por qué te interesa tanto!

-Tengo ciertas sospechas, pero Albert me ayudará a resolverlas... tengo que irme, las veo pronto.

 _Candy se despidió de ellas con un fuerte abrazo, la emoción y la duda enormes que llevaba ahora consigo, la habían distraído de la motivación inicial de adoptar un hijo._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-No entiendo lo que quieres hacer Candy, ¿qué tiene que ver ese pequeño niño con nosotros?

-Alguna vez investigaste mi procedencia cuando te conté quienes eran mis padres. Por favor, ayúdame a hacer esto, quiero saber de dónde exáctamente viene ese pequeño.

-Candy, te estás dejando llevar por el nombre... aunque te soy sincero, también me resulta familiar...

-¿De verdad lo crees así? Entonces ayúdame Albert, ese pequeño no puede quedarse sin el apoyo de la familia.

-Voy a investigar, tienes razón, mejor será salir de dudas.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Semanas después, un sobre grande con importantes documentos llegó a la casa de Albert y Candy en Boston, pues dejaron su domicilio para recibir notificaciones allá, Candy y Albert ya habían vuelto a su vida en esa ciudad, ella lo recibió pero estaba dirigido a su esposo y no se atrevió a abrirlo. Cuando él llegó más tarde del trabajo en las oficinas, Candy lo llamó impaciente._

-¡Albert! ¡Albert!

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Ya llegaron los resultados, mira, es de tus investigadores desde Chicago...

 _Dijo Candy con una enorme emoción en la voz._

 _Albert leyó rápidamente las tres hojas con el reporte escrito en perfecta caligrafía, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y volteó a ver a Candy un breve instante con la boca entreabierta._

-¿Lo es verdad? ¿es hijo de Anthony?

 _Albert no pudo articular palabra después de leer el reporte._

-No lo sé Candy, todo parece apuntar que el niño viene del extranjero, aquí viene la fecha de llegada de la persona que desembarcó con el pequeño, el hostal donde se hospedó, las características físicas y coincide la fecha de llegada al hogar de Pony con su regreso a Chicago y registros de tren y de ahí en adelante se pierde la pista. Son registros muy viejos, poco confiables, hay unos que se perdieron... hace ya siete años de esto Candy, el niño tiene ocho...

-Lo que no entiendo es... ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de venir a abandonarlo hasta acá?, ¿Por qué es así la gente Albert? ¿por qué una madre puede dejar a su hijo así, tan fácil? En el caso de mi madre... pudo dejarme con mi tío Alexander y no lo hizo... menos entiendo el afán de abandonar a una criatura indefensa.

 _Albert seguía absorto en los documentos que volvió a guardar con prisa en el sobre y los llevó con él._

-Albert, ésto lo tiene que saber Anthony...

-No Candy, por favor no intervengas en esto, no hay manera de que podamos asegurarle que es su hijo y podríamos ocasionar problemas muy serios entre él y Marion...

-¿Entonces prefieres callar? Yo no Albert, entiendo perfectamente a ese pequeño... que sea Anthony quien lo conozca y que sea él quien decida si es su hijo o no.

-Te exijo que no digas nada por ahora, quiero estar seguro y si es necesario realizar otra investigación.

 _Un mes después Candy ya se encontraba cubriendo las guardias nocturnas en el Hospital en Boston, su agotamiento era por demás evidente. Llegó a casa cerca de las ocho de la mañana y Anthony la esperaba sentado en la pequeña escalinata de la entrada._

-¡Anthony!

-¡Buenos días preciosa!

-Ay mi Anthony, debes quererme mucho. Estoy desvelada, demacrada y tengo ojeras de mapache... gracias por el halago, siempre tan caballero y atento...

 _Contestó Candy mientras un tanto nerviosa abría el cerrojo de su puerta._

-Candy linda - _respondía él mientras besaba su mejilla y le daba un ligero abrazo_ -siempre serás preciosa para mi, pero no he venido a confesar mi eterno amor platónico por ti mi bella prima... ayer que nos vimos, me miraste de una forma que me dejó muchas dudas, sentí que quisiste decirme algo pero te detuviste por Marion y por Albert...

-Me conoces bien, pasa Anthony...

 _Lo guió hasta la cocina donde preparó un café para ambos y colocó galletas de chocolate y nuez._

-Albert no está muy de acuerdo con que te lo diga, porque no tenemos la certeza de lo que voy a decirte pero... Anthony, ¿estás seguro que no tuviste un hijo con Aeryn?

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 ** _Flash back.-_**

-Aquí debe ser... la mansión Andley, ahora veo que valió la pena gastarme sus ahorros para regresar al bebé a su padre, no le va a faltar nada... y es justo que se haga cargo ahora que ella ya no está.

-¿Se les ofrece algo madame?

 _Preguntó Jackson a un par de personas que vestían modestamente y un joven castaño atinó a contestar:_

-Sí, éste jardín es hermoso... ésta es la mansión Andley, ¿verdad?

-Sí, en efecto ¿a quién busca usted?

-Mire, esta señora viene buscando a...

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Harry Brown y busco a la señorita Candice White Andley, tengo cita con ella para llevarla a almorzar y quedé de venir a buscarla, ¿puedo pasar?

 _Interrumpió más por nerviosismo que por mala educación Harry, un jovencito ansioso de ver a Candy._

-Sí, adelante ¿gusta que lo acompañe?...

 _Harry no contestó pues se fue directo a separar a Anthony de Candy, que para ése momento le jalaba fuertemente del brazo._

 _El amable chofer hacía las veces de mayordomo y aunque su intención era atender ahora a la joven pareja con un bebé en brazos, le pareció más urgente ir a ver que sucedía en el jardín porque se escuchaba un alegato._

 _La pareja permanecía afuera sin tener acceso a la fuerte discusión que se escuchaba en el patio, sólo se miraban extrañados sin entender lo que sucedía._

-No entiendo nada, decía la mujer al joven que la acompañaba.

-Se están peleando por una señora Candy, al parecer es novia o esposa de un tal William porque se besaron hoy en la mañana y alguien los ha encontrado, un joven furioso, se llama Anthony...

-Anthony...

-Sí, ¿quiere que pase a preguntar?

-No, vámonos.

 _Ya llevaban buen tramo recorrido cuando junto a ellos pasó un elegante automóvil de la familia, conducido por el joven chofer con el que apenas pudieron cruzar unas palabras._

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

-Preguntarás por un orfanato, el más próximo...

 ** _Fin del flash back.-_**

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Anthony miraba desconcertado a Candy, en su mente buscaba y analizaba todas las posibilidades, era imposible, si bien si se había involucrado íntimamente en repetidas ocasiones con Aeryn, estaba casi seguro de que el motivo real de su salida del Colegio había sido esa enfermedad nerviosa que incluso a decir de Terry afectaba a la madre de Aeryn también._

-Estoy seguro Candy, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

 _Candy le contó todo lo que sabía, su visita al hogar de Pony, la intención de adoptar un hijo y el descubrimiento de un niño que era por demás parecido a Anthony, sólo que con cabello castaño y pecas._

-En dado caso que hubiese tenido un hijo con Aeryn, no tendría que salir castaño... ella era tu copia exacta Candy, por eso me gustó, por ser tan parecida a ti, era rubia y nada de pecas. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que Terry decía que sería perfecta si tuviera pecas?

-Perdóname Anthony, en mi obsesión por ser madre he empezado a desvariar... no es que quisiera descubrirte un hijo oculto, pero, me robó el corazón, tiene entre ocho y nueve años y es encantador, rebelde, seguro de sí mismo. Tiene un carácter fuerte...

-Pues si te ha dejado así de impactada deberían adoptarlo, antes de que pase más tiempo y se haga mayor. Me retiro preciosa, no quiero que el tío me encuentre aquí a solas con su mujer que luce extremadamente sensual en su uniforme médico.

-¡Anthony!

-Aunque te enojes y frunzas la nariz, debes saber que viviré enamorado de ti y siempre vas a gustarme lindura, sólo que guárdame el secreto...

 _Candy sonrió cansada y negando con la cabeza despidió a su ahora más atractivo y maduro primo Anthony._

-¡Saludos a Marion!

-¡Claro que sí bonita!

 _Candy cerró la puerta, moría de sueño, pero una inquietud interrumpió incluso su enorme bostezo. Caminó a la oficina de Albert, trató de abrir un cajón que siempre cierra con llave, pero no pudo abrirlo al no encontrar la llave cerca._

 _Ella sabía que los documentos de la investigación ahí estaban resguardados como todo lo importante._

 _Se dirigió a su cama y al acostarse para descansar un rato, vio colgado el abrigo de su marido en el perchero de la habitación._

-Sólo por casualidad...

 _Metió la mano en los bolsillos._

-¡Voilá! ¡Aquí están!

 _Había encontrado las llaves del cajón, volvió a la oficina y sacó de abajo de muchas carpetas y papeles el enorme sobre con las escuetas hojas de la investigación sobre Anthony, el pequeño del hogar de Pony._

 _Había muchas fechas, boletos anexados y una teoría de quien pudo haber dejado al niño de probable edad un año en el orfanato reconocido y regularizado como Hogar de Pony._

 _Teresinha Botelho, mujer joven de origen brasileño, aproximadamente de 26 años de edad, acompañada por Thiago Dos Santos, joven brasileño bilingüe al que ocupaba como intérprete o traductor de la información que recibiera al no hablar ella el idioma inglés._

-Definitivamente cometí un error, ¿cómo pude pensar que podría ser hijo de Anthony?, bueno, no fue mi culpa, el parecido era asombroso y el nombre... ¿por qué llamarlo Anthony?

 _Abrió su guardapelo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y le hizo sentir náuseas al recordar el rostro del pequeño Anthony y observar ahí entre sus manos la imagen del príncipe de la colina..._

 _Una serie de pensamientos llegaron de golpe a su mente: Albert, hace nueve años, Brasil..._

 _Sintió cómo se mareaba y cómo su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse del pecho. No fue difícil hacer la conjetura final... Albert, su esposo era el papá del pequeño Anthony._

 _Las lágrimas de rabia, de decepción, de coraje por saber que su marido había procreado un ser con alguien más, con otra mujer, caían por su rostro y ella sentía como quemaban sus mejillas. Su llanto ahogaba su garganta y le hacía sentir un dolor profundo._

 _No se preocupó por devolver las llaves al abrigo o por guardar los documentos como estaban. Incluso los arrojó arrugándolos y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Se olvidó del sueño y del cansancio, tomó una maleta y empacó unos cambios de ropa. Tomó el crucifijo que le diera la señorita Pony en su infancia y lo guardó en su equipaje, se arrancó el guardapelo para dejarlo junto a la insignia de los Andley en la cama apenas destendida._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _ **Flash back.-**_

-¿Y por qué venimos aquí?, no me diga que va a dejar al bebé en este lugar. Usted ya encontró a su familia, no sea cruel con el niño.

-Ése William es el padre del niño, si, y te prohibo que lo digas más adelante, respeta la voluntad de una difunta. Ella era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana casi, dijo que si William tenía una mujer o enamorada no debía dejarle al niño, tú mismo me dijiste que él es esposo de una Candy.

-Por lo menos hable con él. Además yo no dije que fuera su esposo, sólo escuché que se besuquearon, no quiero que por mi culpa se quede un bebé sin su papá.

-No. Helena fue muy clara en su petición, el niño se queda aquí, míralos, los cuidan bien, se ven contentos. Además yo a ti te pagué para hacerme entender hasta acá, no para opinar.

-Usted está loca.

-Ese no es tu problema chamaco, mi trabajo ya casi termina aquí y el tuyo también...

 _El joven caminó hasta el hogar de Pony con el bebé en brazos y entregó una nota que Teresinha puso entre sus ropitas... Anthony, era el nombre garabateado en el escueto papel._

 _ **Fin del flash back.-**_

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Candy tomó todos sus ahorros y quería irse, lejos. Le atacaba el dolor de saber a Albert con un hijo propio y el comprobar con más dolor todavía que era ella quien entonces no podía concebir._

 _Quiso huir al hogar de Pony, pero allá estaba el hijo de Albert, no podía ir para allá. Aunque el niño era inocente de todo, ella quería simplemente desaparecer del mapa. Tomó su maleta y se salió aún vestida con su uniforme de médico y el maquillaje corrido por sus mejillas._

 _Llegó a la estación de tren sin ser plenamente conciente de cómo había llegado, ni de lo que estaba haciendo ahí, duró varias horas sentada sin decidir a dónde dirigirse._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Albert llegó a su casa y encontró la puerta cerrada pero sin el cerrojo._

-¡Candy, ya estoy aquí mi amor! La puerta no estaba bien cerrada...

 _Subió dando zancadas de tres en tres escalones hasta llegar a su habitación. Vio los cajones de la cómoda de Candy revueltos, sus ropas del armario en el piso y se estremeció al pensar que pudo entrar algún intruso e incluso estar todavía en casa._

 _Iba a bajar corriendo, cuando algo brillante llamó su atención sobre su almohada; el guardapelo y la insignia de oro de los Andley._

-Algo no anda bien...

 _Con la boca seca y el corazón agitado buscó a su mujer por toda la casa, se dirigió a su oficina y al entrar y ver los documentos del sobre tirados y arrugados lo entendió todo._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-No como quisiera, pero... no estoy loca si es lo que usted se imagina.

-Jamás me atrevería a faltarle a una dama con una idea así, si pensara que está loca no me habría acercado, ¿sabe? Ya conozco varias y no son grata compañía. Es sólo que... usted me recuerda a alguien, disculpe el atrevimiento. El mundo tendría que ser muy pequeño y yo realmente muy afortunado para que sea usted...

 _Candy giró despacio su rostro demacrado hacia su interlocutor y reconoció de inmediato al amable joven que buscaba reconocerla._

-Creo que el mundo es en realidad pequeño... Terry.

 _Dijo Candy inexpresiva mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar._

 _. .°:·.¤.·:°. ._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _GRACIAS LECTORAS BELLAS!_

 _SIIII, YA SE QUE DIJE QUE ESTO YA SE IBA A ACABAR, Y NO LO DIJE POR CREAR EXPECTACIÓN, PERO EL QUE SIGUE ES EN EFECTO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO._

 _LES ENVÍO UN ABRAZO DE OSO HASTA DONDE SE ENCUENTREN A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC (y abrazos y besos al doble a quienes comentan y me han agregado a favoritos)_

 _Ése es el mejor pago!_

 _Se les quiere mucho muuucho!_


	22. NO TE VAYAS

**NO TE VAYAS...**

.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-No como quisiera, pero... no estoy loca si es lo que usted se imagina.

-Jamás me atrevería a faltarle a una dama con una idea así, si pensara que está loca no me habría acercado, ¿sabe? Ya conozco varias y no son grata compañía. Es sólo que... usted me recuerda a alguien, disculpe el atrevimiento. El mundo tendría que ser muy pequeño y yo realmente muy afortunado para que sea usted...

 _Candy giró despacio su rostro demacrado hacia su interlocutor y reconoció de inmediato al amable joven que buscaba reconocerla._

-Creo que el mundo es en realidad pequeño... Terry.

 _Dijo Candy inexpresiva mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar._

-Pues entonces vaya que estoy de suerte, mira que encontrarme con una bella amiga del San Pablo...

-Aunque precisamente hoy no soy la mejor compañía Terry.

-Si tú quisieras puedo escuchar, o simplemente permanecer aquí junto a ti.

-No es necesario, mira, supongo que te esperan todos ellos ya que no dejan de mirar hacia acá.

-Candy permíteme hacerte compañía, ahora mismo voy con ellos y les pido que no me esperen.

-Terry... soy una mujer casada, desde hace seis años. No está bien que me acompañes aunque te agradezco tu intención de ayudar.

-Entonces Anthony lo consiguió después de todo ¿eh?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sí, casarse contigo...

-Anthony... no, él se casó con alguien más y ya tiene una familia.

-Creo que no estás para cuestionamientos por mucho que ahora quisiera saber de ti bella pecosa. Te invito a comer, por favor acéptame, no es una invitación romántica es sólo como amigos.

-Acepto tu invitación porque no he comido nada y tengo hambre y sueño.

 _Terry se dirigió a varios de sus compañeros de la compañía teatral que recién llegaba de gira a Boston y les explicó que iría con su amiga a comer. Varias de sus compañeras miraban con cierto recelo el interés de Terry por acompañar a su desaliñada amiga._

 _Sin importarle a él las miradas escrutadoras, fueron a un restaurante de mediana categoría pues en los más refinados siempre rondaba la prensa en busca de alguna celebridad y Terry ya lo era. Candy no era famosa más que por ser la joven y bella esposa del acaudalado magnate empresarial William Andley._

-Es verdad, ¡qué tonto! alguna vez te vi en una nota periodística por tu boda con un ricachón... espero no estarme metiendo en problemas por estar aquí contigo pecosa.

-No, no tienes de qué preocuparte... a éstas alturas mi matrimonio está tambaleándose, tal vez cayendo ya por un profundo precipicio, así me siento.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso Candy?

-No en realidad, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo es que trabajas ahora con la famosa compañía teatral Stratford?

 _Candy y Terry platicaban como los grandes amigos que habían comenzado a ser en Londres, ella ponía atención a la mitad de la plática mientras la otra mitad la hacía recordar a veces con la mirada fija y perdida los eventos de esa mañana._

 _Una cálida y gruesa mano se posó sobre una de las suyas y la hizo volver al planeta tierra._

-Discúlpame Terry, yo... no quise distraerme.

-Te entiendo, yo también tengo problemas... y me encantaría que pudieras platicar sobre ellos conmigo, pero mucho me temo que no podrá ser...

-¿Por qué lo dices Terry?

-Hay un hombre mirando fijamente hacia acá, es elegante y eso me hizo recordar que tu marido es un poderoso empresario.

-¿Podrías describirlo? Claro, sin que se de cuenta.

-Alto, es delgado pero no un flacucho, rubio, cabello corto, por un momento creí que era Anthony, parece su hermano mayor...

-Es él.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Desaparecer, pero no te preocupes, no es violento.

-Eso lo sé, de lo contrario ya hubiera venido a partirme la cara a la mitad, aunque la mirada que dirige hacia acá no es nada amigable Candy. ¿Hablarás con él?

-Por lo que veo tendré que hacerlo.

-Me mantendré cerca por si necesitas ayuda, no es mucho más alto que yo, sólo un poco y para serte sincero por ti y aunque estés casada me enfrentaría al mismo Sansón. Voy a hacer como que voy al sanitario para dejarte a solas con él ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, gracias Terry.

-De nada princesa, lo que son las cosas, de haber sabido que Anthony no se quedaría contigo yo... habría hecho hasta lo imposible por ganarme tu corazón, pero ya no tiene caso decirlo, ¿verdad?

-No, pero igual te lo agradezco, eres muy agradable.

-Espero que las cosas en tu matrimonio se arreglen, que la próxima vez que te vea esas hermosas pecas bailen sobre tu bella sonrisa. Me retiro antes de que alguien me obligue a hacerlo.

 _Terry se puso de pié y besó la mano de Candy al momento que se inclinaba para despedirse. Fue hacia el recibidor y liquidó la cuenta del consumo._

 _Se quedó algo oculto sentado en una mesa del fondo, esperando a que todo saliera bien con Candy, por lo menos esperaba ver que no hubiera jaloneos o que el marido no tratara de intimidarla con la fuerza, de lo contrario y a riesgo de ser entrometido, entraría a defender a la linda y triste pecosa que se sentía maravillado de volver a ver, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a una paliza por parte del séquito de guardias que traería éste hombre seguramente._

 _Albert caminó hasta Candy alisando su saco, se dirigió a su mesa aunque ella se encontraba dándole la espalda y no lo veía acercarse._

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Creo que no tengo más opción Albert.

-¿Por qué huyes Candy?

-No creo que quieras que hablemos en público sobre esto Albert... ¿sabes? Por absurdo que pueda parecerte, me siento como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, no te conviene un escándalo en éste lugar.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo...

-Tú no vas a impedirlo.

-Vamos a otro lado a hablar Candy.

-No quiero hablar ahora.

-¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Tendré que esperar a que pase tu berrinche y te vayas con tu maleta a quién sabe dónde? No Candy, además ¿quién era ése?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, existen secretos más importantes que no has tenido el valor de confesar, ¿no crees?

-¿Quieres decir que el tipejo ése que estaba aquí y que sigue espiando ahora al otro lado del restaurante es un secreto para ti?

-No me vengas con celos ahora por favor, mira que no te quedan nada bien y no trates de cambiar la jugada. Si me largué de tu casa y de tu vida es por ocultarme algo tan importante como tu paternidad, ¡te diste cuenta en cuanto abriste el maldito sobre de la investigación Albert!

-Espera Candy, vamos a otro lugar...

-No, espera tú. Hablé con Anthony y le conté todo... pobre ilusa, la tonta he sido yo. Mientras no puedo darte un hijo, resulta que ya tienes un heredero...

¡¿Sabes?! Excelente noticia para ti y tu tía Elroy, ahora puedes correr y decirle ¡que ya no necesito adoptar a nadie! Que el problema está resuelto porque en tus deslices de juventud dejaste un hijo por aquí... y tal vez otro por allá...

-¿Qué te sucede Candy?

-No quiero verte Albert, no ahora. Me voy a Chicago y espero que respetes mi decisión, si quieres buscarme después, hazlo. En éste momento necesito digerir muchas cosas que siento me están asfixiando.

-Pero huir no es una alternativa, nunca lo ha sido. Candy, no lo sabía hasta que como dices leí la información contenida en el sobre, mi error fue no decírtelo desde que lo descubrí, pero, Candy amor... tenía miedo de perderte, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas y planear cómo decírtelo. Además de ahondar en la investigación.

-No estoy huyendo, necesito distancia entre tú y yo sobre todo ahora. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿No te parece que el que estaba huyendo eras tú?

-Estaba ampliando la investigación, ya te lo he dicho.

-¡Por favor! Si hasta yo que no me revolqué con la tal Teresinha lo entendí de inmediato. ¿Qué querías ampliar?... Ya no quiero hablar, déjame por favor.

-Candy, no te vayas. Chicago está muy lejos, perderás tu trabajo.

-Ya he perdido mucho y más importante en esta vida, ¡qué más da ese trabajo!... no me sigas Albert.

 _Candy se puso de pié y se mareó por la debilidad del desvelo y las fuertes impresiones que estaba teniendo ese día. Sus manos temblaban, pero con todo y eso tomó su equipaje y salió del restaurante._

 _El atractivo amigo de antaño la esperaba afuera mientras terminaba su cigarrillo en caso de que saliera sola, cosa que así sucedió._

-Permíteme, yo lo llevo.

-Gracias Terry.

-Estás muy pálida pecosa, necesitas descansar.

-Lo haré durante el viaje.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Chicago, allá está mi padre, quiero verlo.

-Candy, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo en el Hotel y fingir que fuiste a Chicago, no creas que quiero aprovecharme. Tu estarías en tu propia habitación y yo sólo me aseguraría de que estés bien.

-¡Estás loco Terry! Te agradezco, pero no es correcto, estoy casada y aunque no sé si lo seguiré estando por el momento no quiero problemas. Me voy con mi padre, ya lo he decidido.

-Te acompaño entonces.

 _Terry y Candy tomaron un coche que los llevó hasta la estación de trenes, uno de ellos salía a Chicago en media hora._

-Candy, no sé que te ha hecho tu esposo, esas son cosas sólo de ustedes, pero los problemas no se arreglan así... perdóname por ser un entrometido, pero tengo mucho aprecio tal vez por la linda chica que conocí en Londres, nunca me había involucrado en problemas ajenos. Mira hasta dónde he llegado pecosa por acompañarte, prométeme que estarás bien.

-Hey no te preocupes por mí, sé arreglármelas sola, gracias Terry.

 _Dijo Candy mientras forzadamente sonreía y guiñaba un ojo a su ex compañero de Colegio._

-Sé que no deberías preocuparme, pero así es y ni yo mismo sé por qué.

 _Terry se acercó y abrazó fuerte a Candy._

-Me habría encantado que fuera otra la historia y que no estuvieras sufriendo por el Anthony del futuro...

 _Ese comentario arrancó una sincera carcajada de Candy y le devolvió por un momento el brillo y la alegría que se quedaron grabados una vez más en los hermosos ojos zafiro del actor._

-Estaré bien Terry...

 _Dicho esto, Candy besó a su amigo en la mejilla y la acarició despacio con su mano, como borrando el reciente beso._

 _Terry sujetó la mano de ella sobre su mejilla y depositó en ella un cálido beso._

-Si te divorcias búscame pecosa, ¡yo me caso contigo de inmediato!

 _El potente silbido del tren terminó con el flirteo de Terry, Candy subió llevando su equipaje y un gran dolor a cuestas. Se despedía de Terry con la mano desde la puerta mientras el tren avanzaba._

-Señorita, debe tomar asiento, está prohibido que vaya de pié en ésta sección.

 _Un joven encargado llamaba la atención a Candy, mientras el tren continuaba su lento avance. Candy vio entonces a Albert, la había seguido hasta ahí. Su alta y fuerte figura se alejaban a medida que el tren se perdía en su trayecto rumbo a Chicago._

-"Perdóname Albert, pero no puedo con esto ahora, dame tiempo"...

 _Pensaba Candy mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al ver al hombre que amaba seguirla con la mirada._

 _Casi podría jurar que sintió su corazón partirse por la mitad, Albert estaba llorando y ella tuvo el presentimiento de que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de volverlo a ver._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-Anthony, ¿en verdad no quieres irte con Candy y su esposo?

-Ellos están realmente interesados en ti pequeño.

-No mamá Pony, mamá María, yo las quiero mucho a ustedes, ustedes son mis mamás... ¿Candy es la señora rubia que vino con el señor amable?

-Sí Anthony y tal vez te ayude saber que ella fue una niña de éste hogar y que se ha convertido en una médico muy buena y una mujer muy importante.

-Eso ya lo sé mamá Pony y no cambia para nada mi forma de pensar, yo deseo quedarme con ustedes.

 _Anthony salió a jugar con los demás niños que para entonces ya iban en carrera hacia la colina._

-Señorita Pony, ¿ha recibido noticias de Candy?

-No, ninguna hermana María, no sé si ya han investigado algo. De cualquier forma no hay prisa, nadie se interesa en llevarse a Anthony, es rebelde y ya es un poco mayor para que alguien quiera llevárselo.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Candy meditaba en el tren, ¿a dónde se dirigía exáctamente? No estaba bien lo que hacía, perdería su trabajo, un trabajo que por mérito propio había conseguido al ser recomendada de Harvard en el Hospital de Boston tras haberse graduado con honores._

 _Ahora, también tenía que recapacitar sobre muchas cosas. Gracias a Albert había estudiado ahí, gracias a él (aunque no por su influencia) había llegado hasta donde estaba y tenía esa vida que ahora tanto disfrutaba._

 _Sentada e inmersa en sus pensamientos, decidió bajar en la estación siguiente, por lo menos Albert ya la había visto marcharse y eso a ella le ayudaría a ganar tiempo para pensar qué hacer._

 _El cansancio y sueño atrasado se apoderaron de Candy y no se bajó en la estación siguiente, ni en ninguna otra hasta que ya había llegado a la Estación Unión en Columbus Ohio, el siguiente estado sería Indiana y ya no vio caso a detenerse._

 _-"Tengo el cuerpo molido"... -pensó Candy, mientras bajaba a buscar algo para comer, el hambre había regresado ya a su estómago._

 _Llegó a Chicago horas más tarde y de ahí tomando valor continuó hasta Lakewood, con suerte encontraría a su padre y podría hablar con él._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-Sí George...

-Pero y... ¿no mandaste a alguien a seguirla? ¿Te quedaste así tan tranquilo?

-Sí pensé en seguirla, incluso yo mismo iba a subir a ese tren, pero ella no quiere saber nada de mi George.

-Me parece que es de otra Candy y de otro William esta historia... disculpa si opino en algo tan delicado pero, ¿Dónde quedó el William fuerte y decidido? Mi amigo el que no cede a malos entendidos hasta dejar todo esclarecido, ¿Dónde quedó la señora Candy, aquella mujer fuerte, futura matriarca que habla y arregla las cosas y no da la espalda para simplemente huir de todo?¿qué vas a hacer con el niño?

-Reconocerlo George, adopté a Candy sin ser un familiar ¿Crees que voy a dejar a mi hijo a su suerte?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Así es, sólo espero que Candy lo entienda y me perdone. George, fui un tonto al no tener más precaución con Helena... si usamos preservativos, pero... por lo que veo algo falló, como sea gracias a eso ahora tengo un hijo. Vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero estoy feliz de que ese niño exista.

-No pienso que estés loco, un hijo es un regalo de Dios ¿Ya lo conoces?

-Sí, lo vi una vez, cuando Candy me insistió en visitar el hogar de Pony para buscar un hijo en adopción.

-¿Te das cuenta William? No sé si lo has pensado de esta forma pero, de no haber sido porque ustedes no han concebido un bebé y porque la señora Candy insistió en visitar el hogar de Pony para tal efecto... ustedes no habrían conocido ese niño. Tal vez nunca te habrías enterado de que ese niño es tuyo. Dios tiene formas de darte nuevas oportunidades, creo que deberías agradecerlo y hablarlo así con tu esposa.

-Tienes mucha razón George, tengo que hablar con ella, pero también se que debo darle tiempo. Si la busco en este momento ella podría rechazarme definitivamente.

-Te estás arriesgando a que crea que no te importa.

-Me arriesgo más si la busco George.

-Bueno, tú conoces a tu mujer mejor que nadie... ahora la pregunta es ¿cuándo irás por tu hijo?

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-No señorita Candy, su papá está en Chicago, va a venir pero hasta dentro de unas dos o tres semanas. Usted sabe que ésta es casa de usted, no necesita que esté presente el señor Britter para quedarse aquí.

-Gracias Trudy... entonces me quedo, sólo sería una noche pues tengo un pendiente importante y...

-No necesita dar explicaciones señorita Candy, ésta es su casa.

 _Candy se acomodó en una de las habitaciones de la amplia residencia de campo de los Britter. Ahí pasó la noche y a la mañana siguiente mientras tomaba un desayuno le preguntó a Trudy si había fotos de Daisy._

-Uh sí, señorita Candy. Hay una incluso de cuando ella ya estaba en mejor vida, la señora Britter se empeño en pedirla, parece dormida la niña Daisy.

 _La rubia pecosa se sorprendió de semejante costumbre de retratar a los fallecidos, pero por ningún motivo quería ver esa imagen._

-Trudy y ¿tiene alguna foto de Daisy cuando vivía?

-Venga niña, sígame.

 _Trudy guió a Candy hasta un despacho con libros y retratos en la pared. Candy los observó todos, en algunos su padre montando a caballo cuando era más joven. Increíblemente la sonrisa de Candy era idéntica a la suya. En otras aparecía Ruth, la esposa, August y Daisy su hermana._

 _Tenía cierto parecido con Daisy, pero ciertamente Candy era fiel copia física de su madre, Harriet Brown._

-Trudy, voy a salir al Hogar de Pony, regresaré antes del anochecer para que no tengas pendiente.

-Cuidese mucho niña Candy, los caminos son solitarios y puede salirle algún puma o algún bandido.

-No te preocupes Trudy, conozco de memoria éste bosque...

 _Candy caminó al Hogar de Pony, a pié desde la casa de los Britter era cerca de una hora. Ya estando al pié de la colina de Pony y observando desde ahí su viejo hogar se sintió nerviosa, de tener frente a ella a ese pequeño... no sabía cómo actuar con él, cómo decirle a sus madres la verdad._

-Hasta que punto fue mejor enterarme, vivía muy tranquila, feliz, enamorada con Albert... y ahora ¡Vamos Candy, ya estás aquí!

 _Se dijo la pecosa así misma para darse valor._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Candy saludó a la señorita Pony, se encontraba solo con dos niñas pequeñas del hogar, eran muy pequeñas y no habían podido acompañar al día de Pic-nic junto al lago, al que Tom los había invitado._

-¿Pero qué dices Candy?

-Sí señorita Pony... como puede ver, lo he dejado todo en Boston... también lo deje a él.

-Hija, ¡¿por qué lo has hecho?!

-No puedo ni quiero verlo a los ojos señorita Pony, siento como si me hubiera traicionado, siento que me engañó y...

-Candy, piensa con calma hija, Anthony tiene ocho años, ¿tú que estabas haciendo hace nueve años?

-¿Yo? Eh... tenía catorce, era... novia de Anthony...

-¿Lo ves? Primer punto a favor de tu marido, no fue un engaño Candy, si bien, ha cometido una imprudencia al no tener la precaución de evitar un embarazo, podemos regocijarnos en que ahora el pequeño Anthony está vivo, con nosotros. Si el descubrimiento de la existencia de Anthony amenaza con destruir tu matrimonio ¡no lo permitas!

Candy hija, ninguna criatura es un error, piensa en todos los niños del hogar, piensa en ti misma y en tu orígen...

-¡Señorita Pony!

-¡Sí Candy! Si tengo que hablarte de esta manera para que recapacites y no dejes a tu marido aunque me odies por eso, asi lo haré...

 _En ese momento llegaban la hermana María con Tom y todos los niños. Candy saludó nerviosa y triste._

-¡Candy! ¡Qué gusto verte mujer!

 _Tom abrazó a Candy muy efusivamente y la apretó con fuerza._

-¡Tom! Se más mesurado con Candy, ella es una mujer casada y no es forma adecuada de saludarla.

-Lo siento hermana María, pero me da un gusto tremendo volver a verla después de años.

-A mí también Tom, siempre es bueno volver y tomar una buena dosis de hogar y de realidad...

 _Comieron muy contentos todos juntos en el hogar, nuevas generaciones de niños, entre ellos Anthony, y los ya adultos Tom y Candy. Todos acompañando a las amables mujeres que ya estaban un poco cansadas de la labor de cuidar niños, más aún la señorita Pony quien ya llegaba a los 75 años de edad._

 _Candy miraba a Anthony reir con los demás, escuchaba su voz, observaba sus gestos, en cada movimiento y sonrisa le parecía encontrar a Albert. Incluso cuando el niño en una coincidencia la miró fijamente y los ojos de ambos se encontraron._

-Tiene los ojos de Albert...

-¿Qué dices Candy?

 _Candy no respondía, sólo seguía mirándolo y su emoción resbalaba por su rostro._

-No pasa nada Tom, hermana María, quédense por favor con los niños, yo me llevo a Candy un momento. Vamos hija...

 _Candy se levantó del comedor y salió con la señorita Pony quien la abrazaba fuertemente._

-Llora hija, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, pero libera al fin ese corazón, perdona, desahógate.

 _Candy lloraba como una niña en los brazos de la señorita Pony, mientras Tom y la hermana María las observaban desde la ventana._

 _Pasaron los días y Candy visitaba diariamente el hogar de Pony, un día mientras leía un cuento a los niños del hogar en lo alto de la colina, Anthony se acercó a ella y se sentó cerca para alcanzar a escuchar, Candy le sonrió mientras leía y él correspondió el gesto._

 _Así pasaron más días todavía, en los que la convivencia entre Candy y el pequeño Anthony se volvía a veces inevitable, ella trataba de no pensar en Albert y la imagen de una seductora brasileña cada que veía al niño. Él trataba de no ver en Candy a la mujer que deseaba adoptarlo y llevárselo del hogar de Pony._

 _Pronto entre ellos surgió algo parecido a una amistad. En alguna ocasión Anthony fue severamente reprendido por hacer un pequeño incendio en los terrenos aledaños al hogar. Había mucha hierba seca y pensó que más práctico que podarla era quemarla. Las llamas crecieron en intensidad y por poco alcanzaban la humilde construcción de Pony que para agravar el problema estaba en su mayoría construída de madera recubierta con productos oleosos para resistir la humedad y el embate de los climas contrastantes._

 _Todos se llevaron un enorme susto, sobre todo Anthony que abría sus ojos azules tan grandes como podía y se llevaba las manos a su boca impresionado._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-Tengo en mis manos los resultados de la investigación completa desde Brasil. Acta de defunción de Helena, el registro del niño que ella nombró allá William Oliveira, pero que por alguna razón desconocida para los investigadores de nuestro país aparece nombrado simplemente como Anthony.

-Ya está todo listo George, con eso y los resultados de las investigaciones que ya tenemos puedo ir por mi hijo al Hogar de Pony.

-¿Por qué no la has buscado William? Ya han pasado dos meses desde que se fue.

-Ni yo lo sé, me siento culpable George, creo que no va a perdonarme, creo que ella ya habría podido escribirme, no sé, decir algo, supongo que está con su papá. Y no sé hasta qué punto se siente protegida por él al grado que no le interesa volver conmigo. Quizá no me amaba como yo a ella George...

-¡No salgas con eso William!

-¿Y por qué no? Se casó muy joven conmigo, la apoyé desde que la adopté, la llevé conmigo a donde iba, siempre estuve ahí respaldando sus decisiones. Cuando Anthony le rompió el corazón yo estuve ahí y tal vez se confundió. Tal vez... sólo fui un reemplazo George.

Estos años que hemos tenido intimidad sin lograr ser padres he sido paciente y me he hecho a la idea de que aunque ella es muy joven como para perder esperanza de tener un hijo, pudiera ser que no podremos tenerlo, y no por eso dejé de amarla. Nunca pensé en abandonarla o buscar un hijo con otra mujer. Y tú sabes lo importante que es que tenga un hijo biológico y todo lo que conlleva en las legislaciones de nuestro emporio.

-Y el hijo te llegó como caído del cielo...

-Tú eres testigo de que yo no sabía de la existencia del bebé. Si así hubiera sido... no habría podido casarme con Candy, ahora Helena sería mi esposa y no habría fallecido en ese accidente.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Jamás me voy a arrepentir de nada, ni siquiera de Anthony. Si llegó a este mundo es porque así Dios lo quiso y voy a cuidar de él. Y de Candy... jamás me arrepentiré de cómo sucedió todo entre nosotros. La amo George.

-Pues te estás tardando mucho para hacérselo saber, además, aunque tu intención no era tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, ella es la ofendida, no tú. Búscala antes de que te arrepientas, ella es hermosa, joven, preparada, tiene una gran fortuna en herencia por parte tuya y por parte de Britter.

-Tú sabes que el dinero nunca me importó.

-A ti no mi estimado y bien ponderado William, pero hay "caballeros" casa fortunas a los que no les caería nada mal encontrarse a tu mujer.

-Voy a buscarla, acompáñame a preparar todo por favor.

-¿Está en Chicago?

-No, Archie no la ha visto en Chicago, fue a buscarla con los Britter y al parecer ya están en Lakewood.

-Entonces vamos a Lakewood, de paso te traes a tu hijo... lo que no quiero ni pensar es en la reacción de madame Elroy.

-No me lo recuerdes, a mis 31, imaginar la reacción de la tía me provoca cierta angustia.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¡Qué inconsciencia Anthony! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡¿En qué estabas pensandoooo?!

 _Gritaba ofuscada la hermana María, mientras el incendio era sofocado por Candy, Tom y sus hombres que por suerte estaban cerca y vieron las grandes llamaradas y el escandaloso humo que consumió varios pinos aledaños._

-Perdón...

-¡¿Perdón?! ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir Anthony?

 _Candy y los demás regresaban a la pileta por más agua y Anthony corrió hacia ella, la abrazó tan fuerte que Candy soltó la cubeta con el agua. Anthony lloraba triste._

-¡Candy, no vayas a abandonarme! Por favor haz como que no hice nada, ¡no te decepciones de miii!

-Tranquilo Ant... Anthony, yo no estoy decepcionada, jamás lo estaría...

 _Decía ella mientras respondía a ese abrazo y sentía el calor del alma del pequeño necesitada de protección y amor de sus padres._

-Sí quiero irme contigo Candy, quiero que seas mi mamá. Tu eres buena y yo... te quiero.

 _Una ternura infinita tocó el alma de la pecosa, ese niño que pareciera el motivo para separarse definitivamente de Albert ahora la unía más que nunca a él._

-Anthony yo también te quiero, mi niño, mi pequeño...

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Candy regresó como todas las tardes a casa de su padre. El señor Britter ya tenía unos días en su casa y aunque sólo veía a su hija por las tardes aprovechaban para platicar de tantas cosas que tenían sin saber uno del otro. Ya era costumbre que el señor Miller, chofer de la familia, pasara por Candy al hogar de Pony pasadas las cinco de la tarde._

 _August Britter ya estaba enterado de la situación de Candy con Albert y se prometió no intervenir y simplemente apoyar a Candy en lo que fuera que decidiera, ésta vez no fue la excepción._

-Mamá, ¿ésta es la casa de tu papá?

-Sí Anthony, y quiero que te sientas como en casa, ya verás que mi padre puede llegar a ser el mejor abuelo.

-Además que sería mi único abuelo... porque dices que mi papá ya no tiene a su papá.

-Así es Anthony. Tu abuelo William falleció hace muchos años.

-Mamá, ¿crees que el señor amable, o sea tu esposo, me acepte? ¿Crees que me permita llamarle papá?

-Sí querido Anthony, estoy segura que estará feliz de que lo llames así.

 _Al llegar a casa August ya la esperaba, se sorprendió al ver a Candy llegar con un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños, apacibles ojos azules, pecoso y con una bella pero tímida sonrisa._

-Hija, ya te habías demorado mucho y veo que vienes bien acompañada. Hola jovencito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Sólo Anthony... pero, si ustedes me aceptan, seré Anthony Andley Britter.

 _August miró a Candy de inmediato y sin preguntar nada, más que con la mirada ella asintió como confirmándole a su padre que se trataba del niño del que tanto le había hablado su hija._

-Pues yo encantado de ser tu abuelo jovencito, ésta es tu casa y ésta es tu familia. Pasen, si gustan podemos tomar la merienda desde éste momento.

-Papá, ¿qué no se supone que Trudy la sirve hasta las siete?

-Oh sí, pero dicen que los abuelos estamos para malcriar a los nietos, ¿no es así Anthony?

-Yo apoyo lo que usted diga abuelo.

 _Contestó el niño con una sonrisa sincera y cada vez menos tímida. Caminó por toda la casa curioseando cada rincón. Preguntó por qué no había fotos de Candy en la casa y preguntó cuál sería su habitación, aunque a decir verdad no estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo y cruzaba los dedos por poder dormir con su nueva mamá._

-Tu habitación será ésta hijo...

 _Se animó Candy a llamarlo así, en vista de que el niño venía llamándola mamá todo ese día._

-A veces me da un poco de miedo en las noches y esta casa es muy bonita, pero me da miedo.

-No tienes nada que temer, es más, dejaré mi puerta sin cerrojo para que puedas entrar por si te sientes solo o tienes pesadillas.

 _La señorita Pony y la hermana María habían advertido a Candy que esporádicamente Anthony sufría de terrores nocturnos, tal vez como consecuencia de alguna impresión muy fuerte en su tierna infancia._

-¿Y si mejor desde ahora me duermo contigo?

-Mira, por lo menos haz el intento, si al final no consigues dormir sólo entonces vienes conmigo. ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí mamá, bendición...

 _Candy persignó a "su hijo" y el chiquillo por fin accedió a entrar a su cuarto mientras Trudy ya salía de ahí con la ropa de cama que aunque limpia había cambiado por otra por encontrarse ésta empolvada con el desuso._

 _Todos dormían menos una cabecita castaña que no podía creer encontrarse en una casa tan grande y tan bonita, con la mamá mas joven, buena y hermosa del mundo y el abuelo más comprensivo y consentidor que podía imaginar tener. Ahora sólo faltaba conocer más al señor amable, su futuro padre._

-Espero que me acepte, que no se oponga a firmar los papeles y ser mi papá, creo que pronto seré parte de una familia...

 _Pensaba el pecoso._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Un carro negro, lujoso y portando la insignia de los Andley, hacía su aparición a las puertas del orfanato con su curioso letrero pintado en una estaca de madera con forma de Pony._

-¿Nervioso?

-Un poco George...

-¿Por el niño?

-Por todo lo que sigue, por el niño y porque no pienso irme de Lakewood sin llevarla conmigo.

 _Los dos apuestos y elegantes hombres bajaban del automóvil._

-Tal vez no te resulte tan difícil convencerla después de todo...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Gira discretamente detrás de ti.

 _Albert volteó y su corazón dio un vuelco. La mujer de su vida caminando hacia él y de la mano de su hijo._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

...

..

.

GRACIAS! Estoy más que fascinada con la polémica que generó el buen Albert. Nenas no se enojen, recuerden que a veces hasta los preservativos fallan, conozco varios casos.

En cuanto al final, pues ya sólo agrego el epílogo. Les agradezco INFINITAMENTE la atención, sus comentarios, su apoyo y su precioso tiempo.

No fue todo color de rosa... hasta ahora!

Nos vemos en el epílogo y ahí contesto sus comentarios que me han hecho en verdad muy muy feliz.

DIOS LAS BENDIGA SIEMPRE!


	23. EPÍLOGO-

**EPÍLOGO.-**

.

 _Cuando lo vi ahí mirando hacia el hogar de Pony, mi hogar, sentí cómo se me doblaban las piernas, un sudor frío me recorría la espalda y el temblor en mis manos regresó. Después, un fuerte mareo me hizo detenerme y tuve que sostenerme de un extremo de la vieja cerca de madera junto a mi._

 _Las fuerzas me estaban abandonando, ¿estaba enferma? ¿Por qué justo ahora que necesitaba de todas mis energías, mi orgullo y mi atractivo porte para caminar frente a él me estaba ocurriendo esto?_

 _Anthony no soltó mi mano, con su tierna mirada parecía querer adivinar qué me sucedía, pero ni yo lo sabía entonces._

-¿Mamá qué tienes?

 _Albert corrió a ayudarme y todo me daba vueltas, no podía enfocar su rostro, ni mucho menos su mirada._

 _Percibí claramente su perfume y me revolvió el estómago, como si mi cuerpo por completo lo rechazara, me aguanté como pude las náuseas hasta llegar al hogar, mi aún esposo me llevaba en brazos y poco faltó para que le decorara su elegante traje con el almuerzo ingerido momentos antes. La hermana María me revisó pero Albert no se alejó de mi lado, se encerró conmigo en el baño y me detenía frente al escusado mientras yo devolvía el estómago, hasta que el techo y las paredes dejaron de girar ante mis ojos y pude descansar de las náuseas. Me ayudó a incorporarme y lavé mi boca y rostro_.

-Gracias Albert, ya estoy mucho mejor.

 _No dijo nada, me miraba como queriendo cuidar cada palabra, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me miraba de una forma como nunca lo había hecho, con dolor, con ternura, con amor. Se hincó ante mí y besó mi vientre, lloró y me pidió perdón mientras hundía su rostro en mi vestido._

-Candy, mi vida, perdóname... nunca te he sido infiel, desde que apareciste en mi vida como mujer sólo tú has sido quien llena mi pensamiento, mi corazón, mi cuerpo. Dame una oportunidad te lo ruego, sólo una necesito... sé que tienes un corazón noble y bueno, sé que eres capaz de encontrar lo blanco en lo negro, puedes encontrar amor en donde sólo pudiera haber rencor y resentimientos y lo comprobé hace un momento, cuando te llamó mamá. Incluso te has ganado su amor antes que yo. Candy amor, vuelve conmigo te lo suplico.

 _El dolor agudo de un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho me dificultaban hablar._

-Todo este tiempo sin ti Albert, he analizado tanto y he comprendido tanto más. Me duele el pasado, me duele imaginarte en los brazos y en el cuerpo de otra. Me duele pensar que mientras estás conmigo pudieras quizá comparar a otras conmigo... y si no compararlas, tal vez recordarlas.

-¡No Candy, jamás!

-Déjame hablar... porque si no lo digo, va a quemarme para siempre esto que llevo en mi corazón. Tengo un corazón noble, pero también orgulloso, sabe amar, pero sabe también olvidar. Sabe odiar aunque no lo creas, pero también sabe perdonar. Te odié Albert... te odié al pensarte compartiendo con ella lo que creí sólo mío. Era mucho pedir tanta felicidad, tanto para mí sola... tal vez. La odié a ella y quizás aún la odio; por darte un hijo, por darte primero que nadie el regalo más preciado.

Pero, no pude odiarlo a él. Él es... simplemente un ángel, él no tiene culpa, él... es puro en su alma y es inocente. Su corazón me atrapó y yo lo dejé hacerlo. Ahora me pregunto cómo voy a hacer para no lastimarlo, el me dice mamá, apenas empezó a hacerlo ayer y hoy ya vienes por él...

-Por los dos Candy.

-No Albert, yo no me iré contigo.

-Candy te lo ruego...

 _De nuevo lloraba como un niño, como nunca creí verlo ante mis ojos, pero no estaba lista para irme con él y llevarme mis luchas internas. Mis rencores debían ser sanados antes de regresar a su lado, si es que aún había una posibilidad._

-No seré la villana de este cuento Albert, dame tiempo, no estoy lista. Llévate a tu hijo contigo, finalmente es tuyo.

-Tus palabras suenan para mí como un adiós definitivo Candy, no me voy a ir. Ya cometí el error de dejarte pensarlo dos meses, si lo vuelvo a hacer se volverán dos años, después dos décadas, después una vida sin ti y si es así entonces no me queda nada.

-Entonces tenemos un problema porque yo tampoco volveré contigo, no ahora.

-Entonces tenemos un problema porque me quedaré junto a ti hasta que te decidas a irte conmigo, así te quedes en el hogar de Pony, sabes amor que para mí no es problema dormir bajo un árbol o en plena tormenta.

-Albert...

-Bien lo sabes Candy.

-Entonces tendrás que quedarte, porque no me pienso mover de aquí.

-Así será...

 _Salimos del baño y llegamos a la oficina donde escuchamos conversar a George, la hermana María y la señorita Pony._

-Candy hija ¿cómo sigues?

-Mucho mejor, señorita Pony.

 _George se imaginó por mi respuesta que todo estaba bien con Albert._..

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

-No, George, me quedaré aquí, necesitaré ropa y alimentos, Candy no quiere irse conmigo y yo no pienso dejarla, no ésta vez.

-¿Y el niño?

 _Preguntaba George confundido, mientras la señorita Pony me miraba molesta y negando con la cabeza._

-Si es pertinente que lo lleves a Lakewood prepara todo, aunque él a quien quiere es a Candy.

 _Contestó Albert queriendo comprometerme de alguna forma y hacerme sentir responsable por Anthony._

-Por mi no te detengas Albert, es tu hijo.

-¡Basta!

 _Habló con voz de autoridad la señorita Pony, en realidad nunca la vi hablar en ese tono de molestia, ni cuando hice mis peores travesuras o cuando le arrojé siendo una niña una cuchara a la frente a Tom y logré lastimarlo haciéndolo sangrar. La hermana María se sorprendió tanto como yo al verla en esa postura._

-Con el niño no van a estar jugando, ¡es un ser indefenso! Es inocente de las canalladas y errores de sus padres. No voy a permitir que jueguen con él como si fuera una pelota, si no le van a dar un hogar con amor, con seguridad, mejor déjenlo aquí con nosotras. Candy ya habíamos hablado, no sé qué te sucede ni voy a meterme en tus decisiones, pero eso que ustedes hacen parece un juego de poderes de niños y ya están grandes.

Sólo les recuerdo a ambos, a riesgo de que se enojen más conmigo ¡pero no me importa! Que... ustedes dos crecieron huérfanos de padre y madre. Usted me va a perdonar señor William, pero todo su dinero no le pudo comprar a usted un papá y una mamá y ahora que tiene un hijo ¡se va a esperar a solucionar los berrinches de Candice!

-¡Señorita Pony!

-¡Te callas Candy! Tú fuiste arropada con amor por nosotras, que aunque lo hicimos por vocación, también fue por convicción y por amor. Injusto para ti que la primer familia que te llevó sólo te hizo ver tu suerte, pero la vida te ha compensado de una manera que muchos niños de éste hogar ni en sus sueños podrán conocer. ¡Date cuenta! ¡Abre los ojos!

Llegaste a la familia Andley y tu vida dio un giro, mírate, eres una dama, una médico, has viajado, has tenido, has conocido tu origen Candy... y no me hagas hablar de más porque la memoria de tu madre merece todo mi respeto, pero en dado caso ellos también se equivocaron y aquí estás tú.

-Señorita Pony, no siga...

-Tienen que dejar de lado sus odios y sus egoísmos ¡Ahora qué pasará con Anthony!... tal vez no sea el único ser ahora mismo que ya depende de ustedes dos. Piénsalo muy bien Candy...

 _Albert ante ese comentario esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisa y pareció brillarle la mirada._

Yo estoy sola muchachos, tuve oportunidad de hacer mi familia y no lo hice por orgullo, porque mi gran amor decidió cumplir una promesa de matrimonio y cuando su mujer falleció por enfermedad lo dejó con dos hijos pequeños que cuidar y el volvió a mi, pidiéndome matrimonio y ayuda.

A pesar de seguirlo amando, mi orgullo no me dejó volver a él y mírenme, finalmente cuidé toda mi vida hijos ajenos y sin la compañía de mi gran amor.

Los dejo, estaré afuera para lo que decidan.

 _La señorita Pony y la hermana María salieron de la oficina, George nos miraba apenado y carraspeando un poco la garganta dijo:_

-William, Señora Candy, yo también espero afuera para que hablen.

 _Cuando nos quedamos solos Albert y yo, se acercó a mí y trató de abrazarme por la espalda, mi necedad, mi tonto orgullo no me permitieron dejarme llevar y me zafé de su abrazo con molestia._

-Vete Albert, entiendo que debes llevarte a tu hijo, hazlo, yo no tengo problema con eso, me quedaré con mi padre unos días y después... buscaré de nuevo mis medios para trabajar en un hospital.

-Por favor ven conmigo Candy, nunca te fallé.

-No Albert, estoy decidida.

 _Tomé en un último arranque absurdo de mi parte, el anillo de compromiso y la sortija de matrimonio que todavía llevaba en mi dedo, los puse en su mano y me di la vuelta para salir de la oficina del hogar. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida y cerraba la puerta tras de mi, la fuerte voz de mi conciencia me gritaba y me vociferaba: ¡¿qué rayos estás haciendo?!_

 _En automático y sabiendo que me arrepentiría por mis brillantes acciones, salí del Hogar de Pony. La hermana María, la señorita Pony y George que estaban afuera con todos los niños, no hicieron por despedirse de mi y yo orgullosa y dolida tampoco fui hacia ellas. Ésta vez una tierna mirada me estrujó el corazón, quise abrazarlo, pero también reprimí ese impulso, sin volver atrás seguí caminando, no me quedé a esperar la hora de comida como otras veces, caminaría hasta casa de mi padre, tenía mucho que pensar._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

-¿Éste es el niño?...

-Sí tía, mi hijo.

 _Elroy suspiró cansada y con pesadez se sentó en el amplio sofá de la sala, observó al niño de pies a cabeza y posteriormente preguntó por mi._

-¿Dónde está Candy William?

-Ella no quiere estar conmigo, me ha devuelto el anillo de compromiso y la sortija de matrimonio. Estoy desesperado tía, estaré en Lakewood hasta que ella me acepte de nuevo.

-Dorothy, por favor llévate al niño a su habitación.

-Sí madame, como usted ordene.

-Es lo menos que le debes William, ¡ay por Dios! ni siquiera Anthony que era un libertino en Londres resultó con esto... y no lo digo por las implicaciones que traerá el ser padre de un hijo fuera del matrimonio, ni por los chismes vulgares de que seremos objeto entre la sociedad. Lo digo por Candy, sus hijos no serán los sucesores directos, lo será tu bastardo.

-Tía, ésta será la ultima vez que se refiera a Anthony de esa forma, le prohíbo que vuelva a llamarle bastardo. Es mi hijo y a Candy... usted no la conoce, lo que menos le interesa es la sucesión al patriarcado.

-Entonces por qué no está aquí contigo...

-No puede perdonarme.

-Hace bien, yo no lo haría.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Me pasaba todo el día metida en casa de mi padre. Él me propuso ir a Chicago a visitar a Annie, Harry y mis sobrinos, según él yo estaba deprimida. Le agradecí por preocuparse pero últimamente mi salud era una constante en mi mente, al ser médico para mi fue obvio que algo pasaba con mi cuerpo. No quería hacerme ilusiones pero todo parecía indicar un embarazo._

 _Ahora menos que nunca deseaba hacer viajes o ir a estaciones ruidosas de tren, ni tolerar incómodas preguntas sobre mi relación con mi ausente esposo o escuchar consejos no pedidos sobre cómo perdonar y llevar un matrimonio ideal._

 _Ahora sólo debía enfocarme en mi embarazo, estar sola con Trudy, para mi la perfecta compañía que nunca preguntaba, ni interrumpía nada, tan atenta ella, tan linda, tan parecida a mi noble Dorothy... ¿Dorothy qué estarás haciendo? Cuando tenga a mi bebé pediré que sean tú y Trudy quienes me ayuden en la labor de atenderlo._

 _Una triste sonrisa quiso asomarse en mis labios, la alegría de saber que sería madre se empañaba un poco por la falta de mi hombre. Pero así lo decidí y ahora sería fuerte, tendría a mi bebé sin enterarlo de nada, después de todo también sé guardar un secreto._

-Niña Candy, allá afuera está su marido, mire asómese, desde aquí se ve, sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo lleva allá afuera, ¿Lo hago pasar?

-No Trudy, no tengo nada que decirle.

 _Así pasaron varios días y siempre estaba Albert buen rato haciendo guardia entre los árboles del extenso bosque que rodeaba la residencia de mi padre._

-Niña Candy, ¿está segura que no va a salir?

-Segura Trudy, cada vez me siento más tranquila sin retomar los temas difíciles que me separan de él.

-Como usted diga, pero... el cielo esta tronando requete feo, ése señor marido suyo se va a mojar allá afuera.

 _Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían para entonces y Albert seguía ahí de pié sin moverse para nada, ni para guarecerse del torrencial aguacero. Me parecía absurdo verlo tan tranquilo frente a mi ventana, sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje y su rostro y ropas empapados._

 _Me recosté y me pregunté si de verdad estaba dispuesta a vivir una vida sin él. Si me pasaría al igual que la señorita Pony, y al pasar los años vendría su recuerdo a mi mente con un dejo de amargura y tristeza al no poder regresar el tiempo y quedarme a su lado, como prometí el día en que unimos nuestras vidas y nuestras almas ante Dios._

 _Fuertes relámpagos seguidos del sonoro estruendo en el cielo se dejaban sentir, las viejas ventanas de madera se habían hinchado ya por las lluvias de días atrás y no cerraban bien. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento las abrió de golpe haciendo entrar el aire y las pesadas gotas al interior del cuarto. Me dirigí a cerrarlas y Albert seguía ahí, sentí horror cuando uno de los rayos cayó en un árbol no muy lejos de casa. El Paisaje se iluminó por unos instantes con el relámpago que asustó incluso a Albert, pero él seguía ahí sin mover un sólo dedo..._

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _Ahora estoy aquí, como en un sueño que pude cumplir, el pueblo es Stirling, en Escocia, Albert insistió en regalarme la propiedad y no pude negarme. Me encanta cuidar de la amplia y hermosa casa en la villa, me encargo del jardín y de cuidar las rosas dulce Candy que fácilmente se han adaptado a este hermoso clima._

-Mamá, dice Dorothy que la comida ya está lista, vamos...

-Sí mi amor gracias... sólo termino de recoger éstas hojas.

-Deja ahí mami, recuerda que hoy vas al turno de noche en el Hospital.

-Tienes razón, mañana lo termino.

 _Entré a casa y mi fiel amiga Dorothy se despidió de mi para retirarse a su propia casa, vive en el pueblo con un escocés del que estuvo enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo, ella me contó su historia, por eso se apasionaba con Escocia y su cultura, por eso cuando me ayudaba a estudiar el pesado libro de los Andley que terminé llenando de saliva en un sueño profundo ella parecía viajar en sus recuerdos, ya había estado aquí y justo aquí había dejado el corazón._

 _Cuando le propuse venir a vivir con nosotros a Escocia lloraba de emoción, durante el viaje se preguntaba si su amor estaría todavía libre para ella. Cuando llegamos a Stirling, se dio a la tarea de buscarlo y lo encontró en Dundee, soltero y feliz de volver a verla, se casaron meses después y se mudaron a Stirling. Ella desde entonces reparte su tiempo entre ayudarme con el aseo y la preparación de la comida de mis hijos y atender su propia familia, pues ya tiene un hijo de cinco años._

 _ **Flash Back.-**_

 _Caminé aprisa por los pasillos hasta bajar al vestíbulo que lleva a la entrada. Mi camisón me recordó que debí abrigarme al sentir las frescas gotas de lluvia en mi espalda y pecho, afortunadamente no soy enfermiza y muchas veces me he mojado bajo la lluvia._

 _Llegué hasta él, quien para entonces ya estaba hecho una sopa, escurría el agua por su bello y varonil rostro y una sensual barba de candado que lo hacía ver mucho más interesante y atractivo, él entrecerraba sus ojos por la lluvia, sus labios nunca me parecieron más deseables que esa tarde, las gotas resbalaban sobre ellos y yo moría por besarlos sobre todo después de tres meses de no hacerlo._

 _Mi camisón se mojó, mi cabello también escurría sobre mis hombros y mis lágrimas se perdían entre la lluvia, mi corazón latía fuerte, emocionado, quería sentir de cerca el otro corazón frente a mi, como cuando nuestros pechos se fundían en uno sólo. Los recuerdos amargos, las dudas, el resentimiento, todo fue callado por el beso posesivo que me diera Albert. No despegó sus labios de los míos y con sus manos sujetaba mi rostro como si fuese a escaparme, seguimos así buen rato hasta que Trudy quien nunca intervenía, nos llamó desde el umbral de la puerta._

 _Nos esperaba con toallas grandes para secarnos y discretamente me dijo haber preparado la bañera para que "tomaramos" un baño y evitáramos un resfriado._

 _Albert y yo subimos hasta mi habitación tomados de la mano, temblábamos por el frío y por la corriente de aire entrando de nuevo por la ventana abierta de par en par, fui a cerrarla de nuevo y al volver..._

-Nunca me había gustado tanto tu camisón Candy...

 _La tela mojada y pegada a mi cuerpo no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se acercó despacio, con cierta cautela y recorriendo con su mirada y sus manos mi cuerpo se deshizo de mi ropa mojada, al tiempo que también se despojaba de la suya y me pegó a su cuerpo._

 _Me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la bañera donde entramos juntos. Lo que hicimos ahí en el agua caliente, después al salir y secarnos y después al enredarnos juntos en las cálidas sábanas de la cama, logró borrar todas las dudas, los malos recuerdos, incluso superó algunos de los buenos._

 _Me entregué a mi esposo como antes, como cuando todo había sido miel entre nosotros y él también lo hizo. Lo sentí tan unido a mi, tan mío, tan exclusivamente mío otra vez, que las imágenes de otras tuve que sepultarlas ese mismo día, no permitiría que los fantasmas de las que pudieron ser destruyeran nuestra felicidad._

 _Ya cansados de amarnos, mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos en un abrazo..._

-¿Estás seguro que no tienes más hijos por ahí?

-Seguro mi amor...

-Si me entero de otro hijo... me voy a ir con Terry.

-¿Quién es Terry?

-Mi amigo, es actor de teatro en Broadway.

-Con que actor de Broadway... ¿y ese qué? es con el que estabas en el restaurante y en la estación de tren ¿verdad?

-Sí, y si tú vuelves a romperme el corazón, sin dudarlo voy a buscarlo y nos casaremos.

-Ya no me lo recuerdes, que poco me faltó para ir a romperle la cara, tu amiguito tendrá que esperar sentado en las butacas de su teatro en Broadway porque no volveré a lastimar tu corazón mi pequeña.

-Eso espero Albert...

-Por cierto Candy, no sé si es mi imaginación pero... tu vientre...

-¿Qué hay con mi vientre?

 _Dije fingiendo una completa naturalidad_

-Está ligeramente abultado.

-Nada que en seis meses no se componga mi amado esposo...

-Candy, ¿no estás bromeando verdad?

-Nunca haría bromas con algo así amor, ¡vamos a tener nuestro propio bebé!

 _Albert me abrazó feliz, besaba mi vientre y lo contemplaba contento, nos abrazamos de nuevo y volvimos a hacer el amor... varias veces más._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back.-**_

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

 _La vida ha sido maravillosa conmigo, tengo una familia hermosa que es lo que más me importa, hoy cumplimos 15 años de casados Albert y yo. Tenemos cuatro hijos preciosos... William Anthony, Geoffrey, Harriet e Isabella, vivimos en Escocia y vamos de vacaciones cada dos años a América, a Lakewood, al Hogar de Pony._

 _A pesar de estar lejos de nuestros seres queridos nos vemos cada año, ya sea que ellos vengan a Escocia o nosotros vamos a Estados Unidos._

 _Este año vendrán todos aprovechando el hermoso clima de verano y el festejo de Aniversario que entre Albert y yo hemos organizado, mi papá, la tía Elroy, Archie, Rachel y sus seis hijos. Anthony, Marion y sus tres hijos. Stear, Patty, cinco hijos y uno en camino. Harry, Annie y cuatro pecosos niños..._

 _Ahora que hablamos de pecas... nadie se explicaba porque mi pequeño Anthony resultó pecoso. Yo siempre les digo, que porque desde que venía al mundo él ya sabía que iba a ser mi hijo... la verdad es curioso por que ni Albert ni la madre tenían pecas. Obvio es que esa respuesta a nadie convence pero siempre mi recompensa es el amoroso abrazo que me regala el hijo que Dios me dio, si no de mis entrañas, sí de mi alma._

 _El festejo de nuestro aniversario fue hermoso y emotivo. Nuevamente los guapos Andley se vistieron con su Kilt y esta vez se añadieron al grupo de gaiteros William Anthony, dos hijos de Archie, uno de Anthony y uno de Stear. Las gaitas para mi siguen siendo como caracolas arrastrándose, pero en esta ocasión el sonido creado por todas en conjunto se ha quedado grabado en mi memoria y en mi corazón._

 _Por si fuera poco, mi marido dio un breve discurso en honor a los años de feliz matrimonio que nos han unido._

-Candy, mi mujer, mi esposa y mi mejor amiga... gracias por estos preciosos años a tu lado, gracias por ser la madre de mis cuatro hijos y con ello hacerme el hombre más dichoso del mundo, gracias por mis princesas, por mis caballeros, porque cada día a tu lado ha sido de constante aprendizaje.

Enséñame amor, enséñame a mi a sonreír cuando todo alrededor pareciera invitar a llorar, enséñame a perdonar como me has perdonado, enséñame a tener un corazón bondadoso que sigue adelante y deja atrás todo lo que duele y lo que pesa en el alma para continuar con su camino y hacerlo maravillosamente, así como lo haces tú. Te amo Candice Andley. Pido a Dios que me dé tiempo y vida para seguir disfrutando cada día junto a ti y seguir aprendiendo de la preciosa mujer que tengo a mi lado.

 _Por supuesto que lloré, pero ésta vez de alegría, de agradecimiento con Dios y la vida por las lecciones aprendidas y las bendiciones recibidas, por mi esposo, mis hijos, mis sueños cumplidos._

 _Acaso, ¿se puede pedir más?_

 _._

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**


End file.
